Son of the mountain king
by Sh0rtSt4ck
Summary: This is a Story i made for some friends to read. if There are critics that read this please give an honest opinion. Thank you, and enjoy


SON OF THE MOUNTAIN KING.

Prologue

Over in the dark lands of Tir Kol, lava screamed out of the mountain side. The dwarves whom had always dug for precious metals and gems had awakened the sleeping volcano. Jorus Bronzebeard watched helplessly as the magma poured into his throne room. None of his magic or strength could save him now. He suddenly started to grow, and his skin turned to steel. He grabbed his hammer and started to miserably pound away at the lava. The hammer melted after fifteen whacks and he knew at that time that his faith had come. The proud king of the dwarves got to one knee and started to pray that somehow his people would survive. He stared into the oncomeing inferno and a tear fell slowly down his cheek. In the end mighty Jorus did not die with a loud battle cry, nor with his weapons held high. He died quietly dreaming of his long dead ancestors

Ch 1

Yorik Duval was silently walking through the forest of Kalmidor at night. To all his friends Yorik was the village idiot who wonders around the forbidden forest of Kalmidor after dark. At first glance Yorik was a normal teenager who was tall, had brown hair, black eyes, a goat beard, and wore blacksmiths apron even though he was a woodsman. However Yorik would always hid in the dark, in tree stumps, in caves, in dark corners, in closets, he almost got fried once hiding in Mrs. Didre's stove. Perhaps his most peculiar ability was to understand machines, he could fix anything goblin, dwarven, gnomish, or human.

So Yorik was just strolling through the forest as usual until he heard a scream.

"Eeayahh."

Right over the clearing Yorik saw a young dryad lying on the ground with blood on her face and her lance splintered in half a few yards away. Just beside the Dryad was a hideous centaur with a giant club.

"Come now dearie your sisters can't hear you scream, your lance is broken and your in no position to fight me. Why not make this easier on the both of us."

Yorik could not sit still and let this brutal **** continue. Of course when Yorik is emotional he can't think very clearly.

"Hey Mrs. Jackarse suck on your own milk." The moment Yorik said these words he realized what a dumb move that had been. The centaur looked at Yorik complete and utter rage as slowly started walking towards Yorik from a hundred feet away. Yorik started to frantically search his pockets for one of his inventions. By the Holy Light the centaur just knocked two gigantic boulders out of his path with ease and was fifty feet away. Yorik dumped everything in his pockets on the ground and began to dig through the clutter. Finally he found what he was look for, but when he looked up he saw the centaur standing right infront of him. The beast had enough anger to be felt in the air, enough strenght to wrestle a turtle dragon, and enough bad breath to put a frost wyrm to shame. With a great neigh the centaur lifted his for hooves and smashed them into the ground. The earth shook with such impact that Yorik was sent flying into a tree. Yorik then stood up with great pain, lifted his weapon, and flicked the switch.

"A pocket knife, you think you can beat a centaur with a pocket knife." Laughed the centaur. Yorik threw the knife at the centaur and it got stuck in the front right leg. The centaur looked at the knife and chuckled,"pitiful." While the centaur was still laughing, he heard a sudden beeping sound. Then without warning the knife exploded.

Yorik went to the bleeding dryad and tried not to notice her youth. When he took out a medical kit, he realized several arrows, and lances were aimed at his head.

"Well there seems to be a trespassing human in our lands, we should probably take you to see our priestess for this." Mocked the Warden. Ch 2

Yorik was now in the night elves camp. It was composed completly of women and at the moment none of them seemed to be paying him much attention, but these women were warrior with muscles. Yorik knew if he tried anything, even the weakest dryad could pound him to death or break his neck with her bare hands.

Then out of no where Yorik started to hear drums beating. out of the trees came twenty bears, two of whom were carrying the drums. To some seeing a bear with a drum may seem funny but a imagine a nine foot behemoth with sharp teeth, looking at you as if the drums were dinner bells and you were the main course. Emerging from the group of bears was Night Elf on a white tiger. She walked up to Yorik, she was atleast seven feet in height. With one hand she picked up Yorik's wiry body by the neck. Then with the other hand she gave the bears a signal. A beautiful, angelic, green light seemed to come from the bears and they took the form of male night elves.

"Tell me how this human got past our detection spell." Ordered the women on the tiger.

"The spell is designed to detect humans, dwarves, orcs, trolls or minotaurs. The boy is obviously a half breed of some sorts." Replied one of the male night elves. He looked the human straight into the eye, he seemed to feel sorry for Yorik for a second."

"Well boy what are you." Yorik couldn't here all his brain kept saying was two words "Half-breed" this irritated the tall women, "Well what are you speak up." She yelled

"I am the son of farmer Jeren Duval and Meico Duval, they are both human just like me." Yorik did not want to accept Bear/Man's words. But his father had night dark skin, and his mother had slanted eyes. He did not resemble either of them so he knew he was not their flesh or blood. But he looked completly human.

"You dare talk back to me mongrel." She threw like a piece nail onto the ground.

"Priestess Moonstrike don't do this." Yorik looked to his left and saw the dryad he had saved his life. She was completly healed and seemed so magnificent at that moment. "This creature saved me from being disgraced by a centaur."

"Tomorrow we shall take this creature to the moonwell, his reflection will tell us what he is." Voiced Moonstrike coldly. She then turned to the dryad "Oh and Menti don't ever interrupt me again or you will wish you were violated by a centaur." CH3

Yoric was bound by his hands, and dragged by a nightsabre panther. Menti felt sorry for the boy, yet she also felt humiliation. She was extremely good in using her poison lance, as well as the first in her class of unarmed combat. The fact she was saved by clumsy, skinny, skeleton boy buffoon was an outrage by the eye of Elune. She also knew that Moonstrike planned to gut the boy and have his head as a ballista ornament. Moonstrike did not like being talked back to by lesser species (tauren, humans, dwarves, orcs, trolls, gnomes and goblins), she especially did not like being talked back to teenage lesser species.

"What will happen to me." Yoric moaned.

"Shhh, don't worry, I promise you will be okay." Whispered Menti.

When they arrived at the night elf village hundreds of children dressed in play armor came out to greet the warriors. A mountain giant wearing an apron lumbered over and in a feminine voice said, "Now children there will be plenty of time to greet the warriors later, now we must go back to our battle studies."

Yoric was now delusional, his brain couldn't accept it all. Beating a degenerated centaur, saving an unbelievably gorgeous dryad, captured by warrior women, bears playing drums, bears turning into elves, finding out he was not completely human, and seeing a humongous rock creature in an apron telling battle crazed infants to return to their studies.

"Dear Holy Light if you can get me out of here, I swear to donate two hundred mechanical toys for orphans." Yorics prayer were answered with a blow to the face by one of the fanatical, Elune worshipping archers. When Yoric woke up he was in a bed made of fine mahagony wood. Maybe everything that had happened to him was just a dream. Then he felt lump on his head and realized that the gruesome nightmare was definitely not really over.

"Well it seems you've finally woken up. Your head will be like that for a couple of days. The scars on your back will be permanent though." A dryad with similar features like Menti spoke as she quietly put down a tray of water and bread beside his bed.

"Menti." Yoric said overjoyed.

"No, her mother, Shanla." Replied the dryad.

"What happened while I was unconscious."

"Well after the archer knocked the crap out of you my daughter saved your miserable behind as she wiped the archers head on the limestone ground. The council then descided that you spend the night in our home. Not even the moon wells can read the mind of an unconscious man." Shanla answered in sweet voice.

"Thank you very much madam." Yoric said apologetically.

"Don't thank me, thank my daughter. She seems to have taken a liking to you." Shanla announced cheerfully.

"Careful there lad she can be much to handle." A Keeper of the Grove chuckled at the doorway.

"Mother, father he is simply a honest creature who gave me some aid when I needed it." Menti yelled running in.

"What are they going to do with me." As soon as Yoric said this the room felt silent.

"Laddie as soon as soon as the moon well tells them what ye are, yer dead bloke for tresspassing. At the moment try to enjoy your time left. You are welcome to join me and my family at the table for dinner.

"What about my inventions." Yoric asked.

"Oh they gave us your toys, but if you asked me a person shouldn't waste his time playing with toys in his last hours." Shanla said with a hint of annoyance.

"May I please be alone for a while."

"Of course lad." The Keeper said.

Yoric was definitely going to be executed if he stayed. He took out a mini gyrocopter the size of his palm. He smiled at the contraption, which would be his ticket to freedom.

"So what are we going to do." A voice whispered behind him. With a yelp Yoric turned to see Menti staring at him. "Dryads and night elves are taught the power of stealth.

"What do you mean, this just a toy." Yoric stated.

"I'm not dumb, I saw what your knife did to that centaur. Don't worry I have always tried to escape this place, and I wish to come with you. I know that machine in your hand is more than a toy."

With a nod Yoric turned on the gyrocopter. The wings on the copter started to come together and form a drill. Quickly he cut his way out of the room using the drill. Stepping outside, Yoric looked at the night sky. He turned to Menti and asked, "Where do we go now."

"Across the river into tauren land silly." Smirked the dryad.

"Why do you want to leave this place."

"Simple, I want adventure." Smiled the dryad.

Quietly the crept out onto the street. Out of nowhere a warden yelled, "Escape, escape." Nearly every night elf was out and about. Menti and Yoric were now rushing towards the river at full haste. Several archers were chasing them on foot. Menti knew Yoric was no athlete, so she grabbed him and threw him over his back. The panthers and other dryads were still asleep so there was nothing to worry about. Upon reaching the river Yoric jumped off.

"You sure know how to knock a guy of his feet." Yoric laughed.

As they were crossing the river Moonstrike jumped onto a boulder right next to them. "It seems you have captured our escaped human Menti, you will be rewarded.

Without a moments hesitation Menti slammed the butt of her lance into the priestesses chin. "You will pay for this you glugluglug..." Shrieked the priestess hurtling down river. Ch 4

"So why did we come to Tauren lands anyway." Questioned Yoric.

"Because I would be hunted down in human lands and you need me to save your butt from the night elves." Snapped Menti.

"Then I guess you don't need me anymore, I'll just be heading around the forest to my village." Yoric started to walk until he felt the sharp tip of a lance underneath his throat. Menti moved gracefully into Yoric's path. She then lowered the lance, and stared him straight in the eye with a cold, stone like face. Yoric was at a complete disadvantage, before he even reached the gadgets in his pockets, he would be sliced six ways to Sunday.

"What in the name of the Light was that all about, didn't I break you out of your village? Why can't you just let me go home." Roared Yoric.

"Because I do need you, my people and night elves are falling far behind other races in terms of technology. I wish to learn from you in return for protection. Also we have both saved each other, we stand a better chance together. Plus you do not even know what you are, I saw your face when answered the priestess. You are not a liar, this journey could help you find out who, what, and where you came from." Menti stated coldly.

"So is that all you want from me?" Yoric replied respectfully. He didn't feel anger towards Menti, after all, she was simply looking out for her species.

"I also want your word you will not try to escape." She answered in a kinder voice.

"What makes you think I'll keep my promise." Yoric guffawed.

"Because you are a truly honest creature." Three days and she already knew him like the back of her own hand, while he barely knew anything about her. How in the world were women able to do this, he thought. She could have easily just let Moonstrike capture him, but she made herself outcaste just to save his rear.

All of the sudden the earth started to tremble. The two of them were hiding behind a bush waiting for whatever was out there. A tattooed leviathan of a bull came strolling by, carrying an axe bigger that Yoric. The monstrosity was easily bigger than a night elf bear/man. So this was a tauren warrior, no wonder the horde was so successful in so many battles. The tauren was the picture of power, the epiphany of strength. It suddenly stopped its movements. The beast sniffed the air he caught the scent of something peculiar, something alien. He moved toward the bushes barly two centimeters from Menti. She was about to scream until Yoric grabbed her mouth. Its breath was that of grass, and lettuce. Sweat beads coursed down Yoric's scarred back. A bell started to ring from a nearby village and the beast lost all interest. It slowly ambled away in the distance.

Yoric quickly let go of Menti and started to gorge on the river water.

"How were you able to keep from screaming." Menti inquired.

"My foster parents died when I was twelve and I grew up on the tough streets of Yishak." Yoric said shaking the water from his head.

"Is that why you are so thin, and bony because you grew up on the streets." Menti's face started turning soft.

"Yeah well life is tough, live with it." Yoric said plainly.

"What do you know about your real parents." Menti asked, this time Yoric just shrugged his soldiers.

Before Menti could ask another question, they were both grabbed from behind by two massive hands.

Please comment CH 5

Menti awoke in a dark forest, with several gnarled trees in the shape of disgusting monsters. There were several tauren standing solemnly around her like petrified statues. Each with a scorpion tattoo on there left arm and a giant axe hanging from strap around their neck. In the middle of the arena was Yoric bound by his hands which were hanging from a tree branch. This was the first time Menti saw him without his shirt and blacksmith's apron. She could see his ribs right through his skin, and his stomach was practically the width of a child. He seemed like a rotten skeleton from the legends of Prince Arthas the cruel. The most horrific spectacle was at the front of the arena sitting on a throne, a female vampire dreadlord. She was dressed in heavy, black armor, she had silver pony tail wrapped around her neck, and blood red, glowing eyes. Her wings seemed very small though (Menti didn't believe the fiend could fly), and she had no horns.

"I only asked you horn heads to find me a mate handsome enough to sit by my throne, and you bring me a corpse. You dare to insult me by bringing me this bony freak as a mate. Don't you I could summon my own skeleton if I wanted." The vampire was obviously a bit upset.

"Um excuse me madam, since neither could be a suitable mate for you, could me and my campanion take our leave." Menti piped.

"Oh butt you must stay for dinner tomorrow, it has been a while since I've tasted dryad blood." The demon spoke while moving her toungue hungrily at Menti. She than turned to the minotaur who had bought her the meal. "Oh and as a reward for bringing this bag of bones Cron, you may now dispose of yourself."

As if against his own will, the minotaur lifted his axe high above his head. The tauren seemed to be shaking with fear, which was a rare sight. Then as if he had given up the tauren bought his axe down upon his own head. There seemed to be a tidal wave of rage coming from the minotaurs, but with one look from the dreadlord, they resumed their positions.

Menti and Yoric were taken to the house of an elder tauren. As soon as the young braves left Menti shrieked at the elder. "I thought taurens were warriors of honar. How can you follow the orders of that witch?"

"My dear if my people could, we would have slain her long ago." The old one muttered.

"What can I do?"

"Just die." The elder mumbled. Yoric was unconsicious and his gadgets were missing, Menti was now alone and her fear seemed to grow Ch 6

15 years before

Princess Someg was quietly moving through the dark. The temple was left behind in her tracks. Under her arm was a crying baby boy. She looked at the child, her tears streaming down her face. By all rights this child should have been the King of Tir Kol, Grim Batol, the Aerie peaks, all of Dun Morogh, all of Khaz Modan, and even the human kingdom of Gilneas. Instead the child would be destroyed by her father. He would find who the father of the boy was boy with the mages of Dalaran. Gilneas would declare war on all the dwarven kingdoms if her father ever knew where the child had come from. Her father would not see the gem she loved and cared for, he would see an abomination in the eyes of the Holy Light.

"Oh Jorus, I wish I could tell you, you deserve to know." She moaned to herself. She knew though that telling Jorus could also put the child and him in danger from her father. Her father had spies everywhere and he could easily send an assassin and have them both killed.

She hated him, she hated her father so much. He was a bigoted, self- righteous worm. He was just like his ancestors who worked the slaves of Alterac. His ancestors had butchered the Hellscream, and Bleeding Hollow clan. His ancestors had used the dwarves as mine slaves, and ***** elvin women. She was disgusted by him, as well as disgusted by herself. After all his ancestors were her ancestors

Her people saw the dwarven race as short, hideous, brainless nitwits. They could never see their ingenuity, their mechanical skills, their mathematical brains, their raw fiery courage, and brute strength. They wouldn't believe that a dwarf could right poetry, they wouldn't believe that dwarves were sculpted by the titans that imprisoned the old gods, they wouldn't believe that the dwarves had dredged the oceans of Azeroth; they would never believe a human women could ever love a dwarf.

Someg looked bleary eyed at the child. So many lives could be lost because of this one little, innocent baby. How could he ever pose a threat to anyone, what kind of family had she been born in that she be forced to get rid of this sweet bundle of joy. What sin had she committed that she must now give up the two people she cared most about?

"Dear Light why? Why must you torment me this way, have I done anything to deserve this? Answer me? Why must this child have to suffer for the sins of his grandfather? Is there anyway he could be saved from the faith of his ancestor's brother Muradin. Does the descendant of noble Magni have to die like a street dog?" She broke down again into a continuous trickle of tears. Her throat was rash, and course, her mind was overloaded with a burden few should ever carry.

She placed the infant in a basket, and then placed the basket in front of a cabin. She did not even leave the boy a letter for fear of her father finding out. She knocked at the door and ran towards the bushes. A brown skinned woman with slanted eyes came out and saw the baby on the porch and took him into her arms as if he was her own. A wave of jealousy and envy washed over Someg. She should have been happy for the child, but she was not.

"Dear Light take care of the boy, make sure he grows up with his fathers kind heart. Make sure he is always loved and cared for. Let him one day be reunited with me. Let him learn to love all life as I have. Give him the strength to survive in this cruel world." Someg whispered quietly.

Someg had just save thousands of lives, saved an innocent baby, would be guaranteed to marry a handsome prince, have wealth, become a queen, have power, have popularity. The only price she paid was abandoning a child, and betraying the man she loved.

Ch 7

"What is your name elder one." Menti asked the tauren quietly. Menti was bound as well as Yoric. The boy was still unconscious from the bruise he got from the other tauren. The only plan she had left was reasoning with her captor.

"My name is Sodak." The minotaur said as if it meant nothing. Menti on the other hand was shocked beyond belief. Chief Sodak was the great tauren hero of the Demon Wars. It was said that him and Jorus Bronzebeard together had defeated the Crypt Lord Brothers, Galdor the Executioner, Sundragon Firewing, and Coven the Lich. Menti could not believe she was standing in the same room as the great Sodak himself. As a child she grew up hearing legends of Sodak, he was her hero, her inspiration to become a warrior herself. All she saw however was an ancient gray tauren, broken down by the spells of a vampire enchantress.

"You can't be Sodak, he was a great and powerful warrior. He broke the neck of a dragon with his bare hands. He made dread lords quiver in fear, he did not break under their spells." Menti roared in defiance.

"That is because I am defeated. Look upon me child, I am ancient and old. Do you wish to know how me and my people fell under the control of that vampire. Well it is because of Lorax, King of Gilneas. When Kirin Tol blew it's top and the dwarven empire broke down into shambles, Lorax moved into minotaur lands. Lorax had been studying dark magic, and necromancy for long time, we the minotaurs were caught unprepared for the assault. Lorax himself kicked my arse in the final battle. He then cursed all the minotaurs and left us under the control of that witch. Lorax was so bent on destruction that when his daughter confronted him, he turned her into a siren and banished her to the bottom of the sea. Lorax now commands the bulk of the undead and plans to build an army strong enough to conquer the Orcish lands. After that he will use the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer to take over all of Azeroth." The tauren said this in quiet rage.

"But why does he need Doomhammer's axe." Menti asked inquisitively.

"The axe holds the shamanistic power of Orgrim himself, by accessing it he will be able to combine the power of undeath and nature." The minotaur sighed. "This boy here looks familiar, he reminds of two people I knew long ago. Probably two skeletons I crushed." With that the tauren fell silent.

Darkness came to pass, Menti and Yoric were carried to the arena where they had first met the vampire. She was obviously in a good mood, her eyes showed bright with hunger.

"Bring the dryad to me first Sodak, always eat the entre before the snack." The vampire giggled.

"Touch him and I'll gut you blood sucker." Menti threatened dangerously at the fiend. Sodak was impressed by the dryads courage. She faced her own doom and still would not give into her enemy. There was a time when Sodak would stand up for Someg, and Jorus in the same way. The dryad looked at Sodak, her eyes spoke clearly. She was disappointed in him, disappointed in what he had become, and disappointed in herself for believing in him.

"Don't worry I'll make sure your toothpick boyfriend joins you soon." The dread lord crept toward Menti, her teeth almost within reach. Then Menti closed her eyes waiting for the end, but all she heard was a large thump and a screeching dread lord. She opened her eyes to see Sodak standing in her front.

"Impossible, you are under my control. You cannot resist my power." The beast hissed at Sodak. The vampires menacing contortion of a face then turned into a smile. "It does not matter how you were able to do that the first time, I will not let it happen again." She let all her negative power flow through the arena and Sodak was paralyzed. She then smashed Sodak in the face with a heavy right claw sending him through the air. She then unleashed a wave of bats grinding at Sodaks flesh. The pain was beyond description, and few could believe the hurt in Sodaks moans afterwards. He lay there on the ground, once again bloodied and defeated.

"Any last words minotaur." The dread lord sneered. At that same moment Menti got one of her hands free and a green beam of light came rushing at Sodak covering his entire body. A dark shadow was torn right out of his soul and sent towards the skies. His grim mood had turned into the jolly face it once was.

"Yes, I am free. I am Sodak, the one true chief of the Scorpion tribe. I am Sodak, friend of Jorus Bronzebeard. I am Sodak, who slew Sundragon Firewing. I am Sodak, and I am going to kick your candy arse all over Kalmidor.

CH 8

Sodak was now brimming with the power that had once flowed through so many years ago. The ancient muscles bunched with the tightness of a shadow wolf's jaws. Sodak was free for the first time in fifteen years, free to unleash the rage he had pent up inside of him, free to return the humiliation he had endured, free to exact revenge in the name of his youngest child whom the vampire had snacked upon. Pure fury was pumping through his blood. This was his land, his tribe, his home and now he was going to take back what was stolen from him.

"So the great Sodak is back, I'm so scared. Someone save me from wrinkly old cow" The filthy dread lord stated said sarcastically.

"You better be scared, I have waited fifteen years for this moment." The smile on on the vampire's face disappeared. The rage on the tauren's face showed his intent clearly. This was not the same spineless slave she had been tormenting for so many years.

Sodak charged at the blood sucker with the force of a careening goblin zepplin. The vampire carefully moved into a defensive position anticipating the blow. When the minotaur threw the punch, she carefully ducked away. The with lightning speed slashed across his chest. Sodak then released a howl of pain, She quickly took advantage of this by grabbing his right arm and using his own momentum to toss him over her head.

Sodak got up and quickly rolled out of dread lord's way. He was panting and she had not even broken a single sweat, infact it seemed as she had become stronger after slash him. It was time that he revaluate his battle strategy. Most tauren were not very magical, they relied on their brute strength. He had to save his energy for when the time was right. Then Sodak started to feel sleepy and drousy. He was then awakened by swarm of flesh eating bats. The vampire once again put Sodak to sleep, she moved in close and slashed Sodak in the arm. Things were moveing just as Sodak had planned.

Without warning Sodak let his shamanistic power flow from his soul into his hoof and then struck the earth. This time it was the vampire who was paralyzed. Sodak ran up to the creature faster than a nightsabre panther and knocked the dread lord over with the brunt of his horns. Still dazed the vampire began to standup, when she looked where the tauren was last, it seemed he had disappeared. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, when she turned around a giant branch came smashing down on her head.

"Craanaaaraa" Sodak roared while lifting the monsters headless body in victory.

Sodak turned around to see the bound human wide awake, and the dryad with her hands and hooves free. They were both looking at him with their mouths opened wide. "Do I have to untie your friend or would you." Sodak said laughingly at dryad.

"Thanks for saving our lives, I am called Menti. My friend here is known as Yoric." The dryad chirped.

"Thank you for giving an old creature the chance to redeem himself in his own eyes." Sodak said "Lorax probably now knows of my liberation, I have to go now and stop him from doing from whatever he is going to do, but before that lets take you to the village. Now that this thing is dead, my people are also free. You will both be treated to a great feast, minotaur style. Especially your skinny friend. What in the Earthmother's creation do you eat boy."

CH 9

Three weeks had passed since the dread lord was defeated. Yoric took time to teach the minotaur children how to build and design their own machines, with Menti always watching him from the darkness. It seemed Yoric was getting stronger and healthier every day. This was probably because one of the tauren grandmothers (Sodak's mother) kept feeding him, and feeding him, and feeding him. Yoric tried to stop her but only an idiot messes with a disgruntled minotaur granny. Sodak was at least 135 years of age, the second oldest tauren in the village, so no one knew exactly how old his mother was. Menti herself was learning Galmug, a type of minotaur boxing, she took great joy in humiliating some of the brawniest male tauren. The tauren themselves were busy discussing the Lorax problem.

The bell in the middle of the village rang, singling all tauren, and visitors be present in Sodak's cabin. The inside of the chief was large, with paintings drawn all over the walls. Sodak himself stood towering above all others stood in the middle of the room ready with his big staff to give his speech. "Friends, last week we the tauren finally got our freedom. However our test is not over yet. Lorax still lives and knows of our liberation. We cannot defeat him with brute force, since our numbers are few. So I have decided to go to Gilneas myself and slay tyrant." At this Sodak's mother started to weep uncontrollably. "My daughter Slarg shall keep the law in my absence. Also I shall not be alone in my journey. Yoric and Menti have volunteered to join me." In reality neither Menti or Yoric knew that they volunteered. Sodak's mother stopped wailing, Menti was giddy with joy, and Yoric started choking on a piece of mango. Luckily he was able to swallow before he was noticed. Sodak then walked up to a female spirit walker and handed her his staff and she handed him a cloak, and battleaxe. The spirit walker, who was Sodak's daughter, lifted the staff, and all the minotaurs gave a hearty roar to her.

"Hey Yoric, could I speak to you." Menti came trotting over to Yoric, who was sitting on a rock at the outskirts of the village. She was completely unarmed this time, her lance was being polished by the young calves.

"Sure Menti, what about." Yoric said nonchalantly.

"Well if you remember, the tauren captured us before you could promise me you would not try to escape. I owe you a great deal, and it was unfair of me to keep me against your will, so you can leave if you want. Even though I know you want to return to your home, I would appreciate it if you came on the journey." She had actually given him his freedom, this was what Yoric was waiting for.

"Menti I promise to accompany you on your journey." That was not what Yoric wanted to say. He wanted to say 'goodbye psycho' but for some reason the opposite came out of his mouth. What in the name of all that was good and holy was wrong with him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She turned and glided across the field.

"Father this is ludicrous, why are you taking a puny dryad, and human on this dangerous journey." Sodak's youngest son, and second youngest child, Sodar, said. Sodar was the most quick tempered in Sodak's family, but his heart was in the right place.

"Because I have my reasons son. The dryad has defeated many of our young males and I saw the fire in her eyes the day she faced the dread lord. I believe I can count on her." Sodak replied warmly.

"But the human, he simply a toy maker. How can he help." Sodar spoke defiantly.

"I have a strange sense I know this human. The way he looks and behaves reminds me of two people, but I am not really sure. I believe the human will be a great asset in this venture." Sodak responded.

"So Sodak has come back. Very well this time he shall suffer a fate worse than slavery." Lorax said quietly to himself in the kingdom of Gilneas. Lorax was scum beneath scum. He butchered and plundered any helpless village that just happened to be in his way. He even turned his own daughter into a siren and banished her to the sea for protesting against him. He was a bigot and would see all non-human creatures destroyed, even if it was the last thing he did. Soon Orgrim's axe would be his, as well as all of Azeroth. He walked outside onto his balcony and watched legions of ghouls and footmen marching under his banner. Victory would soon be in his reach.

Ch10

Sodak, his mother, his son and his wife were carefully preparing for dinner, while their youngest daughter, Muvor was playing outside with her pink, goblin made wagon. It had taken much money to buy it, but seeing his daughter play with it was worth the loss of income. After all this year the harvest was good. Sodak was in his hundreds, and his wife was in her nineties when the child was born, many had believed that him and his wife were too old, but he proved them wrong. Sodak had three other children, they were grown and off on their own. One even had her own child. He had spent many years fighting demons, and many years struggling with the harvest. His children still loved him though. His two eldest children Slarg, and Bella wouldn't see him for months because he and Jorus were out saving Kalmidor or Dun Morogh. His mother Mokal had helped his wife Telal during this time. His two other children Tempa the third youngest daughter, and Sodar his youngest plus only son would only see him come home tired and exhausted from the fields. Sodar was twelve and would become an adult next year. Sodar would leave to make his own fortune Sodak swore to give Muvor everything he should have given her brother and sisters. Swore he would be there when Telal needed him. Sodak's dreams of finally settling down would come true. However, this would not come to pass. Outside the tauren village marched an undead and human army.

At the back of the army was King Lorax. This would be a great victory in his steps to world conquest. With Jorus Bronzebeard fossilized in magma, all that stood in Lorax's way was the elder tauren Sodak. Lorax had been carefully planning for this day. Spending years studying the magic of archmages, blood mages, dread lords, death knights and lichs he was finally ready to put his plan into operation. He looked upon the quiet minotaur village with malevolent joy. The minotaurs would be defeated lying in bed or with their forks in their mouths. Lorax couldn't help giving a little chuckle to himself. He signaled forward and his army moved forward.

"Dear Earthmother, we give thee thanks for the meal that shall heal our bodies and comfort our souls, may you always watch over us and protect us." Sodar had spoken the mealtime prayer. Sodak was very proud of his son, everyone in the family believed he would become a monk or priest someday. The family soon began to eat their meals, young Muvor was playing with her food gingerly, his mother Mokal was slowly slurping down her soup, him and his wife were lovingly munching on a salad together, while Sodar was going from one boar to the next. He was a growing boy after all. The quiet scene was interrupted as a tauren bowman crashed through the door with blood and scars all over his body.

The bowman stood up and gave a salute, "Sir we are under the attack of both humans and undead, what are your orders."

"Spread word that all survivors move to the forests where we will get night elf protection." With that the bowman left. "Sodar pickup your grandmother, and stick close to me Muvor." Telal had already gotten the battleaxes, Muvor grabbed onto her father leg and Sodar picked up his grandmother with both arms, "Put me down you now, I don't need to be carried by anyone." Mokal was beating him on the head while she was yelling; unfortunately Sodar's skull was too thick to feel pain. Buildings were burning all around them, dead friends and cousins were lying on the ground. Ghouls and footmen were cutting away at injured tauren, in the middle of the massacre Sodak saw Bella, Tempa, and Slarg using magic lanterns to blast away at the enemy. A mighty frost wyrm dove in and blasted away driving the young ones to the ground. Telal with incredible rage jumped into the air onto the wyrm's back. Like an enraged troll berserker, Telal slashed the wyrm right down the spinal cord and sending the beast crashing towards the ground. Telal herself was injured by the stunt. Sodak looked out of the corner of his eye to see his son lying unconscious on the ground and his mother fruitlessly waving a frying pan at oncoming abominations. "I'm warnin ya all, I maybe old, but I still know how to give a good arse whoopin." Molak was said worriedly.

An abomination crept up to Mokal and lifted a butcher's blade. Before he could bring it down, something grabbed its arm. "No one... Touches...My...Mother." With all his strength Sodak lifted the abomination into the air and hurled it at the rest of the abomination. Causing them to accidentally slice and dice each other. Sodak let all his shamanistic power flow through him and smashed his hoof into the ground. Creating a warstomp unlike any that had ever been seen. His daughter still hanging onto his leg. The shock wave went out in all directions paralyzing all the evil ground warriors. This would be their chance to escape, then Lorax stepped out of the shadows. He was a handsome man, short brown hair and jet black eyes. His soul on the other hand was as hideous as anything ever dreamt of by those who were mortal or immortal. Sodak was out of energy and in pain.

"Awe too bad, your plan to escape almost worked." Raising his staff, Lorax summoned a dark shadow from the night sky. The shadow moved from one tauren to the next at an accelerated rate, taking control of their heats and souls. Sodak could not even move, he could not even speak, and it seemed as if his very spirit seemed to gain weight.

"You have destroyed much of my army minotaur. For that you must pay." Snapping his fingers a portal opened and out stepped a dread lord, a female dread lord. She had silver hair, glowing red eyes and obsidian black armor. She was beautiful by human concepts. "Get rid of those two." Lorax first pointed at Sodak's daughter, then his wife. The vampire simply walked up to his wife and tore out Telal's heart. To Sodak it was as if his own heart had been ripped out. Sodak prayed to the Earthmother to spare his daughter. Muvor was so small and sweet. She had not even learned to write. She then went to Muvor, and daintily picked her up and bit into her neck. She then started to drain Muvor of her blood slowly, Sodak could see the pain in her eyes and he could not even move. The dread lord than tore off Muvor's arms and started crunching. Muvor was still alive, he could see it. Then the dread lord started to bite into his daughter's skull. After several hours Muvor's chest stopped beating. Lorax was laughing through the whole thing. Sodak was in the greatest pain anyone could imagine. The way his daughter had died was horrific beyond reasoning. In the end the legendary Sodak could not even save a helpless little girl. The agony was too much but all his body allowed him to do was cry. He didn't blame the dread lord, he didn't blame Lorax. He blame himself for not being there when Telal needed him, and not being able to give his daughter a better life. He blamed himself for not being able to protect his own herd. CH11

Yoric awoke groggily; this was going to be the day he made his biggest mistake. The day he actually volunteered to go on an adventure. Who on Azeroth was he kidding, he wasn't a warrior. So why did he promise Menti to come with her. Why should he care about what Menti felt and thought about him. Yoric shook his head and walked out of the tent very confused. With out warning he was tackled by great big tauren kids.

"Mr. Duval will you write to me about the adventure"

"Mr. Duval will you sign my horn."

"Mr. Duval when will you come back and play with us."

Menti grabbed Yoric and dragged him out of the predicament. "Crazy little tykes, they mobbed me during breakfast." Menti said. "As my father would say, 'those young uns can drive a lad stark raving mad.'" Menti laughed. "Hey Yoric, I've noticed you always look away from me when I speak to you. Why is that?

"I am a firm believer in the Light, and I am not supposed to look at women in a certain way." Yoric's cheeks flushed a brilliant red hue.

"Then how come every other human I have met behaved in the exact opposite, and I know most humans believe in the Light." Menti inquired.

"Most humans don't really follow the Light, they just say they do." Yoric countered.

"Well enough about religion, Sodak is waiting on the other side of the healer's tent. He knows a route that will help us escape those little monsters. Oh yes and Sodak said you can only bring three of your gadgets so we can move faster and quieter." Without further ado Yoric emptied his pockets, took out three gadgets, and followed Menti around the corner. This was the first time Yoric had actually noticed the Minotauren village. Different tents bathed in different colors, the tents seemed to follow a pattern. First a yellow tent, then a green, then a blue, then a yellow, then a red followed by another yellow. The paths themselves were made of a type of obsidian black stone, mixed with some mica. On the side of the paths there seemed to be oil lanterns. The only birds he could see were sparrows and red harpies.

Sodak was there behind the healer's tent with his entire family. "Okay hears some soup in a canteen, I made sure it has extra vegetables, you need to watch your diet. I also packed some warm boots and scarves for your trip to the Aerie Peaks. Now don't go wondering off to chase women. Don't buy anything made by a goblin unless they tested it themselves. Oh yes and don't forget the best way to kill an undead is to remove its head..." Sodak's mother kept going on and on.

"Yes mother I will be very careful." Sodak said in his most polite tone.

"Oh my baby, I'm so proud of you. Promise mommy you'll try to come home alive."

"Yes mother."

"Oh and give mommy a kiss." Sodak leaned over and pecked his mother on the cheek. His children were trying to hold themselves from laughing, one cold glance from Sodak and they fell silent.

"Oh and Yoric, here is a Gandorian fruit bread incase you get hungry." Molak gave a sack to Yoric

"Thanks madam." Yoric replied tenderly. After they were each given a heavy dark cloak, they set off down the road.

The road they were traveling on had lush green forests on both sides. Birds seemed to be chirping lullabies to their children. The air was also much fresher than it was in the tauren village. Everything was calm and serene the way Sodak and Menti liked. Yoric was simply too busy slapping away the mosquitoes. Nature and Yoric did not go together.

"So where are we going first?" Yoric wondered said while riding his horse on the road.

"Well since Gilneas was a nation of Azeroth, to get from Kalmidor to there we would need a ship." Sodak answered while reading a map on his Kodo.

"Are we not already living in Azeroth?" Menti questioned.

"We are on Azeroth the planet, not Azeroth the nation." Sodak said gloomily.

"So where can we get a ship." Menti asked.

"At the Nerubian ship yards." The tauren answered.

"Halt right there." A gnoll warden came up to the group on an ordinary wolf. The gnoll had the face of a spotted warg with blue skin and was wearing a bright blue and black uniform. There were two dire wolves following close behind with blue collar. They had great black fur, and muscles that coiled with every move. Their teeth were long enough and sharp enough to face any nightsabre panther. After the Reign of Chaos, night elves had financed gnolls and wolves to keep order, and police (lesser species) around in Kalmidor. Yoric and Menti quickly covered their heads under their hoods.

"Have you seen these two." The gnoll held up a wanted picture of both Menti and Yoric. Menti was worth five hundred gold pieces alive, Yoric was worth ten thousand pieces dead or alive.

"Can't say I have sir." Sodak shrugged. "All I have is my centaur and orcish friends beside me."

"May I look under your friend's hoods." The gnoll inquired.

"They have leprosy." Sodak said quickly. The warden knew something was up. He quickly lifted up Menti's hood and she slammed him unconscious with a mean right hook she had learned from the minotaurs. The dire wolves tackled the Sodak on the ground before he could do anything. Around on the ground wolves and minotaur rolled. Both wolves had a grip on his arms so none of his spells, axe skills, or horns were any good. His only hope was to wrestle them into a position in which Menti could jab them with her lance, which was very unlikely. Quickly Yoric took a can out of his pocket, he pressed the button and a green spray came forth. This put both wolves and minotaur to sleep.

"Great, now we have to drag Sodak's body onto the Kodo. We can't kill these clowns for doing their job so we'll have to tie them to a tree." Menti announced in very annoyed tone.

*** Moonstrike lifted up the gnoll's head, then slapped it awake. "Who did this."

"It was the dryad, and human madam. They now have a minotaur with them." The gnoll replied.

"Which way did they go?" Moonstrike demanded coldly.

"Toward the Nerubian shipyards." The gnoll answered. She quickly jumped on her tiger and pointed in the direction of the shipyards. "Madam could you please untie me." Ignoring the gnoll Moonstrike set off after the trio. There would be no place on earth they could hide from he CH11(continued)

The trio walked into the Nerubian town of New Nerub. The nerubians themselves looked like a cross between man and spider. The had shiny red back armor, four arms and four legs. Their head and lower torso also looked like a spider. It was a bustling hub of business and marketing. Everywhere you could see Nerubian grocers trying to sell their fruits and vegetables. Boxing arenas where two Nerubians beat each other senseless while mobs placed their bets. Fisherspiders bringing in their catch, then arguing with customers about the freshness of the fish. Nerubians auctioning vases and pots with intricate designs to sell to the highest bidder. The buildings themselves were made of high quality marble, and the streets were made of mosaic art of different colored bricks, if one were to look from above they would see a giant spider on the floor of the street.

"Come on take off your cloaks, we are safe." Sodak announced.

"Incase you have forgotten, me and Menti are wanted with a reward of ten thousand five hundred gold pieces." Yoric whispered.

"Don't worry, elvin money is useless to the Nerubians." Sodak said calmly.

Sodak slowly turned to one of the shops. In shop sat a great bearded Nerubian selling fine silk cloths. His eight hands were busy counting, storing, and receiving money. His mandibles and eight eyes looked more goofy than scary unlike other Nerubians. He himself was wearing fine white silk vest designed for Nerubians. "Cloths for sale, high quality Nerubian silk cloths for sale. Buy three and get one free, by four and get two more. Buy one blue and your dreams come true, buy red and no worries your head, buy white and sleep peacefully at night, buy yellow and you're a lucky fellow. Come tall, come short, the place to buy is at Urgan Bort." The storeowner had some sort of comical and friendly aura.

"Still up to your old sales tricks Urgan." Sodak chuckled.

The Nerubian look at their direction with all eight eyes. They seemed full of joy and happiness. He jumped off his carpet, almost tripped over the cloth, and leaped over a counter. He then rush up Sodak grabbed him with four arms and lifted him into the air. Sodak was a large minotaur, and the sight of a Nerubian half his size lifting him off the ground was mind blowing. The Nerubian held him while tears were dropping from his eyes. "Sodak old friend, how many years has it been?"

"About twenty years, give or take." Sodak said while jumping back onto the ground.

"What brings you here to New Nerub, other than my charming personality." The Nerubian said in a sarcastic tone.

"We need a ship to get us to Azeroth. I know you got some connections." Sodak said smiling.

"Well I do have a few strings to pull, I'll get you one tomorrow." Urgan then turned his attention towards Menti. "Now then dearie would you like this green flower fabric, it matches your eyes perfectly."

"I'm not into fabrics." Menti said casually

Urgan then slowly rested his hand on Menti's left shoulder. "Well maybe you would like to go out with me tonight." Urgan said shrewdly. Urgan did not know Menti like Sodak and Yoric. He did not know about Menti's temper, which he would soon regret.

"Uh oh." Yoric said quietly.

"Here it comes." Sodak whispered back as Menti reared her hind legs and hoofed Urgan straight into his own wall.

"Jerk." Menti said to Urgan venomously.

"Do we still get our ship?" Sodak asked Urgan.

"Don't worry, no harm done. Oh and next time warn me when you bring a women to my shop." Urgan said half dazed on the floor.

"Next time you should learn to respect women old friend." Sodak chortled.r

CH12

The trio went over to Urgan's home to spend the night. The outside of Urgan's home similar to human buildings, but it had Nerubian statue pillars at the front gate. The front door and windows were covered in an intricate web design of oak and sycamore. The walls themselves were made of black and white marble layered together into a simple pattern. It was obvious Urgan was the owner of a large amount of wealth. Inside the house there were paintings of Nerubian kings and queens from the original Azjol Nerub. The floor was covered in white satin rug. The chairs were carved with wolf headpieces, obviously Orcish design. There were also oil lamps going down the halls. Menti coming from a wealthy family herself, and Sodak having seen so many things in his years were not surprised. Yoric who had grown up on a low class farm, and then the streets was completely astounded.

"Oh make yourselves at home it's the least I could do after Sodak, Jorus and my father defeated the Crypt Lord Brothers twenty years ago when I was ten. Oh and thanks to the silk clothing business idea Sodak gave my father, money has been very good for a long time. Oh and may I ask who your friends are?" Urgan inquired.

"My name is Yoric Duval, at your service." Yoric piped.

"How old are you Yoric?" Urgan asked.

"A few months above fifteen." Yoric answered.

"My name is Menti, and I am sixteen years of age." Menti announced. As a look of shock came over Urgan's face.

"I thought you were twenty four or twenty six, oh my!" A sickening feeling started to come over Urgan. "I am so sorry about what I tried to do at the market, please accept my humble apologies."

Seeing that the Nerubian was sincere, Menti answered with a nod."Well due to the fact few people have met dryads, our ages are often mistaken."

"This city is quite extraordinary, how long have Nerubians lived here?" Yoric questioned.

"After the Spider Wars, when Azjol Nerub fell, the surviving Nerubians fled from Nerzul the Lich King. We took what provisions we could and set off to the open sea. With good luck we ended up in Kalmidor. Our neighbors the night elves distrusted us and began to attack. We had to build a fortress to protect us. As time progressed the fortress became the city of New Nerub. Because of our business skills we were able to prosper and widen our trade. We soon became powerful enough to tear down the fortress walls and make peace with night elves." Urgan spoke proudly.

"Oh and dinner tonight is kind of sparse, does anyone here like grilled trout?" Urgan asked.

"Grrrrr." Answered Sodak's stomach. With that the meal commenced.

Quietly moving in the dark, Moonstrike crept towards the house. She was close to her quarry. The human had already escaped her twice. She would not let it happen again. If any harm were to come to the dryad, she herself would be in great danger. She did not count on a minotaur or a fully grown male Nerubian to be in her way. She peered into the window and saw her quarry feasting. This would be her best chance to capture the two. With a whistle her loyal white tiger came forth. The human would pose no threat, and neither would the Nerubian. She would have to first defeat the dryad and minotaur. She waited until the Nerubian left the room and then she launched her attack.

Glass shattered as Moonstrike careened through the window and onto the dining table on her tiger. With one paw swing the tiger sent Yoric slashed in the chest. Forcing Yoric onto the ground to hold his bleeding wound. Moonstrike grabbed a plate of hot spice and shoved it at Sodak's face. While grabbing his eyes Moonstrike tiger leaped onto Sodak, and biting deeply into his right shoulder. Moonstrike herself did a roundhouse kick on Menti, dropping Menti to the floor. When Menti tried to get up, the priestess shoved her back down with her foot. Carefully plucking her bow with an arrow while holding Menti down with her foot, she then pointed the arrow at Menti's head. "Surrender and I might not press charges traitor." The priestess whispered.

"How dare you disssturb my home." A shrill roar came out of Urgan who had just come in and was standing at the door with a pineapple pie in his hands. "How dare disssturb my home and attack my guessstsss." With the final sentence Urgan dropped the pie on the floor, grabbed Moonstrike's tiger off of Sodak with one claw and hurled at the wall. Then taking his mouth he shot a giant web, pinning the tiger against the wall. Moonstrike jumped off Menti realizing she had foolishly underestimated the Nerubian. She aimed the arrow at the Nerubian and lit the arrow on fire. Yoric then grabbed the bow, pulling it another direction. This caused the arrow to fly into a black marble brick. This was more than enough time for Urgan to fire another web, imprisoning Moonstrike.

"Did you have to waste the pie?" Sodak moaned.

The trio moved towards the splintery Nerubian docks led by Urgan. The docks had the smell of fish and seagulls in the air. At the same time the dock's had the salty smell of the open sea. There fisherspiders everywhere haggling their goods. Tuna, salmon, carp, halbeit, illish, bass were all there in plain view on the docks. The docks were overrun with crews of Nerubians, Nagans, as well as trolls. The sky was as clear as snow in northrend and the sun was a blazing gold amulet in the sky. The ship they would be going on was known as the Nerubia. It was fine ship made of powerful sycamore from the forests of Kalmidor. It was at the very least fifty feet in length and twenty feet in length. Sodak, Menti, and Yoric quickly got on.

"Well this be the ship to take you to Azeroth." Urgan said gloomily.

"Is there anything you want Urgan?" Sodak asked.

"Well if it's not too much trouble, could you take me with you?" Urgan replied with a hint of embarrassment. "I would like for once to help out in this world like my father, you and Jorus did twenty years ago."

"Of course, it is the least I could do for saving our rears last night." The minotaur responded. Like a giddy young child, Urgan scuttled on board.

"Oh and don't worry about that priestess, I pulled a few connection at the Nerubian Police Department. They won't let her go until our mission over." Urgan said with a smile. CH13

"Uncle Urgan, great to see you. I didn't know you would be joining us." Felak Bort was overjoyed to see his uncle after three months. As cabin boy of the ship Nerubia, Felak was the least respected member of the crew. He was however on the captain's good side allowing him to get his uncle a free ride for his uncle to Azeroth. Felak's father, Goram Bort the Second was a fisherspider, as well as his mother Mina Bort. King Lorax of Gilneas executed his grandfather, who was a businessman and not a sailor, for not being able to make a shipment to Azeroth on time. His father died trying to avenge Felak's grandfather. Goram Bort the Second shared the same faith as Goram Bort the First. His mother died fishing during a great storm. His uncle Urgan had offered to adopt him but that would mean leaving the ocean. At eight years of age, Felak was an excellent cabin boy. He always made sure no food was stolen, the ship was sparkling clean, and all the (real) members of the crew were served. Like his father, Felak did not have the keen Bort family blood for business. Urgan was his only family, and after having a rough time at sea it was good to see a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't little Felak, the Great Scourge of the Twenty Seas." Urgan voiced proudly as him embraced Felak. "Allow me here to introduce my companions, the human here is known as Yoric Duval, the lovely lady here is Miss Menti, and the big minotaur over there is known as Sodak."

Absolute disbelief ran rampant through Felak's body. The Sodak, as in the minotaur who broke a dragon's neck with his bare hands. The same Sodak, with the aid of Jorus Bronzebeard, had helped his grandfather, Goram Bort the First defeat the Crypt Lord Brothers. The same Sodak that had fought in the great Demon Wars. His father and uncle always told stories about Sodak, and now Felak was staring the legend face to face. He opened his mouth to speak. "Err...um...well...urr...um...umm...eee...um.

"No need to say anything boy, I get that umm...umm thing a lot." Sodak chuckled. He took his hand and patted Felak on the head. The legend then went to one of the ships cabins followed by the dryad, his uncle and the human. Felak was in a dreamlike trance until one of crewmen slapped him in the back of the head. "Quit your day dreaming moron and get back to swabbing the deck."

The inside of the ship was dark and creepy. Cracks could easily seen in different posts. While the oil lamp hung ominously in the ceiling. There was creaking noise coming from the darkness as the ship swayed from side to side. The room they were offered could barely fit them. Both Urgan and Yoric had their own spider web hammocks. There was only one bed and Menti being unable to sleep on a hammock, because she had four legs would be the only one to sleep on it. Sodak would sleep on the floor because he was too heavy for a hammock. Urgan, Yoric, and Menti were completely at home in the darkness while Sodak having already poor day sight was having a difficult time moving around. Menti being a forest creature did not like closed spaces, and the movement of the ship made Yoric's stomach lurch.

"Dinner time, dinner time." A Nerubian voice said knocking on the door. The group quickly left their cabin gasping for air. The sea breeze sweet and salty as it went down their lungs, then into their alveoli, then into their bronchial tubes and finally into their blood stream. The sky was as clear as the snow in Northrend and the wind was nice, cool and soft as it came over the waves. While the sun was an unrelenting slaving master lashing and beating them with the whip of heat. But it was better than the grim darkness of their cabin.

The chef was a Nerubian with a green shell and sharp, knife like claws. He was carrying a pot of broth in one of his claws, a ladle in the other, a sac of bowls in the other. He kept pulling out bowls, pouring broth into them, and serving the crew. The food was bitter, and disgusting like pasty gruel, only worse. The sick yellow coloring and undead smell put Urgan over his limit. "You there, Sir Chef, this abomination is an insult to cooking."

"You think you could do better tiny?" The chef said raising his claws.

Accepting the challenge, Urgan drew his mother's pink apron from a pocket in his white vest. He had a face of pure determination. He was going to show this sorry excuse for a chef how a real Nerubian cooks. "Sir your challenge is no challenge at all. Even a blind golem could cook better than this rubbish, show me to the kitchen Felak."

Night had come; smoke began to rise from the cabin. One could hear strange sounds coming from the ship's galley.

"We are loosing the bird, I need more nutmeg."

"Uncle you shouldn't use that much nutmeg."

"Just give me the frikken nutmeg."

"Uncle you can't use that much garlic."

"Just watch me."

"Uncle the potatoes haven't been peeled, we don't have the time."

"In the name of Azjol you're a Nerubian. Use every appendage you got and peel."

"Uncle I can't let you do this."

"Shut up and give me the frikken frying pan."

"You've gone insane uncle."

"This is battle, quit giving me excuses."

Suddenly the noises stopped. The galley door blew open, out stepped the Borts with a huge pot of steaming stew. Both of them were covered in red turmeric spices and lemon juice. In a way they resembled what they had created. "My friends, I give you Granny Bort's Chicken Stew. Anyone want to try?"

At first everyone was nervous, but they were slowly drawn in by the smell of paprika seasoning. It was the most wonderful smell Yoric had ever sniffed. It was like the water lilies that were grown close to Yanshi. Stepping bravely forward was the Nerubian captain. Felak handed him a bowl and spoon. Then Urgan poured him the stew, the captain dipped the spoon and lifted up a piece of meat and vegetables and shoved it into his mouth. He close his eyes tightly and then roared, "Fire, fire get me some water!"

He grabbed Sodak's canteen and chugged all the water down. The captain turned to Urgan. "That was the most..." Urgan closed his eyes, expecting to get tongue-lashing. "...Delicious creation I have ever tasted, I want more." With that all the sailors and passengers crowded in to taste Urgan's concoction. Even the chef gave him a nod of approval.

Over on the other side of the ship, Yoric was vomiting over the side. After getting done, he turned to see Menti standing there. His face once again flushed a brilliant red.

"So I guess sea life doesn't really agree with me." Yoric stated.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"No, not really." He responded honestly.

"You should eat your gandorian fruit bread. According to Sodak it sticks to your ribs like oatmeal." She stated. It was curious, why had she asked Yoric to come on this journey? Even more curious was why did he say yes.

"Thanks." Yoric said half-heartedly.

"Why did you choose to come with us Yoric?" Menti asked.

"I don't really know, you're probably the first person to care about me in a long time. Twice you saved me from that psychotic priestess. Even though you threatened my life, it still meant a lot when you gave me my freedom and then asked me to come along. If you turned me back to the night elves, you wouldn't get punished for treason." Yoric said.

Menti carefully helped him up and leaned him on the side of the cabin. After all the pain she had put him through he still wasn't mad at her. She watched him fall asleep, then went into the cabin and got a blanket and draped it over him. She looked out upon the water and felt as if something was watching them.

The Nagan battle general emerged from the darkened night waters. He was huge, one eye covered by a long green scar, he was eleven feet in height, with giant bulging, blue muscles, and unlike other Nagans, he had a crocodile head. His cat like eye shone like stars reflected on the waves, he carried a golden trident with ruby gems, upon his head was a laurel leaf crown and jet black toga draped across his shoulders. With a signal of his hand several other Nagans came forth in dark blue togas, and smaller laurel leaf crowns.

"What are our orders general?" A Myrmidon warrior asked the general. By King Lorax's decree we must kill all on board. The minotaur must especially, must die." Pure malevolence shined in the Nagan's eye. He would bring the minotaur's head back to his master after all this was over.

CH14

Orak the Nerubian captain was guzzling down bowl after bowl of Granny Bort's Chicken Stew. The thing was so spicy and delicious, it was a refreshing change from what the chef, Tularan fed them. Orak was a world- renowned Nerubian sailor. From port to port people spoke his name. He couldn't do spells like the Nerubian queens (not really royalty, just military post), remove spells like the seers, swim like the fisherspiders, he couldn't even eject webbing. He was like any other Nerubian, except his weapons were his cutlasses, he had four cutlasses hanging from the side of his belt. He was keen and sharp in how to use them all at the same time. Orak had the respect of his crew. Anyone who messed with his crew, messed with him. He had taken shine towards the cabin boy Felak, the boy had the makings of a fine new captain. The life span of a sailor was not a long one, and Orak knew that his luck would run out sooner or later. If his crew were to survive he would have to pass on his mantle, and Felak best fit the description. Felak was clever, hard working, honest, and had courage. Felak had both fisherspider, and web thrower blood, making him an even better choice. If only Felak could earn the crews respect, then Orak would simply hand him his title. For without the crews respect, a captain had nothing. Out of the corner of his eye Orak saw something moving in water at a distance, it had a giant turtle shell. It must have been a turtle dragon, and where there turtle dragons, there were Nagans.

Menti was quietly watching the waves drifting beside the boat, while Yoric was sleeping soundly as a baby. That silence was interrupted by the captains shrill battle voice, "Nagans off the port bow, fisherspiders to the cannonades, web throwers on deck, seers and queens stand by for magic support. War spiders get ready your daggers and cutlasses. Close the sails and drop the masts. All artillery and queens fire on my mark." Small wooden doors started to open up on the side of the ship and huge, hundred pound cannons started to point outside. Menti quickly woke Yoric up.

"Whats going on?" Yoric said groggily.

"We are under attack by Nagans." Menti replied quickly. Before Yoric could say another word, Menti grabbed him and hurled him over her back and galloped towards the cabin. Yanking the door open, she threw Yoric down into the depths. "Stay here." Was all Menti said and she closed the door.

Sodak watched in awe as the ship shook when twenty-pound shells were fired out of the cannons. The sound alone was defening. It was as if a thunder had been coming from the very bowls of the ship. It was even more impressive as the cannon balls hit the waves, and creating great pillars of water colored by green and red Nagan blood. As soon as the pillars went down, great watery behemoths in the shape of turtles rose up from the shallow depths. Each of their bodies at least half the size of the ship, and their red shells ornamented with rhinestone jewelry. The Nerubian captain cried in a fearful voice, "Turtle dragons, take cover." The creatures heads cocked and great balls of fire came forward. The ship ignited into flames, its entire body covered in fire. Several brave Nerubians were roasted alive in the burn. They ran around screaming with their shells on fire and their bodies in great physical agony. Nerubian charcoal bodies lay all over the deck. A hole was made in the port bow, and Yoric crawled out with some fisher spiders.

The captain jumped onto the top of the cabin and in a booming shrill, "Seer spiders take the buckets and douse the flames quickly, especially the flames that are on our fellow burning crew members. Queens unleash the carrion swarms over the Nagans, not at the Nagans in different areas." The queens not understanding, loyal fulfilled their task and unleashed swarms of green, clouded bats over the surface of the water driving the Nagans underwater and tearing the turtle dragons to shreds. The captain drawing one of the cutlasses pointed at the tillerspider, "Point us directly at the enemy, we're going to bring the fight to them. Fisherspiders, into the water. Web throwers at the back of the stern, war spiders at the front of the helm. Felak, you stay with the web throwers like your uncle. You there, big guy with horns, can you send a shockwave when I tell you to."

Sodak was now given the chance to participate in the battle, the great tauren taste for combat was welling in his mouth. "Sir, yes sir." The Minotaur replied proudly.

Yoric watched from the port bow as the water turned to blood, bodies and bubbles seem to come out of the water below. The fisherspiders and Nagans had final met, and it was an all out underwater brawl. He heard the captain's shrill voice, "Fisherspiders out of the water. Minotaur, send in the shockwave."

The fisherspiders came bursting out of the water at extreme speeds. Flying as high as thirty feet above the ship, then landing behind the war spiders. With a great heave the minotaur conjured a lance of pure light and sent it hurtling towards the briny surface. The Nagans were force into the air. "Fisherspiders net them now." The captain howled against the burning night sky. Twenty pink, sticky nets went flying through the air, imprisoning the most of the Nagan forces.

The remaining Naga, led by a creature with a crocodile head, struck back at the Nerubians with their tridents. It was unimaginable as lightning poured forth from the ends of their tridents. Several Nerubian bodies were electricuted to the point they were beyond recognition and were driven back. The captain tried to arouse the crew but took bolt his leg and crumpled on the gound. Menti rushed to the front and began to strike back with her lance, her body immune to the lightning. The head of the Naga forces lifted his trident into attack position. He hurled the trident at Menti, but instead it speared Yoric in the chest, sending him hurtling over the edge.

"Yoric!" Menti cried, "Yoric please don't die, I'm sorry." Menti had gone insane trying to jump over the edge, but a Nerubian War Spider held her back with one claw. An overwhelming sense of guilt poured through Menti. Yoric would have been safe in either Yishak, or Yanshi. Farming plants or pedaling toys, it was all her fault. Her fault she got caught by the centaur, her fault he got captured by the dread lord, and her fault he was on the ship. Tears of remorse and guilt flowed down her cheeks.

Sodak charged at the Nagan battle general. His anger was more powerful than the deepest blood lust. The Nagan general attempted to mount a defense by firing with another trident, but the tauren was just maddened by the electricity. With a great big heave the tauren raised his axe, and for the first time in his life, the Nagan general was afraid. Sodak bought the axe down sideways, cleaving the head right off the Nagan's spinal cord. The remaining Naga were sliced and netted by the newly enrajed Nerubians after seeing their captain injured.

When the morning came, the crew of the Nerubia had earned their victory at a price. CH15

Yoric awoke bound by chains; a large, green Nagan battle guard was dragging on some wet textured ground. The pain in his chest was unbearable, but treated and covered in an algae caste. Yoric looked around, the ocean seemed to be above his head and the only thing protecting him was a thin layer of glass dome. The ground he was dragged on was paved in gold. The buildings around him were made of rainbow like mica. The lanterns on the street were fishbowls hanging from balconies, containing luminescent invertebrate life form. There were things outside the dome Yoric could never have imagined. Large squid, sixty feet in length, jellyfish in all the colors of Urgan's store. Crabs so large, they could eat a tauren for breakfast. The Nagan battle guard that was dragging had some wrinkles and a pair of spectacles. He was adorned in a royal red silk toga, and a sac of gold hanging from his side. They came upon a large Nagan in green toga, and golden laurel leaf crown.

"Demetrius, I shall give you twenty golden shells for this slave." The large Nagan announced.

"Hah Perocles, he is worth sixty shell at the very least, his stomach and chest may not be much to brag about, but look at the muscles on these arms." Demetrius shot back.

"Twenty five shells." The Perocles roared.

"Fifty shells and no more." Demetrius cried.

"Thirty shells and not a spine more, or else you can go look for another buyer." Perocles's eyes were as hard as ice.

"Fine there are plenty more valuables, who needs this sac of bones." Demetrius roared with a hint of defeat in his voice. He then tossed Yoric to the Perocles with powerful reptilian strength. Demetrius slithered off to the distance. Yoric had just been sold like a piece of meat pie. He was a slave, he looked up at the dome and knew that if he tried to escape, he would be crushed, drowned or eaten.

"Don't you dare look at me boy," The Nagan said while knocking him down with the bunt of a trident. "I am your master, and you are nothing. If you ever address me again, do so with your head bowed, or else you will lose your head." Perocles took him by the scruff of his hair and dragged him to his home. It was a large mansion made of pure black obsidian stone, with great white marble pillars. The door itself was made of fine crafted, solid silver, decorated ornately with emeralds. Slithering into a dark room, Perocles hurled the young human into a cell with iron bars. It was at this time Yoric realized he had left his gadgets on the ship. "If you wish to survive, you may want some tips from your cellmate." The Nagan wondered off chuckling. When he closed the door, the room was filled with complete darkness and Yoric heard some slithering noises behind him. Yoric immediately took a defensive position at corner of the cell.

"Do not worry, if I wanted to harm you, you would already be dead." Came the voice of a human woman. The creature rubbed a bowl and the creatures inside suddenly lit up. Yoric looked upon the Siren in a tattered, white toga. She was colored smooth green, about the same height as Yoric, and had a magnificent red frill on her head. She seemed friendly enough, but Yoric kept his distance. Most Nagan's had a reptilian voice, but the Siren sounded human.

"How do you possess a human voice?" Yoric asked cautiously.

"Because I was once human myself." The siren said silently. Yoric remembered what Sodak had said a while ago about King Lorax. He remembered, Lorax had turned his own daughter Someg into a siren and banished her to the bottom of the sea.

"By any chance might your name be Someg?" Yoric asked. The siren's eyes suddenly widened in disbelief, it had been a long time since anyone had uttered her name. "Sodak told me that you were his friend a long time ago, and that your father punished you for confronting him."

"Sodak is alive, I was sure my father had murdered him. Just like he murdered my mother in cold blood." The siren spoke with both joy and sadness. Joy for Sodak, sadness for her mother.

"I find it hard to believe that I was put in the same cell." Yoric said inquisitively.

"Perocles is Nagan general, only they keep slaves and only a few slaves. They would not want the general public to know that they kept slaves." The siren answered gloomily.

"Now may I ask a question, what is your name and where are you from?" The siren asked with no hint of emotion.

"My name is Yoric. Before I came on this stupid adventure, I worked as a peddler and woodsmen in the city of Yanshi. Before that I was raised in the village of Yishak-" Before Yoric could say another word the siren had a clawed hand at his throat.

Someg lifted the human boy into the air. They were about the same mass but she had her strong, Nagan, reptilian muscles. She easily picked him off the ground and held him close to her face. She carefully looked at the boys face; he had brown hair, a goat beard, and dark black eyes. The human boy was struggling with all his energy, but to Someg it was nothing.

"Did your foster mother have slanted eyes and did you grow up on a farm?" Someg asked.

"How do you know my mother, how did you know I was adopted?" The boy questioned nervously.

"I remember you, do you not remember me?" The siren said tenderly. "Do you not remember how we played in the temple of The Light? Do you not remember how I tucked you in every night?"

"No I do not remember you, please let me go. I made a promise and if you kill me, then my word is broken." Yoric cried out. His feet were now banging on the cell walls.

"Look at my eyes, try to remember. You must remember." The Nagan was increasing her grip.

Yoric tried to turn away his gaze but the Naga's strength was overwhelming. He tried shutting his eyes, but with her other claw she forced them open. There was great fear in the boy's eyes.

Yoric was in full mad terror. He could not help but look at the Nagan's eyes. They were pitch black, it seemed as if the Nagan was looking into his very soul. Then the Nagan bought his head closer. Yoric now looked back into her eyes, it was as if he was staring back into his own eyes. They were as black his own, suddenly he realized who the Naga was. His mind could not accept the truth, but in his heart knew the truth. He could only utter one word. "Mother."

CH16

The gloom in the cell was depressing, and the sorrow of the cell grew as both of its occupants stared at each other. Neither Someg nor Yoric spoke a word to each other. The uneasy silence between them grew until Someg could no longer stand it. "Well speak, don't just sit there. Is there nothing at all you wish to say to me? Is there nothing at all you wish to ask me?"

"Why did you leave me?" Yoric asked quietly with a hint of sadness.

"You were a half-breed Yoric, if my father ever found you. He would have slain you in your crib." Someg sighed. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "He took away my life, he swore to kill every non-human being on whole of Azeroth. He would have even killed you. I'm sorry I was never there to take care of you Yoric. Do you know what it is like to have someone else taking care of your child, to have someone else read him stories, to have someone else heal his wounds, to have someone else watch him grow while you could do nothing? Do you know what it is like to have your humanity ripped away from you? Do you know what it is like to be a slave to family of monsters? Do you realize that my pain is doubled now that you are also doomed to the same fate as me? Do you not know the pain I feel to have you see me like this"

Yoric walked over to the crying siren on the other side of the cell. He carefully wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He spoke in a tender voice that reminded Someg of Yoric's father. "There is no need to cry. I am well and healthy. You do not have to be ashamed of how you look. Despite what your father has done to you, you are still human in my eyes. You cared about me, you were willing to give me up just so I could live. Though your flesh has been has been changed, you are still my birth mother." Yoric held her until she fell asleep, then covered her in a blanket. He went to his side of the cell and closed his eyes.

"Rise up slaves, it is morning." The Nagan battle general said in a gruff voice. Perocles was in an awfully rowdy mood. He banged on the bars of the cell, awakening Yoric and Someg. They quickly got up and out of the cage. "Today we shall be going to the market, if either of you try anything. You can expect your blood to be the color of my walls."

The Nagan market was much smaller than that of New Nerub. Every one seemed to be quiet. There were no children on the streets, and the whole place was spotless. The vendors just stood there in front of their stalls waiting for customers instead of looking for them. No one seemed to be in idle chitchat. Everyone was moving around, buying and rushing back to his or her homes.

"What here." Perocles boomed in authority as he left Someg and Yoric at a melon stall, so he could go to the bank.

"Okay, he's gone. Which ways can we escape the city and get to the surface?" Yoric asked Someg quickly.

"There is only one way out of here." Someg sighed.

"Okay and where would that be?" Yoric responded impatiently.

"There is a cave right behind a museum, it is guarded by thirty mur'gul warriors, so forget about escape." Someg answered in a sharp tone.

"Mur'gul you say, that gives me an idea. I promise we will be able to escape. You just have to trust me." Yoric looked at Someg, hoping for an answer.

"Well, there is nothing much I have left to lose. Alright, I shall come with you." Someg whispered.

Yoric grabbed Someg's webbed claws, and immediately started knocking over the stalls. The overgrown Nagans simply couldn't move through the pile of destruction Yoric had left in his path. Yoric quickly grabbed a piece of raw meat from one of the stalls as they moved through the street. A portly Nagan oil salesmen was knocked clear on his back as Yoric and Someg rammed into him. Yoric then jumped on the salesman's snapdragon driven cart. "Mother please, you must move faster. Those Nagan's are already moving the broken stalls out of their path. You moved like lightning in the cell."

"Nagan's were designed for short bursts of energy on land, so stop nagging." Someg slithered onto the cart beside Yoric. Yoric snapped the snapdragons reigns, as the beast reared on it's hind legs and like a cannonball from a mortar, the creature bolted down the Nagan street. Smashing over pots and lampposts, Yoric left a path of wreckage similar to the Scourge during the Reign of Chaos. It would probably take the Nagans weeks to recover from the damage that Yoric made. Everywhere you could see broken crated, smashed melons, stampeded bass, broken jewelry, wild crabs and lobsters chasing the local denizens. Even Demetrius who owned local fish canary wept as all his tanks were smashed into pieces. "Why did I even bring that human down here?"

"The Mur'guls are just over there, so what's your plan?" Someg asked nervously. Yoric taking Someg's claw and walked right in front of the bloodthirsty fish people.

"Have you lost your mind?" Someg screeched.

"Just wait, I have a plan." Yoric said. The Mur'guls were dashing at them with spears raised. Someg grabbed onto Yoric, praying that The Light would save them. As soon the amphibious monstrosities were within twenty feet, Yoric hurled the slab of ram meat into the air. The creatures immediately stopped paying attention, and started to battle each other over that slab.

"Going somewhere?" Perocles was standing right in front of the pool of water at the end of the cave. "Surrender now and I may show leniency."

A new sort of rage started to build up inside of Someg. She was abused and neglected her entire life. Now with freedom staring her right in the face, and her son finally beside her fears melted. As if spring had at last come into her soul, driving away the bitterness of her life in bondage. "You ruined my life, you won't ruin my son's, Cyclone."

With that a pillar of wind came forth from beneath Perocles, sending him into the air.

Yoric then turned to his mother, "I will try to hold him off, this is your chance to escape. The water depth will crush me, so I can't come with you." Yoric said stoutly.

"Oh no, I have waited fifteen years, five months, two weeks, and three days to finally meet you." Someg grabbed Yoric's ear and pulled.

"Mother...ow please...ouch the water...ahh pressure...too great for my...ayy human body." Yoric squirmed. Just then, the siren glowed blue and energy seemed to pass through Someg, and into Yoric. The blue energy seemed to crawl all over Yoric's body and when it was done, his entire body was covered in an armor of ice.

Yoric was swimming through the water with Someg in front of him. The surface seemed so far away, and he was swimming with all his strength. The water was no going into his nostrils, he couldn't breathe. The harder he swam, the less air he had. His muscles seemed to give out on him. He was completely out of strength. Yoric closed his eyes, fearing the end. A hand clasped his hand; he opened to see it was his mother. Like an infant Yoric took comfort in his mother's care as she quickly swam to the surface with him.

Menti looked over the Ocean off the port bow of the Nerubia. It had been two days and she had learned to accept Yoric's fate. Many of the Nerubian's had grieved uncontrollably after the battle with the Nagan's. Some who had lost wives, sons, daughters, nieces, nephews, husbands, uncles and aunts committed suicide. Luckily the captain's injury regenerated and he was able to bring order back to the ship. Felak was beside his uncle's side, praying for a speedy recovery. Sodak was trying to forget his feelings and bury them deep down inside. Menti was probably the one who missed Yoric the most; the human had shown her more forgiveness, and kindness than anyone she had ever met.

"Hey why so glum there?" Menti turned her head to see Yoric hanging on the other side of the ship. She was in complete disbelief; she believed it was her mind playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes; opened them, and still Yoric was hanging on the side.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Yoric said wittily. The whole crew was up in arms, Sodak rushed to the port bow. The captain himself dragged Yoric's soggy behind off the edge.

"You must be part cat boy, you have nine lives." The captain laughed.

"Good to see you amongst the living." The minotaur chuckled.

"Did you miss me, Menti?" Yoric was answered with a two glaring eyes.

"You disobey me, you jump into the sea, your gone for two day and now you come back with no excuse. Of course I missed you." Menti then gave Yoric a quick hug.

"Oh and Sodak, I bought an old friend of yours with me."

CH17

Orak was pacing back and forth across the stern. The crew of the Nerubia had suffered a terrible ordeal. He was not surprised so many had committed suicide. For a Nerubian to lose a family member was an ultimate loss. All members of a family worked and communicated in a hive like mentality. If a member of a family were to die, the other members would feel as they to had died. It had been difficult, but he had no choice but to chain most of his crew. They would overcome the hive disconnection shock in a couple of hours, but Orak couldn't remove the pain in their hearts. He shouldn't have allowed that Nagan to injure him. While he was regenerating, his own crew had been killing themselves. As captain, the crew were his children. Orak knew that he was still a young Nerubian male captain in his prime, but the life span of a sailor was so short. He needed Felak to earn the crews respect, and earn it quickly.

Deep within the ships cabin, minotaur and siren spoke in private. The air was stuffy and the cobwebs only added to the gloom. Sodak was in deep contemplation, while Someg was worried. Yoric had taken no time at all telling everyone she was his mother. The news had probably grabbed Sodak's attention before anyone else. Sodak was an old friend of Someg, so he had information on her. Some of that information she did not want to go Yoric.

"So Yoric is your son?" Sodak asked with unblinking eyes.

"Yes, he is." Someg answered with a bit anxiety.

"Did Jorus ever know, before he died that is?" Sodak's eyes narrowed.

"No, I thought he would be safer not knowing." Someg turning her gaze downwards.

"Do you think Yoric has the power his father possessed?" Sodak asked more inquisitively.

"I hope he doesn't, I want Yoric to live a peaceful life." Someg answered.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Sodak finally asked.

"Don't tell him who his father is, he will be safer that way and you know it Sodak." Somag replied. Sodak stroked his beard understandingly.

"He is going to wonder who is father is?" Sodak pondered.

"We will simply tell him the truth, that he is better off not knowing who his father is." Someg replied, ending the conversation.

"Yoric it is good that you finally found your birth mother. I truly feel great joy for you." Menti chirped

"It kind of gives me a little closure to understanding what I am, but she gave birth to me before she became a Naga, so that must mean my father was something not human." Yoric said with melancholy. "What if he's something nasty like a demon?"

"I am sure whatever your father is, it does not affect who you are." Menti put her purple skinned hand on Yoric's shoulder. "Even though you have no fighting skills or magic, you have your place in this world. Besides, there is no shame in being a half-breed. What was Cenarius, other than seed of mortal and immortal? What are the beastmasters of Kalmidor, other than the seeds of ogre and orc? If your father is half the man you are then there is nothing to fear."

"Thanks for the support. Well I was wondering, you know if um...you know...I err." Yoric's flesh once again flushed a brilliant red, this time in a deeper hue.

"Shhh." Menti said with a finger over her mouth. She could very easily understand what Yoric was saying. Gently holding the side of his head, she came closer and their lips embraced.

"Oh yeah, lets see more." A young male Nerubian cheered from the bird's nest of the ship. Quickly Yoric and Menti separated and went in their separate ways. Deep down Yoric hoped his mother would not receive this information.

Far away in the lands of Gilneas. Lorax waited for his slave spirit walker. He knew the legends of Sodak, he wouldn't take any chances with the minotaur. He would make sure he had all the cards and when this was over no one would oppose him.

"Master, I am finished." The spirit walker called drearily. The tauren had no choice but to do Lorax's dark deeds. He was repulsed at what he had become, and what he had just done. He had been a slave so long, he did not even remember his own name. Because of him, Lorax would probably slay every non-human creature on the planet.

Lorax moved towards the cage merrily and with a friendly voice, spoke to the creature inside. "I hope you find things to your liking, you will be key to defeating the great Sodak." With those words, the young minotaur girl shivered in fear.

Ch17(continued)

"So you now have a girlfriend do you." Yoric's mother had been following ever since the incident on the port bow occurred. It had been bad enough that the Nerubian sailor had interrupted, but did he have to spread the rumor to every other soul on the ship. Now instead of his mother being outraged, like he thought she would be. She was thinking about grandchildren instead. Considering how his mother was now treating her, he would probably have her mad at him instead.

"Now remember Yoric to be respectful of her privacy." His mother chirped.

"Mother, if I ever did anything to upset Menti, she would probably beat me to a pulp." Yoric yelled.

"Oh, this is so exciting. First I have a son, now I'm going to have a daughter." Someg giggled.

"It was just a kiss, not a proposal." Yoric argued, but his mother was not listening. She just went rambling off with delusions of the wedding proposal.

Sodak came over to Yoric. Finally someone Yoric could speak to with a sensible mind. Sodak was not the sort to gossip and listen to rumors. He could have a conversation not involving the incident with Menti. Sodak was a hard rock of common sense, he would not be meddling in these kind of subjects.

"So you finally found yourself a sweetheart. Let me tell you about the time I first met my wife, Telal. It was a hot summer day on the field and..." This was not happening Yoric's mind screamed. Yoric covering his ears ran out of the cabin to the ship's helm.

"Hey there lover boy, how's the romance going." Urgan and Felak said simulataneously. This was going too far. Yoric watched those laughing, hooting, immature spiders enjoying his humiliation. As far as he was concerned this was a private business.

"Urgan, at least I'm not thirty with no wife." Yoric hollered, shutting Urgan up.

Yoric left to the ship's stern, where he met the captain. The captain would probably babble on like everyone else. Yoric stood still ready for the snide remarks. Instead the captain just stood there looking out over the ocean, moving the steering wheel from side to side.

"So I suppose your going to remark on yesterdays thing on the port bow." Yoric asked.

"I don't really pay much attention to rumors." The captain answered.

"Umm, have you ever been in a situation is like this, sir?" Yoric piped. The captain stopped and looked at Yoric with all eight eyes, carefully examining the boy.

"There was once a girl in my life, she was from Queen breed. We were very...close. Things didn't really turn out the way I imagined." The captain answered sadly.

"So what happened?" Yoric asked.

"She broke my heart, left me for a spiderlord breed guy." The captain shrilled.

"So what should I do?" Yoric want an answer.

"Do you truly care about this female, how do feel when your around her." The captain asked with tender decency.

"I feel out of breath, my soul can't really describe how I feel. Menti means so much to me that I can't place it in words." Yoric answered.

"Then hold on to her." The captain smiled.

"What if she breaks my heart?" Yoric asked.

"Life means nothing without risk." The captain replied. Then he took out a small glass swan from his shell. "This is something that queen breed gave me, even though she hurt me, I still have a part of her with me."

"Thanks for the advice." Yoric chirped.

"You want advice, next time you go on a journey. Leave your mother at home." The captain laughed. CH18

In the darkness of the ship the creature was gnawing at his bars. Gnawing for revenge against the spider people that put him there. He would make them pay for his bondage. All he could think of was the taste of their blood on his tongue. The pure ecstasy of these thoughts made him gnaw more ravenously. He was close to his freedom, he could feel it in his bones. He was instinct without soul. People who believe that to have intelligence, you must be taught and educated, the beast had neither but he was intelligent. His cunning and stealth were his ultimate weapons. He was once free, he remembered stalking the night streets, killing all those who were foolish enough to be caught after dark. He remembered the spider with four swords, the spider that took his freedom and doomed him to this metallic shell of a life. They would all suffer, especially the spider with four swords. People believe that no animal is truly evil, but the creature did not kill for food. He did not even need to eat for he was immortal. He killed for the simple pleasure of killing.

Wadario the look out on the bird's nest of the ship sat with his telescope, overlooking the ocean. Hoping that there would be some hint of land. Wadario had the sharpest eight eyes of anyone on board the Nerubia. He could spot a fly on a fish four hundred yards away. He was well loved by his crewmembers for his charisma and joking personality. Even the females who disliked his immaturity would enjoy his jokes and antics. Wadario like any other sailor loved the sea life. He could see stars that no one living creature in Kalmidor, Azeroth or Northrend had ever seen. The sky was so clear and the stars were so bright. The salty sea breeze was joy in itself. Wadario loved his life and the way it was heading.

"Grrrrrrr..." A sound came from the side of the ship. Wadario looked over the edge, as he was tackled of the bird's nest by a great black shadow. Wadario fell nearly thirty feet, but being Nerubian, he landed right on his feet. The creature fell right on it's head, making a small hole on the deck. Wadario came closer to see if the creature was dead. The beast slowly started to rise up again. All bumps and bruises on his face were healed immediately. Wadario got a good view of the beast under the moonlight. It had the head of a dire wolf, but it stood on its hind legs. Covered in black and silver fur, the creature was something from a Nerubian fairy tale. Its eyes glowed yellow as the stars in the sky and its fangs were as white as the bottom side of a whale. The moment of awe had past, and the moment of combat had come as Wadario quickly drew his cutlass blade. The creature circled Wadario ready to move in for the kill. The creature shot out with a heavy paw raking into Wadario's face. The Nerubian countered with a slice to the stomach.

"Raaaggghhh!" The creature howled in pain as it stepped back. The wound then slowly started to heal again. The creature then looked back at the spider. Both combatants knew who had the upper hand. The spider began to bang on the cabin door but everyone was asleep. The creature jumped on Wadario's back, ripping the shell right off the Nerubian in three strokes causing red blood to spew everywhere. Wadario screamed, but no one could hear him. The creature was annoyed by the spider's wails. So it bit down hard into the spider's throat, shutting the Nerubian up. Slowly the beast felt the Nerubian gasp for air as blood trickled down its throat down onto the creature's tongue, until the spider's heart stopped breathing and collapsed on the ground. The creature lifted its own head toward the night and released a howl. "Awwwoooooooo."After the howl the creature began to feast.

Orak was the first to wake in the morning. He opened the cabin door and found Wadario's body lying by the door. What was left of Wadario, was a simple head. A pool of blood leaked from an empty hole in the back of the head. Orak had been a good friend of Wadario. On many occasions him and Wadario would sit on the bird's nest and gamble. Now here Wadario the lookout was without a body. Orak quickly ran back down the cabin into the ship's brig. He saw that the metal bars had been chewed through. The beast was loose on the ship.

Ch19

The crew of the Nerubia was standing on deck. Everyone was nervous with cutlasses raised in defense. They were waiting for Captain Orak's orders and instructions. The sight of Wadario's skull had shocked everyone, especially a female from fisherspider breed. Her name was Galima, she had a orange band around her fourth leg, the symbol of a Nerubian engagement. She was cradling the war spider's head, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Even Menti and Yoric who were disturbed and revealed by Wadario, gave a pause of remembrance. Many would miss the spider's jokes, his rogue's smile, strength in battle, and his joy of the sea.

"Friends the beast who did this has been living in our brig for the last ten years. Those of you young bloods probably don't know. The creature is immortal and cannot be harmed by blade or spear. It hunts and moves in the darkness. It prowled the streets of New Nerub and murdered our bretheren in cold blood. As a young child, I lured the creature into the brig and locked it up. So that it would never see the light of day." Orak gave pause, his heart was heavy. The crew had never seen their captain so emotional. Orak, sensing their anxiety, quickly reasserted his form. "Our goal is to lure the creature back into the brig and lock him up again, if any of you wish to choose a new captain. Then that is your choice. I should never have kept such a secret from my own crew."

A silence fell over the Nerubians, the fate of the captain was their choice. Menti then broke the silence. "I think Orak should be the captain, he beat that thing ten years ago, then he can beat it again."

Yoric quickly stood by Menti's side and spoke, "You couldn't ask for a wiser captain." Sodak and Someg stood in line behind Yoric. They were soon joined by the Borts, the rest of the crew followed behind, even Galima.

Night had fallen, Felak, Urgan, and the captain walked the innards of the vessel slowly. It was cold so one could tell it was night outside. The oil lanterns hung loosely on rope like flies on a web. It was a very silent moment. All three nerubians walked closely and cautiously. Felak being three quarters fisherspider stood behind the captain, ready throw a net. Urgan watched over his stepbrother's son very closely, if anything were to happen to Felak, then his stepbrother's spirit would never forgive him. Urgan being a full-blooded web thrower did not need a net, he had an endless supply in his own body. The captain was armed with all four cutlasses shining.

Suddenly one of the lanterns faded and the room became dark. Luckily Nerubians have good night vision. Something fast and furry rushed past the captain, and tackled Felak to the ground. Urgan suddenly went into a heightened rage as he threw his entire body at the creature. Both beast and spider locked in a death roll, with neither side spilling blood. Without warning the beast used it's hind legs to push off of Urgan's body to the ceiling. Then with a screaming howl it jumped down and slashed Urgan in the chest and knocked the salesmen down on the ground. Saliva started to foam in the beast's mouth as it prepared for it's second kill. Before it could bite the neck, a sharp blade cut across its shoulders sending it into a painful howl. The beast turned to face the Nerubian captain.

"Remember me. Look upon me, I'm no longer a frightened young child whose family you murdered. Look upon me beast for I have come to settle a blood debt. Look upon me for I am what you created."

The beast turned to see the spider with four blades. Only this time it was not a helpless young cub that it had come to hate. For years the creature had poured terror into the hearts of the weak. The four bladed spider would be no different.

CH20

Yoric and Menti were quietly standing on the side of the port bow watching over the rolling waves. It had been a while but they finally found some time alone. Yoric finally had the courage to rest his hand on her hand. Menti was glad that Yoric had finally grown some backbone. Every day it seemed as if Yoric was becoming something different, she hoped something not too different. She preferred Yoric as bumbling mechanic.

"Yoric, about the other day, I'm sorry if I offended you. I understand that your belief in the Light is strong, if I did anything to offend your belief. Then I am truly sorry." Menti said solemnly.

"There is no need to worry, the Light does not prohibit love. If it did, then where would human children come from? Truth be told, I have never really been happier in my life. I know I may not be the greatest warrior, or wisest scholar, but if you accept me then I promise to always be loyal." Yoric stated with true conviction.

"Thank you, let us see where this path takes us." Menti replied. She then rested her head on Yoric shoulder as they watched the waves pass by. It was a quiet and serene moment until the cabin door burst open with a wolf creature being hurled out and a blood crazed Nerubian came scuttling in after. Menti quickly grabbed her lance and put her body in front of Yoric.

The wolf creature rose up and all of it's wounds regenerated right on the spot. The beast howled in rage as it sent it's own body flying at the Nerubian. The captain quickly sidestepped and buried two of his blades at the side of the beast. This sent the beast into another screaming fit, giving the captain enough time to return to a defensive position.

"So beast do you feel pain? How does if feel to finally receive some yourself coward? You hide in the darkness preying upon the helpless, but when the time comes to prove yourself, you run like the miserable mongrel you are. Face me da*n it foul abomination. You think that just because you can never die, you can take the lives of others." The captain's eyes blazed as fiery as his solid steel cutlasses. All muscles on the Nerubian were poised towards vengeance. "Come on and get me you motherless monstrosity, other people may fear you but I don't. Come and get me" Orak was trying to lure the creature back into the cabin.

The creature looked peculiarly, he remembered the four bladed spider did the same trick before. He knew that if he followed the spider, he would be locked into the pit. This gave him that advantage. Slowly the creature followed the spider, giving the arachnid the false sense that the beast was falling for the plan. Slowly the beast crept on all fours until it came across a cargo crate. Grabbing the crate with the strength of a dozen men, the creature hurled it at the dumbfounded Nerubian. The spider was sent careening with the crate into the cabin. The crate burst into several pieces, revealing loads of fish, and locking the entire crew beneath. The wolf creature then turned his head, staring directly at Yoric and Menti.

Sodak had heard a crashing noising and came up to see what was happening. He was astounded to see the captain lying on the ground with a pile of fish and splintered wood on top of him.

"What happened?" Sodak asked in a nervous voice.

"The kid and dryad are stuck up there with the beast, so don't just stand there, and help me out of here." The Nerubian spoke.

The creature had never seen anything like the female, a humanoid creature with the upper half of a human, except with long, sharp ears, glowing blue eyes and purple skin. While the bottom half below the waste was that of a deer. The creature remembered deer, how it would chase deer through the forest, bite into their necks and feed on their flesh. The creature also saw a pinkish, white creature behind the deer humanoid. Another treat the beast had once ate, the softest and sweetest of all flesh. The creature gave a howl of joy, "Awwwwooooooooooooooo." Then it slowly advanced on his next victims.

At that moment, all Menti could think about was Yoric's safety. She immediately struck out at the beat with her lance gleaming in the moonlight. The lance got stuck inside the creature chest and Menti was suddenly unarmed. The creature mere grabbed the lance and hurled Menti the mast of the ship. The beast's wound soon regenerated. The creature looked upon the dryad wondering how Menti's flesh would taste. Yoric quickly took a knife and stabbed it into the creature's thigh. The beast merely turned its head, snarling and bit hard into Yoric's arm. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Yoric screamed.

At the sound of the scream, Menti attacked creature with a great hook to the jaw. She followed that up with an uppercut and jab. Then turned around to kick the creature with her hind legs. The thing ducked Menti's blow and grabbed her from beneath. Lifting Menti high into the air and slamming her too the ground.

Yoric jumped up onto the beasts back and held onto its neck with one hand. With the other hand Yoric miserably pounded away at the beast's skull. This only annoyed the leviathan as he moved around trying to shake Yoric from his back like a horse would a fly. Yoric wouldn't let things end like this. He wouldn't let Menti get eaten by this thing. He pounded and pounded with all his fists strength but nothing was to avail. Suddenly a new type of strength flowed through Yoric, it was a familiar type of strength, something that came from deep with in Yoric, a primal energy unlike anything Yoric had felt before as his fist became stronger than it ever was and slammed the creature on the head. The impact of the blow was so loud that it shook ship. The creature was still, paralyzed and unable to move. Menti watched but her eyes could not believe what she saw. She slowly got up to help. Sodak and Orak were able to break through just in time to see Yoric's clubbing blow. There was no longer any doubt in Sodak's mind who Yoric's father was.

Orak seized the opportunity, as he flew through the air with a single blade and screamed, "Regenerate this abomination." In time it took for lightning to smite the earth, Orak's blade slice through the beast's neck sending the head over the helm.

"Are you alright Yoric?" Sodak and Menti asked simultaneously.

"No, that thing bit me." Yoric yelped as he grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no!" Orak said with look of dread.

CH21

"So what's going to happen to me?" Yoric asked the captain.

"Well according to legend, anyone bitten by the beast will become the beast." Orak said in a worried voice. A look of dread washed over Yoric, was he going to become some horrible wolf monster, would all his misadventures come to an end? Yoric was afraid that he would become a murdering butcher. He was afraid that he would bloody the entire crew. Most of all he feared harming Menti and Someg. Yoric's heartbeat broke into a tri-step. His entire world began to crash around him.

"Ha ha just pulling your claw boy, the beast bit me once and nothing happened." The captain chuckled. After a moment Sodak started to giggle as well as Yoric. The hooting stopped as Menti smacked the captain with the palm of her hand. There was an irate look on Menti's face and she was definitely in one of her bad moods.

"You scared me half to death with that story, you jerk. I almost believed Yoric would turn into that thing. You think it is funny scaring people like that mister Look-At-Me-I'm-The-Captain?" Menti yelled at the captain's face.

"Young lady, I was only joking, I meant no disrespect. I am a Nerubian, it is in my nature to try to make a situation laughable." The captain's face was apologetic in everyway.

"Well next time warn us when your going to say something dumb like that." Menti angrily walked down the cabin, carefully not slipping on the fish.

"Well best of luck boy, with a dryad like that your going to need it." The captain chirped as he walked towards the steering wheel. He suddenly stopped and remembered something, "Oh no, the Borts!" The captain shouted as he rain down the stairs, he was quickly followed by Yoric and Sodak. There was a gang of Nerubian's standing around the area where the Bort's had been attacked.

"Tularan where are the Borts?" The captain asked the cook in an exasperated voice.

"No need to worry, Felak came out alright from the attack." The cook answered cheerfully.

"What about Urgan?" Sodak asked quietly. A look of dread came over Tularan's face. He looked down at the ground with a heavy sigh. He did not say a single word.

"So, what about Urgan?" Sodak asked again with a bit of anger. Still Tularan remained silent.

"Did anything happen to Urgan?" Yoric asked. This time Tularan responded by pointing down the hall at Galima's room. Galima was the ship's nurse. Sodak barreled pass all the Nerubians at an incredible speed, a type of speed Yoric would not expect for someone of Sodak's size, Yoric and the captain came up behind as quickly as he could. Sodak slowed to a halt. The minotaur turned towards the room and gave a tap. The door creaked slowly open and Felak jumped onto the captain with tears rolling down his eyes.

"What happened boy, tell me?" The captain asked tenderly towards the boy, but all Felak could do was point through the door. Sodak took a deep breath and walk through with Felak, the captain, and Yoric close behind. Urgan was still alive, but his face was covered in layers of bandages.

"Will Urgan survive?" Sodak spoke with true worry for his old friend. The nurse turned towards the minotaur and sighed.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but there was no brain damage. He will survive, but the scars on his face will always remain." Galima said.

"We should leave and give Urgan a chance to rest." Sodak said with a heavy heart. Slowly all four of them left the room.

Felak was crying near the tiller while no one was watching. The last remaining member of his family was lying helplessly while he could do nothing. Urgan had sacrificed his own body to protect young Felak. Urgan wasn't really his uncle, he was more like a half uncle. Urgan and Goram Bort the Second were stepbrothers. They did not share the same mother. Only an ounce of blood was similar between Urgan and Felak. Yet Urgan took the slash that was reserved for Felak. It should have been him, not his uncle, lying in that bed.

Menti trotted over in an effort to help the young spider. She spoke in a consoling voice, "I cannot tell you everything is going to be fine, because its not. Your uncle will still survive though, and he will require your assistance to help him in his recovery. Urgan needs you to be strong for him."

"How can I be strong, its my fault that he is this mess. Don't you understand that it's my fault Urgan got hurt? The creature was after me, but Urgan got in the way. I was weak and Urgan paid the price for my weakness." Felak broke down into tears again.

"Its not your fault, you're just a kid. We don't expect you to be a great warrior like Sodak or Orak. Besides you would have done the same thing for Urgan. That is what you do in a family. Urgan wouldn't let anything happen to you, if he did then he wouldn't be much of an uncle. You're strong than you know Felak."

"If I'm so strong then why am I crying? If the rest of the crew saw me they would laugh, especially the males." Felak responded.

"Even the brawniest males cry. You should see what Sodak's like if he doesn't get dessert. Being a man doesn't mean you shouldn't cry. Crying just shows that you have feelings and you care about your uncle. The crew will understand if they see you crying, you don't have to hide in shame. It is better to share your pain and not keep things in, otherwise you explode on the ones who care about you." Like a mother Menti cradled Felak's head while he cried away his pain.

Deep with in the jail of New Nerub, Moonstrike pouted in her cell. Her hatred towards the human half-breed had escaped her three times. She was getting fumed more and more she thought of it. She would make the human pay dearly. She would drag his broken body to the Night Elf village and have him executed in the most gruesome way, death by crocodile. She smiled at the thought of the mongrel having his bone chewed by those reptilians,

"Madam Moonstrike, you have visitors." The Nerubian sheriff announced.

Two female Night Elves came forth to confront Moonstrike's cell. One of them was a warden known as Ganymede, with bluish hair and green glowing eyes. The warden was at least six feet and five inches tall, only a few inches shorter than Moonstrike. The other was a druid known as Lilia, she had the abilities of both talon druids and claw druids. She was about a head shorter than Lilia with green hair. Some even said she was the most powerful druid since Furion himself. This was odd since most druids were males.

"So do you know where the human is?" The warden asked quickly.

"He is onboard a ship heading towards Azeroth." The priestess announced.

"Was Menti with him?" The druid asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes he was, so are you going to get me out of here?" The priestess asked.

"You know the treaty we have with the Nerubians, you violated that treaty. Also Night Elves have no jurisdiction in this city." The warden said harshly.

"Not only that, you left one of our most loyal and hardworking gnolls tied to a tree." Lilia spoke even harsher. "You deserve worse than to rot here." Both warden and druid left without another word. Leaving the priestess to rethink her actions. CH22

Yoric was really getting angry. Not only did he have to fill in Urgan's job in the kitchen but Felak's job as larder keep and deck wiper. On top of all that, he had his own chores on board. Why couldn't another Nerubian, Sodak, Someg, or Menti pick up the work for Urgan and Felak? Why did he always get stuck doing the grunt work? This was a miserable day, which would probably get even worse. Yoric had the ability to attract bad luck wherever he went. This day would probably be no different.

With a great boom the cabin door flew open as Felak came rushing out with joy. A couple of days ago the boy was crying and moaning like a newborn. Now he was full of energy and joy. Yoric could not help wonder what had suddenly cheered the young Nerubian up. Sodak stepped out the door with Urgan by his side.

Urgan's was completely covered in bandages. It reminded Yoric of a mummy he had seen in a Yanshi museum. The Nerubian still had that friendly yet comical around him. Even though Yoric doubted he could speak. Perhaps this day would get better than Yoric thought.

"Do you think you can cook again Urgan?" Yoric guffawed.

"Mmm...errrreeee...yrreeee...ttatttt...unwy." Urgan mumbled through his bandages.

"He said, 'My, are you that hungry.'" Sodak answered for Yoric.

"Hwa...aaaaeerm...gowa...maared...nurra." Urgan mumbled again.

"He said how am I going to get married now?" Sodak translated.

"Wreee...shwat...rup...shooshak." Urgan yelled.

"He said, 'will you shut up Sodak?'" Sodak chirped again.

"Strok...tranwating...reee...orrrr...wrrree...shwat...rup...wawe

lf." Urgan threatened.

"He said, 'stop translating me or I will shut you up myself.'" The day ended as Urgan started chase Sodak around the deck with a broomstick in one hand and a frying pan in the other hand.

It had been many days since Galima had left sickbay. The loss of Wadario had wounded her deeply. She had lost her closest friend. She could still remember when she and Wadario had first met. How he could make her laugh no matter what the situation. How he would dive beneath the waves just to present her with a precious shell. It was time to move on. Nothing she could bring back her Wadario, he had evaporated like a pool left on the beach by the tide. She heard a tapping on the door, she opened to see the captain. It was nice to know that she could tell the captain about her loss.

"Miss Galima, I was hoping to meet you. I understand that you and Wadario were betrothed to each other. His was a loss to us all. He would not want you to cry and moan for him for the rest of your life. I would like for you to come topside if you can. Wadario's own brother is there. Perhaps you can discuss your pain with him. If you need me to talk to, I am right here if you need me." With that the captain left.

Galima knew that her life would have to go on. She would never forget Wadario, she would never stop loving him. The pain would never completely heal, but she would need to see her life anew. Just because his universe came to an end, did not mean hers had to as well. She carefully removed the engagement cloth from her leg and put it in a box as she went topside to turn her life anew.

Yoric was washing the deck into the night. Everyone else except the captain was in the cabins sleeping. The captain moved the steering wheel from side to side, trying to keep the ship on course. His keen Nerubian eyesight looked out upon the waters, there seemed to be a great bird coming towards the ship. At first glance he believed it was just a crow, but then the apparition started to get bigger as it got closer to the ship. The thing grew until it was the size of a griffin and the captain could easily see that there was a rider on the back.

Yoric washed and sloshed on the deck until his bones were red. This was going to be a long day. He would make the Borts pay for all the drudgery he was doing. He had lots of machines back in the tauren village. There would be an infinite number of pranks he could use to get back at them as soon as all this was over. Yoric's work was stopped as he felt a heavy grip on the handle. He turned to see a tall, teenage Night Elf warden with blue hair holding the end of his mop.

"Mr. Yoric Duval I presume, you are under arrest for trespassing on Night Elf land please cease and desist all immediate actions." The warden announced coldly.

"You will also instruct us in finding the location of the dryad known as Menti." A giant bear loomed above Yoric. How were these Night Elves able to sneak around like that?

"Release the human, or I'll shove these blades up where the sun never shines." The captain was standing behind Yoric with twin blades ready for battle. Whether the captain could beat both a warden and a druid at the same time was a mystery to Yoric. At least all hope for him wasn't lost. He released the mop and ran for the cabin, but somehow the warden had instantly materialized right in front of him. With a powerful shove the warden pushed Yoric to the ground. With that the captain jumped through the air and landed right by Yoric's side. Then hand Yoric two of his four cutlasses.

"This human is under arrest for violation of Night Elf law, any aid towards him is a violation of the New Nerub treaty." The warden spoke with great arrogance.

"You already violated the treaty by trespassing on my ship. My name is Orak and this here is Yoric. Yoric is under my protection. Now be so kind as to remove yourself from MY SHIP!" The captain shrilled defiantly.

"You maybe skilled at the saber, but you are still a simple Nerubian War Spider, you have no magic or webbing to aid you. I am a druid of both talon and claw. My friend is a very powerful warden. You cannot defeat both of us by yourself." The bear roared. Orak knew she was correct, he might have been a match for one of them. He was sure he was no match for two. Plus he would have to protect Yoric at the same time. He knew that Night Elves liked to talk, all he had to do was keep them talking until someone else came on deck.

"What did Yoric do anyway?" The captain inquired

"The human abomination violated our lands by trespassing. He is also under arrest for escaping a Night Elf safe house. He is also charged with destruction of Night Elf property. He is guilty of blasphemy against Elune. He even had the audacity resist arrest." The Warden spoke arrogantly.

"So what are his punishments?" Orak asked

"For disgracing Elune, the charge is forty gold pieces, the destruction of property is four hundred gold pieces, and for trespassing the punishment is death." That was enough for Orak to hear, he couldn't buy anymore time. These elves were going to kill Yoric. He whipped out his blades and spun them in a defensive position. While the elves were distracted by his sword tricks, he quickly grabbed the bear with two of his free claws. With his Nerubian spider like strength he hurled the bear onto the deck of the ship. He then faced the warden. She hurled several knives but the Nerubian escaped with Yoric under one claw as he jumped twenty feet from stern to helm. The warden disappeared and reappeared right in front of Orak and bought down a sharp circular blade. Orak was able to block with on of his sabers. The warden retreated and helped the grizzly up. Orak no longer had the element of surprise and now both assailants were ready for combat. The captain knew was not a fight he would win but at least he would take one of them down with him

"Lilia, Ganymede is that you?" Menti chirped at the cabin door. She quickly ran up to them and embraced them in a hug. CH23

As it turned out Lilia and Ganymede were Menti's closest friends. It also turned out that Lilia wasn't a bear but a green haired Night Elf girl. Orak and the elves had exchanged apologies, and agreed they could stay on board if they left Yoric alone. The three of them had spent most of the day talking and chatting with each other about Menti's journey. She explained to them how they were supposed to stop Lorax from finding the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer. Most of all Menti talked about Yoric. Whenever Ganymede and Lilia were separated from Menti they seemed to pick and push Yoric for some reason, until Yoric finally had enough.

"Menti, these friends of yours are driving me mad. Why do they torture me like this? I can't take it anymore. They laugh at me, say things behind my back, they shove me when I'm on the deck, cut in front of me while I'm waiting for food, and not to mention practice their self defense training on me. Tell me what did I do to deserve this?" Yoric yelled.

"Well you see," Menti bit down on her lip and stared at the floor, "I kind of told them about you and me." Menti said quickly as she trotted towards the mast.

"That still doesn't answer why they're torturing me." Yoric stated.

"Well it's probably a test to see if you're good enough for me." Menti answered. Yoric was left dumbfounded, there was no way in the Burning Legion that he could pass a test by these war crazed Night Elf women.

Galima was carefully tying together the silks of a Nerubian web thrower to caste a fishing net. It was hard to go around the ship, everything and everyone somehow reminded her of Wadario. She tried listening to the captain's advice about speaking to Wadario's brother but that only increased her pain. Tularan the cook even offered to take her shift of duties for her, but she politely declined. She carefully tossed the net, but even that reminded her of Wadario.

"Aaagh!" The captain cried as he was captured in Galima's net. The captain began to roll on the ground as he became more entangled in the net. This was not something the captain would appreciate and he would probably have Galima swab the deck. Galima carefully took her long fisherspider claws and tore a hole in the net.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get the mop and bucket." Galima said gloomily.

"No need to get the bucket, I should have been more careful." This was awfully strange of the captain, mistakes were supposed to be punished.

"Thank you sir, I have been a burden on the whole crew." Galima responded apologetically.

"No apology necessary, one cannot heal from an injury if one does not make a few accidents." The captain piped, causing both of them to burst into laughter. Even at a time like this the captain could cheer anyone up.

"Sir I was wondering if I could be the look out on the bird's nest. It was Wadario's job so it would mean very much to me if you could allow me to do it." Galima knew she had gone to far. To ask a captain a favor right after she netted him was rude, she knew she would get punished now.

"Whatever it takes for you to heal." With that the captain bowed and left for the steering wheel.

"Menti that creature is an inadequate match for you." Ganymede voice harshly.

"He is complete weakling, you're the top of the self defense class." Lilia followed up.

"You both don't see Yoric the way I do. Sure he might be kind of oafish and a little absent minded. He is still a mechanical genius and I kind of like his oafish exterior. As for being a warrior, with my own eyes I saw Yoric stop a giant wolf creature with his bare hands." Menti stoutly defied her friends.

"I find that hard to believe, but if you say so." Ganymede announced.

"Look I honestly care about Yoric, and if you don't like it then there is nothing you can do about it." With that Menti stomped off to Someg's room.

"Well you heard her, there is nothing we can do to change her mind." Ganymede stated without any hint of emotion.

"There may be nothing we can do to change her mind, but the human on the other hand is a different story." Lilia whispered with a sly tone.

A mischievous smile appeared on Ganymede's face, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"By this time tomorrow, Mr. Duval won't even step a foot near Menti." The druid announced confidently.

Urgan sat there on his chair in front of the oven chopping a piece of salmon into long narrow bits and frying some potatoes. He did not need the bandages, he was a Nerubian, and Nerubians regenerated wounds quickly. He had kept them on not to scare his friends. After his time in sickbay was over, Galima removed the bandages and showed him his face in the mirror. Urgan always knew he wasn't handsome, but now he was disgustingly hideous. His friends would never look at him the same way. They would look upon him as a leper or an animal, and even worse a monster.

He sat there wondering what his nephew would do if he ever glimpsed upon his uncle's new face. He could already imagine the terror in the child's playful eyes. He could almost hear Felak screaming in his mind. His nephew had always looked up to him for inspiration the last thing Urgan wanted was for his nephew to feel sorry for him. Urgan also began to wonder about his sales and business. If his customers ever looked upon him they would never pay him a single cent. Although he did not want to admit to himself, Urgan knew the scars had changed the rest of his life.

"Uncle Urgan." Felak said as he came into the galley.

"Hmmm?" Urgan asked politely.

"Your claw is on fire." Felak said pointing at the claw holding a frying pan.

"Rrrreee...shewwwn...fraaaa...warat...shwook!" Urgan shrilled curse words through his bandages as he took the burning claw and plunged it into a barrel of water.

"Are you going to be okay uncle?" Felak asked. Urgan merely answered with a nod and went back to cooking.

Serpentra the Naga sea witch carefully followed the ship known as the Nerubia. She was draped in a navy blue toga and blue laurel leaf crown. Perocles and Crocodilus would have simply attacked the ship head on. In her mind a battle general should never have been sent to do the job of a sea witch. She would sink the entire ship by herself. She would make sure that the minotaur would drown beneath the ocean currents. Unlike other Nagans, her scales were blue not green. On the water she was completely invisible. She waited like a sea snake. When her prey would come closer, she would strike. Ch24

Yoric was walking slowly down the ship's corridors. Ganymede and Lilia could be behind any corner. Those two had been hounding since the day they came onboard. Like a mere shadow Yoric stepped towards the galley. He knew Urgan was there. Those two elves hated the scent of freshly cut onions. Must be those luminescent eyes, they probably extra sensitive. His hand was only a few centimeters away from, then flash, "Shwip." Ganymede appeared out of thin air, Yoric was starting to hate her teleportation ability.

"Going somewhere?" The warden inquired with a smile. Although the Warden was beautiful, that smile sent a shiver up Yoric's spine.

"Just to see if Urgan needs my help in the kitchen." Yoric piped.

"Well before you do, we have a present for you." Lilia appeared grasping Yoric's shoulder from behind. Yoric was also beginning to hate the shadow meld ability.

"What are you two up to?" Yoric questioned rudely.

"Nothing, we merely believe our actions have been atrocious and as a plea bargaining, we offer this humble material object." Ganymede stated.

"Huh?" Yoric responded.

"She means we're sorry and here is a present." Lilia answered as she lifted a bottle of liquid towards Yoric. Now Yoric wasn't really a paranoid person. That was Menti's job. If someone wanted to be his friend, he was willing to receive.

"What is it?" Yoric asked curiously.

"A simple honey and fruit juice blend. It is very sweet, you will love it." Lilia said charmingly as she handed Yoric the bottle.

"What in the Burning Legion's name do you young girls think your doing?" Galima announced as she came strolling down the hall with a basket of grapes.

"We were just offering Mr. Duval a simple refreshment." The warden announced.

"Refreshment my rear, I'm a nurse. Don't you think that I could recognize a bottle of hypnosis potion when I see one." Suddenly everything became clear to Yoric. These elves were trying to drug him, and make sure somehow that he stayed away from Menti.

"As ship's nurse I can make any crewmember other than the captain help in sickbay whenever I want. You two are going to help me around sickbay for the remainder of the journey. That way you can't mess around with this poor boy." Galima said stoutly. She may have been a simple nurse, but Yoric could clearly see Galima was not a woman you wanted to mess with.

Someg was carefully tightening the rope for the ship's mast while Menti was complaining to her about her friends. "I can't believe those two tried to drug Yoric, don't they think I can take care of myself."

"Now, now young one. These friends of yours were obviously trying to protect you. You can't blame them from what's best for you. You should try forgiving them and go on with the rest of your life." Someg chirped.

"Forgive them. They tried to drug your son!" Menti shouted in a very volatile mood.

"I know that, but they don't seem to be the type of people who would want to seriously harm Yoric. Besides they did it out of care for you. I probably would have done the same for Sodak or Urgan but to a lesser extent of course. Tell me, if you had a friend and that friend was going out with someone, who in your opinion was a complete loser. What would you do?" Someg answered in a calm voice.

"I guess your right, but I'm so mad at them, I don't know what to do." Menti replied calming down.

"Just remember that if these two are truly your friends. Then sooner and later they will accept Yoric." Someg answered. She went back to strengthening the rope until she had an electrical feeling in the back of her head. She knew exactly what that meant. There was another Nagan close to the ship and by the strong feeling in her head, it was probably a sea witch.

The captain walked on very slowly on the deck, the hairs on his back were on edge. There was something wrong with the weather in the area, he could feel it in his exoskeleton. Galima was really putting her new assistances to work grinding seaweed into powder. "You two elves are the sorriest grinders I've ever seen, put your backs into it." Galima yelled

"We are warriors not housewives." Ganymede retorted, as her smooth armor became stained green.

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried that potion stunt. You deliberately broke the agreement we made that you would leave Yoric alone. If Galima weren't short on hands, I would have thrown you both overboard." The captain answered menacingly.

"Captain, were in danger!" Someg cried as she came slithering as fast as she could up the stern stairs with Menti, Urgan, Felak, Yoric, and Tularan. She nearly collapsed but the captain caught her,

"Easy there madam, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." The captain said politly.

"There is a sea witch near us, I can feel it." Someg gasped for air.

"Are you sure?" Sodak asked from the tiller.

"I'm positive, there is a sea witch nearby." Someg answered taking a deep breath. Orak look up into the sky and watch the sky turned dark. There was no doubt in his mind that the Nagan was correct.

"Battle stations, sea witch off the port bow." The whole crew was up in arms, but it was too late as three bolts of lightning came crashing down and destroyed the mast, the tiller and the entire helm of the ship.

"Abandon ship, to the life boats now. Move, move, move." The captain barked at the crew. Seven lifeboats were dropped into the water. Felak, Galima, Someg and all fisherspiders took to the water. They didn't need boats. Sodak being too heavy for a boat merely dog paddled the best he could. Yoric, Tularan, Menti, Orak, Urgan, Ganymede and Lilia were all trapped on the same boat.

Lightning once again came crashing down from the heavens and burning three of the lifeboats and caused the water to explode forth like a great bonfire. Nearly forty-five Nerubians were slain, half of them were fisherspiders who were two close to the boat. Their bodies were burned and they died before they even had a chance to scream. It was complete and utter chaos. The sky swirled with dark clouds ready to strike again. Their ship behind them was lit like a blazing inferno as it sank into the sea. Everywhere there were Nerubian bodies floating like jellyfish in the water.

"Where is that blasted sea witch?" The captain screamed as he watched his crew die like flies, and his home sink to the depths of the ocean. Just then three more bolts of lightning struck the water. Killing nearly everyone. The captain was driven mad as he a raised all four cutlasses into the air like an enraged spider from the pit of the fiery underworld.

"Sir, I have a feeling she's there." Someg pointed at the sea witches direction. With that the captain hurled one of his cutlasses into the water.

"Shraaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaarrrrrrrgggggggiiiiiiiiii

ssssssssshhhh!" A hideous scream came out of nowhere in from the vast dark expanse. No body was seen, but there was a trail of blood seeping into the water.

When the clouds parted, Felak, Urgan, Tularan, Yoric, Lilia, Orak, Ganymede, Galima, Someg, Sodak, and Menti were the only survivors.

CH 25

Hours had passed since the ship had sunk. Orak was probably the one hurt the most. He was the captain, the crew was his responsibility and now they were all dead. Only Felak the cabin boy, Galima the nurse, and Tularan the cook remained of his once mighty crew. He had planned on living the rest of his life on that ship, and before his death pass it to Felak. He felt great pain in knowing that his crew had looked up to him. In the end he could save none of them, killing the sea witch made him didn't make him feel better. All those fisherspiders, web throwers, queen breeds, war spiders, seers, and even a few spider lord breeds, they were all dead.

"It seems that we need to rethink this plan to sail to Azeroth." The Warden stated.

"There is nothing to rethink we must get to Gilneas before it is too late." Sodak announced in calm voice. He was sitting on a large piece of driftwood tied to the lifeboat.

"Then I say we should try to get moving right now." Lilia answered Sodak in an indignant tone.

"We should try to rest and gather our strength." Orak replied.

"Why should we take orders from you." Lilia spat, staring Orak face to face.

"The captain gives the orders and we follow." Felak announced.

"A captain needs a ship, since there is no ship, I challenge you for leadership." Lilia answered venomously.

"You got a lot of nerve elf, but no one talks to the captain like that." Tularan the chef finally spoke up, raising his large dagger claws. "Anyone messes with my captain also messes with me."

"You tried to drug me, there is no way I'm letting you become leader." Yoric growled.

"You should learn to respect your elders." Sodak mumbled to Lilia.

"How about you Someg and you Galima. We need a leader who won't act all dumb and do something stupid." Lilia chirped she knew Someg and Galima would give her the votes.

"Young lady you do not have the experience to lead, if it were not for captain, all of us would have been struck by lightning." Someg answered.

"If you knew anything about Orak, you would know he wasn't dumb." Galima announced as she stood beside her captain's side.

"I agree with all others, you do not have the nautical experience to lead." Surprisingly it came from Ganymede.

"What about your opinion?" Lilia asked Urgan. He simply took one of his claws carved a picture of an elf getting thrown off the boat on one of the wooden boards.

As night fell everyone began to sleep except Yoric. He would stand guard for any Nagans that would come out of the sea. He watched as the water churned and the clouds grew thunderous in the distance. He prayed it was not another sea witch. There seemed to be and eerie calm all around him. The whole world was pitch black and was suddenly illuminated as a bolt of lightning ripped across the sky.

"Captain there's a storm coming forth!" Yoric yelled waking everyone up.

"What is all the ruckus? Why cant you just let me..." Sodak was suddenly cut of by a powerful boom in the air.

Rain seemed to be getting harder as it poured over the group. A howling wolf wind blew past them as the waves started to get stronger and higher. The boat was tossed at least twelve feet into the air once. The sea had shown its natural dark side and by the Burning Legion, it was not pretty. Like a living animal the sea churned as it rocked the boat. They were like fleas on a dog's back. The sheer power of nature was unleashed as thunder boomed a hundred times greater. So powerful was the sound, it made the Nerubian cannons sound like kittens to a Alexstraza the Dragon.

Water raked upon everyone's head as they held as tight as they could to the sides of the boat. Knowing that at any moment a huge wave could come and drown them at the bottom. With a great heave the ship rose nine feet and was suddenly let down and struck the surface hard. The impact had sent Lilia flying out of the boat and into the waves. Sodak with his bare hands tore the fibers of his rope and his piece of driftwood was let loose. "Don't worry, I will get her." He boomed

Lilia was thrashed and thrown through the air by the sea. She was fifty feet away from the boat. She watched as the great tauren stood on his large piece of driftwood and ride the ocean current. Closer and closer Sodak came until he was only a few feet away. Then the sea reared its ugly head and she was tossed away again. Sodak bore faster towards the drowning elf with the grace that would have astounded Menti. A huge wave suddenly appeared lifting the elf with it. Sodak with a have to the bottom of his driftwood rode the colossal wave and was riding through the middle. Like a high elf skater, Sodak took the driftwood and flew high into the air and spun nimbly three times while still hanging on the driftwood. Then with the momentum he gathered from the surf, he forwarded the driftwood speedily down the slope of the wave grabbing the elf water. The wave followed them like a hungry animal, and devour them in its watery maw. Lilia watched from beneath Sodak stinky armpit as the wave grew higher and higher. It came crashing down like a ton of bricks. But Sodak had gone far enough to dodge it. The impact of the waves had a giant ripple affect sending both minotaur and elf off the driftwood and high into the air and they landed ten feet away from the ship.

Urgan knew the time to worry about how the others would react to his face was over. He took of his bandages as fast as he could. When the bandages had all come off, they displayed a hideous feature. Two of Urgans's eyes were amiss, his mouth had been stitched together crudely. Three gaping scars carved into his head revealing the innards of his skull in the form of lumpy gray matter. Felak watched his uncle open his mouth as a sticky purple liquid flew out and tethering Sodak's arm and he began to pull. All were shocked at Urgan's strength as he heaved minotaur and elf with four claws against the raging rain and sea until they were able to drag Lilia on board while Sodak was still in the water being held only by Urgan's web. At times Sodak wished he wasn't so big. Urgan attached the webbing to the ship and turned to face his nephew. He expected a scream, what he got was a hug. He lifted his head at Urgan.

"Uncle." Felak said.

"Yes?" Urgan replied.

"You're the greatest." Felak smiled.

CH26

For days they floated on the abyss of the ocean with no map or compass. The tension on board was getting on edge. While Sodak was getting water logged and sleep depraved. Being tied to the ship and floating in the water had drained him of both strength and sanity. The sun was beating down on their exhausted skulls and bodies. Urgans brain was partially exposed to the sun and Tularan was getting a serious neck cramp. Everyone knew it was a matter of time until...

"Tularan get your worthless behind out of my face." Urgan shouted.

"Maybe you should get that salad of a head and stick it up your rear." Tularan argued.

"Don't push me, at least I don't burn salad." Urgan hollered back.

"Or what?" Tularan laughed as he shoved Urgan with all four claws.

"Or this." Urgan pushed back with double the force against the giant spider. Tularan may have been a Fisherspider, but next to Sodak he was the biggest member of the group.

"Uncle calm down." Felak pleaded.

"Stay out of this Felak." Urgan shouted, causing Felak to retreat behind Menti. This was the first time his uncle yelled at him.

"Urgan that is your flesh and blood you're yelling at." Someg piped.

"Tularan I order you stop immediately." Orak ordered. Galima, Yoric, Felak, Lilia, Ganymede, and Menti just watched as Orak and Someg tried to separate the crazed spiders.

"You two are behaving like children, you should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Urgan, what kind of example are you setting for your nephew." Someg exclaimed.

"Tularan I swear if you attack Urgan, don't expect me to let you off without a punishment." Orak boomed. Neither Someg or Orak seemed to be able to calm the two Nerubians, it seemed as if there was going to be a brawl. Tularan was readying his claw while Urgan opened his mouth ready to launch webbing.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sodak thundered from the water. "I am sick of constantly swimming! I am sick of getting no sleep for the last five days, I am sick of being hungry, I am sick of being wet, I am sick of all this stupid water going up every corner of my body and most of all I am sick of you to squabbling spiders! I feel like smashing something right now! If you all don't shut up right now, I swear I'm going to get on board that ship right now beat some sense into those..."

"Land ho!" Yoric shouted. They all looked in awe at the horizon to see a small island right ahead of them. Sodak grabbed the boat by the webbing and hauled as fast as he could. The boat seemed to be moving faster than one might expect as Sodak went charging through the waves and eventually striking land. Sodak hauled everyone onto the shore and began to kiss the sand.

"Sweet, sweet land oh how my heart has forgotten thee,

thou art the most arid of beauties I can see,

Beloved Earthmother give me joy once more

By the most fragrant flower and delicious boar,

Oh life giving land of hope

Give me the strength to live and cope

Trapped at sea for an eternity,

Alas the time has come for our unity

Trapped with a nagan, two elves, five spiders, a dryad and a man.

Please give the strength to leave them with your gentle hand."

After reciting that poem Sodak returned to kissing the sand. He kissed and kissed until his lips were bruised and his eyes full of tears of joy. He rolled on his back and created a sand angel. Getting onto his knees, Sodak began to throw sand into the air with both hands and spray the sand all over his body. Then he began to wipe the sand on his body.

"My father always told me mainlanders were crazy, but this is just plain wrong." A large muscular troll trapper was watching them with a huge spear. The troll was staring at the group, obviously the troll had never seen creatures from Kalmidor. He did not know what to make of these beings, but being curious, he walked towards the minotaur. The troll had bright blue skin, perfectly white teeth, two perfectly white tusks, and no Mohawk just a buzz cut green head. Unlike other trolls though, this one seemed to be carrying a monocle on one eye, it was highly unusual since most trolls had excellent eyesight. The creature was covered in clothing, which was also unusual. He wore a pair of green pants, a green shirt that was tightly buttoned to his body, a bright blue helmet on his head and a red scarf around his neck. The creature was tall, at least a few centimeters taller than Ganymede.

"Excuse me my good sir, but my companions and I are on a tight schedule to get to the land of Azeroth. We are all tired especially the minotaur." Ganymede pointed at Sodak lying on the ground snoring, and completely covered in sand. "Do you know of anyplace where we can get a ship, some hired hands, water, and supplies?"

"My village is on the other side of that hill. May I ask what you are Mr. Spider Fellow?" The troll asked Orak, carefully adjusting his monocle to get a better look.

"I am a Nerubian, I hope my appearance does not frighten you." The captain answered.

"Not at all, the one with the horns is a minotaur. Judging from the books these three purple ladies must be Night Elves, the lady with the green scales is a Nagan, I have seen Nagans before, and this pinkish white creature is either a human, a high elf or a dwarf."

"Actually I am a dryad not an elf." Menti announced to the troll.

"Do accept my pardon, and what might you be young sir?" The troll questioned Yoric.

"I don't know." Yoric simply smiled.

"Oh well it does not matter, I am Zuladar the island sheriff. Allow me to escort you to my home." With that Zuladar began to walk in the direction of the hill.

"Wow, he's almost as polite, and formal as you are. Not to mention he is a sheriff." Lilia said to Ganymede.

"May we please just go forth toward his village, and not waste precious time in idle conversation." Ganymede chirped, and went after Zuladar, later followed by Menti, Someg, Felak, Yoric, Galima and Lilia. Tularan, Orak and Urgan were busy dragging Sodak's unconscious body across the beach.

"Tularan why don't you pick up some slack." Urgan reproached.

"Hah, I'm doing of the work tiny. Maybe you should take the muscles in your mouth and put them on your arms." Tularan countered.

"I got more strength in my neck than you got in your bloated body." Urgan yelled.

"Don't you think you're a bit small to be mouthing off tiny?" Tularan threatened.

"Better to have a small body than a small brain." Urgan answered.

"You're the one with his brain sticking out of his skull so I wouldn't be talking." Tularan chuckled.

"Oh why me, why me. What did I do to deserve this?" Orak mumbled as Tularan and Urgan argued.

After sometime they came over the hill. What they saw was astounding, the troll village was a huge harbor city made completely out of wood. The troll city was overshadowed by a volcano and was nestled in a bay near the Ocean. Everything in the city was made of wood, the houses, the signs, the roads and even the ornaments. Everything was wood, and fine quality with true grain, then coated with just the right amount of varnish to give the perfect shine. The houses were designed like pentagons and each house was tiled with hickory for roofing, while the base was created from teak. Everywhere there were trolls doing business. Troll children were also playing with fake spears outside the city. It was unbelievable all the trolls were fully dressed. They stopped at a small inn.

"Do not worry, tomorrow we'll try to get everything sorted out." Zuladar said to the group. "For now you all have to share rooms, Someg and Menti, Yoric and Felak, Galima and Orak, Ganymede and Lilia, Sodak gets his own room since he is so big, and finally Urgan will room with Tularan. I'm sorry but I have already made the reservations." With that Zuladar left.

Zuladar entered his home. It was a decent home with little or no class. Zuladar was what many called a loner he would sit in front of his fireplace, shine his monocle, and read a good book. Many considered him to be simply mad, after all most trolls didn't know how to read their own language. Zuladar knew how to read and write in twenty different languages. Zuladar walked over to his cupboard brimmed with literature. "Ah, 'Brethren Call', my favorite." Zuladar then ignited the wood in his chimney, put his monocle on his right eye, and comfortably sat down in his chair.

As Zuladar began to read, he heard a tapping at his door. "Come in." Zuladar announced. But he did not hear the door open. "I said come in."

"I did." Stated Ganymede sending Zuladar into a shock.

"How did you get into my home without opening the door." Zuladar asked inquisitively.

"I just teleported." Ganymede answered.

"Why are you here." Zuladar asked.

"My roommate has begun to annoy me. Although she is a good friend, she tends to gossip a bit too much." Ganymede answered. "It is hard to find someone who you can simply have an intelligent conversation."

"I have the same problem milady but as quoted, "Anyone born on this world, even the most ignorant. Has a lesson to teach." Zuladar respond.

"That was written in the Covenant of Elune. So do you follow the religion of the Night Elves and Dryad's?" Ganymede questioned.

"No, but I try to learn more and more about this world we live in, as a Night Elf you have probably learned much over your lifetime?" Zuladar inquired.

"Sir, it is rude to ask a lady her age." Ganymede answered in a sarcastic tone, causing Zuladar to give a small chuckle.

"As it should be, I apologize. What is it that you do anyway madam?" Zuladar answered.

"I am a warden of Kalmidor. I try to enforce the law as you have." Ganymede answered back.

"What began your interest in law enforcement?" Zuladar asked with great curiosity.

"Without law, there is chaos. With law there is peace. Is that not the reason you chose to be a sheriff?" Ganymede questioned back.

"No, I believe the law is there to make sure all have equal rights, all have equal power to rule, and all are under equal protection. The troll government is complex with many councils and district rulers who are all elected by the people and everyone keeps everyone else under check. So if one leader becomes corrupt, he or she is automatically removed." Zuladar responded.

"You are lucky, Night Elves are forced to live under a theocracy, a rule under religion. Where all the priestesses decide everything." Ganymede sighed.

"There is really nothing to worry about living under that theocracy, as long as sacrifices are uninvolved. If your priestesses have become corrupt, then they have broken the Covenant of Elune. Therefore they no longer have the power to rule." Zuladar smiled.

"I never really thought of that." Ganymede said.

"Well now you have, it is up to you to decide what you shall do with that thought." Zuladar announced.

"Thank you for your time, I heard that trolls hated elves. You have paid out of your own pocket for the night at the inn. Clearly the stories in Kalmidor are false." Ganymede voiced.

"They are not wrong, most trolls hate elves for the taking of Quel Thalas which originally belonged to trolls. I try to keep an open mind though. Oh and I advise you, the island trolls have never seen an elf. All they know about elves are ghost stories from their grandparents. So tell no one of what you are." He sighed.

"Lilia is probably worried sick, sorry but I have to take my leave." With that the warden disappeared and Zuladar went back to reading his book.

CH27

Yoric was deep within the bowls of a mountain. There was so much sulfur in the air, that it turned his stomach. There was an inkling of lava coming out of the sides. It was like liquid fire and it seemed to turn to stone after a couple of seconds. The place was like the Burning Legion, or an inferno with plumes of smoke and layers of brimstone covering the hard ashy ground. The place was illuminated with the burning magma. Yoric slowly took more steps into the cave. On the walls were rifles, battleaxes and mystical glowing storm hammers: it was clearly an armory. As he walked further into the chambers he looked upon statues of griffons mounted with short bearded warriors. There were also paintings of short bearded warriors on the walls. Each had a glowing hammer in one hand and a battleaxe in the other. It seemed as if they were all looking down on Yoric as he walked down the hall. The caves seemed to get cooler and then Yoric heard a thumping sound. The sound of footsteps coming forth, with every boom the caverns shook and ash fell from the ceiling. Slowly Yoric turned to see a giant bearded warrior whose skin was the color of steel. "For Khaz Modan." The behemoth yelled as it ran towards Yoric with a glowing giant hammer. Yoric ran further down the cave, but the creature kept his pace stride for stride. Yoric was terrified, there was no way he could beat the creature in combat. Yoric hid behind one of the stalagmites and hoped he would not be seen. The warrior smashed through the limestone cone and face Yoric and lifted him by the scruff of his shirt...

"Yoric wake up." Someone jerked Yoric's shirt pulling him. Yoric's mind quickly jerked back to reality. He opened his mouth to scream but a dark purple hand covered his mouth. Sweat seemed to be coming out of his back. He looked up to see Menti wearing a neon green troll shirt.

"Shhh, you'll wake up Felak." The young spider was hanging from his hammock and was snoring almost as loudly as his uncle.

"Why are you up Menti." Yoric asked.

"I don't really feel like sleeping, I want to see the troll village." Menti whispered.

"Okay, and let me guess. You want me to come along. Well okay, after that nightmare, I won't ever sleep again." Yoric mumbled groggily. Slowly the two of them opened the door and walked out into the hall of the inn. They crept as quietly as they could but Yoric fumbled around in the dark. The inside of the inn was made of sycamore and the roofing was made sort of closely-knit seaweed. They were almost to the door until a dark figure jumped from the ceiling right in front of the two. Menti lifted her candle and revealed Lilia's face.

"Well what are you to love birds doing?" The Night Elf asked.

"Just going for a stroll through town." Menti scowled.

"Than you don't mind if I come along?" The green haired warrior inquired.

"Not at all." Menti said in sarcasm. All three of them stepped outside the inn and were in the middle of a slumbering wooden playhouse. There was not a troll insight. Menti took a step between Yoric and Lilia. The tension between Night Elf and dryad could be felt in the air. With Menti's temper and Lilia's arrogance and audacity, Yoric wondered how it was possible for those to be close friends. Yoric watched the sky above and saw stars he had not seen in Kalmidor. He could hear the gentle waves caressing the nearby dock. The smell of freshly cut pine permeated in the air. Unfortunately Menti was focused on Lilia and not the outside city.

"Menti, why are you so angry?" The elf asked.

"You tried to drug Yoric." The dryad answered

"I'm trying to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life." The elf countered.

"It's my life." Menti answered defiantly.

"Look at him Menti, he is not Keeper of the Groves, he is not a Night Elf, he's not even a High or Blood Elf. He is not good enough for you."

"Now listen here my warrior sister..." Menti yelled but was cut off.

"Elf, elf, elf!" The scream came from a troll witch doctor standing behind them.

CH28

"Elf, elf, elf!" The witch doctor screamed looking at Menti, Lilia, and Yoric. The entire city was lit up with candles as trolls came rushing out of their wooden houses to see what was going on, and before they could move a muscle, the trio, were surrounded by several berserkers, trappers, witch doctors and priests. An elderly troll shadow hunter came over to see what was happening. "What is going on, why are you screaming Harkash?"

"There is an elf here." Harkash pointed at Yoric and not Lilia.

"How do you know this is an elf?" The elder asked.

"Look at his pale pinkish white skin, he must be an elf." Harkash explained.

"I am sorry ladies but we must take your friend into protective custody." The elder spoke to Menti and Lilia.

"Yoric is not an elf, he is a half human." Menti exclaimed defiantly.

"Then what is the other half, and answer honestly. We shadow hunters can tell if someone is lying." The elder answered.

"We don't know." Menti bit hard down on her lip.

"Then there is nothing we can do but take him into protective custody and have a trial tomorrow." The elder sighed. Menti and Yoric quickly embraced before two large trolls nearly the same size as a tauren warrior grabbed Yoric's arms and dragged him off.

"We have to tell the others right away, so climb on my back." Menti ordered Lilia and she obeyed. Without another word they quickly rushed to the inn.

Zuladar was quietly drinking his tea and reading the minotaur's recipe for making Gandorian fruit bread. He could just imagine have a slice of that bread with his tea. He warmed his feet near the fireplace and quietly nestled himself on his soft woolen robes in his pillow cushioned armchair. He loved evenings like this, just him, the fireplace, the chair, the book, and the teacup. He would rather read about romance and adventure then actually experience it.

"Zuladar we need your help right now, Yoric's been arrested." Ganymede's, voice came from behind him causing to jump from his chair, spill hot tea on his robe, causing him to scream and jump in pain, causing him to burn the end of his robe and causing him to roll around like a crazed animal trying to put out the flame. Realizing that the under parts of his robes were burned off, and Ganymede, Menti and Lilia were in the room, he quickly jumped into the closet.

A knocking came on the closet door. "Sir we need your help to get Yoric released."

"I heard you the first time milady, now may I please implore you to hand me my green trousers. I do not wish for my natural form to be present in front of a female that I know little about." Zuladar asked politely and opened the closet door by a crack. Menti handed him the trousers, and Zuladar quickly popped out.

"Now why is Yoric under arrest?" Zuladar asked.

"They think he is an elf." Menti answered.

"Have they issued a court date?"

"Yes tomorrow morning, and we need someone with advance knowledge on troll law." Lilia answered.

"Well I think I may be able to help but first I have to see the defendant." Zuladar said. Before he could utter another sentence, Ganymede grasped his palm and he was suddenly with Ganymede inside a dark wooden house with a cell and Yoric behind the cell. The sudden change in environment shocked Zuladar but he was kind of used to be surprised. The mainlanders were full of surprises. "Okay lets get the defense ready."

Morning had come and there was a calm hush came over the courtroom as the mainlanders entered. The island trolls had been isolated from the outside world for so long, they were suspicious of every non-troll sentient being. The shadow hunter, Garivowl sat on a high seat as Yoric was bought forth in chains. Zuladar was dressed in a blue trousers, and military breast plate. Also Zuladar was wearing a sharp silver monocle.

"The court is assembled today to decide whether or not to convict one Yoric Duval of being an elf. Do you have a defense Officer Zuladar?"

"Your honor I will ask the witness Harkash a few questions."

"You may proceed."

"Mr. Harkash, have you ever seeng an elf?"

"Umm, I have heard stories..." Harkash mumbled.

"Answer the question, yes or no!" Zuladar shouted firmly.

"No, but I have heard stories." Harkash's face blushed with humiliation.

Facing the crowd Zuladar spoke in a firm voice. "So the entire proceeding tonight, is for no reason other than Harkash's stories. Is there anyone here who has actually seen an elf?" No one seemed able to answer. "Now that this is all cleared. I must say that this entire hearing is a joke to troll society. Look at us, we are so afraid to leave this island we know nothing of the outside world. We see someone we don't know and we think they are an elf. No one here has ever seen an elf. Even if Yoric was an elf, we still had no substantial reason to punish him. We cannot simply punish someone just on the basis of his or her species. Is this what troll society has come down to?"

"Zuladar is correct, we had no right to hold Yoric Duval. But the problem of our isolation still remains. To the elderly minotaur gentleman I would like to know whether or not you will be leaving our island soon?" The shadow hunter asked Sodak.

"We are." Sodak replied.

"Then I would like for Zuladar to accompany you."

"Sir please I do not wish to leave our humble island home." Zuladar said with a bit of anxiety.

"It was your idea to explore the outside world so my decision is final." With that the shadow hunter banged the floor with his staff.

"Zuladar where are you going?" Ganymede asked.

"To drink my last cup of tea."

CH29

Zuladar wailed as a giant troll dragged him kicking and screaming towards the ship. "I don't want to leave the island, I don't want to leave the island, I don't want to leave the island..."

"Don't worry Zuladar, your job will be to observe the outside world and take notes. You will be given a spear, a notebook, a quill, and some ink. Also to make sure you keep your mind on your job, you will not be able to take your books or your tea." Said Garivowl the Shadow Hunter.

"No not my tea, you can take my books, you can take my robes, you take my home, and you can even take my relatives. But for the love of the Titans please don't take away my tea. Is there no mercy in you? How am I supposed to survive without tea? Please sir have..." Zuladar cried, but was locked beneath the captain by Tularan and Sodak.

"Good luck to you all and may your journey be swift." Garivowl bowed.

"Thank you for the vessel, she is stout as the teak she is made of. I promise to be a worthy captain for this fine ship." Saluted Orak. The ship Zulak was much smaller than the Nerubia, but it was finely built. Trolls knew how to craft wood. The ship was designed for a small crew.

"You are welcome, oh and tell the human and his mother that I apologize for the whole trial."

"I will remember that sir, and good day to you." With that the vessel drifted away.

Zuladar was sitting by himself taking notes about the ocean. He watched the gentle waves roll off the vessel. He may not have liked the assignment, but as sheriff he had to do whatever that was asked of him by his people. It was his duty as an honest citizen but sometimes being an honest citizen really chaffed his hide.

"Excuse me Mr. Zuladar, I would wish to know your condition." Ganymede inquired from behind suddenly. This caused Zuladar to jump in surprise and trip on his spear.

"Madam if I may be so bold, but could you please not sneak around like that." The troll said on the floor. Ganymede with a strong grip lifted him off the floor.

"A thousand pardons, so what do you think of sea life?" Asked the warden.

"I can tolerate it but, I have a bad feeling in my gut. Probably the lack of tea." The troll was getting very agitated. Ganymede slowly walked away and Zuladar was left with his inner demons. There was a reason Zuladar did not want to leave the island and it wasn't tea.

"Mother!" Zuladar screamed. His family had taken him out a fishing trip, but it the trip had turned gone all wrong as a storm hit the ship forcing him and his mother out into a lifeboat. His father and sister were gone, and all he had was his mother. They both went to sleep on the boat and when he woke up his mother was gone and he was alone on the boat.

"Mother where are you." Zuladar screamed again. The horrendous waves tossed the tiny green haired troll from onside of the boat to the other. He was alone now and there was no one to look after him. Tears rolled down the young troll's face. He prayed the Titans looked over his mother and that she would be okay. He knew everything would be fine. He knew his family and him would be reunited making everything fine.

"Mother, please help." Zuladar screamed at the endless blue, but no answer came.

"Mother, help me I'm scared." Zuladar screamed again but still no answer came. He had a hard sinking feeling in his stomach and had a dark thought. He wouldn't accept that thought. He could not accept that thought. He cried and cried until his voice was sore. He cried until there were no tears in his eye. He cried until he could not even move. Days went by but Zuladar still clung to life, he would not surrender until he saw his family again. He lay there on the boat like a lifeless doll just staring into empty space. He soon realized that the vision in his right eye had gone down but he didn't even care. The only thing he cared about was his family.

"Boy can you hear me." A voice came but he couldn't even hear. Everything seemed to be like a dream. "Get this child some water and food right now." Zuladar felt soft water flow through his rough throat. Before he could do anything else, the whole world turned into bleak darkness. When he woke up he realized he was on a troll vessel and there was a strong scent in his nostrils, it was his mother. Limping out of bed he walked as fast as he could. He followed the scent until he came upon the body of a dead corpse. CH30

Tularan was slicing oranges very intricately. He had never been good at cooking, but he could slice things with amazing detail. His mother said, "Tularan you could have a fine career in sculpting." Looking back at his life Tularan wished, why didn't he listen to his mother. At an early age other children would laugh at him for his tremendous size. Fisherspiders weren't a large breed but Tularan was an exception. At age ten he towered easily over his parents. At age twelve he was the biggest child at his school. At age eighteen he couldn't even enter his own home. His family could no longer afford to keep him so he was forced to leave. No one wanted anything to do with Tularan, he was a deformity, people were used to seeing giant war spiders, giant queen breeds and giant spiderlord breeds. The sight of a humongous fisherspider like Tularan disgusted people. He was called things like "freak" and "abomination". Parents would keep their children away from Tularan, no one would give him a job, would probably die on the streets. Luckily Captain took pity upon the behemoth, and gave him a job on his ship. Tularan was respected by his fellow crewmen for brute strength and toughness. For the first time in his life he had friends, and maybe a few enemies, a lot of crewmen hated his cooking. Now the ship was gone and his world was gone.

"Hello, I was wondering if you have any tea down hear?" Zuladar asked.

"Forget about it, Garivowl said you couldn't keep your mind on your work if your guzzling tea." Tularan scolded.

"Please have mercy good sir." Zuladar grabbed one of Tularan's legs. The troll wailed like an over emotional infant.

"Alright, alright. We have some herbs that you can turn into tea. Just pull yourself together man. You're embarrassing yourself." Tularan said as he tossed Zuladar of his leg.

"Thank you very much kind sir." Zuladar announced as he took a jar of herbs from Tularan. Then he began to boil the herbs in a pot.

"Sir may I ask what is the reason behind your generosity?" Zuladar asked.

"I can see that your tea means a lot to you. If tea is all you care about then who am I to deny it to you." Tularan responded.

"Forgive me for my gluttony. Tea just helps me escape reality." Zuladar piped as he slurped down some tea.

"Why do you wish to escape reality?" Tularan inquired

"Well reality can be hard on the mind." Zuladar answered.

"I understand, oh well." Tularan simply went back to slicing oranges.

Kiva the high troll priestess walked into Lorax's room. Regardless to popular belief, troll women actually looked like human women, with the exception of two small tusks, different color and a bit more muscle. She was an island troll with blue skin and green hair. She wore a brown tunic, a dark blue trousers, a black cape and carried a staff with a ram's skull on top and a dagger to her side. She was short, and many people underestimated her. Those people were soon part of her skull collection. She was a brutal mercenary who could you use the very force of nature at will. Even Lorax feared her.

"Welcome to my chamber's my dear. It is good to be graced by your company." Lorax said snidely.

"Look, cut the talk, what's my job and how much are you paying?" Kiva demanded.

"Ah, well you see I have a problem with this minotaur named Sodak. I was wondering if you could make sure he is no longer a problem. Oh and the prize of course will be the Derkash Blade" Lorax said snidely. He held up the dark saber and it glowed with bleak powers of necromancy. A treasure Kiva had always wanted.

"The minotaur is dead." With that Kiva turned her back on Lorax.

"You seem to be forgetting the blade." Lorax laughed. Kiva turned and he handed her the weapon.

"What makes you think I won't just take this and keep it for myself." Kiva asked nervously.

"If you did, then I would make sure you never did another job again."

CH31

Yoric was taking a nap on a hammock made of Urgan's webbing. He had finished all his work assigned by the captain and he was going to enjoy it by taking a well-deserved rest. He was dreaming of food, candied apples, pies, bread glazed in honey and roast lamb on a loaf of butter bread. All the food sitting right in front of him, ready for the picking made stirred his tummy. Before he could even take one bite, he crashed on the deck.

"Awe, did I wake the poor baby up." Lilia snickered.

"Lilia if you want to pick on someone, go pick on someone Sodak." Yoric moaned from the bottom of the deck. As Yoric started to get up, Lilia immediately sly tackled him. Sending Yoric back onto the deck even harder than before.

"What's the matter, can't you fight your own battles." She laughed.

"Come on Lilia we both know you could kick my rear anytime you wanted so just leave me alone." Yoric said while on the floor and didn't get up this time.

"Why don't you get up and talk to me face to face?" Lilia smiled.

"Because you would just knock me down again." Yoric groaned. She quickly moved her arm and grabbed Yoric's cutlass hanging from his waste.

"The captain gave that to me. Now just hand it over and I'll just leave you alone." Yoric explained.

"What are you going to do, go cry to the captain or your mommy? I'll leave you alone if you promise to stay away from Menti." She remarked.

"Let the man be!" A gruff voice came from behind. Lilia turned to see Tularan the cook standing four feet behind her.

"Or else you'll what fatso?" Lilia said. She started to get bigger. Course brown hair began to emerge from her skin. Her nose turned into a snout. Her feet and hands became paws. Large four-inch claws appeared on her fingers. She stood eleven feet and one thousand five hundred pounds. She had become the bear.

Tularan merely scuttled towards and lifted his head. The large fisherspider easily towered over the furry behemoth by two feet. He then spread all four sharp claws, and spread his fangs. This made him look even more menacing then he really was. Tularan definitely had the size advantage in this confrontation. "You're big, I'm bigger. If you want to fight then that is your choice."

"Look, I was just playing with him. Plus I really didn't mean the fat comment." Lilia said in a friendlier voice. Tularan just stared right into her without saying anything with eyes blazing with anger.

After several minutes he spoke. "I don't like bullies, I never liked bullies. You shook the captain's claw and swore to leave this human alone. The only thing I dislike more then a bully is person who breaks their word, especially after they shake on it. Now whatever relation your dryad friend has with this human is none of your business. Now hand the blade back." Tularan said calmly.

"You think I'm intimidated by you. I've got hundreds of years of seniority over you. I am a powerful druid with an incredible amount of magic. All you have is your size, what makes you think that you can intimidate me?" Lilia answered.

"I think you are intimidated by me. Now return the blade." Tularan replied in a quiet yet serious tone. Lilia merely threw the blade at the mast and turned back to her usual self.

"Just because I threw the blade. Doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." With that, Lilia turned and walked away.

"Are you alright boy?" Tularan asked in his usual gruff voice.

"Yes, I believe so. Thanks for saving my hide sir." Yoric said.

"You can't spend your entire life being a victim. Now if your willing to take the time, I might be willing to teach you Nerubian wrestling and how to fight using a battleaxe. The choice is yours." Tularan said.

"Thanks sir I'll think about your offer." Yoric piped.

"Achoooooooo." Sodak sneezed loudly shaking the entire room. He was lying in bed. Apparently he had come into contact with a disease on the troll island.

"Now Mr. Sodak, you have got to take this potion. I promise it won't hurt." Galima said tenderly.

"Forget it, I'm not letting you near me with that foul concoction." Sodak muttered.

"Please Mr. Sodak could you open wide. I promise there will be no pain." Galima coaxed. Sodak just fidgeted and drew his bed sheets over his head.

"That is enough it is time for you to take your medicine. Urgan and Orak could you please help me out." Galima responded. Quickly Urgan grabbed Sodak by the hooves and yanked him out onto the floor.

"No you can't make me, you can't make me..." Sodak squealed but was cut off as Orak open his mouth and Galima poured the potion down his throat.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" Galima asked.

"Yuck." Sodak mumbled as he climbed back into bed and hid under the sheets.

CH32

Dinner had commenced the specialty was a roasted chickens with fruit glazing. Someg did the birds. Apparently she was an excellent cook. Even Urgan had to pay her some respect. Sodak had eaten four roasts by himself, and was still hungry. The captain wondered how they were going to store enough food for the journey. The thought of making sausage out of Sodak did enter his thoughts, but being a civilized Nerubian. That thought quickly left his mind.

"Mother this dish is wonderful I'm stuffed." Yoric announced.

"Madam thou art the greatest chef, if only this pheasant could smell half as fragrant as you oh dear flower of the sea. Perhaps you can show me kindness by giving me another piece of the delicious hen" Zuladar bowed.

"You're a wicked charmer young man, but you've had your fill. You've been stealing all the chicken wings in the kitchen." Someg scolded.

"What pray tell are you talking about?" Zuladar answered innocently.

"I know it was you who stole all the wings. Why else would there be nutmeg spicing in your hair you vandal?" Someg laughed.

"Ah well, guilty as charged. Can blame a troll for having good taste?" Zuladar smiled.

"You miserable little thief I wanted a to eat a wing." The captain roared. "You better cook something better tomorrow or prepare to spend the rest of your journey in the bird's nest."

"You mean the top of the sail? I see no harm in that." Zuladar chuckled

"No, I mean the chicken coupe. Believe me those things are vicious when their alive." The captain guffawed.

"Umm, excuse me but I do not devour meat. I am a vegetarian, may I please have something else to digest." Ganymede announced.

"Ganymede can't you just eat meat once." Lilia said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Lilia but I cannot eat something that was once alive." Ganymede voice

"You mean you're worried about putting on a few pounds." Menti laughed, as Ganymede's cheeks turned a small hue of red.

"Uncle why doesn't she eat meat?" Felak asked.

"She doesn't want to be fat." Urgan replied.

"Why doesn't she want to be fat?" Felak persisted.

"So she can attract males and be pretty." Urgan answered.

"Why does she want to attract males and be pretty?" Felak asked.

"Well you see Felak, males and female..." Sodak was speaking.

"Shut up Sodak." Urgan yelled and cut him off.

"Well you see umm... It's kind of like... Well when you're grown up I will tell you." Urgan finished.

"Why do I have to wait to grow up?" Felak persisted. This time Urgan didn't have an answer.

"Felak just go to your room!" Urgan roared and Felak scuttled away.

"Perhaps it is time you explained the Course of Nature to your nephew." Galima whispered.

"Eight years is not the appropriate time! Now may we please continue the meal?" Urgan roared. "Ganymede, I think I made some turnip stew this afternoon and left it in the kitchen."

"Thank you sir and I apologize for the awkward moment with your nephew." With that Ganymede left.

"Have you made up your mind Yoric?" Tularan asked.

"Yes I have sir." Yoric answered

"So will I train you or not."

"Sir, I want to be trained in both wrestling and axe combat."

"Then we begin tomorrow."

Dusk had come the next day and Tularan was waiting on the helm. After spending several hours of waiting, he heard footsteps from behind. He turned his head to see Yoric standing there. "Have you finished all your work?" Tularan asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then let the training begin, we will start with the basics of grappling." Tularan spoke. "Tell me Yoric what is the key to wrestling?"

"To make sure you're stronger than the opponent." Yoric replied.

"Wrong it is about balance and skill. I will show you, come at me as fast as you can with that cutlass." Tularan said. Yoric obediently drew his saber and charged at the giant spider. The immense behemoth did something Yoric had not expected. Tularan purposely fell sideways on the ground at a fast speed and then grabbed Yoric's knee with two of his legs and rolled to the opposite direction causing the human to fall on his back. Then he nimbly twisted Yoric's wrist with only the tiniest muscles of his claw and took the blade from his hand effortlessly. "Although strength is important, it is not everything. Before I begin teaching you different moves kid we have to get your body in shape champ."

Yoric began to do pushups with Tularan carefully watching. "Come on, my grandmother could do better than that." The spider roared and he put some heavy sand bags on Yoric's back. The next part was jogging, Yoric ran for hours under the cool night sky with Tularan with a whip right behind him. Every time Yoric started to slacken his trainer would answer with a whiplash, driving Yoric forward. "Come on boy, your not going to quit now?"

"Sir, no sir." Yoric yelled back as he kept on running, pushing himself beyond any limit he has pushed before. Yoric had never been in so much exhaustion in his entire life, but he wouldn't surrender. He wanted to show everyone that he didn't need to be saved or looked over. He looked up to the stars in the sky while he was running and wondered if his flesh and blood father, whoever he was, was looking down upon him.

CH33

Menti was learning a new troll game from Zuladar, it was known as ssehc. The rules of the game were simple. You had to move your pieces on a multi colored board to capture the other person's shadow hunter. You also had to sacrifice a few of your pieces to win though. Headhunters could only move one space up and sideways to kill, witchdoctors could only move sideways, berserkers moved in a L formation, trappers could go straight but not sideways and high priestesses which were right beside the shadow hunter were the most powerful piece. Right now there was sweat coming down Zuladar's brow, he had Menti's high priestess cornered, just one more move and he would kill it.

"Kcehc etam," Menti announced meaning she had won the game. Zuladar look at his shadow hunter and realized he could not move it. In an effort to destroy Menti's most power piece he had left his most important piece, his shadow hunter, wide open. It was incredible, he had just taught Menti the game this morning and now he couldn't even beat her. The girl had a sharp mind. With a little training she could enter one of the island tournaments and become a champion ssehc player. Zuladar merely scratched his skull in disbelief.

"Thanks for teaching me this game Mr. Zuladar. If you excuse me I would like to go and watch the ocean." Menti smiled.

"My dear, I have never been beaten so badly in ssehc my entire life. You could have a bright future in this on the island." Zuladar chuckled.

"Sure, but I think I would like to wonder around a bit more. I wish to see the world, and love seeing new things and new people." Menti answered.

"Madam, do you mean to tell me that would rather spend time risking your life on a silly adventure then play a good game of ssehc. I simply can't understand this." Zuladar scratched his head again.

Menti had enjoyed the game with Zuladar; it took her mind off of Lilia. Felak told her that he saw from the bird's nest the a few weeks ago, harassing Yoric. Felak told her that she had knocked Yoric over twice and if Tularan hadn't stepped in, then Yoric would have been seriously messed up. She hated how everyone wanted to run her life. Ever since her birth she had been told what to do by everyone else. In dryad society the parents arranged marriages.

Yoric was standing at the steering wheel with the captain. Well he wasn't really standing, he was gasping for air and lying on the ground. Menti quickly trotted up to his side and wondered what Tularan could have done to him. She grabbed Yoric by the arm and yanked him up. She noticed that there was a bit more muscle in that arm.

"Yoric can I ask you a question?" Menti whispererd

"Yes Menti." Yoric said with a bit of cheer in his voice.

"Did Lilia attack you?" There was a serious tone this time.

"She only sly tackled me a little, no harm done." Yoric answered, the moment those words came out of his mouth he regretted them. Menti took off towards the far end of the stern towards Lilia. With a giant leap she landed in front of the druid.

"Hello Menti is there a problem." Lilia asked.

"Look if you have a problem with me. Then you take it up with me. You leave Yoric alone." Menti spat venomously

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Lilia said innocently.

"Felak told me all about it." Menti had her irate face on.

"So you don't just hide behind the captain, and your fat spider friend. You also have to hide behind your girlfriend." Lilia yelled at Yoric.

"Come on Menti, please just let it go. There is no need to fight." Yoric called.

"With all do respect I don't need to be told what to do by you Yoric, I can take care of myself." Menti yelled.

"But will do as I say, now back off both of you. There will be no violence between us." Orak roared. Both dryad and elf stared at each other hard and pretty soon separated.

After a couple of hours Menti knocked on Yoric's room.

"Come in." Someg answered.

"Hello Someg, I was wondering if I could speak to Yoric privately." Menti inquired.

"Yoric go up to the deck with Menti, no way am I letting you two be private in the bedroom." Someg said as she yanked Yoric out of bed. The two of them quickly made their way to the deck, Yoric took a bit longer time. His legs were still tired.

"What is it Menti?" Yoric yawned.

"Sorry about yelling at you, I know you were just trying to stop a fight." Menti said apologetically.

"It is okay, no one here is perfect. Sodak is a Moma's boy baby, Orak blames himself for everything, Galima has hard time letting go of Wadario, Lilia is arrogant, Urgan is desperate to get a woman, Felak tries too hard to get respect, Ganymede is too much of a perfectionist, Zuladar is addicted to tea, you have your temper, I got no confidence, my mother can be a bit light headed at times, and Tularan is just a grump." Yoric explained

"Yes but I should really control my rage." Menti answered.

"You know what's sick, I'm even more attracted by your anger." Yoric mumbled softly so Menti couldn't hear.

CH34

"Okay, Felak it is time for you and me to have a talk. You see as a Nerubian, you start to develop certain things faster then other species. It will be a couple of months before you hit something known as a growth spurt. This should have been something your father should have told you before he died, but as your uncle the responsibility has fallen on me to explain to you the Course of Nature." Urgan exhaled a deep breath while looking into the mirror. Nerubians grow up so fast and now his nephew was on the verge of manhood. The only problem was explaining the difference between male and female.

Urgan skipped through the hallway until he heard Tularan's voice in one of the rooms nearby. Urgan quickly took a peak inside. The fat spider was sitting in the corner watching Yoric with a battleaxe, no short, bright red trousers and blind fold. Urgan may have disliked Tularan, but he had to admit, what the creature lacked in cooking he made up in training. He could see Yoric's muscles bulging and there seemed to be a new pride in the bumbling fool he had not seen before.

"Left swing." Tularan roared and Yoric followed.

"Right swing, and kick." Tularan roared, as Yoric swung his axe and then spun in the air. When he landed, he did a small jump followed by a standing kick in the air.

"Reverse, and elbow." Tularan crowed and Yoric spun like lightning swinging the axe exactly one hundred and eighty degrees. Yoric then lowered the axe to his right side and threw his elbow in the air.

"Right swing, and left swing as fast as possible." Tularan shouted. Yoric then began to swing the axe from his left side to his right in a diagonal formation.

"Now turn around while swinging the axe." Urgan was surprised as Yoric turned around three hundred and sixty degrees while still swinging the axe. Perhaps Yoric had finally become a true, warrior Urgan thought.

"Now stop." Tularan announced. Yoric's hands stopped but the axe went flying through the air. It struck the door with a loud thud just barely missing Urgan's skull.

Yoric quickly took off the blindfold to see a terrified Web Thrower paralyzed at the door. "Oops, sorry Mr. Bort I didn't mean to scare you like that." Yoric said sincerely.

"Oh sorry about that. Seems like the kid could still use a little work." Tularan smiled mischievously. Urgan quickly slammed the door and swore to get that fat bastard with a prank he would never forget. He quickly scuttled to Galima's room and knocked on the door.

"Oh Mr. Bort, I was just cleaning up the sick bed. Can I help you in anyway?" Galima inquired.

"Yes I would like the scrolls please." Urgan muttered.

"Which scrolls would that be?" Galima chirped.

"You know, the ones that explain the Course of Nature." Urgan mumbled nervously.

"Oh, I see. You're finally going to give Felak the talk. Well which scrolls do you want, the male or the female ones?" Galima said, trying very hard not to smile.

"Felak does not need to learn full detail about female scroll! The male ones should suffice and I beg you not to tell anyone about this, especially that overgrown wart." Urgan begged.

"Your secret is safe with me." Galima smiled.

The weather was getting very cold. In fact icebergs were seen off the port bow. Apparently the winds had blown them straight north. Felak was carefully nestled in a seal fur coat. He was snoozing on one of his own webbed hammocks. His webbing weren't as strong as his uncle's. After all he was only a quarter Web Thrower and three quarters fisherspiders. Urgan was a full bred Web Thrower. Felak was enjoying his dream of candy, an entire pool made of candy.

"Felak, it's time to wake up." Urgan nudged Felak to consciousness.

"What is it uncle?" Felak announced.

"Felak it's time we had a talk." Urgan spoke hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it?" Felak chirped. Urgan couldn't even move his fangs. He just sat there and looked at his nephew. His mouth was just hanging open and unable to speak. In just a few moments all of Felak's life would be changed. His innocent carefree days would be over. What if Felak grew up female hungry and spent his entire life just drooling at women. This was a job for Felak's father. He wasn't Felak's father. What right did he have to explain the Course of Nature to Felak? What if he ruined Felak's entire life? What if he explained things the wrong way? Would Urgan's father, brother, and sister in law ever forgive him from beyond the grave? There was no way he could do this. The pressure was too great. It was easier fighting Moonstrike, an army of Naga, and a wild storm, but when it came to explaining the facts of life to his own nephew, Urgan couldn't even move.

"Uncle you've been sitting there for three hours. Is there something you have to say?" Felak piped. CH34 Part 2

"Oh sorry about that." Urgan taking every once of courage he had finally got some nerve. He was going to tell Felak everything straight. This would be Urgan's chance to be a guardian for Felak. To make a difference in Felak's life, Urgan opened his mouth.

"Felak get your rear here right now!" The captain roared from the stern.

"Sorry uncle, I have to go." Felak chirped

"Nooo Felaaak!" Urgan yelled but Felak was already gone. "I need to tell you the Course, ah forget about it. Man this just bulls*it, da*n my one chance to tell him, of the rotten b*t*hing luck, my f***ing life just get better and better..." Urgan continued to ramble and curse on. After a while he went after Felak at the stern. When he got there, he saw Orak, Tularan, Galima and Felak bowing their heads. He then turned his head and beheld a huge cavern from the inside of an iceberg. In side the cavern there were building with webbed architecture.

Urgan voice became wavery. "In the name of heaven and h*ll, Azjol Nerub."

Kiva waited on the icy platform. The ice was harsh on her pale blue skin, but no one could escape. Lorax had given her the payment, now all she had to do was return with the minotaur's head. Kiva enjoyed killing, she had murdered her own father, and mother. She left her little brother to die at sea. Ever since she was a child, she was gifted with magic. She practiced necromancy behind her parent's back. The magic had corrupted her and darkened her soul. She would butcher minotaur and feast upon the flesh of his companions. Life couldn't get any better for her. CH35

"Okay, Tularan, Urgan, Galima, Felak your with me. We're going to explore this area and see what its like. At first sign of trouble we run back to the ship. If don't come back then Sodak's incharge." Orak barked. The weather was cold but luckily everyone had seal fur coats.

"We can't waste time going through ancient ruins." Sodak boomed.

"With all do respect Sodak, this is our ancient homeland, the wind is weak and with the ice surrounding us. Trust me as a seaspider we are not moving anywhere for a while." Orak chirped.

"Yoric I would like for you to come with us." Tularan spoke.

"If Yoric goes, then I'm coming. If I cannot come then neither will he." Menti announced.

"This is part of Yoric's training, so please stay out of our way." The giant spider muttered.

"I'm sorry Tularan, but I kind of agree with Menti." Yoric piped.

"Fine, just remember to keep your mind on your training." Tularan mumbled as he leaped off the ship.

Kiva watched as the large Nerubians left the ship with the human and dryad. Now all that was onboard the ship was the minotaur, the Nagan, and two elves. She scaled up the side of the ship. She knew the minotaur was a tauren chief, the Nagan was a siren, and the tall blue haired elf was a warden. Killing those three would be easy. The green haired elf was an anomaly, who knew what powers it held? Kiva knew never to underestimate something she didn't fully understand. She would try gaining their trust first, finding out what they were capable of, and then butchering them in their sleep.

"Hello friend." She called out when she got on board the vessel. The four of them turned to see an odd female troll on deck, wearing a heavy cloak.

"Who might you be?" Sodak asked. His hand was slowly crept towards his axe.

"I am Felvor, I am lost. Would it be too much of a burden if I joined you on your vessel?" Kiva easily lied.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ganymede asked suspiciously.

"Oh Ganymede, can't you see the poor creature needs to get out of the cold." Someg scolded Ganymede.

"You are correct madam, I am quite frozen so could you please help." Kiva used all her strength to keep from laughing. The siren was practically asking Kiva to butcher her.

"Fine Someg she can come on board." Sodak muttered.

"What's all the racket about?" A huge troll roared as he came barging topside with a cup of tea.

"Zuladar!" Kiva for one second lost her composure. Her own brother that she had left to die at sea was standing right in front of her. Kiva quickly averted her gaze. If Zuladar found out who she was, and what she had done to his parents then her cover would be revealed. If that happened then she would have to deal with five combatants.

"Hmm... do I know you? You look familiar." Zuladar mused. "Oh yes I know you..." Kiva held her breath and her hand close to her weapons under her cloak. "...you're one of my classmates from the university." Zuladar chuckled. Kiva let out a deep breath. At least her brother was as clueless as he used to be.

"You are correct sir." Kiva was certain Zuladar had no idea who she was.

"Allow me to escort you to a room." Someg announced.

"That would be appreciated." Kiva knew her victims were easy pray.

"I'll be taking a nap if that okay." Zuladar announced

Pora was carefully tending her son Zuladar. She had just lost her husband to her own daughter. She would never tell Zuladar what truly happened. He shouldn't have to know that his big sister was a murderer. She watched Zuladar sleep. The boy had just lost his father and sister. Pora cursed herself for not realizing the changes in Kiva's behavior after she started to practice magic. Now all she had left was her son. She tenderly stroked her son's head.

"Awe, nice to see you again mother." Kiva's voice came from behind her. She turned and was immediately grabbed at the throat by two hands and was dragged into the water. Pora was held beneath the water by those hands. She struggled as hard as she could but the pain was too much.

"Sleep mother, it is time to go to sleep." Kiva whispered as Pora stopped struggling and sank to the bottom of the sea.

"Mother!" Zuladar woke up from his nap screaming. Realizing it was just a bad dream he went back to sleep.

CH36

The inside of the iceberg held a ghost of a city. It was similar to New Nerub, only rusted and full of degradation. The giant icicles at least twenty to fifty feet in length hung ominously from above. The stalls where vendors should have been were empty. The bazaar, which should have been full of traveling entertainers and auctioneers were deserted. All the small buildings were covered in hard glass ice. These parts would remain frozen in time forever. All over the grounds there were Nerubian bodies incased in ice, perfectly preserved. Each one with a face of horror, one would look upon them and see the fear in their eyes, which they had before death. The place could not only chill the body but the soul.

"Hmm, these ruins are quite old." Galima mused. "I wonder if there is anyone living here.

"If there is, then let us hope we do not encounter them." Orak shivered. "This place is cursed, I can feel it in my exoskeleton."

"Orak why are you suspicious. No one is here but these dead bodies." Galima chirped. "Besides you should be excited, this is the birthplace of our ancestors."

"Galima, you do not understand." Orak groaned. "This place is full of tormented and damned souls. Do you not remember how the stories Lich King murdered our ancestors and resurrected them into hideous mutations? I have a strong feeling we should have never have entered."

"Uncle where are we going?" Felak asked.

"You shall see." Urgan chuckled. They walked past several streets. They finally came to an alley, which was broken down more all the other avenues. He finally got to a building made of weak mudstone and broken windows. The building was a one-room home, barely enough room to hold three small spiderling breed Nerubians.

"What is this worthless dump?" Felak scoffed.

"This worthless dump is where your great, great, great grandfather Jovrak Bort was born many years ago." Urgan mumbled.

"In this tiny place, how could it hold three Web Thrower breed Nerubians?" Felak snorted.

"Young Jovrak was the first Bort. He had no parents, just two bums who abandoned him as an egg. He raised himself with his bare claws sowing mattresses." Urgan chuckled. "He had nothing but he managed to get out of this place, earn enough money to start a fishing industry, and start his own family."

"Really, what happened after that?" Felak asked with his interest rising.

"Jovrak became father of Felboar who became a mayor in a small district of Azjol Nerub. Felboar was a kind leader who established an orphanage as well as a hospital. Felboar became father Durga who was a warrior in the Spider Wars. Durga was there when Azjol Nerub fell. Durga managed to escape the Lich King with his family. Durga became father to Goram Bort the First. He became father to both Goram Bort the Second and me. Goram Bort the Second became father of Felak." Urgan explained. The moment he heard Goram Bort the Second's name, tear started to trickle down his tiny face.

"What was my father like?" Felak said trying to hide his tears.

"He was an honest fisherspider. He and I were sometimes at odds due to the fact we were stepbrothers. Other times we were the happiest of friends. Well maybe not friends, more like he was my hero. Your father always took care of me and watched over me, like any true elder brother. He and your grandfather were always at arguing. Your brother was the first Bort to run away from home and say no to his father. He had a free spirit that could never be conquered. Many years past by and your father finally came back home to invite your grandfather to his wedding with Mina Krash. The two finally put aside their differences, but your father still wanted to live in his own home. Your father was probably the greatest spider I ever knew and I will always hold him as a piece of my own soul." Urgan finished his speech.

"I wonder what my four fathers would say if they could see me? Felak whimpered.

"They would be proud. I want you to look at yourself Felak, you're a responsible cabin boy. You faced both Nagans and who knows what else at sea. I know in my heart that nothing could have made your father then to see you at this moment. I no longer consider you a child Felak, it is time for you to become an adult." Urgan smiled, he then took a small spring from his white vest from beneath his fur coat. "This spring has been passed down to me from all the way from Jovrak Bort. My father gave it to me and now I pass it onto you. Keep it with honor and pride in your heart." Felak took the spring and embraced his uncle. Both spiders had tears flowing from their eyes

"Now Felak there is one more talk I have to explain to you. It is known as the Course of Nature..."

"You two stop throwing snowballs. Yoric it is time to teach you the most important part of your training." Tularan roared at Menti and Yoric.

"Come on Tularan you could use some fun yourself." Menti laughed

"Listen young lady, I haven't had any fun for two hundred years. So I don't intend to start having any fun. Now if you mind I have to do some training.

"Yoric what do you see?" Tularan asked.

"Just a bunch of snow mounds." Yoric answered.

"They are not, mounds. They are graves. Each one is a victim of the Spider Wars. Each one died a warrior's death. If you wish to become a warrior, then you must be willing to make the same sacrifices these souls made. If you can't, then we might as well just end your training" Tularan boomed.

Yoric looked over the frozen tombs. He felt a sense of pride being amongst these valiant souls. "Sir, I will make any sacrifice to serve the purpose these warriors died for."

"You mean you dragged us out here just to ask Yoric one question?" Menti inquired.

"Yes." With that Tularan went into deep meditation.

"You know for a cook that spider is really weird." Menti announced.

"You three get moving fast." Orak came jumping towards them with at least twenty feet in distance between each jump. He was also carrying Galima, followed by Urgan carrying Felak and a horde of crypt fiends chasing them. The disgusting spiders were bandaged and hued a disgusting gray. They stunk of Tularan's cooking, and had venom spewing out of their disgusting fangs. Their eyes were empty devoid of life. Basically they were just the definition of ugly.

"Tularan get your butt out of meditation and move your tremendous rear." Tularan did not move. Orak had to give the spider a poke in the rear with his saber sending the spider screeching.

"What the hell was that for?" Tularan asked. He was answered with the shrill cry of fifty crypt fiends. Quickly Menti grabbed Yoric and tossed him onto her back and they all went running like Felhounds with their rumps ablaze towards the ship.

"Hello there was the trip enjoyable." Zuladar howled.

"Zuladar shut up and get us out of here you tea bag." Orak scared. Zuladar quickly dropped the ropes. Like lightning the Nerubians climbed the side up the port bow. Tularan with one claw lifted Menti with Yoric on her back and carried them to safety.

"What do we do now?" Zuladar asked.

"Unfurl the sails you idiot and get us the hell out of here moron." Orak roared.

CH37

All the Nerubians had gotten on board along with Yoric and Menti. There was minimal damage to the spiders. They seemed to be very exhausted and breathless. Obviously visiting there ancestral home had been a bit more exciting then they had expected. Someg was especially livid to find out that Yoric and Menti were in danger.

"You great lump, I told you to take care of these two." Someg shouted.

"Neither Yoric or Menti have been harmed so leave me alone." Tularan responded

"They could have been seriously hurt moron, or is your brain in your stomach."

"Look, I was just trying to train Yoric."

"What training you dragged these young ones out into the cold and almost got them killed just to ask Yoric one question."

"Madam I would gladly discuss this with you later, but I just had a saber pointed up my rear. So please let me go rest."

"Oh no your not. As an adult you are responsible for these children so you are going to stay and listen."

"Please will you just shut up?" Tularan whined.

"No I will not. Plus you do not tell ladies to shut up." Someg nagged. "Does your mother know that you behave this way?"

Tularan just sat there for the next several hours while Someg was ranting. Although she was insulting him in the most horrible manner, the only thing going into his ears were, "Blah, blah, blah." A few more hours passed and Tularan entered slumber land with his eyes open.

"Mr. Tularan do you even know what I am saying?"

"Huh, oh yeah don't risk Yoric's life anymore." Tularan quickly spoke as he woke up.

"You haven't listened to me for one second have you, you great lump?"

"Nope." Tularan smiled.

"Fine, CYCLONE." A pillar of wind appeared underneath Tularan sending him into the air.

"Put me down you crazy shrew. Put me down right now." Tularan boomed.

"I'll let you down after you apologize and start using some manners." Someg replied.

"Apologize for what, I have never apologized and don't intend to start now."

"Suit yourself, I'll just leave you up there." With that Someg went beneath the cabin.

"Looks like you crossed the wrong woman, your Bloatedness." Urgan chirped joyfully.

"Ah, shut your mouth Urgan." Tularan boomed.

"So you let this troll just hop onto our vessel?" Orak asked Sodak.

"I had no choice, Someg made me do it." Sodak put his hands up defensively.

"You mean to tell me that a large powerful male tauren chief is afraid of a weak tiny female Nagan slave?" Orak chuckled. Sodak's cheeks turned red in humiliations.

"I apologize for any trouble I have caused." Kiva spoke.

"I mean disrespect madam, but I have no information on you." Orak said

"My name is Felvor, I'm simply a traveler. I was trapped there on the glacier and I need some help to escape." Kiva answered.

"Okay Felvor if that is your name. How do we know we can trust you?" Orak questioned. The captain was obviously no idiot, Kiva thought and wondered what she should do.

"Don't worry as soon as you reach land I will leave this ship immediately. Plus I am merely a small troll. This ship has a several magical creatures on board, as well as five Nerubian warriors. The only person I would be able to kill would be that human boy. What harm could I possibly do?" Kiva spoke logically.

"One more question, why does your voice sound like Zuladar? The only difference is that Zuladar has a deep male voice, while yours is more high pitched. Other than that you sound quite identical in rhythm and tone. Plus your green hair color is the same as Zuladar. Some of my crewmembers say you recognized Zuladar and your ears as well as your eyes are exactly like Zuladar's. Can you explain?" The captain asked. This time Kiva became nervous if the captain found out who she was then her cover would be blown. She examined both the minotaur and the captain. They were both huge and obviously warriors. The tauren chief simply radiated with power. If she did kill the minotaur than where would she go, how could she escape from a ship with in the middle of the sea? How could she kill all these powerful beings by herself?

"Oh maybe we have a common blood line going back a dozen generations. As for recognizing him, I think I met him at the university." Kiva replied. The captain looked into here with all his eyes. It seemed as if the captain was looking into the very depths of Kiva's soul.

"Fine you will stay with us. You will be sharing the same room as Ganymede and Lilia." Orak spoke. With that Kiva left the room.

"Do you trust her to behave?" Sodak asked.

"About as much as I trust Zuladar to go one day without tea." Orak answered.

Sodak was carrying a mug down the hallway. There seemed to be a dark shadow of a troll following down the hall just behind him. There was an ominous groan coming from beneath the ship. A ram's skull was standing grotesquely from Sodak's room like a bad omen. Flickers of flame seemed to come from the cracks of the door of Sodak's room. With a great heave the minotaur opened the room and there was a great inferno from inside the room. Out of the flames came a silver blade forth from the flame and buried itself in the minotaur's chest. Blood spewed from Sodak's chest and he collapsed on the ground. He made the pitiful sound of a dying crow as his mouth trickled with blood. From his mug a serpent rose and with fangs, the cobra lashed out and struck Sodak in his neck and held tightly to Sodak's neck. Sodak's body stopped moving, boars and wolves appeared from the shadows and began to chew on his body. A cloaked figure came down the hall and it lifted a sword of darkness. The sword glowed with dark blue energy and the came a final laugh.

"Sodak!" Zuladar awoke. He quickly got out of bed. He had no shirt and was wearing light pajama pants. He leaped at the door knocking it down with all his strength. He got up in the lantern lit hall and looked around the area.

"Zuladar, why are you awake?" Ganymede inquired. She was standing outside the hall, except she wasn't wearing her mask or armor, simply a pair of pajamas and a nightgown. She was carrying celery stick in her right hand. She had a surprised look on her face.

"No time to chat, have you seen Sodak?" Zuladar asked quickly.

"Yes he went down the hall just a minute ago with a mug." Ganymede answered but before she could ask anything else, Zuladar was running down the halls at top speed.

Zuladar was staring finally got down far enough to see Sodak was just about to open his door. When the door opened, Zuladar rammed the minotaur at top speed and a knife came flying out of the room and it embedded itself in the wall of the cabin right next to Sodak.

"Thanks for saving my rear, how did that knife..." Sodak tried to speak but was immediately cut off by Zuladar's hand. Zuladar then examined the liquid that had been Sodaks mug. He rubbed it against his fingers and took a sniff.

"Sodak did you take a sip of your drink?" Zuladar asked.

"No, I planned to chug that apple cider down in my room." Sodak answered.

"Apple cider, try poison. Not to mention the booby trap in your room," Zuladar mumbled as Ganymede suddenly teleported into the room.

"Zuladar could please explain to me what is going on here." Ganymede inquired.

"Someone's trying to kill Sodak." Zuladar answered as he pointed at the knife on the wall.

"Felvor, I knew we should never have let her come on board." Sodak boomed.

"Grrrr." A growl came from behind them. They turned to see two wolves and two boars just sitting there with tusks and fangs gleaming. Slowly the beasts crept towards the trio in a pincer formation.

"We have to protect Sodak, he is the one they're after." Zuladar whispered. With those words a magical green netting appeared in his hands and he launched at one of the wolves, trapping two the ground. The creature then gave a growl of rage as its three companions rushed the group. Neither Sodak, Ganymede, nor Zuladar were armed. The beasts tackled Zuladar first. The wolf was on his body but Zuladar held the wolf's skull out of range of its neck. Both boars were simply running around the troll look for a chance to gauge with their tusks. Sodak grabbed on of the boars in one hand and creature it began to squeal. He then tossed the creature into the wall and it vanished. Ganymede suddenly teleported onto her creature's back. The boar squealed loudly as it ran down the hall squealing, while Ganymede clung to it's back for dear life. "Wahoo." She shouted as the boar started to jump up and down. She then grabbed its chin with the left hand and the back of its head with the right and twisted its neck. Instead of hearing bone crack, the boar vanished and Ganymede landed hard on her buttock. Suddenly Zuladar picked his wolf up and hurled it at the other wolf. Both just simply vanished.

"Where's Felvor?" Zuladar asked Ganymede.

"She is alone with Lilia and Someg." Ganymede answered. She then grabbed both of their hands and teleported into Lilia's room.

"What is all the commotion about?" Someg asked.

"She tried to kill Sodak." Zuladar roared.

"Nonsense she has been chatting with Someg and me ever since she left the captain's room." Lilia answered decisively.

"Yes if I have been here, then how could kill someone." Felvor smiled

Ch38

There was an ominous silence at the scene of the crime where Sodak was almost killed. Orak carefully examined the room where the booby trap was set. Everyone was there except Tularan, he was too busy floating in air. The crude machine that launched the knife was being inspected by Yoric. Felvor had been the immediate suspect but she was with Lilia and Someg the entire time the crime had taken place.

"Zuladar, how did you know about the trap?" Orak asked.

"I don't know sir." Zuladar answered

"How did you know about the poison?" Orak asked

"I don't know sir." Zuladar answered gloomily.

"I am sorry Zuladar, but the evidence says that you put Sodak's life in danger just to make yourself a hero. Therefore we have to lock you in the brig" Orak said.

"I understand." Zuladar responded. He looked across the hall to see Felvor smiling. He knew she did it somehow.

"Sir, we were attacked by spirit beasts last night. I do not think to the best of my knowledge Zuladar has that ability." Ganymede announced

"Didn't you tell me Zuladar caste a magical net on one of those beasts?" Orak asked.

"Yes I do believe I did sir." Ganymede answered.

"Then how do you know he cannot caste spirit beasts?" Orak responded and Ganymede fell silent.

"Zuladar maybe a sophisticated, educated, tea drinking clown. However I don't believe he could do something like this." Yoric spoke up.

"Your input is good, but we cannot ignore the evidence." Orak answered as Urgan escorted Zuladar away.

Topside Tularan was still in the Cyclone. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't drunk any water and he most certainly did not release any of his waste. He was really starting to hate Someg. Why should he apologize, Yoric didn't get hurt plus why should he be ashamed of telling a female to shut up. In his opinion people had the right to be as grumpy, as mean, and as rude as they wanted to be.

"Tularan are ready to apologize?" Someg asked from the deck.

"Never." Tularan boomed.

"Someg we had an attempted murder last night. We do not have time for this. Let the man down." Orak yelled.

"Not until he apologizes." Someg announced stubbornly.

"Tularan I order you to apologize." Orak ordered.

"But sir..."

"No, buts apologize right now." Orak ordered.

"Oh alright I'm sorry." The great spider answered hesitantly in a soft voice.

"I can't hear what you're saying, say it louder." Someg said snidely.

"I said I was sorry now put me down." Tularan roared. All of a sudden the wind disappeared and Tularan fell hard on the deck.

Ganymede entered Orak's room. She was worried about Zuladar's life. She knew for a fact that he didn't make that booby trap, poison Sodak's drink or summon those beasts. Although Zuladar was a shameless, self-promoting ham of a troll, he had a sense of honor or dignity. She tapped gently on the door.

"Come in." Orak answered. The door creaked opened and Ganymede slowly stepped in.

"Good to see you Ganymede, you do not have to say anything. I know what you're going to say. You believe Zuladar is innocent. Do not worry so do I." Orak chirped.

"If you know Zuladar is innocent is then why did sentence him to the brig?" Ganymede wondered.

"Simple, now our killer thinks we will let our guard down. Because the killer thinks that we think that we have the killer. When in fact we know that the killer is still on the loose. The killer will no doubt attack Sodak again this night. When the killer does we shall be waiting." Orak smiled.

"Do you believe it was Felvor?" Ganymede asked.

"My dear it could be anyone. We must simply be cautious."

Menti was wandering around the deck thinking very hard. She kept a close eye on Felvor. For some reason she just didn't trust her at all. The troll was too calm and too distant. Her alibi was just too perfect. Of course she had Yoric right behind her even though he didn't want to.

"Menti why are following Felvor?" Yoric moaned.

"Yoric could you please open your eyes. She is probably the one that poisoned Sodak's drink." Menti said in annoyed tone.

"Wasn't she with Someg and Lilia during the entire time." Yoric wondered.

"There are ways to be in more then one place at the same time." Menti answered. "The spirit beasts that Ganymede described mean that magic is somehow involved."

"I don't know she seems to be just staring out into the sea." Yoric answered. Menti and Yoric hid behind one of the barrels. They sat there for hours and Felvor didn't even move. They waited and watched but all Felvor did was yawn a little and do some stretches. The sun was high and Menti's nerve was wearing thin. "Lets go Yoric she isn't doing anything."

"Wait Menti, look at the floor beneath her." Yoric motioned.

"What is it?" Menti asked.

"There is no shadow."

Zulak was standing on his fishing vessel his spear held high. The boat was burning in a searing hot inferno. Yet he faced his attacker with strength and courage. Zulak had saved his son and wife. They were safely on a boat somewhere out in the middle of the sea. Zulak's attack hid herself beneath a cloak. His attacker carried a ram's skull staff and with it she fired a bolt of lightning. Zulak mere raised his spear and the bolt move away from him and was absorbed by the metal point. He then ran at the attacker with his spear stretched forward. The attacker eyes glowed red and with a few words Zulak lit up into a pillar of flames. When the flames disappeared only a troll skeleton was left holding a spear. The attacker took off her hood and her face was illuminated among the flames.

Zuladar merely opened his eyes and he whispered one word. "Kiva." CH39

That night Sodak was lying calmly in bed. His eyes were closed and he was as quiet as a baby lamb. His sheets were drawn over him like a child trying to be as snug as possible. His mouth was sucking his thumb, and he made a loud snoring noise. Out of the darkness an ominous dark figure rose with knife in its hand. A soft hiss came from the figure as it raised the knife for the killing blow. Higher and higher the knife rose until it was about two feet above Sodak soft neck. The creature brought the knife down in a rushing movement. There was a clang as another saber, a flying cutlass, had intercepted the knife and both blades became stuck in the wall. The creature looked to see a War Spider with three other cutlasses standing at the door.

"Sodak, do it now!" Sodak opened his eyes and hoofed the creature into the wall. Orak lifted his oil lantern in the unconscious creature's face. He was shocked by what he saw. The creature was a shadow. It was shadow with no body. It was a shadow that could feel pain, carry objects, and harm others. The shadow of a troll, a female troll. The shadow then disappeared.

"Looks like we found our killer." Ganymede mused.

Kiva was now going to escape, after her shadow had killed the minotaur her job would be done. She carefully took the ropes to the lifeboat. Her freedom was so close she could practically taste it. She carefully she lowered the boat into the water. This would be her moment of triumph. She had just murdered the great warrior Sodak. Assassins all over the underworld would revere her name. Just as she was about to escape a deer hoof came smashing into her facing sending her into the mast of the vessel. Momentarily dazed Kiva opened her eyes to see Lilia, Yoric, and Menti prepped for battle. The dryad's lance glistened, the human's battleaxe was lowered beneath his arm and the Night Elf had just become a big, brownish tan, nine-foot bear. Kiva luck got worse as her shadow appeared beneath her in the moonlight. This meant the minotaur was alive and now she had to deal with the entire crew of the vessel. Kiva sent forth a fireball from her staff directly at Lilia. The blaze was burning across the deck right towards the brown behemoth. It was then that Yoric finally did something no one expected of him. He took the axe and blocked the fireball with a sideways whack. Thus sending it back to Kiva who simply flipped over it. Lilia was especially stunned. She had been five seconds away from becoming barbecued bear. In full rage she started to revert to her crow form. Her snout shortened and yellowed into a beak, her paws started to become thinner into wings and from her hairs and claws wing began to sprout. Her hind leg became much thinner and longer as it became talons. After it was completely finished, Lilia had become a giant, colossal bird of destruction. She cawed her battle cry and flew right at the troll.

"Lilia wait, we don't know what she is capable of." Menti cried as Kiva took out a black blade that glowed an eerie blue and spewed a bolt of lightning at the bird. Roasting Lilia to perfection and sending her sprawling on the deck.

"She never waits." Menti mumbled to herself. She began to advance with her lance. The dryad thought that magic was useless against her. Kiva on the other hand knew magic was useless against dryads directly. Raising her staff she echoed a few words. "Gestar Megdar." With those words, two boars and two wolves rose out of the shadows. Menti merely laughed as she sent forth a green beam of light extinguishing one of the boars. She repeated the same thing on the next boar. She did the process twice over on one of the wolves quickly before it got close enough to her neck. The last wolf whimpered as Menti raised her hand, except nothing came out this time. The beast began to growl as it rushed towards Menti. It leaped and was tackled by Yoric in mid air and Kiva started to laugh as though it was a spectator sport. The wolf over powered Yoric and began to tear away at Yoric's thigh. This caused Yoric to scream like a banshee in agony. With a fit of rage Menti drove the spear into the wolf and banished it from existence. Yoric lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"Dear Light, help me please." Yoric whimpered. Blood trickled from this thigh

"It is alright Yoric. I'm right here Galima will have you fixed in no time." Menti coaxed Yoric in an effort to sooth his pain. Tears began flow down her cheek as she cradled Yoric.

"Awe, how cute. I'm almost touched at the heart." Kiva laughed.

"You don't have a heart you filthy bitch." Menti muttered. She had gone into deepened rage. Her blood vessel started to redden under temples. She raised her lance for combat. She took the lance and drove it forwards right a Kiva's chest. Kiva merely dodged the blow which she had expected as she brought her staff on the dryad's head. Menti crumpled onto the ground. Kiva knew people made foolish mistakes when under rage. She readied her sword for the deathblow.

"Too bad I can't kill Zuladar with you." Kiva smiled and then she felt a strong arm holding hand in place.

"I am right here milady." Zuladar said. This time there was no politeness in his voice just a dark hiss. Kiva started to feel fear just by looking at the anger in Zuladar's eyes. Even the monocle on his right eye no longer looked comical. It merely enlarged the madness within that eye. Kiva could see that Zuladar knew the truth about her. She tried to attack with her staff but Zuladar simply caught that hand as well.

"Why did you do it Kiva?" Zuladar hissed. Kiva then quickly kicked Zuladar in the area where no male should be kicked. Zuladar howled in pain for a second, but that pain turned back into even more rage as Zuladar's grip on Kiva's hands forced her onto her knees and causing her weapons to drop from them.

"Answer me. Why did you murder our parents?" Zuladar yelled down at Kiva. Kiva began to chant a spell, "Vilga..." She was quickly silenced as Zuladar twisted her arms and caused her to scream in pain. Kiva started to wonder why Zuladar hadn't killed her then began to laugh. Zuladar merely took a step back and was dumb founded.

"Why do you laugh?" He roared.

"Don't you see? You are incapable of harming me little one." Kiva laughed. Zuladar picked up Menti's lance at this comment.

"What are you going to do with that? I know there is no way you would harm me." Kiva snickered. Zuladar could not believe it, but it was the truth. Part of him saw this murderer as his big sister. Part of him saw this creature as his friend. Zuladar just dropped the lance and looked down at his feet. Kiva picked up her sword and was ready to decapitate Zuladar's head.

"Forget it bitch." Ganymede shouted as jumped through the air and kicked Kiva in the head and sent her over the edge with a loud splash. Ganymede turned to Zuladar who was just standing there in a trance.

"Are you alright Zuladar?" Ganymede asked. The troll turned to her and he fell on his knees. Tear poured forth from his eyes as he held his face in his palms. All he could do was say the same question over and over again?

"Why did you do it Kiva?" CH40

A new day had risen and Galima was very busy. Apparently Yoric, Lilia and Menti got beaten to a pulp by the troll Felvor whose real name was Kiva according to Yoric. Lilia was simply regenerating herself with a druid spell. She did not require the service of the Nerubian nurse. Menti was merely knocked unconscious, but Galima knew she would wake up with a severe headache. Yoric on the other hand had a severe injury. Galima was adept in using the most modern of troll medical devices to the best magic healing potions. As a child she had watched her sister die of plague, it had left her empty inside. Disease was her enemy. At young age Galima had the ability to heal those around her, her mother told she had a holy aura around her that could cure the sick. It was true of course; people could be healed slowly, and ran faster simply by being close to her. She kept this secret from the captain of course. Orak was not very fond of magic, he did not hate magic, and he simply avoided those who could use it. The captain had always been aloof around the new crew. After Wadario's death Galima did not want to lose the captain as her friend.

She was able to sedate Yoric with a sleeping potion. Then she patched up his thigh with some binding and some gnoll herbs to regenerate lost tissue. Galima stepped out of the room and was quickly rushed by Someg. "How is my son?" The frantic human turned Nagan yelled.

"He is fine, his wounds are regenerating. It will be a while before he can run but I do believe that there was no serious damage. He is simply taking a quiet nap. If you promise to be silent, then I will let you into sick bay to see him." Galima spoke softly. Someg became quiet and slowly went towards Yoric's bed and watched him sleep.

"Do you know what it is like to be a mother Galima?" Someg asked.

"I'm afraid I do not." Galima responded.

"I only raised Yoric for three months before I had to give him away. Now that we are together again I may have a second chance. When I heard that he was injured I was afraid I had lost that chance." Someg gently ran her claw through Yoric's scruffy brown hair. "Tell me Galima what do you know about your mother. My father murdered mine while I was just a child."

"She was a fisherspider just like my father." Galima lied, her magical origin had to kept a secret from Orak. "She was a strong woman who loved her family a lot. She was also the biggest in our family so no one ever messed with her."

"That is strange Felak told me that females from the fisherspider breed were half the size of their male counter parts. No offense but Felak himself is almost your size." Someg wondered. Galima had accidentally given away information.

"Well Felak is only part fisherspider. He has a quarter of Web thrower in him, besides not all fisherspiders are small. Look at Tularan he's probably the biggest Nerubians I ever met. At average male fisherspiders weigh two hundred pounds, spiderlings weigh seventy five pounds, Web throwers can weigh up to three hundred just like Web spinners, Spider Lords can weigh up three hundred fifty, Queen breeds can weigh over four hundred and War Spiders like Orak can weigh up to six hundred pounds. Tularan weighs one thousand six hundred pounds, that is eight times heavier then the average fisherspider. Don't judge and entire sub-species by one example." Galima mused.

"You mean to tell me that Tularan is eight times larger then the average fisherspider male and sixteen times larger then the average female. No wonder he's so grumpy and mean, other then the fact he is over two hundred years old. Females probably just run after looking at him." Someg chuckled.

"It is nothing to laugh at, Tularan has had a hard life. He was ridiculed and humiliated so much just for his body weight size. He even had to leave his home because he couldn't fit through the door." Galima said in serious tone.

"You're right I shouldn't make fun of him. I especially could cut down on the fat jokes. I guess anyone could be a pain in the rear like Tularan if they grew up different from everyone else. I can imagine how my human friends would react if they could see me as a Nagan." Someg smiled and then left. Orak walked slowly by into the hallway after Someg left.

"Orak could I ask you a question." Galima asked.

"Of course, what could that be?" Orak chirped

"Do you dislike magic users?" Galima asked nervously. This caused Orak to widen his eyes a little. On a Nerubian vessel accusing the captain of bigotry was considered a serious offense.

"No, Sodak and I have become good friends. Why do you ask?" Orak mused.

"Well you usually seem nervous around magic users." Galima responded in a low voice.

"Of course, until I learn more about them. I know it is kind of biased but I don't really trust magic, the magician on the other hand I trust." Orak chirped.

"So does that mean you don't hate magic users?" Galima said in a slightly excited voice.

"Well I wouldn't marry one." Orak chuckled.

Several hours had passed and Zuladar stood by himself on the port bow. Ganymede had tried to comfort him but every time he would break out into tears. When the time had come to claim his family's vengeance, he could not even move a muscle. His head began to throb more and more. Tularan and Urgan were worried since no tea was missing from the larder. Yoric walked towards Zuladar. There was a slight hitch in his walk.

"Mr. Zuladar, I know what you and Kiva said last night. I know you both shared the same parents. It must be very hard for you sir and I thank you for saving Menti's life." Yoric said. The troll looked right at Yoric and fell to the ground. Zuladar's muscles began to spasm as his legs and arms began to wave like crazy in every direction. He began to drool at the mouth like a rabid dog as he rolled from right to left.

"Quick, get Galima!" Orak yelled as jumped away from the steering wheel. Zuladar immediately stopped moving as he leaped and grabbed Yoric by the collar.

"Go young child to the land from which you came

The land you have the power to claim

Go to the mountain, which your seed came from

Rally your people to beat the war drum

Go to mountain your father dwells with in

Go to the mountain that Vulcan sinned

Go and find what is yours

Beware wild dogs and boars

Find your grandsire's nemesis Arch mage.

It was he who set the stage

Son of the Titans and the Light

The time will come for your fight

Stay not in the care of your mother

Give it to your cousin brother

When the time comes and the gauntlet is down.

Choose your heart or the crown." Zuladar rambled in a demonic voice. When he was done, he collapsed and the deck and fell unconscious.

CH41

Zuladar lay unconscious in sickbed he was still alive. Though he lay there for a couple of days, with the occasional visits from Tularan, Yoric, and Ganymede with Lilia. With an ache and a groan the troll opened his eyes. Galima was surprised to see Zuladar awake. He looked around the room with a small circular window, which let the sun in.

"Mr. Zuladar it is a very unwise idea for you to get up. There are still some tests I would like to run. According to Orak and Yoric you had a seizure on deck and then mumbled some poem to Yoric then collapsed. Until I can gather more information about your condition you will spend the duration of this time here in sickbay." Galima stated.

"There is no time for that now madam. If you would excuse me, I must see Yoric." Zuladar piped as he started to get out of bed but was then thrust down by Galima. Although the spider was much smaller then him, she easily held down his body weight.

"There is no point in trying to outmuscle me. After all I am a Nerubian." Galima stated calmly. Although Zuladar was very skilled in the art of battle, he knew that Galima had got the better of him. He underestimated his opponent due to her small stature. He should have tried to jump over her, ensnared her with a magical net or throw her off with his feet. It was too late now since she had one claw on both his hands and his legs.

"You do not understand, I know where Yoric came from. I must speak with him immediately." Zuladar boomed loudly. Galima just ignored as she strapped him to the bed like tarantula would a fly. It was obvious the troll had gone insane. Though it might sedate him to see Yoric or Ganymede. She rang a small bell and Ganymede teleported into the room.

"Zuladar it is good to see that you have awoken from your intolerable hibernation. Care for some tea, I can have Urgan make you some as quickly as possible." Ganymede chirped.

"I don't care about tea. I must see Yoric, he has to know or all is doomed." Zuladar yelled.

"Ganymede I would like for you to make sure Zuladar doesn't try to escape. I will be looking for Yoric topside." Galima whispered into Ganymede's ear. Then she hoped out of the room. As she walked down the room she accidentally ran into Orak again. The War Spider tripped over Galima and a small glass swan clattered on the floor. Galima picked it up and stared at it.

"Where did you get this captain?" Galima inquired.

"As a teenager it was given to me by a female." Orak replied taking the swan back and staring at it.

"Oh what happened to her?" Galima asked. She knew she was pushing her luck asking the captain so many questions.

"Ran off for some other guy in from Spider Lord breed." Orak said in a sad tone.

"You mean she wasn't a War Spider like you?" Galima chirped.

"She was from Queen breed." This sent a shock down Galima's back. Queen breeds were very magical. The captain already admitted that he wouldn't ever marry someone who could use magic. This began to spark her curiosity.

"I thought you said you would never marry someone who could use magic?" Galima asked curiously.

"I was a different spider back then, this was before my family was murdered by that magical wolf beast." Orak said sadly. A howl of pain came from the top of the deck. Orak and Galima hurried to see what was going on. Great demonic creatures were attacking the ship with wings like bats. They screeched in a horrid way that would send chills down the spine of any knight. They were a hideous shade of gray and walked on the ship like men. Their eyes glowed a frightening yellow that would make you feel as though you were a hollow oak. Their teeth reminded Orak of sharks he had once seen. Saliva foamed at their mouths as though they were ready to taste the flesh of the innocent. The stench of darkness clouded around them. Though they were of the living, they had the impure aura of undead around them. They were gargoyles.

Sodak was lying on deck bleeding, while Lilia and Someg sent bursts of lightning into the air trying to cover Sodak. It seemed as if all the attacks were concentrated on Sodak. Blood coated the minotaurs back as the gargoyles continued to rake into his back their sharp talons of steel. With a great burst of energy, Someg sent thundering death down upon one of the gargoyles, sending it to a burning death. The energy drain had caused Someg to collapse. Orak drew all his sabers and took dive towards Sodak. He grabbed the giant minotaur and started to drag him towards the cabin door. Lilia tried her hardest to drive of the gargoyles, but there were simply too many. One of the vile creatures scarred Orak on the back and now both of them were down. Galima could not just simply watch while Sodak was being ripped to shreds. She looked deep within herself and became calm inside. The outside world was suddenly quiet to her ears. A beam of light came from Galima and struck one of the gargoyles. The creature burned into oblivion, the rest of the creatures were frightened by the light and left immediately. Galima then raised all her claws towards the sky and a small thundercloud appeared above Sodak and Orak. Sparkling blue drops of rain dripped from the clouds and with each drop the blood simply washed away. Orak lifted his head and stared directly at Galima. She then stopped her spell, covered her eyes and ran into the cabin and began to cry in the darkness.

CH42

The captain followed Galima down the cabin door. For some reason she had been able to use both holy light and rain of tranquility. For some reason she had kept the fact that she could use magic a secret from him. For some reason having him find out her secret had caused her to cry. Something was wrong and Orak had to find out what it was. He stopped down the hall when he heard someone crying behind one of the doors he carefully opened the door and there was Galima quietly crying in the corner.

"Galima, are you alright?" The captain asked

"No, I'm not. Don't you remember Wadario, he was supposed to marry me before that wolf creature murdered him. Now he is dead and there is nothing I can do to make him come back to me." Galima shrieked at the captain.

"I cannot say that I understand your pain, but I know that you feel it deeply. Tell me please what is wrong so I can help." Orak asked in calm voice.

"I know that you are not fond of magic, so I always kept it hidden from you. I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Galima sniffled

"Galima, I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway. It does not matter to me that you can use magic. It was wrong of you to keep it a secret, but you have been a good friend and nurse to me for many years. I trust you with my own life; believe me when I say I would call you friend no matter what." Orak stated calming Galima down.

"There is more you see, Wadario and I never had the opportunity to have children. Remember the night we spent in the troll village?" Galima asked.

"Yes, your bed was broken so we both had to share. We were exhausted, so both fell asleep and then we woke up. That is all I remember." Orak answered.

"Well you see its..." Galima was about to say something, but she stopped in mid sentence.

"Well what is it. Whatever it is you can tell me." Orak asked but Galima just ran out of the room crying.

Orak was caught on deck several hours later. All the women and Tularan were up there with angry faces on. Why was everyone so angry with him?

"Captain what did you say to Galima?" Menti asked in an irate voice.

"Nothing I simply to her that she could tell me anything and she just burst into tears." The captain answered.

"Did you cause any physical damage to Mrs. Galima's form?" Ganymede's voice was on edge.

"So you think you can take advantage of Galima because she is so much smaller than you?" Tularan's gruff voice became louder than Orak had ever known.

"Have you no shame in yourself?" Someg said as she slapped Orak across the face.

"Does it make you feel bigger brutalizing that sweet little nurse?" Lilia screeched as she slapped Orak across the other cheek. This time the captain got fed up.

"Alright will someone tell me what I did and what makes you all think I did it?" Orak shouted as he jumped over everyone onto the other side of the ship.

"Galima is crying her eyes out. According to Lilia she began to cry after she saw your face. Also she has been spending a lot of time with you. What else could it be and you know what we are talking about?" Ganymede voiced.

"Look I only talked with her. It seems to me that Galima has been acting strange ever since we left the troll island." Orak mused.

"To tell you the truth I think Galima is starting to put on a little weight." Tularan murmured.

"I think me and Ganymede saw Galima vomit a while back." Lilia whispered.

"She even ate a whole boar last night." Menti said.

"So what does this all mean and what does it have to do with me?" Orak boomed.

"It is quite simple, she is pregnant." Someg announced. Orak was about to ask her what she was talking about. Then the truth suddenly dawned upon him.

Yoric slowly entered Zuladar's room. According to Ganymede the troll had gone insane so Yoric kept his distance. For some reason he was compelled to enter the room. Something about the troll's poem somehow sounded familiar to him. He had to know what Zuladar knew. The troll lay there on the bed sleeping like a child. The straps held him firmly to the bed. Zuladar's nose sniffed the air and his arm tore right through the straps and grabbed Yoric's arm. Before Yoric could scream the other arm came up and grabbed his mouth.

"Hush, I will release you if you promise not to scream." Zuladar whispered and Yoric nodded.

Zuladar released his hand and Yoric just stared into the troll. Yoric honestly did not believe he was insane. "What happened up there on the deck?" Yoric asked.

"It was simply a vision, Yoric I have a message for you." Zuladar said.

"From who?" Yoric asked.

"From someone who knew your father." At these words Yoric's spine vibrated.

"Who would my father be?" Yoric asked.

"First of all Yoric Duval your name is Yoric Bronzebeard..."

CH43

Orak was standing there as if he was in a trance. If Galima was pregnant then that meant that they had accidentally done something while they had slept in the troll village. If that were true, then Orak would have to learn the different varieties of Nerubian baby food. Barely able to hold his body from fainting and falling down the mast the captain scuttled down.

"Captain is something wrong?" Tularan asked.

"Yes old friend, I think it is my fault now. Remember the time we were at the troll inn, me and Galima shared the same room." Orak answered with a pale face.

"Then would mean that Galima's child is..." Lilia began to speak.

"I know what it means. It means after this voyage I'm going to become a permanent landlubber. It means I have defiled Galima forever. Any Nerubian who has a child outside of marriage is to be scorned for life. It means that I am now going to the burning legion." Orak yelled.

"Calm down we must address this with Galima first. Give me the chance to talk to her. Trust me I was once pregnant myself." Someg announced.

"I am sorry Someg, but this is my responsibility. It was my sin and now I must face it and hope Galima forgives me." Orak muttered as he slowly walked down the cabin stares with his head hanging below his shoulders. Tularan had never seen his captain so down before. Him and all the original crew had always looked up to the captain. Now Orak was a shell of the spider he once was. Marked forever for his unforgivable accidental sin. For now no male spider would dare come within ten feet of Galima. Orak had marked her for life. Nerubian's had a very good sense of smell. Orak's scent would brand Galima's hide as her's would his.

Orak knocked on Galima's room again and he stepped through. She began to wipe her tears away and lowered her head in the captain's presence. Daring not to look at the captain's eyes for fear of disappointment. He lifted her chin and she saw tears coming forth from his eyes. This was something Galima had never seen the captain do, she had always seen him smiling and standing strong. It was a side of him she had never seen, something behind all his courage, his honor, all his jokes, and all his high intellect. A softer and tenderer side. He took her into his claws and rubbed his tears on her shoulders. Galima was shocked by the captain's behavior.

"Forgive me please, I should have slept on the floor when we were in the village. I meant you no harm." Orak moaned.

"Forgive you for what?" Galima asked.

"Galima please, I know about the child." Orak answered as he lowered his head.

"Did Urgan and Felak tell you?" She asked.

"No, I figured it out from Someg." Orak answered.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked calmly.

"I do not know what you shall do, but I will try to be a good father to your child." Orak answered.

"I will appreciate that. What if the child can use magic, you abhor magic?" She asked.

"No longer, you have been one of my closest friends for ten years. If you or your child; if my child can use magic. Then I shall accept that child." Orak answered and Galima embraced herself with him. "May I ask you on favor?"

"Name it." Galima smiled a little.

"My I put my skull near your womb so that I may listen to the heart beat?" Orak did not know if he was asking too much.

"You may." Galima said calmly. Orak put his head near her stomach and he listened to the faint beating heart of their child. Galima knew at that moment that her child's future could not be in better claws.

High in the tower above the mountain Tirin Kor a lone Archmage sat above the world. He was old now, his friend Jorus Bronzebeard was dead. His enemy had defeated him and all he had was a parody of the magic he once held in his youth. He looked into the pool in the middle of the room and watched a young boy training with a huge spider. He looked into the pool and watched the next king of dwarves. He had delivered the boy into the world from his mother in the Temple of the Light. The infant was now grown and time would come when they would meet again.

Ch44

"Crash!" The ship had finally struck land. Every got to the top of the deck to see terra firma off the starboard. The land had no sandy beach, simply some muddy ground and some pine over the bank. The smell of fresh wildflowers greeted the travelers and Sodak especially enjoyed it. Minotaurs had a great hatred of the sea, now he was free. Yoric and Menti were the first to pull down the cross board and leave. The Borts, Sodak and Someg quickly followed them. Ganymede teleported with Lilia onto the bank right after them. Zuladar beat his chest, howled at the sun, jumped into the water and swam to shore. Tularan chased him with a ladle, screaming something about stolen muffins. Lastly Galima came walking slowly down the board with Orak holding her claw.

"Land at last, thank the Earthmother. I was beginning to get sick of all that water." Sodak expressed joyfully. He loved everything about the land the way it smelled, felt, tasted, sounded and looked.

"I was hoping never to come back to Azeroth, but it looks like I have no choice." Someg muttered.

"Ganymede do you remember the last time we came here?" Lilia asked.

"About two hundred years ago I believe." Ganymede answered.

"Galima do you need to rest? I am more then willing to carry you on my back." Orak asked.

"That is sweet of you Orak, but I believe I can manage." She replied caringly. There seemed to be a new joy in Galima, she and Orak were spending more time together. Orak was bending over backwards to make sure she was comfortable in every possible. Few could believe he would be such a gentlemen. She had spent hours with Orak just listening to the heart beat of their infant. Although Orak did not know, Galima actually loved his company. The infant had bought a newer, more caring side out of him.

"Come back here you pilfering little, good for nothing thief." Tularan yelled at the troll as he chased him through the forest. Tularan was getting weary, his massive body weight was not designed to run through densely wooded areas. He began to gasp for air as Zuladar disappeared in the distance. He took a deep breath and sat his rear on a granite boulder of gray color.

"Damn that troll, when I catch him, he is going to wish he never had a mouth." Tularan gasped. The great spider collapsed and went into a deep sleep. Time passed and wild squirrel and mice began to crawl over Tularan. A tiny doe even began to eat the grass beside his head. The sun began to shine on his eyes and the large behemoth blinked. He got off the ground, sending the animals scampering and wiped the dead leaves from his body. He realized that he was lost and there was no sign of the crew or Zuladar.

"This day just gets better and better." The grumpy spider said to himself sarcastically.

"Help, help!" A squeaky voice sounded in the distance. Tularan decided to ignore it at first, but then he heard it again. Tularan wondering what's the worst that could happen thought he just check out what was going on. Trampling his way through the underbrush, he looked through the bushes to see a band of five gnolls. One of them was carrying a small high elf infant. The small girl had brown hair, glowing purple eyes and skin similar to that of Yoric. Tularan who had never seen a high elf or a gnoll wondered if the gnoll were the infant's parents. Tularan was not known for his amazing brainpower.

"Alright, time ta eatsum brekkist." Announced one of the gnolls announced.

"Let me go you meanie." The girl yelled but one of the gnolls stuffed an onion into her mouth. It was at that point Tularan discovered that the girl was the gnoll's breakfast. The girl whimpered in fear as the gnoll took a huge scimitar over her head. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she closed them.

"Skreeeeyaaaah." The gnolls turn to see a humungous spider creature come out of the underbrush. Standing at twelve feet in height the gnolls were simply stunned by the creature's size. Grabbing the gnoll with the scimitar, Tularan took his mandibles and covered the gnoll's head with his jaws. There was a loud crunch and blood started to trickle down from Tularan's fangs. He then dropped the headless body and turned to the other gnolls. The other gnolls took out there maces and charged at the behemoth.

Tularan dodged the first gnoll and backhand slapped him into a tree. The second gnoll tried to bash to Tularan in the head. He simply grabbed his arms and did a head butt on that gnoll. There was boom sound as Tularan's skull collided with gnoll's skull, sending the gnoll into another gnoll. The last gnoll drew a knife and jumped onto the spider's back and stabbed him in the shoulder. Tularan turned his head one hundred and eighty degrees and looked his enemy in the eye. He then grabbed the gnoll by the neck. He also grabbed the necks of all the other gnolls. Holding one gnoll in each of his four claws, he bashed all their skulls together. Sending them into a state of unconsciousness.

The elf opened her eyes and saw the gnolls on the ground. She then saw the big huge spider. Some may believe that she was afraid, but thanks to Tularan's humungous gut he looked somewhat comical. She then jumped onto Tularan's stomach and hugged tightly.

"Look kid, get the heck off me." Tularan said in annoyed tone.

"Thank you sir can I come with you." The child had the face that could melt anyone's heart. Anyone except Tularan, he simply didn't see the cuteness.

"Look kid, I'm lost. Why don't you just go to wherever you came from and forget you ever met me." Tularan boomed, but the child did not even flinch. Tularan began to foam at the mouth, he stretched his claws and mandibles in the air. He then screeched a heart wrench howl that would have terrified a Dire Wolf.

"You're funny mister." The girl giggled, completely ignoring his threath.

"Look, I don't like kids. So get lost." Tularan yelled. Then he began to walk away but the girl kept following him.

"Look kid, I am not in the mood to baby sit so leave me alone." Tularan roared.

"I'm hungry." The child whined.

"Go tell it to your mother." Tularan yelled.

"I don't know where my mommy is." She began to sniffle.

"Look kid, I'm warning you not to cry. I'm comfortable when people cry." Tularan said nervously.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The infant cried. The sound was so loud that another second of listening to it, and Tularan's eardrums would have burst.

"Okay, okay you can come along. I think I have some muffins in my vest." Tularan mumbled as he took his last muffin out of his pocket.

"Mister?"

"WHAT?" Tularan yelled.

"I need to go tinkle."

CH45

A huge cyclone of flame consumed the blood elf priest, leaving nothing but ashes. His companion, another high elf priest with long auburn hair with glowing green eyes bowed his head on the ground and began to whimper. Two glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness full of rage. "What did you say?" A thunderous demonic voice came from the darkness.

"We lost the sacrifice sir." The priest whimpered.

"You did what? Do you have any idea of what you have done? That sacrifice has the most potent magic blood ever known. It has the ability to become the most powerful mage there ever was. Not even Doomhammer's axe that has the shamanistic power of a thousand orcs can equal it. Once I make the offering, not even that bumbling king Gilneas shall stand near me. Tell me why I should not roast you and damn you to eternal torment as well." The voice roared.

"Please master, give me another chance." The elf bowed, pleading for his life.

"You have already failed me once, your right to live is forfeit." Flame started to rise out of the ground and into the air. The priest ran for dear life, causing the voice to chuckle. The flames started to take the form of a bird incased in an inferno. The creature had lit up the night sky like a lantern in a basement. "From the depths of Hell let this be a reminder to anyone whomsoever fails me." With a shrill screech the burning beast flew towards the elven priest.

The priest could hear the screech right behind him. He could since the terrible heat of the burning hawk coming towards him. Sweat dripped down his back as he ran towards the river. Closer and closer the hell creature came until it passed through the elf's torso. Splitting the elf in half before it could even scream. No blood spilled for the area the creature had passed through became that of charcoal.

"I showed mercy by letting him die without pain." The glowing eyes turned to a group of elf farmers, carpenters, tailors, sorcerers and warriors all huddled together. "Know that I and I alone command you. Wherever you hide, I shall find you. I am your master, do as I say and thou shall be rewarded. Fail me and what happened here to night will seem like nothing."

"Well why are you just standing there. Go find the sacrifice or I shall roast your miserable hides." The voice boomed as all the elves dispersed.

"Why is good help so hard to find?" The voice mumbled to itself.

"Mister Tularan, I'm tired." The child spoke in a soft voice.

"So why should I care?" Tularan mumbled.

"Could you carry me?" The child said with arms stretched forth pleading Tularan to pick her up.

"Fine, you can crawl on my back." Tularan mumbled as he put his thorax on the ground, letting the child hop on. Tularan ambled along until he came across a small piece of broken china. It had come from Zuladar, Tularan was sure of it.

"Zuladar where are you?" Tularan hollered.

"Tularan, is that you?" Orak's voice answered. Tularan held onto the child and started to dash through the woods. Jumping over a fallen tree Tularan crossed over a hill. He came rushing down the hill until he tripped over a root and crashed into Sodak.

"Tularan, get your giant arse off me." Sodak thundered.

"Sorry, about that." Tularan said jumping off.

"Oh, I'm going to make you sorry. What the hell were you thinking running around the woods like that? We've been looking for you all day." Orak yelled.

"Sorry sir, I ran into a couple of gnolls. I also ended up with this on my back." Tularan mumbled as he lifted the toddler from his back to the ground. Everyone looked at the tiny elf with her thumb in her mouth. Everyone seemed to be happy, Tularan being a grumpy two hundred year old, overweight spider just couldn't understand everyone's curiosity.

"Oh look at you, you're so cute." Lilia giggled picked up the tiny elf and began to kiss her all over the cheeks.

"Amazing." Zuladar said as he wrote down notes with his quill.

"Troll!" The tiny creature screamed as she ran behind Tularan.

"No need to fear, this troll is friendly." Ganymede comforted the little one. "Oh and Tularan, there is a high elf village close to this area. Lilia and I were there a couple hundred years ago. We plan on going there to stock up on provisions. Maybe we can drop the child there."

"Tularan it seems like the girl's attached to you." Yoric chuckled

"Shut up." Tularan mumbled. He then turned to the child and whispered. "Look kid your embarrassing me, so cut the cute routine and get off my leg."

Everyone followed Ganymede except Yoric. For some reason he felt as if someone familiar was watching them. Particularly him.

A quiet Orcish village burned beneath the sun miles away. Lorax had come in search of Doomhammer's axe. Everywhere on the charred ground lay the bodies of Orcish men, women, and children. An Orcish blademaster's body was incased in ice. The fool had the audacity to assault Lorax. Now him and his entire village were no more. The Orcs had put up a pitiful fight. They had been outnumbered nearly two hundred to twelve. It was not even a fight it was a massacre. Lorax did not even feel anything as he stepped over the body of a small elderly woman.

"Did you find the axe?" He yelled at one of the knights.

"I'm sorry sir, we found nothing." The knight answered.

"Damn you Jorus where did you hide it?" Lorax yelled at the sky.

Ch46

The crew had entered the Elven town of Midas. The buildings were put in a grid like formation, and they were constructed out of blue sandstones. At the top each building was a silver dome and on each dome were pictures. According to Ganymede each dome represented the family history of the elves that lived there. After each five blocks there would be a water fountain on a pedestal. The water would gush forth from the fountain at four feet in length from the mouth of emerald green dragons. All the elves were dressed in blue apparel, and all jewelry was made of periwinkle stones. In the middle of the town there was a golden statue of a blood elf dressed in a priests robes. The statue had a warrior's long broadsword raised high in one hand and a farmer's rake in the other hand. It stood at twenty feet in length and probably weighed several tons. Everyone in town looked suspiciously at the crew, particularly Zuladar and the Nerubians. They looked upon the troll simply out of vile racial discrimination. They looked upon the Nerubians and wondered what realm the big spider creatures came from.

"Ganymede, I thought you said this was a village?" Yoric asked.

"It was, two hundred years ago that is." Ganymede said in shock.

A tall male in a bright blue robes came forth. He had fiery red hair and had bright red eyes that seemed friendly and inviting. His robes were streaked with blue sapphires and his shoes beneath the robes were bland green. Probably the only piece of clothing in the town, which, were not blue. He threw up his arms in a warm welcome.

"Ganymede, Lilia it is good to see you again." The man said.

"It is good to see you as well Maylak. It has been two hundred years since we last met." Lilia answered.

"Actually it has been one hundred eighty nine years." The man answered, he then looked at Zuladar. "Shelgar khan defou kahlik vesham?" Translation: What is that doing here?

Zuladar answered. "Belvor megos elven." Translatron: I speak elven.

"A troll who speaks elven. So what other tricks can your pet do?" Maylak chuckled.

"What did you call me sir?" Zuladar took off his monocle and put it in his trousers. His heart started to beat faster and he felt as lungs breathing faster. Never in his life had he been judged by his racial identity. He took a step towards the foul mouth elf. All his politeness and civilized manor were washed away. Orak quickly grabbed him from behind; the mighty claws circled Zuladar like a steel cage.

"This is not the time to lose your temper. Remember you are a troll, and this is a city of elves. So try to show a good example." Orak whispered into Zuladar's ear.

"I suppose these spider things are also your pets." Maylak scoffed.

"Fellam guram mogal Nerubians." Orak replied in fluent elven. Translation: We are but mere Nerubians.

"Well I see you have a child with you. Where did she come from?" Maylak asked.

"We just found her in the woods nearby, we believe she may belong to your village." Someg answered.

"Well judging from her blue attire would say you are correct. Don't worry little girl we'll find your parents. Just come here to me." Maylak coaxed. The toddler merely ran behind Tularan.

"With all due respect sir she does not seem to be comfortable near you. I suggest she stay with Tularan until tomorrow." Orak stated. Maylak backed off grinding his teeth. He was so close to the prize.

"Orak I need to lye down." Galima spoke up. She was practically collapsing on the ground. The pain on her face was excruciating to watch. Someg had to keep her balanced with a claw.

"What's wrong with her?" Maylak asked.

"That is none of your business sir. Do you know where we can spend the night?" Orak asked.

"Yes, there is an inn not far from here." Maylak answered and with that they all left.

Far away in Orcish lands the blademaster lay in his prison of ice. The cold gnawed at him, it numbed his brain, weakened his muscles. He was still alive, his heart was still beating; beating out of rage. He had watched his men die like sheep. His village and family burned like dead leaves. He looked at the sky and if he could scream, then the very heavens from above would have heard his roar. The proud orc was breathing vengeance, and fed off of hate. The darkness of his thoughts would have surpassed the very flames of hell. His eyes were open in a living frozen nightmare. The sun rose and the ice began to crack.

"Crack." His lips moved.

"Crack." His fingers twitched.

"Crack." His chest rose.

"Crack." His eyes blinked.

"Crack, crack, crack." His chest rose up and down. Then all of a sudden his fist burst through the ice and ice shattered in all directions. Rising from the frozen tomb the blademaster took up his sword, which was planted in the ground. Then he lifted towards the air and sword glowed in a blazing inferno as it was lit up in flame. Dropping the sword he ran towards the village. Digging through the carcasses he finally found his wife, daughter, and son. He cradled his wife's body in his arms and began to cry.

CH 47 "Come on girls lets have some fun." Lilia announced. She was wearing a revealing tight blue shirt that did not even cover most of her torso area. She was also wearing transparent blue silk blouse over that shirt as well as tight white pants and eye grabbing black leather shoes. In Ganymede's opinion it was vulgar and shameless. Urgan, Sodak, and Zuladar had a different opinion; they turned their heads to keep themselves from thinking dark thoughts.

"Lilia we are on a mission, we are not here to have fun." Orak answered coldly.

"We can do that tomorrow, I was suggesting that me, Someg, Ganymede, Menti and Galima could have a girl's night out. Come on there are elven men out there just ripe for the picking." She whined.

"Well it has been a while since I have enjoyed myself. Fine then it would be a pleasure to have some recreational activity." Ganymede spoke up.

"What about you Someg, last time I came here I met some elves who fancy Nagan girls." Lilia batted her eyelashes.

"I don't know, I think I maybe to old for these kind of things." Someg answered quietly.

"Oh please, these are elves. To them your age means nothing." Lilia spoke up.

"There is no way I'm coming Lilia. I would rather spend my time here." Menti said suspiciously.

"Come on Menti, I'm not asking you to betray Yoric. Just have a few dances, see some new people and go shopping." Lilia smiled. Menti looked longingly at Yoric.

"Go on Menti, enjoy yourself. I trust you." Yoric smiled.

"May I come with you?" Galima said quietly.

"Of course." Lilia laughed.

"Just promise you will take care of her." Orak said gloomily.

"Don't worry Orak, I won't try to do anything risky." Galima said reassuringly.

"Remember to take care of yourselves while we're gone." Someg gave Yoric a tight hug that almost crushed his bones. "Try not to get bored boys while we are gone."

With that all the girls left the inn. Immediately Tularan took out a large barrel of rum out of the cabinet. "Finally their gone, it is time to party my brothers."

"Put the rum away Tularan." Orak sighed.

"Are you crazy." Tularan seemed surprised.

"Felak and that elven child you saved are still here. The last those to children need to see are three drunk Nerubians, one drunk troll, one drunk man/dwarf, and a drunk minotaur." Urgan said sadly as Orak picked up the barrel and put it in the cabinet. Tularan's face was so depressed, that it would have cracked every mirror in Dalaran. He so wanted that rum and now because of two children, his rum was gone.

"So what shall we do for entertainment gentlemen?" Zuladar spoke up.

"I have some cards, we can always play ponarg." Sodak answered.

"Sorry Sodak, but we can't gamble in front of those children." Orak mumbled.

"Damn why can't we some fun." Tularan roared as he went up to his room.

"Master, why can't you just kill them and take the sacrifice?" An elven swordsman asked the dark figment with glowing red eyes.

"Do you question my judgment, or would you rather I roast you like I did those two others yesterday." The dark figure boomed.

"No master, please forgive my insolence. What may I do to serve?" The swordsman whimpered.

"Go in the inn and bring me back my prize fool!" The voice roared. The swordsman quickly jumped off the building and dashed towards the inn.

"I am surrounded by utter incompetence." The voice mumbled.

"Okay kid I want some answers and I want them now?" Tularan asked the small elven child.

"Okay Mr. Tularan." The child giggled.

"It is not Mr. Tularan it is TULARAN! What is your name and where are your parents?" The giant spider was become frustrated.

"My name is Mika and I don't know." The girl said sadly.

"Do you know who they are?" The spider asked.

"No." She looked down.

"Do you even have parents?" Tularan asked more calmly.

"I don't know." She started to cry and her face a pillow.

"Don't worry kid I'll find your parents. You can count on that." Tularan said. For brief moment the child stopped crying. Then Tularan heard rattle outside the room.

"Stay here kid, I'm going to see what's going on outside." Tularan slowly crept towards the door. Careful not to make a single sound as he turned the knob, then he slowly creaked the door open. He stuck his head out and the last thing he saw was a vase crashing into his head. Tularan's world exploded as he landed on the floor and fell into an unconscious state. The elven swordsman ran into the room and grabbed Mika off the bed as she screamed. He rushed out into the hallway to meet Zuladar and Orak. Zuladar lifted his spear while Orak whirled all four cutlasses. The swordsman grabbed the side of a bookshelf and pushed it over onto Zuladar, burying the troll. Orak lunged and blade met blade. Swordspider squared off against sword spider. What ever move the elf made, Orak easily countered and blocked. Realizing he was no match for the Nerubian the swordsman lifted the blade near Mika's throat. Orak was now at a disadvantage, although the captain was fast, he was not fast enough to stop the elf. Not without hurting the child. The swordsman carefully walked towards the door. At it's entrance the minotaur and human stood.

"I swear I'll kill her so get out of my way." The elf gnashed his teeth. The human lifted a small aluminum can. The human then pressed a button on the can and a green mist came out. Before he realized what was going on the elf fell into a deep sleep. At that moment the doorknob twisted from behind and the women had returned.

"I hope you guys weren't too bore while we were gone." Someg called out.

Ch48

"Talk elf, who sent you?" Tularan boomed at the frightened elven swordsmen tied to the chair. Both Tularan and the swordsman were alone in the dark room. Orak had always used Tularan to extract information. Orak knew that the spider had certain 'techniques' to interrogating prisoners. Sweat dripped down the elf's back as the humongous spider paced back and forth. Tularan was carefully studying the creature's behavior, the more you understood your prisoner, the more you can get inside their brain.

"Look buddy, I am not in a very good mood. You just smashed a very valuable vase on my skull. Tell me what I need to know and I might just let you go." Tularan smiled.

"Go to hell bug. I won't say anything." The swordsman looked Tularan in the eye.

"Huh that must be your tough guy look. Look I know people like you. You were hiding behind a child to make your escape. We both know that you're just a coward using a big sword to make you look brave. So why don't you just tell me who sent you, I know you're not smart enough to do something like this. We both know that you're going to crack and the sooner you do, the sooner this all ends." Tularan smiled maliciously. The elf responded by lowering his head and biting his mouth.

"Do you know what Nerubians were like a thousand years ago?" Tularan asked coldly, the elf remained silent.

"We were a barbaric race, cannibalism was a very common trait amongst us. Yes we were satanic society, we murdered simply for the simple pleasure of murdering. There was even a sect of female Nerubians who would raise males like cattle and then after mating would deliver a poisonous bite that paralyzed the male. She would then lay eggs on the male's body and after several months the young would hatch. The mother would then caste a spell on the female youngsters so that they would devour their father. Another sect of Nerubians which was male dominated by males would sacrifice one female each month to appease the gods. We still have a part of that instinct with us, the urge to kill and devour. Oh sure there are some of us who believe we have evolved beyond that point, but I know better." Tularan gently caressed the elf's shoulder and looked at the elf the same way an owl looks at mouse. This sent a chill down the elf's spine, yet he still remained silent.

"Do you know how we feed off of live prey? First we jump from a hiding place and look our victims face to face." Tularan bought his head close to the elf's head, almost a centimeter away.

"Then we take our fangs and stab the enemy with a paralyzing toxin." Tularan rested his powerful jaws around the elf's neck. The elf knew at any moment the spider could simply crush his neck.

"Then we spin them into a web. I may not be from Web Thrower breed, so I can't use my webbing as weapon. I can still wrap people in it though." Tularan lifted the elf up with two of his claws. With his other claws he began to draw silk from his thorax and he began to wrap the elf in it like a spider would a fly. Tularan covered the elf until the head was the only thing remaining.

"Then we would bite you again, this time with a slow deadly poison. It would turn your internal organs into liquid form. Then while slowly died, we would start drinking your blood. Although you would feel the pain of your life essence being drained your mouth would be paralyzed and you wouldn't be able to scream." With that Tularan started foaming at the mouth and extended his jaws for a bite. He screeched as he brought his jaws down. "Skreeeyaaaah."

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry about the child. I'll tell every thing you need to know. Maylak sent me to take the child. She is supposed to be part of some sort of ritual that's supposed to increase his power. He plans to use her as a weapon, I promise won't ever hurt anyone again. I'm only eighteen and I live with my mother. I don't want to be barbecued by Maylak he's a blood mage. Just please don't eat me." The elf sobbed as tears poured down his eyes and a slightly yellow liquid stained the webbing in the area below the elf's belt. Tularan carefully put the elf down and stepped outside the room.

"Tularan where do you come up with stories like that?" Galima laughed. "I mean girls eating boys and boys sacrificing girls. I almost burst into laughter in the middle of your interrogation."

"Tularan, I never thought anyone could like that in my entire life. You are the master fibber." Urgan chuckled.

"You mean Nerubians don't eat live prey?" Zuladar inquired.

"Well the last parts about how Nerubians eat live prey. It was true a couple thousand years ago, but we have changed. Don't worry we never ate anything that could talk." Orak laughed.

Yoric was walking side by side with his mother down the streets of Midas. She was proud of him and the way he saved Mika. She rested on a fountain nearby and beckoned Yoric to sit beside her. "Yoric, I know that Zuladar told you of your origins."

"He did." Yoric muttered.

"You have your father's chin well as his nose. Maybe even his ears. He was an honorable man Yoric, and I can see your cut from the same cloth as he was." Someg smiled.

"Yeah some son, Jorus was one of the great heroes from the Demon Wars. Him, Sodak, Goram Bort the First, and Goram Bort the Second were real legends. He was a mountain king who could storm bolted a Frost Wyrm to death, I mean look at me and what do I have."

"Yoric, I don't know whether or not you have the same powers as your father. The power to use magic doesn't make you a mountain king. It is what you have in here that makes someone a mountain king." Someg pointed at Yoric's chest. The quiet moment between mother and son was interrupted as a fireball came out of nowhere and knocked Someg to the ground. Yoric picked up his battleaxe from the back of his apron and went into a defensive position.

"Well, well look what we have here? Guests caught outside of the inn. Surrender now or I may let you and this fish go." Maylak said as he appeared out of the darkness with fiery red eyes.

"That fish is my mother and what business do we have with you." Yoric yelled.

"Quiet simple, I know your friend is the might Sodak. I am not foolish enough to face him head on. So I will use you two as bargaining chips." Maylak laughed.

"What do you want?" Yoric boomed.

"Why the child of course." Maylak snickered. At hearing this Yoric jumped at mage with his battleaxe in his hand. Maylak merely knocked Yoric away with a fireball from his palm.

"You'll need more then brute strength to beat me child. You can do this anyway you want, it doesn't matter to me." Maylak smiled. Yoric looked across at Someg lying unconscious. His choices were to abandon her and get help or he could surrender. Neither option seemed good. He looked deep within himself and searched for something he could use to fight this creature.

"I am waiting, you do not wish to see me when I am impatient." The elf chuckled. Yoric opened his eyes and tiny sparks of electricity seemed to sparkle from them. The blood mage backed off in surprise. Yoric then held his hand to the sky and electricity coursed from his chest to his hand and it took the shape of a hammer. The hammer raged with lightning spewing in all direction and with a great heave; Yoric sent the hammer into the blood mage's chest. The force of impact sent Maylak flying. He hit the wall of a building and the bricks broke into several pieces as soon as Maylak hit it. Yoric had just sent Maylak into a tavern with one hit. Maylak was hurt and was getting up. Yoric knew that if he fought here innocent people could get hurt so he rushed to Someg. Carefully picking her body up Yoric and ran as fast as he could to the inn and warn the others.

"Filthy brat." Maylak spat as he brushed the dust off his chest.

Ch49

"Bang, bang, bang." Someone knocked on the door. Felak went over to open it. When he opened it he saw Yoric with his shoulder burned and Someg lying unconscious in his arms. There was a look of fear in Yoric's eyes as he hurried into the room from the rain. The water rolled down his face and beard; he looked like a street beggar. The scent of sweat also entered Felak's nose. "What happened?" Felak asked.

"No time, just tell me where Galima is." Yoric answered in a scared voice.

"She's in the dining room with Orak." Felak answered and before he could say anything else, Yoric bolted through the door.

He couldn't let it end like this. Yoric had already lost his foster parents and he was not ready to lose Someg. He rushed through door after door as the Nagan's head hung limp in his arm. The door to the dining room was lock. Using the training from Tularan, Yoric slammed foot on the door. Kicking the door open, Orak and Galima looked up in surprise at Yoric.

"Galima, Someg has been hurt. You have to heal her." Yoric breathed in an exhausted voice.

"Bring her closer to me child." Galima answered extending one of her claws. Yoric moved closer to her and kneeled on one knee. A strange white light surrounded Galima as she closed her eyes. Placing her claw on Someg's head, the light within Galima grew brighter shining every corner in the. Orak was impressed and vexed by Galima, he had never considered magic as such beauty. The light grew stronger as it flowed from Galima's claw and into Someg's body, wrapping the Nagan in its warmth. Yoric sat there in awe as it enveloped his mother. Then as soon as it covered her completely, the light was gone. Without warning Someg opened her deep black eyes and stared into Yoric's.

"Thank you Galima." That was all Yoric could say as he held his mother.

"Well done Galima." Lilia said from the doorway, everyone was standing there, just looking at her. Galima's face blushed she had never been praised so highly for her healing abilities.

"What happened to both of you?" Sodak asked.

"We were attacked by Maylak he's a..." Yoric was talking until Orak cut him off.

"We know he's a blood mage." The captain sighed.

"How did we escape?" Someg asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"I sort of did something to Maylak. I don't know what it was some sort of hammer made of lightning appeared in my hand and I just chucked it at him. You wouldn't believe what happened to him as soon as it hit Maylak it sent him through a tavern wall. It was unbelievable." Yoric answered. Someg just smiled and rubbed her claw on Yoric's scruff brown head.

"As I told you. You are cut from your father's cloth." She said.

"I'm just glad you're both alright." Menti said as she grabbed Yoric in a hard embrace almost cracking his ribs. "Next time you should invite me. It is not fair that you have all the fun. What happened to your shoulder?"

"Ah just a fireball." Yoric chuckled.

"That son of a bitch." Menti whispered, as she was about to walk out the door until Tularan stepped in front of it.

"This is no time to be making brash decisions, what is important is that we get Mika out of here safely. That is what Maylak wants." Orak announced.

"So what's the plan?" Sodak asked.

"Simple while the rest of us are fighting the elves; Tularan, Someg, Galima, Mika, and Felak will be escaping in the other direction." Orak contemplated.

"No way am I leaving without Yoric." Someg said stubbornly.

"Fine then come along. I promise you Galima that I will return to you." Orak answered. With that Sodak, Orak, Urgan, Ganymede, Lilia, Someg, Yoric, and Zuladar disappeared. Mika, Felak and Galima all climbed up on Tularan's massive back. He crept through the hallways until he got to a window. Carefully opening the window he jumped twenty feet to the ground. He nimbly landed like a bird.

The crew arrived at the Tavern where Yoric had sent the elf through a wall. There was empty spot where Yoric said he had sent the elf. Apparently Maylak was a fast mover. Zuladar carefully examined the scene and took notes.

"Incredible there seems to be no blood. Are you sure he was an elf?" Sodak asked.

"Yes he was, I just don't understand how he could survive." Yoric said dumbfounded.

"It is simple Yoric you are a new to magic, so your attack is weak, Maylak is strong and probably didn't feel much since he is more experienced." Lilia stated. She was more respectable while in her druid's cloak.

"Then that must mean he went by us while we were coming. Then that also means that Galima, Felak, Tularan and Mika are all in danger. We must move quickly and get to them before Maylak." Orak roared as he rushed in the direction in which they had come.

Tularan carefully moved from shadow to shadow while Galima clung to him with the children sleeping beside her. The giant spider crawled up the side of one of the buildings and then gracefully landed on the top. He carefully nudged Felak awake. He only hoped the tiny spider was not too sleepy. Felak yawned and looked at the giant spider.

"What is wrong buddy?" Felak chirped.

"Keep your voice down, you're a Web Thrower breed like Urgan aren't you?" Tularan whispered.

"Only a quarter, why do you ask?" Felak responded and Tularan pointed to the buildings.

"Are you crazy, I said was only a quarter. My webbing is not that strong." Felak whispered in nervous voice.

"Lets just hope it is strong enough, now shoot some webbing to that dome." Tularan ordered. With that Felak shot a long string from his mouth to the silver dome of the building right next to him. Tularan then grabbed the webbing and swung towards the build. As they went, Tularan prayed that his weight would not break the webbing. Luckily they had made it anyway. They repeated the process over and over until they were at the far edge of the city. They took one more swing, until Tularan looked up and saw the top of the webbing had suddenly ignited into flames. Realizing they were about to crash he held Galima, Mika and Felak behind him. The webbing snapped and all three of them went flying through the air. A tall building was right in front of them and with huge crash Tularan collided body first with the wall.

"Ouch, that hurt." Tularan muttered in great pain as he slid down the walls side slowly. When he reached the bottom, Galima jumped off with Felak and Mika.

"Tularan you should be more careful, what if Mika got hurt." Galima asked, but Tularan was in too much pain to talk back. He felt like cursing the woman out, but his mouth hurt too much. He was the one who hit the wall and all Galima could think of was that little elf.

"I told you my webbing wasn't strong enough." Felak complained.

"You shouldn't blame your fat friend over this. After all I burned the threading." Maylak chuckled as he ominously stepped out of the shadows.

"Hand over the child and I may not burn your behinds." Maylak sneered.

"Forget it the only place this girl is going is to her parents." Felak spoke up with anger.

"What parents, I created her out of dark magic. She is my property, she has no parents, now hand it over." Maylak smiled maliciously. Tularan with all his strength picked himself off the ground. Then drew his sailor's cutlass from his side. Dazed and in a trance he faced his opponent.

"He could use some healing Galima." Felak stated.

"I am sorry, but I think I have run out of energy. It will take me a while to regenerate." Galima sighed. "I can't let you fight Felak, you are too small; Tularan has to fight this thing alone."

The blood mage whirled a finger and a great pillar of flame started to burn beneath the spider's feet. He was able to move out of the way before the actual cyclone of flame, but not before his rear end was burnt. The elf threw a fireball and it smashed into Tularan's side and dark red blood began to leak out.

"Prepare to be banished from this realm." The blood mage the sent forth a green ball of energy towards the giant spider. Tularan managed to block it by throwing his cutlass in the air. The cutlass became transparent and went through Maylak, into the ground and disappeared into the ground.

"Nice strategy, but it shall not save you." Maylak smiled as he sent forth another fireball catch Tularan in the chest and sent the big spider to the concrete. Blood leaked out of Tularan's mouth as he looked into the sky. He was just barely clinging to life. His muscles were exhausted and his chest was burned. Several of his internal organs were in jeopardy and he knew it. Things became cloudy and the whole world seemed to be spinning for Tularan. As if his life energy was being drained into an empty void.

"Galima you have to help him." Felak urged her claw. For some reason she was not responding as if she was in deep meditation. Felak then turned to Tularan and saw that a green glow surrounded him. It was healing all his wounds and the blood seemed to be moving backwards into his body. Galima then collapsed.

"What did you do Galima?" Felak asked.

"Not enough energy for holy light; just a mere regeneration spell." With that Galima fainted.

"Now to take my prize. Stand aside boy and give me the child." Maylak ordered. Felak took out his cutlass and stood ready over Mika's sleeping body. He shot a giant web at the elf but he merely burned it to ashes. Felak was afraid, here was a blood mage twice his size with unbelievable power of fire. He nervously took out his cutlass and pointed his saber at the elf. Felak Bort had accepted his fate he would join Mina, Goram the Second, Goram the First, Durga, Felboar and Jovrak.

"It is time to die boy." The elf looked down at the spider. He took his palm and fireball appeared in it. He held the burning orb like a young boy would a stone. Before he knew what was happening, powerful claws grabbed his feet, then Maylak found himself upside down. Whoever was holding him began to spin him around. Around and around Maylak went until the powerful claws let go. Maylak then went flying into fountain and crashed hard. He got up and dusted himself off and turned to see the large spider standing.

Tularan smiled as he took a boxing stance. "Did that cool you off hot head. I hope you enjoyed it because I am going to make you squeal like the son of a bitch you are. It is time for round two."

Ch50

Tularan and Maylak circled each other both opponents were looking for weaknesses. Tularan was not completely healed, and Maylak was not even bruised from the huge toss he had given him. Tularan paid careful attention to his opponent. Yes Maylak had powers over the element of flame and some sort of invincibility, but the big guy had some tricks up his long spidery sleeve. Tularan knew Maylak's type, people so consumed with magic that they underestimate those who are magically handicapped. Maylak was charging up another fireball, Tularan expected this move and rammed him with all his girth into a building. Maylak daintily extended his foot and bounded of the wall. The blood mage then leaped high in the air and struck Tularan in the head with large leather boot.

Tularan backed off, kind of stunned by Maylak's kick. He was surprised that Maylak could even move him without magic. This battle was going completely in the opposite direction of what Tularan wanted. Maylak leaped into the air again and flew towards the spider again. Tularan countered this move by grabbing the blood mage's foot in mid air. Then with little strength Tularan swung Maylak head first into a brick wall. Pulling away from the wall, Tularan swung Maylak again into a fountain, breaking the emerald green dragon statue into several dozen pieces. Tularan then began to lift the blood mage in the air with one claw holding Maylak's back then smashed him into the ground. He continued this process over and over. With every smash Maylak's groans began to get louder. Blood was beginning to stain the concrete, which was starting to make cracked facial features of Maylak's face. Tularan finally lifted Maylak with all four claws, ready to smash that blood mage once and for all. Maylak quickly extended his palm and sent a fireball right on Tularan's behind.

"Skreeyah!" Tularan screamed as he dropped Maylak, he rushed over to the broken fountain and doused his burning buttock in the cool refreshing water. The pain of the flame; was extinguished by the water flowing into the spider's rear. Tularan had almost forgotten about Maylak who was standing in the distance with blood dripping down his face. No one had ever made him bleed in his entire life the fact that he was actually bleeding had shocked him at his very core. Maylak had also taken great pride in his looks now because of this spidery abomination his face was ruined forever. Ruling over this elven town for so many years Maylak had developed a sense that he was invincible. He believed that no matter who was his opponent nothing could harm him, it was the reason he avoided Sodak. Deep down inside he was worried that the minotaur would prove his beliefs wrong.

"How dare you, you made me bleed. No one makes me bleed. You dumb bastard, how dare you ruin my face. I shall make you feel pain beyond imagining." Tularan turned to see Maylak with a tiny bleeding gash on the skull of the elf. The fire seemed to emanating from the mages eye and dark shadows seemed to twirl around him. This was proof enough for Tularan that elf was not invincible. He was durable but not invincible. He rushed at Tularan, igniting his fist in a ball of flame the mage sent a powerful blow to the spider's gut. Tularan was sent flying towards one of the steel domes. Luckily his claws were able to latch on to the dome's side before he collided. It was the spider's to be surprised. No one had ever lifted him off the ground before. He leaped down from dome and landed gently on the ground. Maylak came at him again with another flaming strike, Tularan countered with a long armed jab to Maylak's wound. The blood mage was taken aback, before he could understand what happened; Tularan came at slammed a heavy hook to Maylak's chin. Then with little strength used a series of short left jabs to Maylak's wound. After the fourth jab, Tularan took another claw and laid a heavy uppercut under the chin. The blow didn't send him flying, but it did knock the elf down. Tularan jumped on top of Maylak and began to slash away at the face. Beating Maylak into submission had been pointless, but cutting with his claws were proving to be quite effective. The commotion had caused some elves to look out there windows. They watched as their cruel leader was finally getting something he deserved. Every elf in that neighborhood was praying that the giant spider would win. Their hopes dashed as Maylak kicked Tularan's tremendous body off of him. Touching his face, Maylak realized that his face had been severely scarred.

"That is it spider, I am through with trying to make you suffer. You die now." Flames started to swirl in the air. The flames then began to take the shape of a bird incased in flame. With a screech of a hawk the phoenix rose towards the heavens. The bird came diving towards the spider. Closer and closer the creature came. The searing heat was affecting Tularan's eyesight. The creature came with fiery wings and as soon as it arrived to the spot where Tularan was, the spider disappeared. Tularan had nimbly leaped onto the side of one of the buildings. The area where the phoenix had been was scorched and burning. He quickly jumped back down and dunked his head into a fountain of water and began to guzzle. Gallon after gallon went down into the spider's gullet. His belly was beginning to bulge to the size of a large cow. The phoenix came down at the spider for a second time. This time Tularan was too heavy to leap out of the way. He sat there like a big bullfrog ready to be roasted in a forest fire. Felak closed his eye so he wouldn't have to see Tularan burned to a crisp. Maylak was grinning, he would enjoy every moment of the Nerubian's death. As soon as the phoenix was about five feet away from him Tularan released the water. Like a dwarven cannon, the water sprang out of his mouth like a geyser under too much pressure. Great gobs of water came out of the large behemoth's huge face. Dousing the phoenix with the strength of ten water elementals, all that remained of the fiery bird were ashes.

"Maybe you should try facing me, instead of hiding behind flaming birds." Tularan scoffed.

"That is it, you are finished once and for all." Maylak roared as he opened his palm, yet nothing came out. Maylak look at his palm in horror, the spider should have been engulfed in fire.

"I guess you ran out of fuel there. Are you ready to fight me now." Tularan roared. Maylak fiery eyes had turned a dimmer red. He could feel his energy gone. Calmly Maylak drew a long, thin, and double-edged sword from his cloak. The sword was pure steel and designed for speed and agility. Maylak carefully twirled the blade in the Nerubian's face. Tularan was in deep trouble, since Maylak seemed to be a skilled swordsman. Tularan tried to dodge the blade, but his was gashed in his right rib. Backing off again in pain, Tularan then decided to attack Maylak from the left, Maylak countered this move by sidestepping and cutting a long line on the spider's abdomen. All his strength and bodyweight could not counter Maylak's speed and sword skills. Further and further Tularan was driven aback by the blood mage.

"Tularan catch." Felak yelled as he tossed his cutlass in the air. The blade went twirling through the night sky and was plucked nimbly by one of Tularan's claws. Maylak bought his sword down in an arch, yet Tularan blocked it with an upward parry. Tularan knew he wasn't as good a sword spider as Orak; he couldn't beat the elf in straight combat. So he would have to fight dirty. Then with great strength the spider elbowed the elf in the wound on top of Maylak's skull splitting the gash even wider and knocking blood in every direction and staining the street blood red.

"Aaaaahhh!" Maylak yelped as he backed off Tularan tried to take advantage by trying to stab the elf, but was stopped cold by a down ward block. Both mage and sailor pushed each other with grinding blades. The friction between the metals cause small sparks to fly and created the sound of a saw blade gnashing on solid armor. Tularan with superior strength twirled his blade around and both steel weapons were thrown into the air and landed harmlessly on the stone pavement. Tularan then tackled Maylak into the wall of a building. The walls structure gave away on impact. Both combatants found themselves in a bathing room with a small elven boy with all but his head submerged in a barrel full of soapy water. The elven boy watch in curiosity as the two warriors picked themselves from the ground and began to fight. Tularan was laying the punches out on Maylak's weakened forehead. After fifteen rapid blows Maylak kicked the spider in the bleeding chest. Then Maylak followed up with two more blows to the chest with lightning like kicks. Tularan then backhand slapped the elf in lotion a drawer covering Maylak in several detergents and perfumes. Maylak struck back with an uppercut that sent the spider into a clothing hamper. Maylak then grabbed one of Tularan's four claws and began to pull with amazing strength. Tularan screamed as his muscles were stretched and finally his entire lower left arm was torn off. There was gaping hole dripping blood where Tularan's lower left arm had been. The pain had caused him to collapse. Maylak then threw the arm outside. Tularan was laid out on the ground, Maylak tried to jump on him, but the spider was able to grab broomstick and shove it into Maylak's gaping wound. The bristly sharp pricks caused the elf agony as he fell back. Tularan pick himself up and took the ladies undergarment off his skull. There was no time to worry about the pain of his lost arm, it would regenerate back to full length, and all that to him mattered was the fight. For someone several times less then his body weight the elf had unbelievable physical strength. Maylak growled, as he rammed Tularan with his shoulder through another wall, which led to the outside. The spider quickly dashed to the area where his blade had been. He quickly picked the cutlass up. Maylak jumped in the air like a madman and came careening down upon the Nerubian. He was surprised as the blade caught him in midair and went through his chest. Blood came out of Maylak's bludgeoned face as Tularan dropped him and the blade. Maylak fell to his knees as the blood trickled down from his chest area.

Maylak then smiled as he grabbed the hilt of the cutlass. "You think you've finished me. It will take more then a blade to take my life fool." Maylak slowly began to pull the blade out of his chest. As soon as it came through, a huge gob of blood came pouring through. Tularan looked in amazement. He could see Maylak's innards right in front of him. He could see the beating heart, the inflating lungs, pieces of the ribs, parts of the spine and the still esophagus, which he had punctured. He could even see the area behind Maylak. The blood elf came screeching at him all of hell's fury with his blade raise in the air. Tularan grabbed his torn off arm and slammed it into Maylak's face sending elf to the pavement. Tularan had to figure out a way to kill the blood elf. Maylak rushed at him again only this time Tularan grabbed the hand with the sword and drove his fangs into Maylak's beating heart. The blade fell out of Maylak's hand. He couldn't move a single muscle for he had taken a heavy dose of Nerubian poison right at his heart. Maylak collapsed on the ground unable to breathe. He felt the world become hazy as his consciousness slipped away into nothingness. Maylak had fallen and he would never again rise. Tularan wiped the blood off his chest his arm would grow back to full length someday. He felt kind his burn marks and bleeding areas. If he didn't patch his side up quickly, then he would die of blood loss. "Felak come over here, I need some webbing to cover this up." Tularan boomed. Felak was completely stunned he had thought that Tularan would be beaten yet there he stood. The sight of Tularan holding his own claw like it was a mace was simply mind-boggling.

"Sure buddy." Felak chirped as he sprayed webbing over Tularan's open gash, it stung of course, but Tularan just took the pain in silence.

"Felak are you alright boy." Urgan yelled in the distance. The salesman came rushing to his nephew with great speed. Both uncle and nephew embraced as everyone else came running.

"Have you seen Galima?" Orak asked in an anxious voice as Tularan pointed towards her sleeping body and Orak rushed over to cradle her gently.

"What happened to your arm Tularan?" Menti asked curiously.

"Maylak just ripped it off." Tularan muttered.

"Where is that bastard?" Menti fumed ready for battle.

"Tularan beat him. You should have seen it uncle." Felak piped.

"You should be proud of Felak, your nephew saved my life with his cutlass. Without him I would have been slice to pieces." Tularan said unto Urgan.

"You guys have all the fun." Menti pouted. As soon as the words came out of her mouth dozens of elves appeared with lanterns and swords from the darkness.

"Finally some action." Menti chirped as she raised her lance. "Put your weapon down Menti." Zuladar smiled. "They are not here to battle, they are here to bask in Tularan's glory."

Without warning all the elves rushed towards Tularan and picked him up in the air. Throwing the giant spider up and down in the sky out of pure joy. One of the carpenters shouted. "Three cheers for the giant spider."

"Hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray, hip hip hurray!" The elves chanted as they carried Tularan away to the middle of the town. For the first time in his life people were being nice to him, and Tularan hated people being nice to him. After two hundred years of being mocked and scorned, Tularan was used to being treated below others. All these happy faces, and smiling children made him sick to his stomach.

"Put down you ninnies I am losing my dinner!" Tularan yelled, but no one could hear. For Tularan this was hell.

When they finally got to the middle of the town there were tables set with food and beverages. There was rum, whiskey, wine, beer, ale, grog and mead of every form. Suddenly Tularan's mood had changed. Zuladar was too busy enjoying the different forms of tea with Ganymede and Orak. Yoric and Menti were in a pie-eating contest. Yoric stood no chance as Menti digested eighteen pies. Someg and Galima were too busy checking out the different sorts of elven dresses for sale apparently Galima had recovered from the energy loss. Sodak and Urgan had both entered a tug of war contest against the elven children and Felak. They let the children win of course as both of them pretended to fall into the mud. Tularan was simply too busy guzzling the beverages. He did not notice as Lilia put a potion in one of his cups. Tularan guzzled that cup down, and began to feel sleepy. It was strange, since he usually didn't get so sleepy after six pints. Tularan then collapsed on the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

Tularan woke up in a nice, soft elven bed as the morning sun hit his eyes. His head was throbbing in incredible pain, pain greater then a hangover. He looked to find a note in the pocket of his vest.

Dear Tularan

This is Orak, due to your lost arm. We feel that you shouldn't come with us on the rest of the journey. I am sorry my friend, but this is one fight you must stay clear of. For many years you have served under me and I am grateful for your loyalty. You have proven to be one of my most noble shipmates so I am entrusting you with a few responsibilities. First of all we are leaving Felak, Someg and Galima behind. Felak is too young, Someg cannot slither great distances and Galima is in no position for battle. If I do not return then would like for you to take care of Galima. She is my greatest joy and I will use all my power to return to her. Also Urgan and Yoric told me if anything happens to Someg or Felak then they are going to kill you. Sincerely the captain.

P.S. As a reward the elves have made you Mika's legal guardian. I hope you like children.

"Damn you Orak." Tularan muttered as Someg and Mika came into the room.

"I hope you liked the good news Tularan. You are now a father." Someg smirked.

"Daddy." Mika squealed as she jumped on Tularan's belly.

"This is not happening. This is all just a bad dream." Tularan whispered, but he could feel the elf on his stomach.

"You owe me big Orak." Tularan muttered to himself.

CH51 Orak was hacking his way through the rough underbrush with his cutlasses. He could not understand why he was still leading after all he was a sailor not a landlubber. Sodak must have seen something in the young captain that he could not understand. He had made so many mistakes: he kept a wolf beast locked in his vessel, he couldn't save his crew or ship and he got Galima pregnant. Why Sodak trusted him to lead was completely beyond his reasoning. He personally believed that the minotaur or Ganymede should have been left in charge instead of him. Lilia turned into her bear form and began smash every piece of shrubbery that stood in her path with ease. The elven female was proving to be quite useful. The girl had a lot of intelligence as well as ambition. She may have been older then him, but Orak knew she was not ready to lead. A leader had to always be on alert and focus on the safety of those who followed him or her. If Lilia ever did become a leader, Orak was sure she would learn the hard way about the responsibilities.

"We should set up camp for the night." Sodak looked wearily at the sky. Yoric was riding Menti's back as Zuladar and Ganymede were riding Urgan. Why trolls, elves and humans only had two, Orak couldn't understand. Sodak was having the roughest time; he had two legs and a huge body weight. His age was also giving him a hard time. Still the minotaur kept up with all of them stride for stride. Orak wondered how powerful the tauren was when he was a younger warrior. Urgan dropped Ganymede and Zuladar off his back in a great shake. Menti gently helped Yoric of his back with her hand. Orak personally believed that he should have left those two with Tularan, yet Sodak wanted them to come. Sodak didn't order him to bring the two, he just asked. Orak respected the elder's wisdom and bought them along.

"You two love birds go gather some firewood, we'll set up the tents." Orak ordered. Orak thought over his words. He wanted Lilia to become a leader someday, so why not give the girl a chance to practice her skill and learn something. "I change my mind, Lilia you are going with these two. You will be in charge of them and responsible for them. Is that clear."

"Oh no. No way am I going into the woods with her." Yoric moaned.

"Sorry, but those are my orders." Orak glanced.

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down." Lilia chirped, Orak could tell by the glow in her eyes that she was excited at the prospect of leader. She may have been the eldest person in the group next to Ganymede, but for a Night Elf she was not that old. Lilia quickly led the group into the forest. She did not realize that eyes hidden in darkness were watching her. The eyes then turned towards Sodak and drew a knife.

"Get out of my bar you low life and don't come back." The door of the tavern flew open as a drunken beastmaster was thrown out onto the streets and into the grimy mud. This was probably the fifteenth bar Shag had been thrown out of. It had taken three Furbolgs to do it, but he had finally been thrown out. So what if Shag had a reputation of murdering innocent people. He was mercenary; it was his job to kill whoever would pay him. Shag was good at his job; he was damn good in his opinion. If anyone wanted someone dead then Shag was the man you had to contact.

Shag dusted himself off and began to walk down the streets. He would have killed that Furbolg barkeeper, but then he would have to face everyone else in the tavern. Shag was fierce, but wasn't dumb. He needed to do something that makes everyone tremble in fear wherever he went. His mind was thinking as hard as it could under the influence of alcohol. He had to do something so cruel, so nasty and so infamous that people would just hand him what he wanted wherever he would go. He looked towards a sign and it had the picture of a minotaur drawn on it. It said wanted in the name of King Lorax minotaur named Sodak, Dead or... The part where it should have said alive was crossed out. Shag started to realize that he was the guy that killed Sodak then his fame would be legendary. The fifty five thousand gold coins were also a good incentive.

Lorax lifted his staff in the middle of the woods. Summoning warriors from the burning legion was a difficult task. The wind began to increase at an unpredictable rate that began to shake the pine leaves that surrounded Lorax, his band of ghouls and knights. The sky turned black with harsh thunderclouds and lightning began to strike the ground unpredictably in different places. All of a sudden the four bolt of lightning came down from the sky simultaneously. All four bolts struck Lorax's staff and then a giant burning circle appeared in front of Lorax. The circle then became a vortex that had its end sticking into the cloud of darkness in the sky. A deep growl came from with in and large hoof came out of the hole and shook the very earth. The knights simply cringed in fear huddled together. The ghouls merely didn't notice what was happening. The vortex and storm disappeared and a Doom Guard howled at the sky. After he finished howling he then turned to Lorax and then bowed his head.

"Welcome back Creon, I have job for you." Lorax smiled.

"Why should I do anything that you say?" Creon chuckled.

"Because I can give you the one thing that your heart truly desires. Your freedom from the legion is all I can think of. If you do not listen, then I can send you back to the fiery depths from which you came." Lorax smiled and ended the Creon's laughter.

"What is it that you want?" Creon growled.

"There is certain tauren chief I want you to kill named Sodak." Lorax announced.

"Why do you want me to kill him?" Creon asked.

"I want him dead you hear me! That is reason enough." Lorax yelled. "Do you hear me I WANT SODAK DEAD!"

Ch52

Nighttime had come to the elves of Seleucus City. A teenage night elf girl was returning with her mother and best friend from a long hunt. They were able to track down a mighty stag and bring it down with ease. The young night elf girl looked up to her mother with pride. Her mother was an incredible huntress; she was quick, strong and deadly. Her mother was a leader and well known for her knowledge and courage

"Don't worry Lilia. Someday your light shall be out shine your mother." Her friend Ganymede encouraged.

"Lilia, Ganymede; could you two please hurry up?" Lilia's mother called from the distance. Lilia and the young warden hurried up as fast as they could through the dense forest until they reached her mother. Her mother, Ninang, was standing by the tree with the stag over her shoulder. The weight would have been to great for human male, but not a Night Elf. They walked through the underbrush and into the city of Seleucus. The homes were made of polished white marble. The structures of the buildings were similar to Pandaren and Troll architecture. The streets were paved in slate and limestone was used to form the towers. The towers and buildings stretched high into the sky shining their light over all. Similar to light houses on the coasts.

The trio then began to go into their home on the side of the street. The house was made of modest brick and the roofing was well-sculpted tile. As they entered their abode, Lilia's father greeted them. Lilia always wondered what her mother ever saw in such a man. Dalgar Shragdal was no warrior he was a man of peace. Even worse then that, Dalgar was a priest. He would always preach about nonviolence and harmony between races. He made Lilia's stomach lurch just by being near her. Why couldn't he be a warrior just like her mother?

Ninang embraced Dalgar and kissed him gently on the lips. This made Lilia upset as she went make the table. Ganymede followed close behind wondering what could have upset Lilia. Although Ganymede was not related, she lived with Shragdal as if she and Lilia were both sisters. Lilia was ashamed of her father and would even tell lies in public if someone asked who he was.

"Lilia, why are you so upset?" Ganymede asked.

"I do not wish to speak about it, can we speak later?" Lilia waved Ganymede away.

They sat down at the table as Ganymede and Dalgar bought in the food and set in on the table. As usual her father would clasp his hands and begin a prayer before the meal. Lilia did not care for such prayers. In her mind only a warrior could lead a prayer, only they should have the right to say Elune's name. The way he smiled, the way he walked, and the way he spoke. All of it simply disgusted Lilia. After the meal Lilia quickly rushed to her room before her father had the chance to speak with her.

"Tap, tap, tap." The door sounded. Lilia turned towards her bedroom door and jumped out of bed. If it were Ganymede then she would probably just wave her away as usual. If it were her father then she would probably listen to one of his dumb lectures on family unity. She was surprised to see her mother at the door staring angrily at her face.

"What is the matter with you Lilia? Never in my life have I seen a Night Elf treat her own father with such disrespect." Ninang scolded her daughter. Lilia simply shrugged her elbows.

"The reason there is disrespect is because there is nothing in him for me to respect." Lilia stated arrogantly. "Why did you ever marry that weakling? You have a great physique, intelligence and warrior abilities. What could you have ever seen in him?"

"You think that just because I am a warrior and your father is not? That he is beneath me?" Ninang looked in shock.

"Well you probably could have picked any other male for a mate. You are the leader of this district and one of the greatest huntresses. I fail to see why you could not have picked better. I know that most Night Elf males are blessed with magic and rarely. So why could you not have picked a druid or a demon hunter? Why did you have to pick that worthless priest?" Lilia shouted at her mother.

"I can see that the lust for battle is on your tongue my daughter. You see those who cannot battle as nothing. Your father has been my closest friend since we were young children. He has believed in me and stood beside during all my military training. He believed in me when no one else would. He has been both honest and honorable to me as well as my family. He had the courage to ask my hand in marriage and delivered you into this world the day that you were born. He has gone to watch every tournament you have been in knowing that he has important work at the monastery. He has uses his gifts to heal the wounded and deliver new life like yours into this world. He has a gentle soul and a kind heart, which made him fall in love with him. He always brags about you to others and says how proud he is to have you as a daughter." Ninang scolded. "I understand you wish to be a leader like me someday. If you cannot accept those who are different then you shall never be a leader." Ninang left, leaving her daughter to sleep angrily in her bed.

"Zuladar, why are you just sitting there?" Sodak asked. All Zuladar simply sat there on the stone, staring out into empty space. Full of thought and wonder Zuladar just looked upon the night sky. As if he had become part of the boulder he was sitting on, Zuladar had become an immobilized statue. Zuladar felt the presence of someone familiar nearby. Someone he had known many years ago.

"Zuladar, are you even awake." Sodak asked as he nudged Zuladar, bringing the troll back to reality.

"Oh sorry about that Sodak. I just have a feeling we are being watched. I believe it maybe Kiva, so you better keep your guard up Sodak." Zuladar stated.

"It will take more then that mercenary sister of yours to take me down." Sodak chuckled.

"That is what I fear." Zuladar whispered.

Kiva looked wearily into the camp where Sodak and Zuladar were conversing. She would not face either of them in direct combat unless it was a last resort. She looked upon her brother, what a warrior Zuladar had become. It was such a shame she did not drown him as an infant. The Night Elf Warden was also in the camp, Kiva could still feel the lump on her skull she got from the Warden's boot. Kiva would butcher the warden and feast upon her flesh.

Shag was silently stalking through the woods, according to the elven village he had been to the minotaur had left for this path. Using innate tracking skills, Shag picked up a leaf and sniffed it. There was the scent of human, two Night Elves, a dryad, two trolls, two Nerubians and most importantly a tauren warrior. Shag dropped the leaf and scuttled up a tree. Grabbing a branch Shag swung his body to another branch. He swung from one branch to another as if he were a primate. Leaping to the ground from thirty feet, Shag landed on all fours like a jungle cat. He saw a campfire and slowly crept forward. The Beastmaster looked through the under brush and saw a female troll lurking outside the camp. Shag liked competition, but no one was going to come between him and his gold. He swore he would come up to Lorax with the minotaur's skull in his hand.

The forests on the ground began to ignite in searing flames as Creon flew through the air over the forest. The Doom Guard was different from any mercenary or bounty hunter. Creon did not hide in the shadows, he burned a destructive to his victims until he cornered them, tortured and finished the job. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he could sense the shamanistic powers emanating from Sodak. The scent of power attracted Creon like a moth to a candle. His blazing sword ignited all forestry in the area. He did not wait; he doubled his speed and raged his way towards the minotaur.

CH53

Deep within the woods somewhere in Azeroth a demonic roar woke up the sleeping denizens of a forest. All the warriors of the camp woke up and witnessed a burning star in the sky. Zuladar and Orak were especially worried. The howling star had sent a chill of fear down their backs. While everyone else looked in wonder and awe. Their wonder was ruined as the burning star suddenly started to fall earthward. The mere flames surrounding the thing gave off a heat that made tree leaves burn on contact.

"Get down!" Zuladar yelled as he tackled Sodak out of the fireballs path. The fireball crashed into the ground and a great white explosion came forth from the flames. The mere shockwave of the explosion knocked Orak, Ganymede, and Urgan to the ground. When the explosion had disappeared, there was smoke everywhere. The smoke lifted and the figure of a creature could be made out through all the dust. The demon Creon then stepped out off the dust cloud and his sword ignited in a burning inferno. The Doom Guard looked with black eyes of pure evil in the direction of Sodak. He wasted no time as he slowly took steps towards the direction of Sodak.

Orak screeched as he jumped in front of the raging daemon and drew four blades in defensive position. The Doom Guard merely raised his hand and a red beam flew into the clouds. The clouds turned blood red as they began to rain drops of fire from the sky around Orak. The Nerubian's exoskeleton was lit on flames and horrible screech came from the hellish inferno as his body disappeared in the flames. The Doom Guard was surprised as the burning spider jumped out of the flames and jumped towards Creon. The spider made a down wards slash toward Creon, but was blocked by the burning scimitar. The blow from Creon sent Orak to the ground. Orak got up and shook the flames off his back. He was surprised as the Doom Guard gave him a heavy backhand into a tall sycamore knocking the warrior unconscious.

Kiva looked forth from the shadows. If the Doom Guard managed to kill the Minotaur then she would have to return her Derkash blade to Lorax. There was no way she was going to lose her prize to an overgrown demon. Kiva raised her ram's skull staff and climbed up a tall tree ready to join the battle. As soon as the Doom Guard had weakened the minotaur enough, she would strike and kill both of them.

"Urgan you look after Orak. Zuladar, Sodak and me will take care of the demon." Ganymede yelled at the Nerubian. Urgan scuttled towards Orak and unpacked a medical kit Galima had given him and began to treat the injured captain. Zuladar took his spear and went into a defensive position. Ganymede raised he warden's circular blade ready for battle. Sodak drew his massive battleaxe looking eye to eye with the Doom Guard. Ganymede teleported right next to Creon and sent forth a whirlwind of knives at the Doom Guard. Creon merely shook off the knives on his body and completely unharmed by the deadly attack. Creon raised his sword to cleave the Warden in two. Ganymede looked in horror as the burning blade came rushing towards her. She was saved as a magical net caught the Doom Guard just in time.

"Get out of there, Ganymede!" Sodak boomed. Ganymede teleported right before Creon cut through Zuladar's net. Sodak then barked orders to the elf and troll. "You two get behind me and use your blades and nets to fight from a distance. I'm going to face this clown head on."

A bright orange glow surrounded Sodak, giving him greater speed. The great bull thundered towards the Doom Guard and collided axe to flaming scimitar. The red and orange glow of the two leviathans mixed with one another under the night sky. Ganymede threw a curved spinning blade at the demon. It poisoned the demon and slowed down his reflexes. The Doom Guard ignored her and parried with the minotaur. Creon grinned as dark energies collect within him and drove his hoof in a colossal war stomp into Sodak's chest. The Doom Guard came rushing at the minotaur with his Scimitar raised. Zuladar once again netted the daemon in another magical net. "My good sir, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zuladar, born in a salad bar."

Creon was becoming annoyed with the troll as he tore the net apart with his bare hands. Kiva made her move and jumped onto Sodak's body with her necromantic blade ready to slash the bull's head off. Ganymede teleported in front of her and slammed a heavy leather boot into Kiva's side. Shag watched from the darkness and enjoyed the battle. He was especially transfixed on the troll. Unlike the female trolls of Azeroth, this troll looked like a blue elf with tiny tusks and a humanlike nose. It was a shame he would have to kill her. Sodak got off the ground and gathered his shamanistic powers. He jumped into the air and drove both feet in a double aerial lightning stomp into Creon's chest. Kiva recovered from Ganymede's attack and came screeching towards the minotaur with a ram's skull glowing in dark blue energies. She was stopped as Zuladar's net pinned her to a tree.

"Going somewhere milady." Zuladar chuckled, infuriating Kiva. Shag knew it was his time to enter the fight.

"Did you hear that Menti?" Lilia spoke as she dropped the firewood.

"Yes I did, we have to return to camp. Yoric get on my back, it is time for battle." Menti announce she let go of her firewood.

"What did you to hear, I didn't hear anything." Yoric said in a puzzled voice. It was to late as Menti grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto her back. Not only that Lilia began to transform into her bear form and the two of them stampeded towards the battlefield.

Sodak lifted the Doom Guard into the air and body slammed him into the earth. The Doom Guard got up, but Sodak drove his fist into Creon's jaw. Sodak then jumped into the air drove his foot into Creon's back. Two other battleaxes blocked Sodak's axe. Sodak was surprised as he looked into the eyes of a beastmaster. Shag kicked Sodak in the chest and drove the minotaur into a boulder. Ganymede and Zuladar rushed towards the beastmaster, but were intercepted as two bears teleported in front of them. They were not real bears, they were bears summoned by the beastmaster Shag. The bears both clubbed the troll and elf on the side of the skull knocking them unconscious. Sodak got up and thundered his way towards Shag. The bears again teleported in front of the minotaur and tackled him. Shag joined his bear as he leaped into a tree above Sodak. He then jumped down from the tree, but was intercepted by a hammer made of pure electric energy. Shag was thrown through the air right into the campfire. Shag quickly ran for the woods leaving his bears to do the job. Menti abolished one of the bears with four green beams of light from her palm. Lilia tackled the other bear with her full girth. The two grizzly contenders slash at each other with six-inch claws. Lilia roared towards the sky and increased her strength. With full savage furry she banished the summoned bear in a single swipe. Creon wearily got off the ground. He looked around to see Sodak, but the minotaur had disappeared. Creon was caught off guard as Sodak drove his knee into Creon's chest. The Doom Guard accepted his fate. Creon was no coward at least in death he would have his freedom from the Burning Legion. Sodak's axe came down, splitting Creon's skull in half. Creon looked up at Sodak, the tauren, which had given him his freedom. A teardrop came down his cheek. Creon had never been happier in his life. "Thank you." Creon whispered before his body dissolved into ashes, leaving Sodak confused to why the Doom Guard thanked him.

"Where is Kiva?" Urgan asked in bewilderment.

"Galima is there something wrong with you?" Someg asked, for some reason Galima was quiet the whole day.

"I can no longer feel my child's heart beat." Galima whispered.

"Oh no, I am sorry for your loss Galima." Someg lowered her head.

"No, it is not dead. The eggshell has now developed over the splice. It shall soon be ready to be born." Galima smiled at Someg

"That is wonderful, so why are you upset?" Someg asked.

"Orak will not be the one to deliver my child." Galima muttered. Felak was watching from the shadows. He owed Galima so much. She deserved to have Orak beside her side when the day came. He carefully picked his cutlass from the wall and put on a woolen vest. He crept to the other end of the inn and opened the door. The night sky chilled the young Nerubian as he set off into the woods.

Shag was running through the woods. He would have to regroup and think of a new way to kill Sodak. Tomorrow would be another day, and the beastmaster would return with greater strength. He held the blood of both ogres and orcs in his power. He would make Sodak feel his power. He sat down a stump and began to nurse his wounds. He swore that he would be back to finish the job.

"Hello there, big guy." Kiva said seductively as she stepped from the shadows.

"What do want?" Shag muttered as he looked in awe of the troll. Completely drawn by the instinct in his loins.

"The same thing that you want. To kill Sodak, bounty hunting can be a lonely business and I would enjoy your help." Kiva walked with her hip moving and put a muscular thigh on Shag's lap and put her chest against his shoulder inviting him to take her. The beastmaster was completely in her power. Shag bought his head closer to Kiva's. "I have a secret, I am going to kill you." Kiva then smiled as she took right hand and grabbed Shag's chin. Like lightning she took the other hand and grabbed the back of Shag's head. She relished the horror in Shag's eyes before she snapped his neck and let him crumple on the ground.

"I work alone." Kiva smiled as she left Shag's dead body.

CH54

Through the darkness young Felak Bort wondered with his cutlass at his side. He used his sense of smell to follow Sodak's scent. The young Nerubian moved through the shadows wearily. For the first time since his encounter with Maylak the young Nerubian was alone. He had to find Orak and bring him back to Galima. His uncle Urgan would probably be upset. Urgan strictly forbade Felak from following him on the journey. This was the first time Felak had ever disobeyed his uncle. He didn't know why, but something told Felak that he was doing the right thing. He walked within the eerie darkness of the night. The trees seemed to take the shape of monsters. Everywhere he turned there seemed to be some sort of nightmare lurking in the shadows. The cold night wind that rustled the leaves sent a chill down Felak's back. The Nerubian scuttled as fast as he could through the woods.

Felak scuttled on for several hours until he became tired. He then went to a tree stump, for some reason the stump felt cold and soft. Felak got up from the stump and started to poke it with his claw. There was something lying there on the stump, he flipped it over and stared into the face of a huge ogre/orc. The fearsome face, with jungle cat eyes and powerful tusks looked at Felak. Felak was terrified and leaped back in fear. A few seconds passed and Felak noticed that the creature did not move. It merely stared into empty space not even noticing Felak. Felak moved closer and inspected the body. There was not a single wound. He tilted the creature's head and it turned a one hundred and eighty degrees. Someone had twisted the large creature's neck with his bare hands. Now Felak was scared more then ever. He was alone, in the woods, with a homicidal killer on the loose. He remembered how Tularan taught him that if he was ever scared then he should try to think of something that made him feel good. Taking a deep breath, the young spider warrior swallowed his fear and scuttled further down the path of Sodak's scent.

In the distance there was a small campfire. Felak moved from shadow to shadow like Orak had once taught him. He leaped from branch to branch in great caution, making sure the moonlight never caught his shadow. He took some webbing out of his mouth and attached it to the side of the tree. He hid behind one of the boulders and waited for whoever owned the fire to return. If he were lucky it would be his uncle and Sodak.

He hid behind a boulder and waited within the darkness. There seemed to be a slight rustle and a dark figure came out of the nightshade. Felak held his cutlass closely and held his breath from behind the boulder. He peaked from behind the boulder and saw the troll known as Kiva chewing on bits of meat. Felak quickly withdrew back to the behind of the boulder. His heart was beating at an extraordinary rate. His lungs were yearning for more air, as his thorax hairs began to rise. If he were human then would have been sweating drops as large as bees. He closed his eight eyes, then whispered a few prayers, then opened his eyes and began to creep towards the trees. Felak was now worried for his very life. He moved slowly and accidentally snapped a small twig. The small Nerubian looked behind him to see Kiva flip through the air and landed in front of him cornering the small Nerubian against the boulder.

"I know you, don't I?" Kiva mused to herself as Felak lowered his head.

"I do not believe we have ever met madam." Felak quivered.

"Your that Nerubian child I encountered on the ship. Your Urgan's nephew." Kiva smiled.

"I am sorry, but you must have me confused with another Nerubian." Felak began to run, but Kiva sidestepped in front of him and grabbed his chin. She then grabbed the other side of the head and twisted it a hundred and eighty degrees. For some reason there was no crack. Kiva was surprise as the small Nerubian drove a sharp claw into her foot. Kiva leaped up in pain and tripped on a root. Giving the boy a chance to escape, Felak had never been so grateful for the Nerubian exoskeleton. If he had a spine he would have ended up just like the beastmaster. Felak leaped onto a tree and began to jump from branch to branch. Kiva recovered from her wound and began to swing through the trees with a frightening vengeance.

To escape, Felak cut the branches that were behind him. This did not seem to lower the troll's speed. Felak was afraid, since he was a cold-blooded. Galima had once taught him that creature's that were cold-blooded had hearts with two or three chambers, thus they tire out sooner. Warm-blooded animals had four chambered hearts, meaning they would not tire out as easily. The gap between him and the troll was closing. His uncle had taught him that it is better to flee then to confront, but you should never let someone hound you. Felak about faced on hard oak branch. Kiva jumped through the air came flying towards Felak. Felak reached deep within himself and launched a large web at the troll.

Kiva was trapped and tangled in Felak's web as she went hurtling to the ground at great speed. She powered up her ram's skull staff, and burned out of the web and gently landed on her feet. As soon as she landed she jumped back into the trees. Felak wondered what the troll was made of. No matter what he did, he just couldn't shake her. Felak kept on hoping from branch to branch. This troll simply would not give up until she caught him. Felak began to think, Kiva had magic, Kiva was a trained assassin, Kiva had more years of experience and Kiva was faster then him. Felak would not win in a blade against blade battle against the shadow witch. He would have to keep running and hope for a miracle. His hopes were ruined as Kiva finally jumped on Felak's back and tackled him from the tree. As Felak fell from the tree, he began to realize that his only advantage was his Nerubian physiology. He extended his legs and landed on his feet. Kiva was going to learn that just because he was smaller, didn't make him weaker. He grabbed the troll off his back and threw her into a berry patch. Kiva became infuriated as she got up, but the young Nerubian had disappeared

CH55

Felak was hiding behind one of the bushes in the berry patch as Kiva began to look around for the Nerubian. She had expected Felak to make childish mistakes. What Kiva did not know was that Nerubians hit puberty at age six to seven. Felak was almost an adult if Kiva continued to make such mistakes then maybe Felak might survive. He watched as the troll hacked her way through the berry patch looking frantically for the young Nerubian. Felak took some of the berries and squished them against his body without making a sound. Then he covered his body with mud, followed by plucking a few leaves and attaching them to his body. Then he tucked his head and became very still.

Kiva thrashed and slashed her way through the patch like the crazy woman she was. She was coming closer and closer to her prey and she knew it her heart. She would carve out Felak's shell and make it a shield. She would turn his claws into throwing knives. She would his skull for a cave ornament and then sale his flesh to murlocs. The angrier she got the more she knew she was going to enjoy the kill. Other then Sodak and Zuladar, no one had ever escaped her for more then two hours. She would allow herself to be humiliated by a young spider.

Felak stayed calm as he saw Kiva's feet standing right in front of him hacking away at the bushes. His heart suddenly stopped beating. Kiva's blade came rushing towards Felak's head. Felak felt his entire lifetime pass before his eyes as the blade sliced of a branch of a bush right next him. Felak almost fainted, but he kept his mind strong as Kiva went hacking some other bushes. He slowly scuttled his way towards one of the trees. Kiva heard the sound and turned around swiftly. She saw nothing since Felak was frozen in place, looking like another bush. She ran towards the area and began hacking away and still found nothing at all. Felak would have laughed had he not been so frightened.

The troll began looking in a direction a bit farther away and Felak began scuttling again. He froze when Kiva turned around. Felak watched as the troll began tearing the entire area to pieces like a maniac. Screeching like an undead woman as she tore through the shrubbery. She went to another side of the patch to butcher. Felak took this opportunity to finally leap into a tree and began to climb up. Kiva turned around and saw nothing but a bush on a tree. She went back to hacking until she realized she had just seen a bush on a tree. What could a bush be doing on a tree? She turned around to see the bush climbing up. She ran towards the bush and got tangled in a web on the ground.

She tripped and fell over rolling around like a headless chicken. Before she could even use her sword, Felak shot a web out of his mouth and grabbed it. He then yanked it to him like a frog would a fly. He held the blade in his hands the evil that seemed to emanate from the sword seemed to be infecting him. The sheer power within the metal seemed so awesome. He watched Kiva lying helplessly in his net. He could shove the blade into her black heart and end her miserable life. Felak suddenly came back to his senses. He was not a killer he didn't want to end up like Kiva. Orak had taught him that only a coward strikes a helpless victim. If he killed Kiva then he would become just like her. He then took the Necromantic blade and threw it into the woods.

"You little bastard, I am going to carve you out like a desert pheasant. I am going to torture your uncle to death with needles and I am going to make you watch. I am going make you feel so much pain that you shall wish your mother had never given birth to you." Kiva screeched from the net at the bush on the tree, which was Felak Bort.

"Actually I hatched from an egg." Felak chuckled as he shot a web to another tree. He took it out of his mouth and swung with his claws. Kiva watched as the young Nerubian went swing away into the darkness. Kiva smiled, the fool forgotten to kill her. It started with Sodak, then Zuladar, then Ganymede and now the young Nerubian was added to the list.

Zuladar carefully plucked a ripe apple from the tree. The troll was very good at climbing trees. As young boy he would climb the coconut trees and the drive his tusks into the fruit. Zuladar polished his monocle as he inspected the apple for worms. He opened his mouth and chomped down on his hand where the apple had once been.

"Ow!" Zuladar yelped as he took his hand out of his mouth.

"Sorry for the unexpected prank my good sir." Ganymede smiled from the branch above Zuladar. She daintily dropped the apple back into Zuladar's hands. The elf was getting on his nerves. She had been acting like Lilia for the past couple of days and it was driving him mad.

"Enough is enough. Ganymede you usually behave with great civility. What pray tell has caused the sudden mood change?" Zuladar grumbled

"Well during the battle with your sister, the Doom Guard and the beastmaster you said that were Zuladar born in a salad bar. I think it sort of humorous. Is it true?" Ganymede smiled

"Yes it is true, I was born in a salad bar." Zuladar sat down on his branch and Ganymede teleported next to him. Zuladar was amazed at how the Warden moved so swiftly in all that armor.

"My mother was a strict vegetarian, similar to you. Well the doctors told her to stay in the nursery, but they had minimum plant consumables. So my mother sneaks out of the nursery under my father's nose to a troll vegetarian restaurant. While she was scooping up the lettuce her water broke. The restaurant owner had to put the bowl of lettuce under my mother and I just popped out and fell into the bowl of lettuce. That is the story of my origins. This does not mean I am a vegetarian in anyway. I love my meat and I am proud of it." Zuladar muttered. "Now would be the time for you to laugh."

Choking down a chuckle into her throat Ganymede merely smiled. "Well I was born in an armory surrounded by weapons. Then again both my parents were warriors. They said I was born right in the middle of an exercise where my mother was practicing her sword skills."

It was Zuladar's turn to choke down a laugh. "To tell you the truth, I don't really care for battle. I may be nifty with the spear, but I strive for higher learning and spiritual enlightenment."

"Knowledge has been important to me as well, not as important as learning to fight, but still important. As a young child I enjoyed reading and studying mathematics. My friends who would rather play then do geometry said I was weird." Ganymede sighed.

"We are all strange in a certain way. There is no shame in being different." Zuladar chuckled. Just then a shadow crossed moved quickly behind Ganymede. "I believe we are being watched milady."

Zuladar took a defensive position with his spear. Ganymede took her circular blade ready to slash anyone open. She was surprised as she turned around to see that Zuladar had disappeared.

Zuladar found himself being dragged by two green forest trolls. They were much larger then him and his opinion more unclean. Unlike him, they were not well dressed. They were only wearing loincloths. Zuladar had two-inch long, straight, narrow, sharp tusks. The forest troll's had tusks were bent outwards like a boar's. The tusks were thick and dull with a yellow shine. They were also extremely long tusks, at the very least eight inches. They walked sort of with their backs hunched and carried large war clubs. Their beards were hairy, while Zuladar's was cleanly shaved. Their skin was green and their hair was fire red. It was hard to believe that Zuladar came from the same species as these barbarians. They dragged him into a cave where there were several other forest trolls. The women of the forest troll had elongated noses. On the island from which Zuladar had come from only males had elongated noses. The females were also much taller then him and had extremely hairy legs as well as tusks that rivaled the males. One of the females with a large war club came up to him fondling with his red scarf. The way the female stared at him made Zuladar's stomach very uncomfortable. Some of the smaller females began feeling the fabric of his green trousers. The large female looked up to one of the trolls that had dragged Zuladar to the cave.

"Thank father this one look good." The large female smiled.

"Yes father, can we share." Some of the other females asked.

"You get best. All can share." The large troll smiled back. Zuladar looked extremely worried. He refused to be violated. The large troll had obviously bought him for being a toy for his daughters or even worse, a concubine. Zuladar couldn't blame him, his clean shaved face, his straight pearly white teeth, his well-dressed military attire, petit tusks and smooth blue skin. He was probably the best looking stud these females had ever met.

"Madam I am much obliged by your offer, but I am afraid that I must decline." Zuladar got up and bowed.

"He not want me father." A female with a dimple on her chin looked sadly.

"No worry demon blood fixed that." With that three male forest trolls came and held Zuladar down as the father troll bought a huge mug drenched in thick blackish red blood. Zuladar knew what demon blood did to trolls. The same thing it did to orcs, it led to corruption and evil as well as savagery. It turned the mind into mush and drove a creature insane. Zuladar struggled but the forest trolls were too big and strong. The females opened his mouth as the father poured the demon blood into his mouth. He tried not to swallow but the females held his nose. He tried to breathe, but the blood just poured down his throat. Zuladar tasted sin in its purest form. All his knowledge, his memories went down into a whirlpool of nothingness. The taste of evil was so seductive Zuladar broke free of the trolls and began chugging the blood on purpose. When the blood was gone he roared. "More!" The trolls bought him more demon blood and he drank like a barbarian. Zuladar the sheriff was dead, Zuladar the trapper was dead, Zuladar the legal representative was dead, Zuladar the civilized citizen was dead and Zuladar the savage was born.

CH56

Young Felak Bort moved warily through the forest floor. He had let Kiva live, and now the psychopath was on his trail again. He held cutlass blade very close to him in fear of the troll. He leaped from tree shadow to tree shadow, making sure no one saw him. Felak smelt the air and detected water close by. He scuttled down from the tree and towards the scent very cautiously. He came upon a pond in the middle of the dense forest of pine trees. The water was littered with pink water lilies upon lily pads. There were frogs croaking harmoniously all over the area. The scent was fresh and gave comfort to the young Nerubian's soul. He carefully bent his head towards the water. He took his claws and dipped them within the water and began to drink quietly. He looked deep within the water staring at his own reflection. He was proud of how far he had come. By Nerubian standards he was the age of adulthood. He looked deep and saw that his face was larger and there were specks hair growing from his chin. He looked and then he saw the face of a woman in the water. Just as soon as the face had appeared, it disappeared. Felak leaped back in surprise, the face seemed almost human or elvish, yet it was neither. There was no salt water so he was certain it wasn't a Nagan, and mermaids were only legends made up by human sailors who would make hallucinations in their minds. Felak was not sure, but he believed he had not just imagined the whole incident.

He looked up to see birds suddenly fly away. Something had terrified them and Felak was sure it was none other then Kiva. Against his better judgment Felak took a deep breath and scuttled slowly into the water. Fisherspiders like Felak could hold their breath for several days beneath the water. He watched from beneath the lily pads as Kiva came by with dangerous intent. He could easily reach out of the water, grab that troll and drag her into the depths. Felak thought over the plan realizing that Kiva would slice seven different ways before he could even move. Felak watched as the troll drank the pond water. Wiping her face she ran off into the distance. The pond was much larger from beneath. Felak realized that the pond gave the illusion of being shallow when it was actually deep. This meant there was probably magic involved. Felak looked around in the water, he realized that there was a cavern near the bottom of the pond he slow propelled his legs into the cavern. It was dark and there was very little light from the surface. Luckily he had the eyes of a fisherspider and could see in the dark. There were carvings on the sides of the wall. Felak had never seen underwater art in his life. The Felak sensed something behind him. He turned around to see a colossal lizard creature, covered in scales coming at him with jaws open. Felak quickly paddled all eight appendages towards the cavern exit at the bottom trying to escape it. Felak had seen saltwater crocodiles, but this creature had a broader snout and every time it snapped its jaws its teeth would disappear. In saltwater crocodiles the teeth would show when the mouth was closed. Felak remembered the legends his father had told him about crocodiles that lived inland, which humans called alligators. Felak came to the exit and realized his bottom was stuck. He struggled to get himself out of the tunnel. If he did not escape soon the alligator would tear off his entire bottom half. With all his might Felak managed to squeeze out before the alligator slammed into a rock wall. Felak knew that he could not escape the same way he had entered. Not unless he wanted to become reptile food. Felak looked around and was amazed. There was an entire city at the bottom of the huge cavern that gave a blue glow that lit the entire place. It sort of reminded him of Menti's eyes. The city was unlike anything Felak had ever seen. Large blue prism towers stretched towards the top of the cavern. The buildings came in two shapes such as pyramids and rectangular prisms. Felak swam down to one of the streets on the bottom of the city, which was paved in glowing florescent green rocks. Felak now understood, the glow from the rocks bounced of the blue rock building giving the city a blue glow. The denizens of the city greeted him with wide friendly pink eyes. They resembled humans in every way except they were much smaller, and had blue skin. They were dressed in clothing made of seaweed and alligator hide. His uncle had once told him stories of small blue humans who lived in the water. They were known as water sprites. The female sprites seemed slightly taller then the males. Felak could tell by the way the males stood behind their female counter parts that it was a female dominated society, similar to the Night Elves. The tallest of the sprites was at least three feet in height. Felak wondered why they were all smiling. Usually Nerubians were welcomed with screams, yet none of them were afraid of him. Felak wanted to speak, but he knew the water would just pour into his throat. One of the females came towards him. She glowed with magic and she had a silver scepter in her hand.

"Welcome young Felak to our city it is a pleasure to meet you." A feminine voice came from within Felak's mind. Felak wondered where the voice had come from.

"The voice came from me." The female smiled. Felak wondered how she knew his name.

"Your thoughts are an open book to us young Nerubian." The female carefully petted Felak on his skull. "All you have to do is to think a thought and we will understand."

Could you help me return to my home? Felak thought.

"We can, but we bought you here because we need your help." The woman answered.

How can that be? I came here because an alligator chased me. Felak thought aloud.

"You mean Charybdis." The female pointed towards an alligator coming down and gradually turning into a water sprite. The same water sprite he had seen near the surface.

If these creatures could read minds and turn into alligators then how come they needed his help.

"My people are in danger of losing their homes to an enemy whom our magic is useless against. That is why we need your help. We understand your mission to get to return to Orak and inform him about Galima's condition, but you must take pity on us." The sprite with the scepter looked sadly into Felak's eyes. Felak merely nodded his head. Felak wondered what type of an enemy this could be.

"My dear Nerubian, we face the undead." The water sprites said in unison with one voice into Felak's head. Felak wondered maybe he should have just fought Kiva on the surface.

"That would have been a foolish idea." The voices echoed in his skull. Felak was getting tired of this mind reading.

"It is not our fault you cannot hide your thoughts." Several voices giggled in Felak's head.

CH57

Orak was picking berries with Lilia and Urgan in a berry patch. Everyone had taken assignments to go foraging for food and Orak had chosen both of them to tag along. He wanted to teach Lilia and pass what he knew about leadership. He wanted to learn about Felak from Urgan. Orak gently picked berries with all four claws. He watched Urgan be the careless fool he was. Whenever Lilia would bend over to pick a berry, Urgan never passed the opportunity to enjoy the view. Orak was couldn't help, but laugh on the inside. The Web Thrower spider was so hopeless. Urgan would look at any woman. Orak felt sorry that Urgan would most likely die a virgin. Orak went through the bushes and came across sailor's red bandana. Like human sailor's Nerubian sailors wore bandannas on their heads for sun protection. Except for the purple stains it looked almost like Felak's.

"Urgan, I believe this bandana here may belong to your nephew." Orak shouted. Urgan quickly turned his head away from the direction of Lilia's rear end.

"It can't be. We left Felak back in Midas. It probably belongs to some other sailor." Urgan muttered. "Felak has never disobeyed me in his life."

"So how come you bought Felak on your ship Orak? I mean he is so young and small." Lilia wondered. Both Urgan and Orak gave a hearty chuckle at what Lilia had just said.

"Felak is almost an adult by Nerubian standards." Orak slapped his knee.

"His small size is due to the fact he is three quarters fisherspider and only one quarter Web Thrower." Urgan chortled.

"If Felak is three quarters fisherspider, then that means you are one half fisherspider?" Lilia asked Urgan.

"I will have you know that Felak's father Goram Bort the Second, had a separate mother then me. I am one hundred percent Web Thrower just like my father before me." Urgan stated.

"So is there any chance Felak followed us?" Lilia questioned.

"Not a chance, Felak is probably snug in his bed in Midas or drinking apple cider besides, that bandana has a troll scent."

Felak wished he were still snug in his bed drinking apple cider as the ghouls march on bottom of the lake towards the water sprite city. The undead didn't need gills or the ability to hold their breath. They did not even need any breath. Felak was cold, wet and very scared. His uncle once told him that all the males in the Bort family were cursed with bad luck, Felak now believed that theory. Felak watched as the water sprites around him took the form of alligators and waited for the ghouls to bring the battle to them. Each alligator was larger then him. Felak was still curious to why these water sprites had wanted his help. He was ninety-eight pound Nerubian lightweight. His blood was mostly fisherspider so they were not as strong as Urgan's.

"We needed the help of a warrior." A voice whispered in Felak's head as an alligator swam closely up to him. "Although we would have preferred a female."

Felak wondered how the sprites could be so arrogant against males. He was risking his shell for these sexist-mind reading fairies the least they could be is a little grateful. He wasn't even much of a warrior.

"We are grateful, and we apologize for the male comment. I am pretty sure you are very capable male." The alligator rolled over in an apologetic manner. "You must try to understand, although my people are powerful. We are inexperienced in the art of war. We detected your mind coming towards us a day before you arrived. We could see through your eyes how you outsmarted that troll by dressing yourself as a bush. You had every disadvantage and you still came out victorious. Though we do not understand why let Kiva live."

Felak was now even more curious then before. If they had detected him then why hadn't they retrieved Sodak, Ganymede or Lilia the most powerful in his group? Surely they had detected them.

"Yes we did detect your friends. Unfortunately we know that none of them could hold their breaths as much as you. It is a shame Galima, Tularan and Someg did not come with you. Two extra fisherspiders and a Nagan would have been a great asset." The alligator looked down.

Felak was amazed, these creatures had read his mind and now knew everything and everyone he knew. Felak raised his cutlass blade and glided through water like a barracuda, leading the alligator army. Felak saw the battlefield in his mind. The ghouls were stuck on the sea floor bottom, while the alligator's could attack from three dimensions. This would be their advantage. The sprites had tapped into his mind listening to his every battle instructions. Felak ordered two small groups of sprites to converge around the undead. They would surround the undead in a pincer formation and tear them apart. Felak started the attack as he dove down towards the ghouls. The alligators came forth in unison with the Nerubian. Felak simply tackled one of the ghouls to the ground and all hell broke loose. The small minded ghouls worked in even better unison then the sprites as they started to pull together and raise their spears in defense. Felak knew ghouls were not that smart, they must have had someone or something controlling them. The ghouls poked and jabbed in the air stabbing the alligators. Two alligators rushed in and were immediately gutted by the spears. The shafts went right through the jaws and into the sprite brains. Upon death the alligators reverted back to their sprite form and their head oozed a sort of dark blood filled the water. Felak had seen battle before, but never had he been involved. The link between him and those sprites had been disconnected. Felak saw their lives, their families and their loves flash before his eyes. He felt smaller and emptier without them. It was as if his arm had been removed. He wanted to destroy his enemy and wipe their seeds from the earth. He wanted to make the undead pay for the sprite deaths. The scent of blood went into Felak's nasals. Felak was a predator by nature and was seized by his primal instincts. The lust to grab and kill made his hairs rise. Felak shook of the primal urge and turned it towards guiding his army. He noticed that all the spears were pointed upwards, there was nothing protecting the ghouls from beneath. With a quick thought he ordered the alligators to drive low beneath the spears. They collided with the ghoul bodies and lifted them high above the bedrock of the cavern floor and then snapped their bodies in two. Ghoulish guts seemed to float around in all directions sending a shiver through Felak. The tide of the battle had turned as Felak ordered the remaining alligators to eradicate the ghouls that had no spears. It was an easy victory. They had outnumbered the ghouls and they were physically superior. It seemed to Felak to be too easy. The undead were a powerful force they were probably just testing their strength. There was also the undead leader; Felak knew there was a leader. Ghouls were too stupid to fight so technically. He knew they would return with things far worse then ghouls and whatever he knew the sprites knew.

"So what else is there about Felak?" Orak asked. Urgan took a gob of berries out of his large sac.

"Felak is very intelligent. He is not like a lot of other Borts. I think he got it from his mother's side of the family. I always dreamt that Felak would carry the silk business, but alas his webs are two weak." Urgan said wearily.

"I am sure you and Felak have a lot in common." Lilia smiled

"I am sure he does." Urgan smiled back and turning Lilia's smile to an irate face.

"Urgan look at my eyes when you look at me." Lilia scolded.

"I am looking at your eyes." Urgan shrugged innocently.

"These are not my eyes." Lilia eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine then I shall lower my gaze." Urgan backed away.

"YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO LOOK AT THAT PART OF MY BODY EITHER!" Lilia yelled as she began to relentlessly slap Urgan. "You think women are just meat, don't you understand that we only want equivalent respect. It is prehistoric pigs like you that make women see you as lower level creatures."

Orak could not help, but laugh on the inside as Urgan Bort got the spirit slapped out of him.

The queen of the water sprites took Felak to a room in the middle of her chambers. She looked more regal without scales. The throne room was made purely out of coral and there were rind stones decorating the wall and there were statues of former sprite queens around the area. Felak walked slowly up to the thrown where the queen held a crescent silver scepter. The water in the room simply drained away and Felak could finally speak.

"Young Felak, the enemy shall return again and we hope you shall be there for us. As a reward you shall achieve the rank of knighthood." She spoke with her mouth. She placed her scepter on Felak's kneeling skull. "I Knight thee sir Felak Bort."

Felak looked up and smiled at the queen. The three-foot blue queen's eyes suddenly narrowed in rage as she whacked Felak on the head with the scepter. "You filthy piece of pond scum."

"What did I do?" Felak looked up.

"You dare have such dirty about me you perverted arachnid. Come here so I can whack you good." The queen's court giggled silently as their tiny ruler chased the sailor with her scepter.

CH58

Beldarang looked into his pool high in tower above Tirin Kor. The arch mage was old, seventy-three years age. His heart ached every time he thought of how he had been trapped within the lonesome tower, with only a small Dwarf companion. He had lost his wife, his mother, his father, his daughter and his grandson. He had made the foolish mistake of crossing Lorax, and thus he paid the ultimate price. To add to his torment Lorax imbedded a demonic spirit within him. He held the spirit at bay so he would not be controlled, but it would keep him immortal and it would cause Beldarang immense pain. The pain would strike him in his vertebrate and make him scream. Sometimes the pain would make him spasm on the ground. The greatest pain of all was the constant reminder that he had lost his battle with Lorax. He looked into the pool and watched an Orcish blademaster bury everyone in his once proud village. He watched as Zuladar was overcome by darkness of demonic blood. He watched Urgan get slapped by Lilia. He watched Ganymede teleport from one end of the forest to the next in search of Zuladar. He watched as Lorax finally stopped his march in burning Orcish villages. He watched Yoric, Menti, and Sodak fish in the river. It was humorous to see Yoric fumble with spear, only to get drenched and fishless. It was hard to believe that this human was the descendant of Magni Bronzebeard. Beldarang remembered to the time when he first met Yoric. It was Beldarang's hands that pulled Yoric out of Someg's womb. It was Beldarang that allowed Yoric to meet Menti. It was Beldarang who put the Night Elf guard to sleep so Menti could escape. It was Beldarang who guided a trident with his mind, which speared Yoric. It was Beldarang who guided Demitrius to Yoric's floating body so Yoric could finally find Someg. It was Beldarang who sent the winds that dragged the lifeboat to Zuladar's island. It was Beldarang who gave Zuladar the vision to go to the beach that day. It was Beldarang who had guided them all like a well played game.

"Are you alright Master Beldarang?" Thaddeus Bronzebeard asked. Beldarang was dragged away from his all seeing pool by his disciple. It gave Beldarang a little joy that at least someone in this world cared about him. Thaddeus was the nephew of Jorus Bronzebeard unfortunately Thaddeus had no magical powers. Unlike Beldarang Thaddeus could leave the tower anytime he wanted. Thaddeus was a very impetuous young Dwarf around the age of sixteen. He was short like any other dwarf, though he had massive muscles, which were larger then a mortar team carrier's. He did have unusually good aim. He could fire a dwarven rifle eight hundred yards away and make a hole in a gold shilling on the top of a fence, so Thaddeus says he can. Thaddeus would come every Thursday to bring Beldarang some home made food and in turn Beldarang would teach Thaddeus the ways of the world.

"Thaddeus would you please look into the pool." Beldarang asked his disciple.

"Sure master, what for?" Thaddeus asked. Thaddeus was a very impetuous young man. After the crumbling of the Dwarven kingdoms, Thaddeus's family left for the forests of Kalmidor. Thaddeus returned to find his roots, but found Beldarang.

"You see that young boy fishing?" Beldarang smiled.

"Yes." Thaddeus answered.

"He is your cousin Thaddeous." Beldarang said.

"Did you bring the animal?" Lorax boomed at his men. Lorax had finally found the location of Doomhammer's axe. Unfortunately none of his men could enter the area, so he had to send his undead legions. All that was left was to kill Sodak and he knew where Sodak would be headed. Beldarang thought that he was manipulating Lorax, yet it was actually the other way around. Lorax knew Sodak would be headed for Tirin Kor and when he got there, Lorax would be waiting. He would finally send that annoying Minotaur to his demise. Sodak had one weakness and that was his heart. So Lorax simply had a spirit walker ressurect the greatest anti-Sodak weapon ever. He smiled maliciously as his bought forward the wooden cage.

"So how has your journey been little one?" Lorax smiled into the cage. The young minotaur girl merely stayed silent. She had the same stubborn pride as her defiant father.

"Speak when I tell you to speak freak." Lorax sent a lightning bolt into the cage making the young minotaur scream in pain. "I killed you once and I can do it again."

"You're the one who is going to scream when my father gets his hands on you." The young minotaur looked bravely into Lorax's eyes. "No matter you go my father will find you."

"That is exactly what I want." Lorax smiled into the cage.

Felak Bort was wondering through the streets after the queen had thrown him out of the royal court. All he did was think a thought about her. Since when were people were punished for what they thought? The only reason he hadn't been driven out of the city was because the sprites still need him to lead their armies. Felak still began to wonder why were the Undead attacking. Since the Undead worked for Lorax, then the sprites must have something Lorax wants. The question is what Lorax wants? What could there be in this underwater city that Lorax could want? Felak went into deep thought over this single question.

Ch59 Zuladar drank the vile demon blood completely absorbed in the addiction. The evil tasted so nourishing on his tongue. He was filled with ecstasy of shamelessness. He drank from the cup of sin and he loved it. He enjoyed crushing his mind and filling his heart with rage. Thus he had become a monster of his own making. Zuladar became more animalistic then the forest trolls. His back started to hunch over, and his hair began to grow in different areas. His once smooth blues skin was now a hideous greenish turquoise. His eyes glowed a demonic blood red and his teeth, which were once pearl white were now disgusting yellow. He had become more massive and hairy like a primitive beast.

Zuladar also sinned in ways other then drinking demonic blood. He gorged himself on raw blood meat. Zuladar who had once abhorred alcohol now drank the fermented brew like it was water. Stripped almost naked except near the waistline. His red scarf lay on the forest floor. His military breastplate lay at the clave entrance and he no longer wore his monocle. He would hunt with his bare hands and drive his new crooked tusks into the throats of deer. He would lust for blood, any blood; be it demon or animal. He howled at the night sky like a wolf and he would speak in slurred speech. He had no morals or dignity. He was like an animal, no he was the animal, the animal of darkness. He cared not for not for anyone, but himself. He was viscious, wild and untamable. He was corrupted, evil and sadistic in the very element of dark magic. His hair, which was well trimmed to a centimeter above his skull, now spilled over his shoulders.

Zuladar looked down at the grown and saw a family of deer. There was a stag, a down and a fawn. Zuladar felt like having a challenge, he completely ignored the doe and fawn. Leaping like panther, Zuladar landed on the ground without a sound. Unfortunately Zuladar was not down wind. The deer family sensed him and immediately bolted in the opposite direction. Zuladar chased them by jumping from tree to tree. He would not be denied his kill. He felt the rush of the hunt course through veins in the form of adrenelin. He could smell the deer blood in his nostrils as he came closer to the big buck. He leaped from the tree and landed square on the buck's back. The mighty beast leaped into the air and kicked Zuladar off with hind legs. The troll landed on his feet like a frog. The deer then ran a small distance and about faced Zuladar. The buck had magnificent quadruple pronged antlers and his proud white breast showed his courage of steel. The buck then stared Zuladar in the eye and through the eyes the stag sent a message. The stag was telling Zuladar to stay away from his family or he would attack. The stag lowered his head in a battle position ready to gut the troll. They circled each other, the two beasts. Both were looking for weaknesses in the opponent ready to slay the other. The stag charged and Zuladar grabbed the antlers with his bare hands. The demon blood had made Zuladar grow much larger in size and thus Zuladar held the formidable antlers in his hands and the soft furry neck was vulnerable to his sharp jaws. Before he could drive them through, the big male reared up on his hind legs with the much larger Zuladar perched upon his antlers. The deer then heaved his head backwards throwing the troll behemoth to the ground hard. The troll quickly recovered by rolling onto his feet and he roared like a lion at the stag; who was not intimidated. One beast fought for blood, while the other for its herd. The deer rushed towards troll and began flailing with his hooves. The sight of the large stag standing on his hind legs was enough to make Zuladar take a step back. When the stag bought his forelegs to the ground, Zuladar swiped at its skull with a large clawed hand. The blow had knocked deer around, and Zuladar leaped towards the back with a vengeance. The deer thrust its hind legs into the catching the troll right in the torso area. The impact blew the air out of Zuladar and sent him sprawling. The buck ran towards the fallen troll body with antlers pointed downwards. Zuladar immediately grabbed the deer under the chin and slammed him down upon the ground. The deer lay helpless on the ground as Zuladar opened his massive jaws and began to salivate. He was struck down by flying brown lightning as the doe crashed into him with her non-antlered skull. When he got on his feet, his prey was gone and he was full of rage. He felt angry and jealous at the stag. He began to beat his chest and roar with fury at the moon. He thrashed around in an infantile tantrum.

When was done throwing his fit, Zuladar returned to the cave. Zuladar had looked upon the large troll female, which had met on his first day. He had tasted almost every form of sin. There was still one sin Zuladar had not committed. The purity of his virginity still remained inside of him and now he wanted to remove the purity. The female could sense the horomones raging through Zuladar and she to become excited. She stood up at full height and still towered over Zuladar by a foot. Zuladar marveled at her large bulging muscles, which were greater then his. The long powerful legs she had drove his mind into a raging lust. He stared into her ripe plump cleavage, which was barely covered with some deerskin. She grabbed Zuladar by his throat and threw him to the ground. She leaped onto of him ready to mate. She put her arms behind his back and dug into his flesh with her nails. Before Zuladar could tear off his loincloth a dart struck female in the neck. She roared fearsomely and then fell asleep. Zuladar was outraged, he was so close to his goal and now it was taken from him. He leaped up in rage to see who the assailant was. He stared into familiar glowing eyes. The creature had purple skin and long ear. "It is time to return Zuladar." The creature said. Zuladar could not understand and was driven into a blinding rage for losing his chance to mate. He would make the purple creature pay.

CH60

Ganymede looked upon the once noble Zuladar. What had once been polite and comical was now angry and savage. Zuladar had stood at nearly six feet and seven inches. Now he stood at nearly ten or eleven feet. His muscles were much larger and his glowed bright red. He stood with his back hunched and long hairs seemed to grow out of every crevices. She could not help, but feel pity for him. It had taken her several days, she finally asked for Orak's help and the sea captain was able to track Zuladar down. Zuladar had not even intended to join them on this journey. Ganymede wished they had just left Zuladar back on his island, at least then he would be snug in his chair and reading beside a fireplace. They had developed a plan and Ganymede volunteered as bait. She looked at the maddened troll, which she had come to know as a friend.

"Come on, be a good boy and come outside the cave." Ganymede spoke softly. The troll rage turned into confusion as elf gestured with her hands to follow her. The creature had long blue hair and it was tied a long band that stood two feet in the air and at the end of the band the hair splayed out like a leaf on a branch. Zuladar's primitive brain became curious. Perhaps the creature was not an enemy. Perhaps the creature was inviting him to a hunt like his savage forest troll brethren. Zuladar hobbled out with a large club in an ape like manner. As he came outside the cave a strong sticky net fell on top of him. The troll roared as he realized he had been betrayed. He tried struggling, but the net only got tighter. Two large spiders grabbed the nets and began to haul Zuladar away. He tore out with his sharp bare teeth in full-blown rage. One of the spiders had three scars on his face and a great beard. He also wore a bright white clothing on wrapped around his back. The other spider sported sharp metal blades. The angry blade spider grabbed Zuladar with his claws. The spider had more strength, but Zuladar quickly clubbed him on the skull, knocking the spider unconscious. He then grabbed the beard of the other spider and head-butted him senseless. A large furry animal tackled Zuladar. The creature had superior strength as well as greater speed. Zuladar wrestled the large furry animal, but it seemed to squeeze the very air out of his lungs with a powerful embrace. Zuladar cracked his large and heavy tusks on the beast's skull. The creature let go and Zuladar gasped for air. The other creature, the purple skinned one, thrust its leg into his gullet and sent him sprawling on the ground. Zuladar got up and took a swipe at the creature. The female merely disappeared and appeared behind him and swung her fist into his nasal canal. His face exploded in the dark crimson liquid and Zuladar tasted his own blood. Zuladar roared as he drew the power within himself, a powerful green glowing net poured out of his fingers. He threw it at the purple creature and she became trapped.

"Zuladar do you not remember me." The masked purple creature said from within the net. She removed her helmet and he saw the creature's face. The face was light purple, the eyebrows were incredibly long, and there was a tiny scar on the left cheek. Somewhere deep down in his soul Zuladar remembered this face. There was a moment as time stood still and neither combatant moved. The net vanished and the creature vanished and appeared behind Zuladar. The troll roared as he leaped at her.

"Forgive me my friend." A tear rolled down her cheek as she threw a bright green circular blade that sliced through Zuladar's chest. The crimson blood started to leak in gobs, as Zuladar's strength seemed to leave his body. He clutched his bleeding chest and knelt to the ground.

"I am sorry." Ganymede looked into Zuladar's terrified eyes. There was a hint of the old Zuladar in those demonic eyes. It was the same face Ganymede had seen after Kiva was thrown of the ship. The same Zuladar who still loved his sister despite her deeds. Zuladar had spent his entire life in fear, and it shamed Ganymede that she should add to his pain. The horror he felt permeated through the air and Ganymede was filled with great guilt. She slammed her fist into Zuladar's left eye and knocked him unconscious.

Zuladar awoke in a warm woolen blanket with Ganymede sitting beside him on a rock. Zuladar remembered what he had done. Every thing he had stood for now meant nothing. He had sunk to the level of an animal. He was a lucky troll at least he could count on his friends. He felt his swollen left eye at least Ganymede did not punch him in his weak-vision right eye. He clutched the bandages around his chest and Ganymede quickly grabbed his hand.

"You should try to get some rest." She said tenderly. Zuladar realized what he had done to the others.

"Orak, Urgan and Lilia, are the alright?" He responded nervously.

"It is alright, but they all have some nasty bumps on their heads." She answered as she handed Zuladar his monocle.

"By the titans what have I done?" Zuladar looked at his hands.

"You did nothing, that was someone else Zuladar who attacked me last night. Lilia made a potion to reverse the effects of the demon blood." Ganymede answered.

"So I have returned to normal." He asked as he put his monocle on his right eye.

"Well not exactly." Ganymede muttered. Zuladar leaped up and took of his monocle. He then used his monocle to look at his reflection. His tusks were small and clean. There were no abnormal hairs growth and his skin was light blue. He seemed completely normal. Though Zuladar remembered that he had massive muscles before he drank the demon blood, now he had a much more slender build. "Not much change. I'm just a little thinner."

Ganymede stood up at her full height of six feet and five inches. Zuladar stared in awe into his monocle. Zuladar who had once been six feet and seven inches, was now five feet and four inches. CH61

Zuladar was still in shock after looking at his reflection in the monocle. He was hiding under the tent in complete humiliation, too embarrassed to show his face. Ganymede tried to get him out, but he simply would not leave the tent. His once massive body was now skinny and slender. His great height was so diminished that if he returned to his island home then he would be a laughing stock of the village. Ganymede was annoyed by the troll's new behavior. She stepped into the tent to see Zuladar curled in the fetal position.

"Zuladar this has gone far enough, you are acting like a child." She scolded.

"Maybe it is because I've been shrunk to the size of a child." Zuladar ducked his head under his arms.

"There is nothing wrong with your size. You are the same as Lilia, so quit acting so plebian." Ganymede chastised Zuladar.

"I am not being plebian. You are being indecent, can you not let me brood in peace?" Zuladar snorted.

That was the final straw Ganymede grabbed Zuladar by the ear and started to pull him up on his feet. The troll started squealing in pain as he started to rise. When he was finally on his feet, Ganymede threw him over her shoulder like a pack on a donkey's back. He started to whine and kick like an infant as Ganymede carried him out of the tent. If Zuladar had been humiliated before, his humiliation increased a dozen folds as the tall elf carried him out in front of everyone to see. She then put him gently on a fallen log "Mark my words elf, you shall pay!"

"There is a good boy, now doesn't it feel better to have your secret revealed to all. As a reward, maybe I should give you some crushed peaches. You know the type infants eat." Ganymede smiled one of her mischievous smiles. Orak was trying his best to hide a smile, Lilia lifted an eyebrow in amusement and Urgan was rolling around laughing like crazy.

"Awe look at Zuladar, isn't he such a good boy." Urgan laughed sarcastically. Urgan was so preoccupied laughing that he forgot about the deer being roasted over the flame.

"Urgan, we are losing the deer!" Orak shouted in great fear. Urgan grabbed the burning deer without his oven mitts. He quickly realized his claw was on fire and he screamed in pain.

"Urgan just douse it in water." Zuladar roared.

"I refuse to lose, there is still a chance I can save it. There is only a little burnt part."

"Urgan, just drop it. It is all burnt part." Lilia shouted. Ignoring the pain he took off a large barrel of honey, which he carried on his back and opened the lid. He then dunked his burning arm and deer in the tub of honey.

"Aaah." Urgan sighed in relief. He then took the deer out of the honey and discovered he had made a new meal. Flaming deer with honey marinade, he cut of the burned areas and discovered that he had just created a new a delicacy.

"Urgan I have to hand it to you, only you would be dumb enough to risk your life just to save a meal. Though I do enjoy the flavor." Orak said as he chomped into a chunk of deer flesh. Zuladar was glad, with Urgan around, there would be less humiliation focused on him. Ganymede merely shook her head. With Urgan and Zuladar, she expected that Lorax was probably going to win without a fight.

Menti could not help, but giggle as Yoric thrashed in the water trying to spear a fish. The young boy may have sent a blood mage through a brick wall, but he couldn't even harpoon large river bass. Yoric took a foolish step on a boulder in the middle of the stream. He perched on the rock with his spear, and jabbed it into the water. He slipped and splashed on his back, completely soaked in water and mud. Sodak lifted the boy out of the water with as single arm and dropped him on the riverbank.

"Son, if mother could see you. She would tell you never to join us in salmon fishing season." Sodak chuckled.

"I would like to see you two do better." Yoric snorted, Menti accepted the challenge as she stepped onto the bank. She lowered her gaze and struck her spear into the water. She harpooned a large river cod and pulled the struggling fish out of the water. She merely smiled as showed it to Yoric.

"Amazing, guess we know who's the real fisher here." Yoric chuckled.

"Hello over ther, mind if ah join yeh?" The three of them looked to the other side of the stream to see a huge and powerful dwarf standing on the bank. The dwarf had a large blonde beard and braided hair. He also had the largest rifle Yoric had ever seen and stood probably one head shorter then Yoric.

"Are you friend or are you foe sir?" Yoric shouted.

"If'n yah let meh join, I be teh friend." The dwarf shouted. "Besides, yeh can trust meh, mah dwarven brother."

"How do ya know I'm a dwarf?" Yoric shouted.

"Yeh smell like one." The large dwarf answered.

"What is your name?" Sodak asked.

"Meh name is Thaddeus Migladeus Meloneous Caroneus Telemchus Rocas Telocus Berocus Devonus Illonus Bornwithoutaus Firehead Goldenbeard Oldenskull Strongarm..."

"Enough!" Yoric yelled, how could someone remember such a long name. Yoric gestured the dwarf to their side of the stream. Something about the dwarf seemed familiar to Yoric, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I will just call you Thaddeus."

CH62

Fire seethed from the volcano of Tirin Kor and Beldarang watched his all- seeing pool with curiosity. His apprentice, Thaddeus, was doing quite well at earning the trust of Sodak, Menti and Yoric. He had trained Thaddeus to be quick, and sharp minded; Thaddeus was a survivor. Beldarang stroked his long flowing white beard, which he had earned. He remembered how this all had happened so many years ago.

"Beldarang, we could use an assist here." Goram Bort the First, the great bearded Nerubian Web Thrower shouted as he cracked the heads of two owlbears together in a thunderous smash. The force of the blow echoed through out the field. There were pandarens, owlbears and furbolgs coming at them from all directions. They had finally stolen the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer; apparently the Ursus Conglomeration wanted the axe as well. Beldarang raised his staff and pillars of water rose from the ground and formed shapes that were almost humanlike in nature. The watery creatures blasted the bears back. Goram Bort the First's son, Goram Bort the Second raised four spiked ball chain maces and twirled them around in a deadly twister of destruction, smashing his way through the enemy ranks. One of the panderers dodged the twirling maces and laid a clawed uppercut on the young Peruvian's chin. Beldarang watched in awe as Sodak rammed his fists into the leviathans gut and tossed it backwards through the air. Jorums Bronze beard began striking the earth with a hammer forged of lightning, sending the bums into the air. They were quite disorganized, probably just drunken bums. None of them even broke a sweat. The idiots quickly dispersed.

"Eh son looks like that overgrown stuffed prize whacked you good on your skull." The younger Nerubian groaned as he got up. The Tauren Chief and Mountain King picked up the chest containing the axe. Beldarang's apprentice mage, Someg merely snorted at the males. His apprentice was growing up less and less like her father, she was kinder; though she was very mean and rude to the dwarf. They had all been hired by Lorax to find this axe. Beldarang needed the funds for his school, the tauren needed to provide for his village, the mountain king was just trying to make a name for himself and the Borts were had no money at all. To have their dreams come true, all they had to do was deliver the damned axe. Sodak had decided that they should spend the camping out in the woods. The fire flickered, warming their frigid bones. The dwarf was unaffected by the cold, while Someg huddled between Goram I and Sodak. Goram II nestled his skull affectionately against his father's abdomen. In human society a twenty- three year old would be mocked for lying in their parent's lap, yet the Nerubians seemed to behave as though their children would always remain children. Thus they would always look towards their parents for comfort and the parents would always care for them as though the children were newborns.

"Father, is Klinos going to be alright?" Goram II asked about his stepmother.

"Of course son, don't worry we'll get the money." Senior looked down upon junior.

"Father, what if we do not receive the money? What if Lorax double crosses us on the deal?" The son asked the father.

"Don't worry Urgan will take care of her, she and him are safe in New Nerub, now just go to sleep." Goram I coaxed his son.

"I like Klinos, but am I betraying my own mother by loving Klinos." Goram II asked.

"I am sure your mother would have wanted you to be happy." A tear welded in one of Goram I's eyes.

"Father do you still miss my mother?" The son asked.

"More than you shall ever know." The father nudged his son gently. Goram II and Urgan were both good sons, though Goram II had a fire that burned inside him and called him to battle. Urgan was a friendlier spider and would probably grow to be a salesman. The one thing the two brothers had in common was their obsession with females.

"Keep your distance dwarf." Someg yelled at the young warrior.

"Or else you shall do what?" Jorus snorted.

"Do you wish to spend the rest of your life as a seal?" Someg grinned.

"Lets see if you have the courage to try?" Jorus grunted.

"Enough." Sodak boomed silencing them both.

"I do not have to sit here beside this puny bum." Someg snickered venomously as she took a step to the other side of the flame.

"Well I am not fond of you either." Jorus shrugged as he pulled a blanket over himself.

"Ah, to be young and stout of heart." Sodak smiled as Jorus and Someg fell asleep. "I remember when I was their age, so full of anger and confusion.

"They can be quite impetuous." Beldarang scoffed.

"Were we any different?" Sodak asked calmly.

"I suppose we were not. Tell me, how did you find this Mountain King?" Beldarang asked.

"I found him buried three feet in quick sand. It is actually a very humorous story how he ended up there, but I shall save that for another time. He seems eager to runaway from his duties and live a life of fame and glory. All he knows about battle are stories. In time he shall either change or perish." Sodak shook his head. "For now, I must be concentrated on earning the money to arm my village. Though I believe I shook the devil's hand when I signed Lorax's contract."

Sodak was so right about the devil's handshake. It had cost Sodak and him the loss of freedom. It had taken away Jorus's soul and spirit. It had taken Someg's spirit and it took the lives of both the Borts.

CH63

Felak quietly drifted through the water sprite city, careful not arouse anyone. He had once learned long ago from Tularan to focus his thoughts through meditation. Felak kept his thoughts concentrated so none of the sprites could look deep within the reaches of his mind. He remembered a story his father once told him many years ago. The story was something Felak always remembered.

Felak slipped through the dark streets and slipped passed many sprites. He covered his body with dust from the buildings, allowing him to blend into his surroundings like a chameleon. From one shadow, to another little Felak would swim ever so quietly. He made his way through the middle of the street where there were several male sprites simply standing around a statue of their queen. Felak saw a single female sprite come by and all the males scattered in all directions. He could hear a voice in his head. "Help us."

The voice disappeared and Felak didn't give a second thought. He had learned that the sprites were polygamists. The males did not have more than one wife, though a female may have more than one husband. Males were also never seen far from their home, they seemed to do most of the work. It was similar to how humans had once treated their women only this time it was the other way around.

Felak felt cold blue hands grab his legs from a dark alley. He tried to swim away, but the hands pulled him towards the darkness. All his extra Nerubian strength was useless since water had very little friction to hold on to and the inertia slowed down his body movements. Felak desperately grabbed one of the floor cobblestones in an effort to escape, but the hands were simply too many. Felak felt a heavy blow strike his skull. They were trying to kidnap him. Felak was weakened as he hit the ground. He struggled on the ground, sending sand in all directions, but it was to no avail. Felak felt another strike against his skull. It was as if thunder had cracked against his head. Felak could smell his own blood in the water. The thin red liquid floated into his nasal system, driving the Nerubian into a crazed fear. The scent of blood also alerted his predatory instincts again. The Nerubian tried to turn around and face his attackers, so he could devour their flesh. Felak had always known he was different from any other member in his family; he had a darker and more bestial side. He raised his claws to gauge the flesh from the bones of his assailants. He was struck again in the skull and his entire universe became an abyss. Felak's eyes closed as the hands drew him into the darkness of the alley until he vanished.

Felak woke up groggily on a muddy floor; he was no longer in the water. He was at the entrance of an underwater cave. Behind him there was a watery entrance to the sprite city and in front there was a dark stony corridor. He could smell fresh air and scent of vegetation all around him. Then yellow eyes started to appear from the darkness. Several pairs of ominous yellow glowing stared at Felak in every direction. Then a young sprite appeared from the darkness. It was a female with green hair and pale blue skin. The young female held a spear ready to jab it into Felak's heart and the Nerubian realized he did not have his cutlass blade.

"Welcome young Nerubian." The female piped in a small voice.

"Why did you attack me?" Felak roared taking a defensive grappling stance. Whoever these sprites were, they would know that it does pay to kidnap a Nerubian and let the Nerubian free.

"There is no reason to be excited. We merely wish to talk. The females cannot hear our thoughts in here." The female said fearfully as he watched the Nerubian twitch mandible jaws.

"What do you want?" Felak snarled like an angry boar ready to attack a foolish predator.

"Your help." The small female quivered as she put down her spear. Felak realized that he was surrounded by male sprites; all of them were in terror. "We would like you to see something that the other females forgot to show you."

Felak walked down the cave silently, keeping a close eye on eight of the male sprites near him. The tunnel was deep and it chilled Felak's exoskeleton with fear. There was a light at the end of the tunnel and as Felak approached it, he wondered if this was how the sixth generation of his family would end. As if time itself had stopped, Felak felt himself being carried into the light. It was pure joy and warmth, similar to the warmth he felt in his mother's embrace when he was a child. The light went into every crevice of his body, filling with him with unnatural ecstasy. He opened his eye to see that he was on the other side of the light. The joy was gone and Felak felt a great emptiness within the pit of his stomach.

"Look over there young Nerubian." The leader of the male sprites pointed in front of Felak. His eyes could not believe what he saw. There were male sprites everywhere in chains digging into the ground with sickles and shovels. There skin was covered in gray dust and blisters covered their bodies. They stank of blood and perspiration to a bestial degree. Moans were everywhere as some of them would collapse on the ground in exhaustion. The clank of their heavy chains gave it horrible melody. There were also more females, dressed in armor and holding whips with sabers. The slave drivers wore expressionless faces as they did their sins as if they had no emotion. It was as if they were not even apart of this world, and if they were, they would never stop crying. They would lash those who could not keep up the pace. The sound of a whip cracking, blending with the sound of a scream was quite horrific. One very old sprite collapsed from exhaustion and collapsed on the ground. He was quickly seen by one of the female drivers. Her eyes became serpentine narrow and her skin began to turn into scales. She got on all fours as her feet shrank and her body elongated. She sprouted a scaly tale and her head extended. She had become an alligator and crawled up to the male and chomped down at his waist. He screeched like child as she tossed him into the air and grabbed him mid air crunching the skull, ending the scream. She then slowly swallowed him in front of all other slaves. She was making an example of him, to show all what would be the reward of laziness.

"Let me show their source of their power." She pointed towards an obelisk that towered above in the middle of the chamber. On the top of the obelisk was an axe that glowed bright blue. The axe was orcish by design.

"My son, many years ago your grandfather and I captured the axe of mighty Orgrim Doomhammer. Though we were not able to hang on to the weapon, it was taken from us. The creatures whom stole were some of the most warrior of all races. They are amphibian monstrosities that devoured the Nagan and Murloc civilizations. They live to conquer my son. Beware them my son for though they are physically nothing, their magic exceeds that of the elves. They make slaves of their men. They are a cruel people led by a merciless monarch. Should you ever meet them my son, then may heaven help you." The words of Felak's father echoed across time. CH64

Felak Bort was driven aback in shock at what the Sprites had done to their own kind. The pure barbarianism of the female sprites almost made him regurgitate his innards. He tried concentrating on the axe glowing on top of the obelisk, simply radiating with power. Felak felt a tug on his arm from the female leader sprite leader that had led them hear. There was power emanating from the sprite, not the same as magical power, more of an aura of leadership.

"Not all female sprites are like this, some females like me are trying to help our male counter parts out of slavery." She whispered

"Why are you showing me all this, what do you expect me to do." Felak growled. His anger was raging quietly in his blood.

"We receive much of our magic from the axe on top of the obelisk. If you can get it using your Nerubian abilities, it might give us time to free the other males from bondage." She stood bravely up to the much larger Nerubian. Felak knew he should not get involved in the affairs of different cultures, yet the horror of slavery gave way to the Nerubian's sense of judgement.

"Why do you keep males as slaves?" Felak asked.

"Females are larger and magically capable, therefore the women are in charge. I am not like them, I do not wish to own my husband like my mother owned my father. We were once a people that treated each other with equal rights. Then our Queen Shenlil took over with that abominable axe. She convinced many females that because we were magically capable we were superior to the males. Because of the undead attacks this is our best chance to strike." The sprite looked sadly at Felak. Felak respected this female, she had enough courage to stand up to him, a Nerubian; most species feared Nerubians.

"What is your name?" Felak asked suspiciously.

"Magda." The sprite stated without a hint of fear. The free male sprites around Felak stood right behind her with spears, ready to die for her in battle.

"Fine I will help you." Felak stated back. Felak was getting really annoyed by how these sprites were using him.

The sprites were given rest periods to relax and help the slaves keep up their muscles. Felak crawled to the top of the cave. He hung upside down from the cave ceiling, none of the slave drivers bothered to look if someone was above them. Felak kept his mind focused so that none of the guards could hear his thoughts. Felak scuttled on the top of the cave carefully not to grab any attention. He also ground some black rocks into dust give him a rocklike texture and color. One of the guards looked up and Felak froze, she could not tell Felak apart from any other rock. Slowly Felak Bort was able to moved over the obelisk. He squirted some webbing from his thorax instead of his mouth to the top of the cave ceiling. He slowly dangled down by the webbing. He would increase the webbing to lower him even more. Felak was very nervous, one mistake and he would have fifty arrows in his buttock. He hovered above the obelisk, which had a glass top. Within the glass was the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer. His heart began to beat loud enough to be heard in his ears. The adrenalin was surging and slowly Felak carved a hole in the glass with a claw. He carefully removed the glass with his lower arms. Then he slowly moved his upper arms to grab the axe. As soon as his claws touched the axe a brilliant green light surged throughout the cavern grabbing everyone's attention. The flash disappeared and every eye in the cave was staring directly at the Nerubian. "It is not what you think." Felak stated knowing no one believed him as several archers pulled back their bows. CH65

Arrows came from the sprites from all directions in immense volleys. Felak swung his body from side to side on the obelisk. One of the arrows barely missed his cheek. Then in mid swing Felak grabbed the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer. It felt like his claw began to burn as he wielded the axe and climbed upwards. Without warning one of the arrows found it's mark and land right on Felak's buttock or thorax. The pain of the arrow made Felak squeal in pain and bestial outrage. Then another arrow zinged by going through Felak's web line. The line was cut and Felak hurtled towards the obelisk's sharp top. He was able to fire another web and from his mouth and it struck one of the stalactites. Using his arms he gripped the webbing and swung towards the rock wall. More arrows flew through the air at great speeds. Felak felt another searing pain flow through his thorax, though the adrenalin kept his mind focused on survival. Felak landed nimbly on the wall and began scurrying down. Magda and her male followers began hurling spears towards the slave drivers and archers. Several of the females began to take their alligator forms and began crawling towards the small rebel resistance. Felak collapsed from the wall and fell on his stomach near the rebels. Felak was quickly carried away again as he fell unconscious.

When Felak awoke, he had an enormous pain in his rear end. The sprites were able to patch his wounds with seaweed. Felak could feel utter agony as he tried to stand up, the pain in his thorax was very great and it would probably a couple of day; Nerubians heal fast. Felak always wanted to strike out on his own from behind Orak and Urgan, but now Felak just wanted to go back to his uncle and drink apple cider in front of the fireplace. Felak groaned as he got his feet, the pain was simply unbearable. Felak's pain disappeared as he suddenly lost all feeling in his rear end. As soon as he lost all feeling, his legs gave way and Felak fell on the ground. A group of male sprites and a single unknown female tried to relax Felak down on a cot.

"I am afraid you took a nasty strike in your buttock." Said the female nurse.

"I took a double nasty strike in my thorax, so will please just leave me alone." Felak grumbled. Felak was immediately conked on the head by a staff by the sprite nurse.

"Do not treat healers with disrespect." The female chirped.

"Why you little snot nosed..." Felak was conked again by a male's hand.

"Did she not tell you not to disrespect healers, honestly what would this world be without us." The small male sprite said unemotionally.

"This place is a mad house and why didn't you free your male brethren slaves?" Felak growled.

"The axe was only part of the answer, now we must learn how to wield it." Magda announced as she strolled into the room. "Leave us, I wish to speak to the Nerubian alone."

"Well I guess I will just be heading home now." Felak chirped happily before Magda's hand stopped him in his path.

"I am sorry, but we cannot allow that. Felak do you think the reason the queen dragged a small Nerubian like you down here was so you could defeat the undead for us. She bought you here to wield that axe and use you as a slave. Many sprites have wielded the axe, but none can ever access it's true potential. The shamanistic energy of it conflicts with out druidic/arcane magic. You are devoid of any magic Felak so you could probably unleash the power yourself. The axe is alive Felak, it holds within it the spirit of Doomhammer himself." Magda sighed as she handed Felak the axe.

"Look this is none of my business. I have my own mission up topside." Felak groaned.

"Fine, if you wish to leave coward then do so. I hope the slavery and death of so many don't cause you sleep." Magda scolded.

"Alright, no need to get excited." Felak answered, if he ever escaped, then he would probably get as far away from these mad fairies as possible.

"You know, I never should have let you out of my sights." A familiar feminine voice echoed in the chamber. A murloc or with the wings of a dragonfly flew down from the top of the chamber. Murlocs resembled a cross between humans and frog, yet Felak had never seen a winged murloc. The winged murloc slowly transformed into the form of Queen Shenlil of the sprites. "Hand me the axe Felak."

"You shall have the axe when I am dead and buried." Felak growled with animal ferocity.

"If you wish to die, then please stay." Magda smiled as her back began to become round and hard. Her and arms became thick and round like tree trunks. Her back seemed to reassert itself in the form of a shell and her head grew and changed its shape to that of a snapping turtle. When the transformation was complete Magda had become an enormous turtle, as big as a minotaur. Felak had seen such a creature before; Magda was now a turtle dragon.

"Amateur." The queen sighed as her head split into nine separate heads. Her necks began to elongate and an enormous forked tail grew from her backside. Her arms disappeared and her body grew extremely long. The queen was now something Felak had only seen in his nightmares and fairy tales; she was now a hydra. "I am one dead spider." Felak sighed. CH66

Felak looked upon the humongous titanic behemoths. Magda roared in her turtle dragon form ready to send the queen/hydra back to the throne in pieces. Felak weakly gripped the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer. Shenlil waved her nine reptilian heads in a frightening circle like a horde of snakes with a single neck. The body was covered in bright silver scales and its forked tail was so nearly twenty feet in length. The necks of the abomination were fourteen feet in length at the very least. The eighteen eyes of the hydra gleamed like emeralds with an infernal light behind them. The feet were thick like the trunks of an oak with gnashed foot-long nails. It shrilled like a specter and it's voice was augmented by the echo of the cave. One of the heads turned towards Felak and grinned in malicious way. "Do you not still find me attractive Felak?"

Magda rose up on her hind legs. She had large thick legs like boulders and her head was that of a snapping turtle, only much larger. The front of her shell was covered with white squares and were outlined by brown marks. The back of her shell was covered in razor sharp spike, which stood at nearly two feet in length. Her eyes were yellow with black pupils, similar to a cat. Her roar was ten times as loud as Sodak the Minotaur. She was also much larger then Sodak and probably stronger than Tularan. Felak had seen Lilia transform into a bear as well as a colossal thunderbird, but the power from Magda was much greater. The turtle dragon snapped at the hydra with a powerful beak. The hydra quickly pulled back with the speed of lightning striking a tree. "You want the axe Shenlil, then come and get it."

Magda opened her mouth and enormous ball of flame started to gather in her maw. Magda growled as she launched the enormous fireball into the hydras body. The fireball exploded on impact as searing flames illuminated the entire cave in a red glow. The hydra's back collided with the cave wall. Magda took her energies again and fired a powerful wave of water into the hydras belly, glancing off the creature's metallic scales. The hydra retaliated with a vengeance as she fired a barrage of poisonous quills at the turtle. The quills glanced off the shell like sand on a bird's wing. Felak was awestruck by the display of power. Magda had a more defensive edge than Shenlil with her powerful shell. Shenlil had an offensive edge with her lightning fast reflexes. Shenlil struck with her powerful forked tail. The sound of the tail banging on the turtle shell thundered through the cave. The simple force of the impact sent Magda off her feet and on her back. Magda was now helpless as she struggled to get back on her feet. Shenlil turned her attention to Felak. The ravenous eyes quickly studied the terrified Nerubian. Felak stood his ground and began to babble. "I am afraid of hydras. I am not afraid of hydras." Shenlil roared her answer. Felak quickly changed his statement. "I am scared out of my **** of hydras." Felak took the axe and hurled it. The hydra merely swallowed the blade.

Shenlil leaped on top of Magda ready to strike the turtle with her ravenous fangs. The hydra was greeted by a very large fireball, which hurled into the chest. The hydra took a step back and Magda rolled onto her feet. The turtle snapped again, the hydra quickly avoided and viciously struck Magda with a bite on the skull. Blood oozed from Magda's head, Magda took a step back to revaluate the situation. Shenlil was too fast for her to strike physically and blasts of water were fruitless. Magda would have to rely on her fireballs and hoped for a chance to get close enough to battle head on. Magda would not win this fight with simply fireballs. She got on all four legs and charged head first into the hydra. Shenlil was too big to dodge the massive turtle as rammed her into the cave wall. The wall gave way and water burst from the cracks between the rocks. Felak took a deep breath as the wall crumbled and both goliaths landed in the middle of the water sprite city. They wrestled at the bottom of the aquatic world in an effort to hurl the other as terrified sprites left in fear. Shenlil was hurled into a large pyramid like building and the wall crumbled. Shenlil got up and swam straight towards Magda and right before they collided, she changed directions and her tail struck the turtle. Felak swallowed his fear as he watched Magda open her mouth. Felak drove his legs, feeling the pain in his buttock. He quickly went into Shenlil's mouth and down her throat to find Doomhammer's axe. Felak had entered the belly of the beast.

CH67

Felak felt himself being swallowed by the hydra, formerly known as Queen Shenlil. He could feel the tight coils of the esophagus push him down slowly. He saw nothing, but the darkness of the Shenlil's throat. He was afraid, there was absolute darkness and the vile smell of reptilian breath. Felak's nasal was on fire. The saliva was covering him from head to claw in disgusting manner. The stickiness of the entrails of the behemoth slowed down Felak's joints to an unbearable point. Each time the esophagus contracted it squeezed Felak like an iron fist. The vulgarity of Felak's situation made his own stomach lurch. The air was so putrid that it put Tularan's cooking to shame. Above all the disgust Felak felt from being inside the esophagus, Magda was battling Shenlil outside.

Magda was impressed by the young Nerubian's actions, only a jackass would swim into the belly of a hydra on purpose to find an axe. Magda heaved her giant turtle dragon form over the city. Buildings cracked and crumbled as she swam above the towers. Shenlil was still exhausted from the slam into the pyramid. When the queen lifted her nine colossal heads up, she was greeted by a gigantic belly flop from Magda. The force of the collision sent dust and debris in all directions. After the sands separated Magda looked around to see that Shenlil had disappeared. Magda looked through the broken and shattered pieces of their once mighty city. Two powerful claws grabbed the back of Magda's shell, which were covered in spikes. The claws cracked through the shell sending blood into the water. Magda was no longer a sprite; she was a reptile. If she had screamed then her oxygen would be released and reptiles do not breathe water. She felt great pain as the fangs dug into her back, draining her energy. She collapsed on all fours. She used the power of her mind to send a message to Felak. "Please help me Felak." She doubted that Felak could even hear her.

Felak screamed as he was dropped from the esophagus into an endless pit of darkness. For a few horrible seconds Felak believed he would be falling forever. He landed in a harsh liquid substance. The fluids burned Felak's exoskeleton, making him scream. He quickly fired his web into random space. He grabbed the web and scuttled like a mad roach going into a corner. He felt the warm and moist texture of a wall. The wall moved out and in a rhythmic way. Felak guessed that he had entered the stomach and he was lucky to have survived. Felak felt a searing pain in his back as liquid struck it. The hydra was obviously having some trouble with Magda, or it was dancing in victory. Felak looked in to the never-ending abyss of the stomach. Felak saw a tiny green light, barely glowing beneath liquid. Felak knew that his exoskeleton would be fried, in the disgusting bile. Felak quickly drew large amounts of webbing from his mouth and began wrapping himself in the webbing. Felak knew this was probably the most stupidest thing he had ever done, as he jumped into the burning liquid. He closed his eyes and began to feel around as his claw felt a steel handle. Felak gripped it as he was slowly being burned away. Already he could feel the acids coming through his webbing. Suddenly Felak felt himself being pulled forward and he was flushed from the stomach to a different chamber. Felak opened his eyes, they burned a little, but at least the fluids were not as powerful as the ones in the stomach. The green light of Doomhammer's light glowed as bright as bonfire as it illuminated the chamber. There were small mushroom like bumps, which seemed to absorb substances from the fluids. Felak had a powerful feeling that he was in the small intestine. He looked far down and saw a gaping hole that kept closing and opening. Felak used his powerful fisherspider muscles to drive him through that hole. What he smelled then was then just too horrible. The place was dry and filled with brown clumps falling off the wall. The smell was that was so horrible and unimaginable. The smell was toxic to Felak's nasal and hundred times worse than any out house Felak had ever used. Felak wondered what Shenlil ate for lunch. Felak knew that the steel axe wouldn't cut through they hydra's gullet. There was only one way out. Felak looked into the abyss below and jumped.

Shenlil felt victory within her grasps as she squeezed out the life from Magda. She had everything. As soon as Magda was dead she would magically remove the axe. Felak was probably stomach fluid by now. She felt great joy as she tore through Magda's back. The flesh between her talons gave her a perverted delight. The very act of killing filled her with ecstasy. She stomped down trying to force the air out of Magda. Shenlil then felt an enormous pain in her buttock. She felt as if something was about to explode right out of her rump. She got off Magda and collapsed on the lake bottom, the excruciating pain grew in intensity. The pain kept building until a something fired right out of Shenlil's buttock. Magda's head lifted as she saw Felak floating wearily with Doomhammer's axe and Shenlil writhed on the bottom in pain. Obviously Felak's sudden ejection had caused her a little pain. CH68

Felak was scrubbed in the queen's chambers. They scrubbed him with high quality Dalaran soap. They scrubbed him with gandorian oil. They scrubbed him with great gobs of cleaning fat. They scrubbed him tomato juice. The smell of being rejected from Shenlil buttock was so horrible. Sprites from all over the city donated their cleaning items. Personally, Felak didn't enjoy these water sprites going into every crevice of his naked body. Especially since all the washers were males. Felak had been chased by a psychopath through the woods, chased by a sprite in alligator form down a lake, faced battle with numerous ghouls, knocked unconscious by male sprites, dragged into an unknown cave, steal the axe of Orgrim Doomhammer from an obelisk surrounded by warrior sprites, got shot in the buttock by arrows twice, got conked on the head three times, almost got squashed by a hydra, swam into a hydra's belly and got blasted out of the hydra's ass. If these sprites asked Felak one more favor, then he would swim like a barracuda with a shark on it's tail right out of this sick city. Magda walked into the bathing room with her fingers clutching her nose.

"Thanks for the assist Felak. We were able return Shenlil to her natural form. The webbed clothing you used to protect yourself while you were in her gut have been take to the surface and burned as well as your shirt, vest and scarf. We have sprites making new ones for you. She will be spending the rest of her life locked in that obelisk. Reconstruction of the city and cave networks has already commenced. We have established a council consisting of six males and six females. Above all of that we would like for you to take Doomhammer's Axe. Since our druidic and arcane magic cannot be combined with shamanistic powers, we have decided we do not need it. Plus the axe is the reason that king of Gilneas is attacking us. So you are going to keep it for us, until we learn to use then you shall return it for us." Magda smiled. Felak was now very angry, after all he had done for these crazy water sprites, they still wanted favors from him. If she weren't a powerful, war trained, druidic, arcane pain in the rear, he would have buried that axe below this city.

"Have I not suffered enough, you blue witch? I have been shot twice in my rear and I came out of a hydra's rear. Now you are going to see my rear as I leave this city without that axe and if you do not like it, you can kiss my rear." Felak growled.

"Do you really think it is wise for you to anger me?" Magda chuckled.

"Okay what do you want now?" Felak groaned.

"What makes you think we want something else?" Magda looked surprised.

"You always seem to want something else." Felak answered.

"Well I shall be escorting you in the world above, so you don't double cross us and the axe doesn't fall into undead hands." Magda replied.

"Can't you just make me fight another hydra?" Felak moaned.

Zuladar walked behind everyone, the shame of his diminished height was just too humiliating. Before he had drunk the demon blood, he was a mountain of muscle. He was nothing now, but a scrawny bone kid like Yoric. He still remembered how Ganymede had dragged him out of the tent; Orak was still making jokes about it. Zuladar didn't even talk to Urgan; the salesman was too busy thinking of new ways to sell his line of food products. Zuladar sort of felt less of a male, because of his new stature. From six feet and seven inches to five feet and four inches. Ganymede stopped walking and waited for Zuladar to catch up as soon as he came by her, she began walking by his side.

"What do you want?" Zuladar asked.

"Just to talk. Listen Zuladar, I shouldn't have dragged you out of the tent like that. I merely wanted you to overcome your fear of humiliation. So what if you are a foot shorter, you are still the same Zuladar in essence." Ganymede said apologetically.

"Well I believe I may have acted somewhat of a aristocratic pain." Zuladar shrugged and Ganymede's eyes narrowed.

"Alright I was a barbaric thorn." Zuladar grumbled as he increased his speed, trying to keep up with Ganymede's long strides. "I just cannot accept this new height, it shall take some getting used to."

"Of course. In the mean time perhaps you would like to learn how to use to battle without massive muscles. I have seen you battle Zuladar and you usually rely on brute force, perhaps you would like for me to train you." Ganymede said daintily.

"Well, how much harm could it do?" Zuladar grumbled. Zuladar sniffed the air, there was something familiar about them. For a few moments the world seemed distant and surreal.

Zuladar was on the soft dirt outside the hut of his father. His father had told him not to climb the palm trees and that he was still too young. Now he wished he had listened to his father's words. He lay there on the ground with his leg broken. Zuladar was crying and now he would probably ground for a month. He felt a gentle hand clasp his shoulder.

"Is there something the matter little brother." Kiva asked, she was always looking after Zuladar.

"My leg hurts. I fell from the tree." Zuladar mumbled.

"Would that be the same tree father forbade us to climb." Kiva said condescendingly.

"Everyone was making fun of me, they dared me. They said I was too small." Zuladar cried.

"When are you going to learn Zuladar, you can't help being what you are. You should be proud of who you are." Kiva's hand glowed a light yellowish color as she put it above Zuladar's knee joint, healing it instantly. Zuladar got up on his feet and began walking home.

"Not so fast little explorer." Kiva said as she grabbed Zuladar's elbow. "You shouldn't be walking on that leg. It would be better if you took a little ride." Kiva smiled as she lifted Zuladar onto her shoulders as the walked home.

Zuladar snapped back to reality and wondered what the vision could have meant. CH69

Ganymede sat silently by the campfire while wrapped in a woolen blanket with Lilia right beside her. Ganymede was drinking a bowl of Urgan's vegetable soup; it was spicy and full of paprika like most Urgan's cooking. Ganymede passed the bowl to Lilia who guzzled the soup down in a great gulp. The liquid fell down from her cheeks to the ground. Lilia was not a very graceful or civilized person unless it came to battle.

"So Ganymede, do you feel it in the air?" Lilia whispered.

"Indeed I have, there is dark magic about us." Ganymede's eyes narrowed. Ganymede had extreme distaste for necromancy, demonic and warlock magic. All things of dark magic emanate a vile aura. Elves had the ability to pick up on this aura. The feeling of something unknown lurking in the dark, even bought a chill to Ganymede's spine.

"What do you think it might be?" Lilia asked quietly as she looked up at the star night sky above the trees.

"Who else, it is probably Kiva after Zuladar." Ganymede spat venomously. Zuladar had spared Kiva's life on the vessel. Ganymede would not be so forgiving; she knew it in her heart. For hundreds of years Ganymede had hunted down the scum of society by any means necessary. Both her and Zuladar may have been absorbed law enforcement and polite manners, but that is where the similarities ended. A gang of succubus demon scum had once tortured Ganymede. For three days they had broken and tormented her, until she had freed herself. She had come through the darkness of night and she butchered them one by one. When the sun had risen, Ganymede stood above fifteen dead succubus bodies with her own body covered in demon blood. Zuladar probably never took the life of another sentient being. Zuladar probably never killed anyone in his life. Zuladar was an innocent lamb. Innocent was something Ganymede could never be.

"What makes you think that?" Lilia asked.

"Zuladar prevented her from killing Sodak twice. She is angry and vengeful. The thought of being bested by her little brother obviously has her jaw grinding." Ganymede answered.

"Should we wake Urgan, Orak and Zuladar?" Lilia asked.

"That will only alert Kiva, she usually takes time to plan her attacks. We should stay awake and keep guard. When Orak and Zuladar awaken we whisper it to them and to keep themselves calm. Urgan will simply get too excited if he finds out." Ganymede murmured.

"What makes you think Urgan won't get up before Zuladar and Orak?" Lilia asked.

"Look." Ganymede pointed to a Nerubian who was snoring very loudly. Ganymede careful moved Urgan's claw away from the fire. CH70

Ganymede carefully pinched Zuladar in the ear, the troll's eyes opened wide and his mouth was ready to scream. Before Zuladar could scream Ganymede clasped her hand on his mouth and gestured with her index finger over her lips that Zuladar should be quiet. Ganymede whispered into Zuladar's ear. She explained how Kiva was near by and they would have to act as if they did not know. She also explained that they couldn't tell Urgan since Urgan was way too excitable to pull of such a scheme. Lilia careful explained it to Orak and the four carefully stood on guard. Then Urgan woke up.

"Oh my, what is happening this morning, I am usually the first one up. Except for you two elves, I was wondering, do elves ever sleep?" Urgan chattered. The salesman was very good at messing up plans. If they did not move quickly then Kiva would be able to take the advantage quickly.

"Urgan, we are in a rush this morning. Could pack your things and get going already." Zuladar urged.

"That is strange, you usually wipe your teeth with bees wax every morning to keep your teeth clean Zuladar." Urgan asked curiously. Ganymede stroked her temples, trying to keep from exploding on the Nerubian. Urgan was obviously not as dumb as she had once hoped.

"Urgan we are in a hurry today, so please pack." Ganymede tried gesturing Urgan by twitching her eyes in a direction, but Urgan couldn't understand.

"What about breakfast? I need sometime to make some." Urgan answered.

"Urgan there is no time. Now, may we please go?" Orak growled quietly. The denseness of Urgan's skull was unimaginable.

Urgan mumbled something as he packed his things and came along with the rest of the group. Ganymede gave a sigh of relief. At least Urgan always obeyed orders from Orak. Urgan may not have been the ripest apple on the tree, but he did have his good points. He was loyal, trustworthy, clean (very clean), brave, organized and most importantly a good cook. Though he did often burn his claw and he was always looking at unmentionable areas of the female body. Urgan was so clean, every time they reached a river, he would wash all the cloths, clothes, pots, pans, weapons and himself. Urgan was a freak of absolute neatness. Even in the wooded forest he never even got a mud stain. Felak was always a very clever young boy, so it is hard to believe that him and Urgan were related.

Zuladar watched the trees with great curiosity. Ganymede tried to imagine what was going through the trolls mind. What was it like to be hunted by your own flesh and blood? She pitied the troll, though it was curious that both Kiva and Zuladar just happened to bump into them in the middle of the ocean. There was obviously some greater power at work here. Ganymede could sense the fear in Zuladar and it caused her pain, if Kiva were to lay a finger on Zuladar, then Ganymede would make the Kiva suffer.

CH71

Lilia and Ganymede kept glancing backwards for any sign of Kiva. Apparently Kiva was now hiding her dark energies. Kiva may have been a hunter, but so was Ganymede. In a dark way Ganymede looked forward to a confrontation with the troll. Zuladar kept sniffing the air. Something told Ganymede that he already knew where Kiva was. Ganymede knew that Zuladar wished to face Kiva alone. She would have to keep a close eye on him.

Urgan was reading a book on elf style cooking he had purchased back in Midas. Urgan was probably more food oriented than Sodak or Tularan. How that bearded moron never put on a single pound was beyond Ganymede's understanding. Lilia was gradually changing her arrogant ways. The druid had developed an apprentice and master relation with the Nerubian. Not only was Lilia learning leadership skill, but sword skills. Orak was constantly turning his head in search of Kiva. If anyone could handle Kiva by themselves, then it would be Orak. Not only was Orak was armed with cutlasses, but he bought along an armory of rapiers, scimitars, daggers, and machetes on his back. They were all trying to reach Menti, Sodak and Yoric. Kiva would not dare attack them in a full group.

Urgan crept up behind Ganymede and tapped her on the shoulders. Ganymede was furious; this salesman was getting so beneath her skin. The Nerubian had been asking questions all day and bantering about recipes. She restrained her anger a little as she stared Urgan in the face. "What is it now weasel, did you find a recipe of swamp butterflies." Ganymede hissed.

"I know that Kiva is out there watching us. You think I am just an idiot, a moron, but I know what you all say behind my back. I know that none of you except Sodak and Felak have any care for me. I may be the only one here with neither magic or warrior training. I am here to lend Sodak a claw. I have my honor, which is more then I can say for you." Urgan scowled and left Ganymede speechless. She felt guilty for judging Urgan so harshly.

Zuladar was wearily moving with his spear in his clutch. He sniffed the air, but there was nothing. A dark circle grew out from the ground and a webbed hand shot out and grabbed Zuladar's leg. Zuladar yelled as the hand began dragging him into the dark hole. He screamed and clawed at the earth as he was being dragged into eternal darkness. Zuladar was afraid, and the fear could have been seen in his eyes. Orak, Urgan and Lilia attempted to help, but as soon as they came within reach a transparent green dome appeared around Zuladar. The three of them crashed into the wall and a static jolt sent them flying ten feet into the air. Ganymede teleported into the dome and then she grabbed Zuladar's hand. She pulled with both arms, but to no avail. Slowly both her and Zuladar were dragged into the hole. As soon as they were both gone, the barrier disappeared. Kiva had set her web, would Zuladar and Ganymede free themselves. CH72

Zuladar and Ganymede found themselves chained to hard granite walls. Zuladar at first believed it was one of his visions, but then he realized that he could smell the sulfur in the air. He looked down from the wall to see a pit of lava boiling with smoke rising from the earth and lava like creatures walked all around them. They resembled something of frogs, but they were made of molten rock and spewed fire from their eyes.

"Ganymede, wake up!" Zuladar whispered anxiously. The powerful elven ears picked up Zuladar's words and awakened the elf. Ganymede was angered by the chains, which bound her. She started to pull against them, but they were too strong to break.

"If Kiva is responsible for this, then she has picked the worst day to do so." Ganymede growled silently. The anger in her had built to a boiling point. Zuladar knew that she was a teakettle just waiting burst under pressure. The rage of Ganymede saddened Zuladar deep within himself.

"Hello there you two." A sharp voice came from above them. Kiva was standing on the boulder, which imprisoned Zuladar. The evil that was in her could transcend time and space. She was so different from the child Zuladar had come to call his big sister. Kiva was now so far gone down the dark path. Zuladar practically feel her rage emanating towards him.

"What do you think of my little world?" Kiva asked shrewdly. "Even if you did escape here, then you wouldn't go far. This place is about the size of a small town. Outside of it is nothing, but a void. You are no longer in your universe. You are in mine. I wanted to show you Zuladar what I have accomplished. This whole world I have created and in my own way. This is what I have worked for my entire life."

"This place is an abomination. Do you consider yourself a deity? What right do you have to create a universe? This place is nothing, but death. If this is your life's work, then your life was wasted." Zuladar shouted back at Kiva.

"I shall ignore your comments Zuladar. When I have enough power then I can expand this world to a point where yours does not even exist. There are parallel worlds, but this one exists right within yours and it is growing. How would like to see all your friends vanish as if they had never existed Zuladar." Kiva grinned. The witch was obviously mad.

"You think yourself a divine being, but I know that you did not breathe life into these creatures. You may have enlarged this place but not even you have the power to create life itself. Our universe is perfection just the way it was created. Do you truly wish to live your life among these monstrosities?" Zuladar whispered.

"You don't understand. Our parents died in your world, I can recreate them here." Kiva raved.

"Our parents did not die, you killed them. You can't accept what have wrought with your own hands. There is nothing you can do that can bring our parents back. You have been corrupted by dark magic and you can't see it. If you mess with nature, then be prepared to deal with the consequences. When you create a monster then it is your own fault if it destroys you." Zuladar murmured.

"Shut up. I can make us a family again." Kiva hissed.

"We are still family. It is not your fault the magic overwhelmed you. No matter what you do, we can never get our parents back. Though it is not to late for your soul to be saved." Zuladar answered.

"Shut up, any last words." Kiva snarled as she drew her sword and pointed it above Zuladar's stomach armor.

"I forgive you." Zuladar answered as Kiva shoved the blade into Zuladar's stomach armor.

"You worthless bitch. He forgave you!" Ganymede cried in pain as Zuladar moaned in anguish. Ganymede's rage allowed her to tap deep into her powers as she disappeared in a blue flash and appeared in front of Kiva. She tackled Kiva and began punching her in the face with her bare hands. She pounded with every bit of anger she felt towards Kiva at that moment. Zuladar was her friend, a close friend. Someone she had come to rely on for the last several months. He had paid out of his own pocket for her and her companions. He risked facing red demon with a burning saber just to save her. He had shown this witch mercy twice and even forgave her for her sins. Ganymede broke the nose of the troll and blood spilled forth. Still Ganymede began pounding her face and more blood came out. Kiva managed to throw the maddened troll off her with a swift foot. She stood up on her feet and Kiva was now afraid of the troll. Kiva took her saber and swung it towards Ganymede's neck. Ganymede quickly teleported and sly tackled the troll from beneath. Kiva fell and rolled. She responded to the attack by striking the ground with her sword. A giant wolf appeared in front of her and grew larger out of the shadows, but Ganymede did not stir. She teleported in front of Kiva and snatched her blade and the wolf disappeared. Kiva returned with an uppercut and sent Ganymede to the ground with a bloodied and broken chin. Ganymede jumped back on her feet and grabbed Kiva's throat. Her grip was incredibly strong and she was too close for Kiva to strike back. Ganymede felt Kiva's life force draining away. She watched as Kiva's eyes bulged and foam started to gather at Kiva's mouth.

"STOP!" A loud scream echoed through the cavern. Ganymede turned to see Zuladar sitting still alive with blood flowing from his mouth and stomach. "Please stop Ganymede."

"Why should I, she deserves it. This is war Zuladar, we kill in war." Ganymede hissed.

"This is not a war. You are a warden; your duty is to bring criminals to justice. Kiva has been corrupted by magic. If you kill her, then you are no better than her." Zuladar murmured.

"I am not like you Zuladar, I kill. I know people like Kiva, this is the only way to deal with them." Ganymede answered.

"You are alive, and you have a heart. What I can do, then so can you do it. You are above this Ganymede." Ganymede let go of Kiva and dropped the troll. She rushed towards Zuladar and sliced the chains off with Kiva's blade. Zuladar fell, but Ganymede grasped him before he hit the ground. Tears dripped from Ganymede as she held Zuladar's dying body.

"There is no reason to cry. I am not yet dead." Zuladar tried joking, but only started coughing blood. The troll then fell unconscious as his body started to give way. Kiva got up from the ground, completely amazed by what had happened. She walked towards the two.

"If touch him, I swear I shall finish you no matter what." Ganymede hissed venomously as she clutched Zuladar. Kiva just stood there and she held out her hand, a yellow glow emanated from her palm. Zuladar's wounds started to seal. Zuladar was healed back to original health. Kiva's palm closed and a giant dark hole appeared behind Ganymede.

"Take care of my little brother. Tell him I shall spare him, for he spared me." Kiva murmured. Ganymede looked into Kiva's eyes and saw something that reminded her of Zuladar. Ganymede turned and walked through the portal carrying Zuladar.

CH73

Zuladar awoke with his wounds completely healed, he felt weak inside. It was as if there was a deep hole right in his soul. The troll got to his feet only to have Ganymede tackle him playfully to the ground. She hugged him so tight that the air was pushed out of his lungs. Zuladar could not help, but smile at the elf's joy. "All right, I understand. You're squeezing the life force out of me."

Ganymede let go and sat down with her legs crossed. "Sorry, It seems I do not know my own grip."

"How did my wounds heal?" Zuladar asked out of curiosity.

"Kiva spared your life, and healed you for sparing her life. Though there are some questions I would like to ask." Ganymede's voice became more serious.

"You wished to know why I spared Kiva's life." Zuladar smiled with a chuckle. There was a sad look in his eye, which reminded Ganymede of a wise elderly man.

"She put a sword through your stomach, she has murdered and defiled all that is good. You spared her once on the ship and once in the woods. How can you still forgive and show mercy to that witch?" Ganymede voice was hinted with anger.

"My dear, Kiva is under the influence of dark magic. She has no control of her own will. She is a pawn in a game where she believes she is master. Would you have killed me while I was under the influence of demonic blood? The more you kill, the more you lose that which separates us from wild beasts. I know that deep within that dark exterior is a girl who would carry her little brother on her shoulders back home." Zuladar smiled.

"You are foolish Zuladar, she is out her mind. I should have killed her." Ganymede stated without even blinking.

"She healed me did she not? There is good and evil within every person Ganymede, even Kiva. She is just a mad woman locked within her own world. Can you judge a person who is under the control of another?" Zuladar looked Ganymede in the eye.

"No I guess I could not. Though I would also like to ask, Zuladar have you ever killed anyone?" Ganymede asked nervously. There was a great pause and then Zuladar lowered his head.

"When was fifteen years of age, a rival troll island invaded my home. I remember jabbing a knife into the throat of a troll warrior. I could smell the blood and sweat. I could hear the gurgling as he died like an animal. Every time I fall asleep, his face is the first I see. What is worse is that for a moments I had become a savage on my own." Zuladar answered.

"You know that sooner or later, you will have to kill again Zuladar." Ganymede stated sadly.

"Yes, if that is the path I am destined to go. I do not like killing Ganymede, though it may sound odd coming from a troll, I feel a part of me die every time I see a dead body." Zuladar said meekly.

"You would be just like Kiva if you did enjoy killing." Ganymede answered.

"I couldn't save her. I am her brother, all the times Kiva has helped me, I could not save her." Zuladar shook his head sadly.

"You did your best, that is all anyone can ask." Ganymede gently nudged Zuladar in the cheek with her hand. "I sometimes wish I were like you Zuladar. I have devoted my life to vengeance, while you embrace your worse enemies with kindness and mercy. All these years of killing have made me less than a demon."

"You are not beneath me Ganymede. You protect those who must be protected. You are probably braver and stronger than anyone I have known. If it were not for you, I would still be on that island wasting my life reading about real life." Zuladar chuckled. "By the way, what is that fragrant smell?"

"Urgan's new dish. Smoked chicken between two pieces of Dalaran bread with lemon." Ganymede smiled.

"Ah the ability to cook. I would give all my knowledge for that ability." Zuladar joked. Well Ganymede hoped he was joking.

An orc beaten down by the rain; climbed the side of the mountain. The thunder roared as the lightning flashed and blood tattered orc griped the rock face with his anger. He had lost every thing he had. His home, his family, and his whole village were gone into the dust. He slipped and hung onto a boulder with a single hand. How easy life would be if he just let go and plummet to the earth? How easy life would be he just died? How easy it would be wake up every morning and not realize your wife was no longer by your side. Orcs don't take the easy way out. He lashed out his other arm and grabbed the face of the rock. With the rain mocking him with the cool waters. Mocking him of how he would never bathe his grandchildren. Mocking him of how he would never wipe the sweat of his brow after an honest days work on the farm. He took his giant saber and swung at the rain in utter madness. "Stop tormenting me!" The orc screamed into the night sky. He began climbing again and his strength gave way. He came upon a large steel door and banged with all his strength. On the third bang the orc's strength disappeared and he fell to the mud. A hooded figure came out and found the beaten orc lying helplessly near the monastery doors. "Abbot Khalani there is an orc lying here."

"Well bring him in Brother Baldus." An elderly voice creaked.

"He is an orc. They are dangerous." The monk said worriedly to the abbot.

"It is not our place to judge. Bring the orc in so we may heal him." The elderly voice answered.

"Yes Father Abbot." Brother Baldus said as he dragged the orc out of the storm to a warm fireplace.

CH74

The orcish warrior found himself stripped of his weapons and in brown robes. He found his wounds covered in clean blue cloths. He was sitting on a cushioned chair next to a fireplace and there was a small table next to him with a plate of bread, meat, water and milk. He looked around to see a hooded figure with a long silvery beard sitting in a chair across from him. He smelled the air; the creature was human, just like the humans who burned down his village. He was outraged as he leaped off the chair and grabbed the old man against the throat and then lifted the old man into the air. "Human scum. Tell me where I am before I tear out your throat."

"You are in the Monastery of Langus my son." The elderly human said.

"I am not your son." The orc's face was that of pure rage.

"All those who are on this ground are my children." The elderly human answered without a hint of fear or hatred. This surprised the orc; all the humans he had met were hateful and cowardly. Those humans were warriors and soldiers; this was a helpless old man. Perhaps this human was different the orc thought. The orc immediately came back to his senses. He knew in his heart all humans were the same, yet a bit of doubt still lingered in his soul.

"Who are you human trash?" The orc pressed his hand tighter against the human neck. A normal human would have broken down and begged for mercy, but this creature would not break.

"I am Khalani, Father Abbot of Langus." The old man answered. The orc looked into the Abbot's eyes. There was deep wisdom stored within those eyes, experience of several decades.

"How many warriors do you have in this monastery thing?" The orc growled harshly and shook the helpless old man.

"There are no warriors. There are only monks like me in this place." The human answered.

"What are monks?" The orc asked.

"Monks are those who seek shelter in prayer. Monks are those who seek the guidance of heaven." The Abbot answered.

"So you are an entire army of paladins, priests and sorcerers." The orc said warily.

"We are not an army at all. We do not submit to violence, no matter what the circumstance." The human answered.

"So if I were to attack all of you?" The orc grinned.

"Then none of us would try to stop you. Though I would prefer if you did not." The abbot joked.

"Where is my sword?" The orc's eyes blazed with fury and hate. He was intent on killing this human abomination. There was a sudden pain in his spine and the orc collapsed on the stone floor, completely paralyzed.

"Let me help to a bedroom my son." The abbot said as he helped the orc to a chair.

"Why do you help me? Do you not realize that I am an orc? I am your enemy and if were given the chance, I would slaughter all of you." The orc murmured.

"You came to us in need and it is our tradition to help strangers. As for you being an orc, all are equal under heaven's eyes. I am not your enemy and it is the covenant of my faith to help the helpless and downtrodden. We believe in the power of mercy. There is another name for this place, The Temple of the Light. I hope that you come to see that someday my son." The elderly man answered. The old man gave a weary glance. "What is your name my son?"

"Govin Warburn." The orc whispered.

"I wish you a quick recovery Sir Warburn." The abbot grinned. Warburn felt sick inside, as much as he hated humans for taking everything from him. Killing these unarmed monks made him feel queasy. These monks obviously suffered from some sort of mass dementia.

Sodak grabbed Thaddeus by the throat very hard and lifted the dwarf into the air. Sodak's eyes blazed and the dwarf kicked for all he was worth. The bull was very upset at the dwarf. Sodak had listened to Thaddeus's words. Listened to the dwarf's heartbeat. Smelled the sweat of the dwarf. A tauren always knows the truth from a lie. The elder minotaur snarled his teeth, yet dwarf did not heed in fear. "That was the worst attempt at a dwarven accent I have ever heard. Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Sodak let the poor dwarf go." Menti scolded.

"What has gotten into you Sodak?" Yoric announced from behind Menti.

"This creature has been lying. I swear by my father's bones." Sodak grumbled.

"The tauren is correct. I am Thaddeus Bronzebeard, cousin of Yoric Bronzebeard, and apprentice of Archmage Beldarang." Sodak listened to the heartbeat, the dwarf was telling the truth. Sodak dropped the dwarf on its buttock.

"We shall wait until Orak and his crew reach our position. Then we are going to the Monastery of Langus to stock supplies. Then we shall leave for Tirin Kor. The Beldarang has much to answer for with me." Sodak growled.

"Who is Beldarang?" Yoric.

"Someone who was once my friend, though now we do not exactly get along." Sodak grumbled.

CH75

Felak was gladly took the mattress spring his Uncle Urgan gave him from one of the sprites. The little witches had enough decency not to burn it with old clothes. The spring had been passed from Jovrak, to Felboar, to Durga, to Goram I, to his uncle instead of his father Goram II, and finally to him. The spring was one of the few things that reminded him of his family. To think that he was nothing, but the descendant of a mattress maker? Felak gave a little chuckle to himself as Magda rode on his back. The sprite gave him a steady stream of demands, which frankly he didn't care about. He merely obeyed for fear of being stomped by one of Magda's transformations. If he had half the chance, he would throw the sprite off his back and run. Unfortunately Magda read his every thought and sprites never sleep. Felak picked up the scent of his uncle and it seemed to lead to a group of mountains in the distance.

"Your friends are over in that direction." Magda chirped as she cradled Doomhammer's axe in her hands.

"Thank you Mrs. I Can Read Everyone's Mind." Felak grumbled.

"Felak I am getting the distinct feeling that you are upset." Magda folded her arms.

"Upset, upset! Why would I be upset? Could it be because I have been manipulated and used for the last several days? Could it be that I am simply tired of taking orders from complete strangers whose lives I saved? Could it be that I am worked like a mongrel with no rest?" Felak growled.

"I can understand your frustration. We still need each other and all those things you did were for a greater purpose. We would never have involved you if you were not the only one capable." Magda said sincerely.

"Save it for someone who doesn't know you. You could have used your powers to retrieve this axe, or you could have sent one of your sister lieutenants. The only reason you sent me was because you didn't want to risk your own lives. I am expendable to you, that is why you sent me there." Felak glared at Magda, hitting her with the truth.

"I know this does not mean much to you, but I am sorry." Magda lowered he head.

"As soon as we find Sodak and the rest. You can get off my back and return that underwater world of yours. If I am lucky, I will never meet you again." Felak scolded. The last comment truly hurt Magda's feelings. Though she had to admit, she had put him through a bit too much, for spider just entering adulthood. Neither of them spoke to each other as they traveled towards the mountains.

Brother Balgus was gently scrubbing the floors until a great boom thundered against the steel door. The very sound froze Balgus in his place as it vibrated through the monastery. Brother Uthman the temple cook opened the lock on the door. There in the rain were things Brother Balgus could never have imagined. Two beautiful purple women with long ears, a purple woman that was half deer, a man who was part bull, a man with blue skin and long nose, two gigantic spiders, a dwarf, and a regular human.

"Brother Uthman!" The bull man spread his arms.

"Sodak, how wonderful it is to see you again. After all these years you have finally come back. My have you aged." Brother Uthman embraced Sodak in a warm hug. There were tears flowing down both their faces. Brother Uthman quickly regained his composure. "I will tell Father Khalani and the other brothers that you have returned."

Brother Uthman ran off excitedly, in very giddy manor. Something most monks do not show. Brother Balgus stood there trembling. The large spider scuttled towards him. He had a bright red shell on his back, a blue exoskeleton, eight lifeless eyes, two massive mandible jaws, four clawed arms, four legs, and several weapons on his back. The creature toward over Brother Balgus and its mouth moved. "Good day, I am Captain Orak. It is a great honor to be welcomed to your monastery."

Brother Balgus's mind could not accept this. He simply fell over on the floor and fainted. Orak scratched his head. "Was it something I said?"

CH76

Brother Balgus woke up groggily after several hours. He had hoped it had all been just a dream. That there really were no bull man, purple women, or giant spiders with dozens of blades. To Brother Balgus's disappointment, there sat the great big spider and all the other creatures. Balgus realized that this was reality and these unusual creatures were real.

"Sorry about the scare. I sometimes forget that mammals find my form terrifying." Orak chuckled as he held out a claw to Brother Balgus in a friendly way. Balgus gratefully accepted as the spider creature pulled him back on his feet. Orak dropped the monk and Balgus acted sort of dazed.

"You are all real?" Balgus asked worriedly. "I mean, I am not insane, am I?"

"No we are as real as this monastery." Lilia chirped and batted her eyelashes in a flirtatious manor. Luckily Brother Balgus had been raised a monk and had no idea what she meant.

"Well I welcome you all. Please forgive me for fainting like that." Brother Balgus bowed his head.

"Took you long enough." Father Khalani and Brother Uthman had been watching. Balgus's face turned red in humiliation. He had fainted at the sight of strangers. He knew that he must have looked very foolish in the abbot's eyes. Balgus wanted to shrink to the size of an ant and crawl beneath the closest crack in the floor.

"Father Khalani, may I speak to you alone?" Sodak asked in very serious, yet sad tone.

"Why of course. I look forward to catching up with old times." Father Khalani smiled cheerfully.

"This is a matter of business. It involves Lorax." Sodak murmured. Automatically the smile on Abbot Khalani's face disappeared. There seemed to be a look of shock and terror behind those ancient brown eyes. Khalani walked away and Sodak followed.

"Zuladar, how has it been? I heard from Ganymede you drank demon blood and got stabbed in your gullet by Kiva. Is any of this true?" Yoric chuckled as he rolled over on the lower bed.

"Actually it is all true. May I ask how things have been going with you and Thaddeus? From what I hear, you two share the same blood." Zuladar grinned as he climbed the ladder to the bed above Yoric. The monks were quite genius, a bed on top of another bed. Zuladar felt good the nightgowns the monks had given them were soft wool and he felt wonderful having such a soft pillow. There was also a fireplace in their room, which reminded Zuladar of his home.

"I am actually terrified to even talk to Thaddeus. I mean we may be cousins, but I think it takes more than blood to become friends." Yoric sighed.

"Yoric, can you keep a secret?" Zuladar asked.

"Of course Zuladar." Yoric answered.

"Twice I have failed to kill Kiva and I even prevented Ganymede from killing her. These monks live in a way I have always dreamt. They have so many answers, and I am willing to learn. Their library makes mine look like a baby squirrel. After all this is over, I may join them." Zuladar grinned.

"You do realize you would have to take a vow of chastity. That means no women Zuladar. I don't care how happy these monks are, they simply ask to much." Yoric said worriedly.

"I am not really sure what I am going to do with my life." Zuladar drew over the sheets and fell asleep.

Zuladar found himself in a dark forest. He looked into a stream surrounded by lush forests. There seemed to be a Night Elf standing in the water. He had never met her, though she seemed familiar. She looked towards Zuladar with a happy expression. Zuladar felt a sort of joy, not romantic, nor friendship. It was a joy like he had never felt. Zuladar stepped into the stream and waded towards her. She wore simple clothing, similar to that of humans. She took his hand and guided him through the pond. As he passed through the pond, there were images in the water. Images of him being born, images of him and Kiva, images of him losing his mother, images of him attending school, images of graduating, images of earning his job as sheriff, images of his adventures with Sodak. Finally the stream came to a three-pronged fork, one stream was glowing bright with an illuminous light, the Night Elf stood in the stream in the middle and in the third stream something rose up. The creature in the third stream was dead, decayed and had bits of his flesh hanging out and resembled somewhat of a troll.

CH77

Muvor screamed from her cage as Lorax constantly attacked her with lightning bolt upon lightning bolt. She screamed as pure energy burned her from the inside out. It was as if she was being cooked alive. Her right arm was paralyzed and her face was bleeding quite exceedingly. She had torn away from her mother in the afterlife and the anguish had been doubled. She walked the crooked path between both emotional and physical torment. She would scream, yet no one would heed her calls or pleas.

Muvor felt someone drive a metallic fist into the back of her skull. The collision created a loud clang that echoed through the camp. She squealed as blood trickled like dew on a blade of grass. She was damaged spiritually and she felt as though this might be hell. She felt alone and helpless like a deer separated from the herd. She just huddled in fear in the corner of her cage. She was simply too afraid to move for fear of being struck down again.

She had not felt this much fear in her life. To be locked like an animal and treated like one as well. To have everything you ever cared about just ripped away from you. She sniffled a little trying to drive away her worries. Tears began to roll out of her eyes as the night air, cooled her body. She sniffled a bit more and gave a silent cough. Her temple was burning as the salty tears rolled down her nose and off her tongue. She was so hungry; all she had eaten was a piece of stale bred everyday. She was dead and now she had been returned to life. What sort of a life was this? Muvor's thirst grew great as her skin hugged tightly against her rib cage. Dehydrated, starved, sick and physically tortured. Muvor her eyes roll in her head as she clutched her skull. She felt as though the world had abandoned her. Though her pain was great in her heart, she held a tiny hope her father, Sodak, would help her.

Orak looked into a pool of water in the middle of a large chamber of the monastery. The place had walls made in mosaic art and the ceiling was covered in pictures of paladins driving back swarms of ghouls and abomination. Orak felt pain for Galima. What if he should die in his quest to stop this mad king? Who would help Galima care for their child? The truth Orak hid from everyone else was that he did not just see Galima as a friend. He felt for her in a much deeper way, though he would never admit it to anyone. He stayed in the chamber and he felt alone. Orak would do his best to return to her, he swore it. Orak thought of their child, growing up without a father. Orak remembered how his own life had been. How his parents had been brutally murdered, and he had been left alone. He could still feel Galima's presence around him, wherever he went. They had become attached in a hive mentality. In a way he had become one with her and she had become one with him. What would his child be, a male or a female? Would his child look more fisherspider or more War Spider? Would his child look anything like him? There came a slight tap on the door. Orak turned his head to see Lilia.

"Master Orak, you said you had something to show me?" Lilia asked, she had become a student of Orak.

"Tell me what do you think of these monks Lilia?" Orak asked.

"I consider them weak. They are too afraid to even lift a sword to defend themselves." Lilia snorted.

"You believe they are weak. It is easy for someone to fight back. Even an animal will strike if threatened. Though how hard is it to stand and take the beating? How hard is it to stand for your beliefs, to the point of your death? Is it harder to condemn or to forgive? Answer me this, why do you consider people of peace to be weak?" Orak asked.

"My father was a priest. I am ashamed of what he was." Lilia snorted. "I have not spoken to him in over a hundred and fifty years."

"That is a shame. If you should die, then you could never make amends with him. What a pity. Lost time is never found and people regret usually after it is too late." Orak sighed.

"Don't you dare judge me Orak. You don't know anything about my father or my life." Lilia stormed angrily out of the room.

"What a pity." Orak repeated as he looked at his own reflection.

CH78

Ganymede, Menti and Lilia carefully put on their robes for the monks in the monastery. Apparently the Abbot was worried that they might tempt the younger monks. Lilia especially hated these robes. Lilia above the others felt very clumsy in the loose clothes. Menti liked trying on the new clothes, above the other two females, Menti enjoyed trying new things. Menti didn't belong in the city of Seleucus; she always had a more free spirit. Menti never wanted to stay still. Ganymede refused to take of her mask. No one had ever seen her face, except for Zuladar and Sodak. Plus when Sodak saw her face, it was only by accident.

"Menti, there is something I must ask." Ganymede stated.

"What would that be Ganymede?" Menti chirped.

"Do you want to come back to Seleucus?" Ganymede said sadly.

"What kind of rot are you talking about, of course she wants to come back." Lilia growled.

"No, not really." Menti sighed.

"Are you kidding Menti?" Lilia answered in shock.

"No, I never really felt like I belonged. It is not because of Yoric. I have always felt like I was caged. I want to do something better than being a mindless soldier. I never chose to be born in Seleucus. I now have a choice to do as I wish and I can't do that in Seleucus." Menti sighed.

"If that is your decision, then both me and Lilia shall respect your decision." Ganymede stated. Lilia looked in shock, but Ganymede just stared her down with her eyes. Lilia knew when to keep her mouth shut. Ganymede disappeared out of the room.

Govin crawled out of his bed. The way these monks had treated him had changed his mind about humans a little. He felt some respect toward these funny little men. They were so helpless, yet so strong at the same time. He carefully went to the side of the wall and drew his sword and old clothes. He got dressed and stepped out into the hallway. From the corner of his eye he saw a human conversing with a troll. The human had black eyes, a brown goat like beard and brown hair. This human was clearly not a monk. This human supported a battleaxe. The human was a warrior, just like the ones that burned his village. A rage built up in Govin's heart as he followed the human and troll

"So in your dream you came to a three-pronged stream." Yoric asked Zuladar.

"Yes and the Night Elf in the dream was strange, she seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time." Zuladar mumbled.

"Was she like Lilia or Ganymede?" Yoric asked.

"No, she was a little shorter than Ganymede." Zuladar lifted his chin.

"Do you think it was a vision?" Yoric asked.

"Maybe or may it have been just Urgan's cooking. That spider always goes heavy on the spices." Zuladar grumbled. Just their conversation was ended as a huge orc lunged at Yoric from the shadows.

Urgan sat outside on the porch of the monastery. He looked out over the magnificent view. The red mountains caught the yellow rays of the rising sun upon purplish blue skies among dark clouds. Urgan felt serene as crows and pigeon flew past him. He had always had a desire to fly. People believed he was a moron, yet no one even knew anything about him except his nephew and Sodak. Urgan was cursed with sour communication skills. The majestic mountains glinted with their snowy tops. The nice mountain breeze went through Urgan's nasal. He became part of the environment as he closed his eyes and imagined he was soaring over the huge mounds of stones and earth. He imagined his nephew's voice. "Uncle Urgan!" Urgan realized how much he missed his nephew. Then he heard it again, Urgan opened his eyes to see Felak being chased by three ghouls and there was small blue woman on Felak's back.

Beldarang felt helpless in his tower as the coming battle was becoming more transparent. He refused to allow Thaddeus and Yoric to die so disgracefully. So many years of being held behind these tower walls by a spirit. Beldarang's rage transcended all human emotion as his body started to glow. He began to illuminate in a blue light, which filled every crevice of the wizard's tower. He became energy itself as a shadow was beginning to be torn out of his heart. The creature was half way stuck in Beldarang's body. The creature that had kept him bound screeched as Beldarang took his feeble old hands, brimming with magic and grasped the shadow. "You shall leave me alone." He tore the shadow out of his body burned it alive with his bare hands.

CH79

Urgan Bort pushed his nephew and the blue woman behind him. Urgan Bort faced of against the three ghouls. He knew that his nephew would attempt to help him. Primal hunting instincts pumped through Urgan's blood as he tapped his for arms on the ground, similar to a common house spider before it lunges on its prey. Urgan knew intimidation did not work on ghouls, so he didn't drip saliva from his maw. What should the dead be afraid of? The first ghoul rushed the Nerubian headlong. Urgan countered by firing a web and incased it in a sticky trap. The other two zombies took the opportunity to jump on Urgan and tackle him to the ground. The ghouls had a greater advantage with their short claws at close range. They began tearing at Urgan's exoskeleton. The pain was unbearable. Red blood flowed freely from Urgan's exoskeleton.

Felak leaped upon the back of one of the ghouls and drew his cutlass. Felak lifted the blade. Then he bought the blade across the ghoul's neck. The ghoul's head went flying and clanged against the steel wall of the monastery. Urgan finally got his chance and plucked the ghoul off of him. The mad creature struggled madly in Urgan's grip, but to no avail. The creature screamed in a blood curdling voice. Urgan silenced it by grabbing its skull with two claws and tearing the skull into two pieces. The blood of the ghoul dripped down Urgan's beard. Then Urgan noticed his own wound on his thorax. To a human it would have been fatal, yet Nerubians heal quickly. It would not take long for the wound to regenerate.

"Thank you sir, I can see that you are indeed your nephew's uncle." Magda told Urgan. Magda then got an image from Urgan's brain and slapped him in the face. "I guess all Borts are the same."

"Felak, who is this? Why are you not in Midas?" Urgan said as he touched his cheek.

"She's just luggage. I need to speak with Orak. It will not belong before the egg comes out of Galima." Felak murmured, sensing his uncle was displeased.

"We will talk about this later, first I am going to have to discipline you in the monastery." Urgan shrilled as he grabbed Felak by the mandible jaw and dragged him to building with the blue woman, walking close behind.

The orc crashed into Yoric and raised fists to beat the young human to death with his own hands. Zuladar struck the orc on the head with a walking stick. The orc barely felt it. Zuladar was then cast aside as the orc kicked Zuladar in the area, which no male should be kicked. Govin returned his attention to Yoric, who rose into the air and drop kicked Govin in the lower chin. Govin fell down to the earth and Yoric got to his feet. Yoric tried to get a good angle so he could pin the orc long enough so help arrive. The orc came back at Yoric with an uppercut to the jaw. Ordinarily an orc could decapitate a human with such a blow, but Yoric was born with a neck stronger then most humans. Yoric stumbled and then remembered a move Tularan had taught him. Govin tried to slice Yoric open, but Yoric rolled on the ground. He right in the orc's face and he delivered a stiff fist to the nose. Govin was surprised, fell back and tried attacking again. A large furry brown hand stopped his arm. Govin turned around and saw the face of a very large angry minotaur.

CH80

Sodak was enraged beyond all reasoning. The rage in his eyes and the power in his roar would have made any man urinate in their trousers. Sodak lifted the orc into the air and slammed the green creature against the wall causing Govin to drop his blade. The impact of the orc striking the wall echoed through the hall of the monastery. The orc had felt pain surging through his back and he turned that pain into rage as he tackled the minotaur to ground. Govin got to his feet and took a defensive position. Yoric tried moving in, but Sodak showed the palm of his hand in the air, indicating he did not want help.

Sodak did something no one would ever expect. He put his hand on the ground and pushed off from the earth. The sight of a giant tauren flipping through the air was astonishing. It was as if Sodak could fly. Yoric and Zuladar just stood there with mouths hanging open. He landed on the ground on his hooves behind the orc. The mere impact of Sodak's landing caused the stone floor to break and crumble. The powerful tauren then turned around and hammered the orc with mace-sized fist, sending Govin flat on his back. Govin got up and Sodak attacked him again. Govin duck and pulled the arm over his back. Govin then took the other arm and put it between Sodak's legs. He then picked Sodak off the ground. Govin gave a grunt of pain as he lifted the heavy tauren. One arm wrapped around Sodak's neck, the other around Sodak's leg and the weight of Sodak was supported by Govin's back. Zuladar took a step back as Govin lifted a creature, which probably three or four times Govin's body weight, into the air. The sheer power for the orc was phenomenal. Govin then slammed Sodak on the ground like a stone crashing down a mountain.

Sodak grabbed Govin's right leg and hangs the orc upside down in mid air. Sodak tosses Govin on the breakfast table as though Govin were a pillowcase. Govin's skull hurt as he opened his eyes to see Sodak lifting the breakfast table with him on it and crashing the table into the wall. Luckily there were no cups or plates on it. Govin was attached to the wall for a few second and then fell off. Sodak grabbed his mighty battleaxe, ready to finish the job with Govin dazed on the floor.

"Stop this immediately!" Father Khalani's voice thundered. The volume of his voice had changed from that of kind old man. Khalani stepped between Sodak and Govin. "This is a place of worship. There shall be no bloodshed."

Sodak respected the abbot. Not many people had the courage to stand between an enraged tauren. Sodak was several times the abbot's size, yet old man did not move. Govin got to his feet and pushed the abbot aside and picked up his sword. Him and Sodak looked eye to eye. Neither of them spoke and neither blinked. Their noses were barely touching and their weapons were at their side. Sodak's left hand balled into a fist, as did Govin's left hand. The animosity between the two was palpable. They were both sweating and breathing heavily; ready to tear into each other with their weapons.

"I only wish to kill the human cow." Govin stated with no emotion and his eyes were as hard as ice. Holding great cruelty behind those black orbs.

"That human is like a son to me. Strike him again if you dare, and see what happens." Sodak growled with hidden rage. There was a dark flame burning behind Sodak's eyes as he stared at the orc. His rage was incredible. Govin looked to see the troll and human standing behind the minotaur. Govin simply gave a grunt showing Sodak respect as he walked away.

"You must forgive Govin Warburn. He had an unfortunate incident with humans a while back. He is the sole survivor of his village. The reason I came here was to inform you that we have three new guests. A young Nerubian who says he is Urgan's nephew. A small blue woman and a mage demanding to speak with Chief Sodak of the Scorpion Tribe."

"Beldarang." Sodak growled. CH81

Orak and the crew were all sitting at the table eating dinner. The monks and Govin were absent of course. Everyone kept on munching his or her food, with no idle chat. Sodak and Beldarang sat there trying not to notice each other. They treated each other as if the other did not exist. Orak glanced over at Felak; the boy had grown some facial hair. Felak was only served bread and water as punishment. The young adult would also have to clean the monastery kitchen tomorrow morning. Lilia had calmed down and seemed to get along well with Orak. He would have to remember not to bring up her father again. Felak's guest the water sprite was very unusual. She seemed human, yet her green hair, blue skin and short demeanor set her apart. Magda came either a branch of a faerie species or a branch of the human species. Most importantly Orak remembered to concentrate his thoughts, he did not wish for this water witch to read his mind. The axe of Orgrim Doomhammer sat in the corner. It was a simple battleaxe, wooden handle, steel edge and Doomhammer's name carved on the steel in orcish writhing. It was hard for the sailor to believe that such a normal-looking weapon was the cause of all this fighting.

The silence between Sodak and Beldarang finally annoyed Magda a bit too far. "Will you two old buzzards just talk this thing through? Honestly, I may not be able to read your minds, because they are strong and disciplined, but even a moron could tell you two are upset with each other. For goodness sake, are you two over sixty, or over six?"

"Fine I'll talk, that son of a bitch of a mage double crossed me." Sodak shouted at the mage.

"Shut up bastard, you're the one that left us to go back to your nice quiet village." Beldarang's eyes crackled with lightning.

"Incredible, you think my children and crop are going to grow by themselves. You're the one who handed Lorax the axe. Not to mention you taught Lorax how to use dragon style polymerization. Did you know Someg is still a Nagan?" Sodak thundered.

"How was I supposed to know that he would do it to his own daughter." Beldarang countered.

"I told he was the devil, but did you listen to me? Look at me I'm Beldarang and I would train my worst enemies in the most powerful levels of magic arts." Sodak said in a heavy Dalaran accent, imitating the wizard.

"Well at least my grandsires didn't marry their cousins." Beldarang chuckled. This statement was not true. It was simply made to enrage Sodak.

"Well my parents didn't give me a girl's name. Am I not right Jessica Beldarang?" Sodak hit a low blow for this statement was true. This caused Thaddeus to give a laugh.

"Oh, so that is how it is going to be. A man being given a female name at birth is almost as embarrassing as someone who accidentally mistook a hound for his wife. Remember when you were sleep walking back in Illiakorko City." Beldarang answered.

"Well at least I was not dumb enough to teleport the capital of Dalaran right on top of Bronzebeard's Kingdom Mountain. That's how Tirin Kor became the dwarven capital. Oh and you were dumb enough to send a dwarf with a Kalmidorian accent to spy on me. I could right through that fake Khaz Modan speech." Sodak shouted.

"Well at least I didn't fall into a pit of quicksand while trying to save another person who was drowning in quicksand." Beldarang guffawed. "Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut bitch."

"You first, bastard son of a whore." Sodak shouted. The two of them continued speaking profane language back and forth. They cursed at each other for two hours straight, until Menti, Yoric, Felak, Urgan, Lilia, Thaddeus, Zuladar Ganymede, and Magda left for their rooms. Orak stayed and watched so he could understand. It was hard to believe both minotaur and human had once been friends.

"As much as I hate you Sodak, I came here to speak of something that involving your daughter. I may hate you, but your daughter should not have to suffer for it." Beldarang stated. Sodak's eyes were filled with fear. His son and daughters were his pride and joy. If anything had happened to them, then he would never forgive himself.

"Who is it, Slarg, Bella or Tempa?" Sodak asked with fear.

"It is your youngest." Beldarang sighed.

"Tempa?" Sodak asked nervously.

"No, Lorax has resurrected your most youngest daughter." Beldarang answered.

"It cannot be, Muvor." Sodak said with both happiness and discomfort. It bought him joy that his Muvor had come back, yet now she was being held for ransom. Sodak felt his muscles give way as he collapsed on a heavy cushioned chair.

"She is being escorted by several ghouls, abominations, necromancers, gargoyles, frost wyrms, crypt fiends, knights, wizards, footmen, lancers and most horrible of all black sphinx destroyers. We cannot attack them head on Sodak, we have no army so we would probably be destroyed." Beldarang stated.

"What would you have me do leave my daughter in his hands." Sodak boomed.

"No I have an idea involving Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan. Please trust me and I shall return your daughter." Beldarang pleaded.

"If you don't return her soon, I shall face Lorax and his army alone." Beldarang could tell Sodak meant it.

"What are your plans for Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan?" Orak finally stepped into the conversation.

"If I told, would you keep it a secret? It has to do with their weak minds." Beldarang sighed.

Zuladar, Urgan and Yoric were up and early for their meeting with Beldarang on the other side of the mountain. Apparently it was secret meeting from everyone else. Zuladar was the first to ask why they had been summoned.

"You see Zuladar. You all have very undisciplined minds. Even though you are well educated Zuladar, you act as though you were thirteen. All three of you behave like immature juveniles. It is the reason my spell shall work on you three and not anyone else. Please do not be offended, being weak minded is nothing to be ashamed of." Beldarang sighed. "I am going to magically transform your bodies, then I am going to teleport you near Lorax's camp, there you shall sneak in and rescue a caged tauren girl."

"What do you mean magically transform our bodies" Yoric asked.

"Lorax has mages that can detect anything nonhuman. Lorax's mission is to wipe out anything nonhuman. So I am going to turn you all into complete, full blooded humans." Beldarang announced.

"Excellent, I always wanted to be knight." Urgan clasped his hands

"Not exactly. They already have a list of all knights, footmen and wizards." Beldarang said as he lifted his staff. Dark clouds gathered in the sky and the earth trembled. A brilliant orange light engulfed Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan. They disappeared completely as a rainbow enveloped the orange dome. Then it was over.

Zuladar felt his head to see head and found he had long blonde hair and white skin. Urgan discovered he had black hair and light brownish skin. Yoric found out had delicate hands. Urgan realized that his fingernails had red paint on them. Zuladar finally found out that his chest had been inflated. All them realized they had shrunken a little and their buttocks had been curved. Both Urgan and Yoric could no longer feel their beards. Urgan realized his four other appendages, mandible jaws and six other eyes were gone. All three of them looked at each other. All of them were now something they were never born to be. "What happened to me?" Yoric yelled and was surprised by the high pitch in his voice.

"Just say you're entertainers. I promise to change you back after your mission is complete." Beldarang said as he magically transported three female humans to another side of the country before they could complain.

CH82

Zuladar, Yoric and Urgan were all in a state of shock. They had been turned into human females, with female clothes and were dumped outside an encampment full of undead creatures and ruthless barbarians in an effort to sneak in and kidnap one tauren girl. Zuladar was in awe of the large encampment with huge bonfires and undead dragons floating in the sky. Yoric was rubbing his chin, still shocked by the loss of his beard. Urgan simply stared down at his inflated chest.

"Urgan, will you please stop looking at your bosom. We have work to do. The sooner we get this job done, we will have our manhood returned to us." Zuladar scolded Urgan.

"I swear I am going to beat Beldarang down until he is a puddle of wrinkles and saliva." Yoric growled.

"Does this dress me look fat?" Yoric asked aloud.

"Just promise me that neither of you will ever tell this to Felak. I am his uncle, not his aunt." Urgan mumbled.

"Don't worry, if you don't tell Menti, I won't tell Felak. Agreed?" Yoric asked.

"Agreed, what about you Zuladar?" Urgan growled.

"Well I don't really have any close family or a female counterpart. So I guess I could tell someone about this amusing story." Truly Zuladar was insane. He had been turned into a female and he felt no shame or embarrassment, it was simply a joke to him. "Though I think I might keep my mouth shut for a price."

Urgan and Yoric looked at each other, they both knew Zuladar wanted a bribe. Simultaneously they both asked. "What is it that you want tea bag?"

"Oh just some minor things. I want Urgan to make me twelve silk robes and some banana sorbet and I want Yoric to make me a machine that will scratch my back for me. Also you two will have to refer to me as Your Royal Supreme Troll for the rest of your lives." Zuladar grinned.

"YOU IDIOTS, STOP THIS NONSENSE AND SAVE THAT TAUREN!" Beldarang's voice thundered in their heads from nowhere and they quickly stopped goofing around.

The sky is dark and the bonfires illuminate the three of them like moths to a candlestick. The three of them feel a shiver go up their spine as the very skeleton of a dragon lands in front of them. It's flesh was alive yet dead at the same time. Tufts of scale hung from it large girth and bits of leather strung together the skeletal wings. It was a pure hideousness in its dark malevolence. The very air it breathed almost caused Urgan to faint, Zuladar to cry and Yoric to vomit. They were standing alone, helpless with none of their abilities to aid them. How Yoric craved to smack the dragon with hammer made of lightning, how Zuladar wished to ensnare the beast in a magical net, and how Urgan desired to have his exoskeleton protection. The beast stared at them with unmoving red and white eyes. Thus it let out a roar that was almost as strong as Sodak's. The beast closed its mouth as it came closer to the three, until an elderly human put a hand in front of the creature. The elderly man had a ram's skull staff and had a helmet of a gazelle skull. He was human, yet he seemed to emanate the evil, which came from all undead creatures. Yoric could only guess it was a necromancer.

"Well what business do you three have here?" The necromancer gave a smile to Urgan. That action reminded Urgan of himself.

"We are but humble entertainers my good Sir" Zuladar said with a silver tongue. Sometimes it amazed him how useful the mad troll could be.

"What kind of entertainers might you three be?" The crusty old man gave them a grin that sent a shiver up their spines.

"What kind of entertainers do you think?" Urgan answered as he put his hand on his lower torso and tickled the necromancer a little under the chin seductively.

"Well come right in my dears." The necromancer smiled. He quickly put his dried up hand on Urgan's shoulder. "Perhaps you and I could see each other after your show."

"I look forward to it." Urgan smiled as he walked away with Yoric and Zuladar. The two of them had their lips pressed to keep themselves from bursting into laughter.

"Not a word of this to Felak." Urgan growled angrily.

"Urgan how did you do that?" Yoric asked.

"Well you see I sometimes go to certain clubs. You know clubs where the girls dance." Urgan replied.

"What does dancing clubs have anything to do with this." Zuladar asked in a confused way.

"By dancing, you mean without undergarments correct." Yoric asked.

"My personal life is none of your concern. You try being an unwed virgin at thirty years of age." Urgan growled.

"Fine, lets all split up and go separate directions. That way we can cover more ground." Yoric stated.

Urgan walked through the middle of the camp with huge brown tents towering above him. He had never felt so alone in his life. Being turned into a human female was quite harsh on him. Unlike Zuladar and Yoric, Urgan was born with four legs and eight eyes. The disappearance of his missing appendages caused him to act a bit clumsy as he stumbled through camp. He did not enjoy the way the knights and infantry looked at him with hungry eyes. Urgan had always looked at women the exact same way. Now he was getting a taste of his own medicine. It seemed as if they were undressing him with their eyes. So this how every female he had ever looked at felt. To have someone look at you as if you were just a piece of meat, it made Urgan feel sick inside. How ashamed he now felt, this was exactly how he had behaved in front of Felak. Urgan swore that if he was ever changed back to his male self then he would never disrespect a woman again. Urgan felt the grab of a powerful man on his arm and he was thrown to the ground. Then several other human males surrounded him.

"Well it is time for us to enjoy ourselves." A drunken knight said as he began reaching for Urgan's skirt. Urgan felt his primal Nerubian hunger flow through his body. Thus Urgan bared his teeth, not in self-defense, but by primal rage as Urgan started to ball his hand into a fist.

Yoric was simply fascinated by the power of persuasion females had over males. He walked on the eastern edge of the camp. All he had to do was make a simple gesture with his body and someone would comply. The male human mind basically operated on three things, food, sleep and females. Yoric asked one of the human males to assist him. It was a private, about a foot taller then Yoric. He could see the lust in the man's eyes. Yoric asked his question. "I heard that you had a tauren hidden away in this area. I would like to see it"

"I am sorry milady, but I have strict orders not to reveal any information." The soldier said nervously. That was all the information Yoric needed. By saying he could not disclose information, Yoric knew that there was something the soldier was hiding. Also this soldier was very adamant about his duty. The most loyal soldier could be found guarding the leaders most prized possessions. This must mean that the tauren was close by. Yoric looked several feet behind the soldier. There was a huge tent with several guards. These guards were not human, for they were huge and had two heads. They had human like skin and appendages though. Yoric knew that they were ogres and whatever was in the tent must have been something valuable.

Zuladar was luckier then the other two of his team. He was somewhat less attractive then Yoric or Urgan in female form. He kept to himself as he searched through the myriad of ghouls and wizards. Everywhere he turned there were humans drinking and undead feasting upon carcasses. The smell of the place simply made Zuladar's stomach lurch. The smell of alcohol sickened him. He felt even worse as a squat man came up to him and asked, "Are you're the entertainment."

"Yes, I believe so." Zuladar answered nervously, as the squat man pulled him to a tent with several other humans within.

"The boys want a show, so good luck." The man said as Zuladar found himself alone with several cheering, drunk humans. The problem was Zuladar did not understand what type of show they wanted.

CH83

Menti was standing with a heavy woolen coat covering her upper half. Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan had disappeared and had been missing for a single day. She knew Yoric would not behave like this, Urgan would never take his eyes of Felak, but Zuladar was sort of a loner. Then she remembered how the island troll hated cold. Zuladar wouldn't leave the warmth of the monastery if it were not important. Menti gently clopped her front right hoof removing bits of snow from it. She trotted up to Ganymede who was staring at a giant sundial the monks had made thousands of years ago. Ganymede was always alone or with Lilia and Menti. Menti felt sorry for the ancient Night Elf. Ganymede may have looked young, but she was older than many of Azeroth's most ancient castles and temples. Though the elf never talked about her age, Menti knew she was older than both of her parents or Lilia's.

"What is on your mind Menti?" Ganymede asked without even turning around to look at Menti. Somehow she had known Menti was behind her without even looking.

"I am worried about Yoric, Urgan and Zuladar." Menti said calmly, waiting for the warden's response.

"I do not believe that they left on their own. Those three maybe brave when they have to be, but they would not leave without some notice. Besides, those three don't have enough common sense to fill an anthill, even with all their minds put together. Beldarang, Sodak and Orak have been quiet for sometime. I believe they are hiding something from us." Ganymede stated.

"Should we tell Felak?" Menti asked.

"Yes, he is no longer a child." Ganymede said calmly.

"Ganymede, why did you allow me to leave?" Menti asked shyly.

"You remind me of myself Menti. I never wanted to be a jailor, nor did I want to stay in Seleucus. You remind me of myself Menti. I made a mistake of accepting my role many years ago, I had a choice and I didn't know it. Now it is too late. I have witnessed so much brutality, I have done thing you would never have thought I would have been capable of. My hands are always wet with blood and all my eyes ever see is blood. As time went by, I watched so many of my friends, many of them non-elvin, die. I will most likely outlive all our mortal friends Beldarang, Sodak, Magda, Orak, Galima, Tularan, Urgan, Someg, Yoric, Thaddeus, Zuladar and even Felak. I always try to stay with those who will not die after such a short span, yet I cannot help, but to interact with those that are non-elvin. Look at the way we live in our Sentinel Regime, we do not chose who we marry, we do not chose what we wish to do, we do not help our non-elvin neighbors, we make outcasts of our own breed, we shun technology and we are forbidden from the study of science. We are far behind all other races, yet we look down upon them. We even believe in the lie that we as elves and dryad are immortal." Ganymede mused.

"What do you mean lie?" Menti asked.

"We are not gods. Though we have long life spans, we too shall age and die. If we were protected from death then how come our population is far below that of other races?" Ganymede sighed. "Tell me Menti, I know you wish to see the world, but I would like an exact description of what you want."

"I want to stay in Midas. Without Maylak, the city is rebuilding and I would like to help." Menti answered.

"What about Yoric, we now know he has royal blood. He cannot stay in Midas if he wishes to be king. How could the two of you possibly bear offspring? You know that you shall outlive him should you both die naturally?" Ganymede stated coldly.

"I am sort of worried, though I am not afraid. If Yoric decides to go then that would be painful, but I do not require a mate to help me feel whole. I just wish to help others. I don't know about offspring. Ganymede, do you have anyone in your heart?" Menti asked.

"I am not sure." Ganymede responds.

Beldarang looked into his cup of water while sitting in a cushioned chair. He watched as the three imbeciles mess up trying to find one single tauren. He could not place a word that would describe the three. Never had Beldarang witnessed such a blatant act of stupidity. Then Beldarang remembered Goram Bort II, Jorus Bronzebeard and Goram Bort I, He had put those three in a similar situation. Except those three had been transformed into a three-headed ogre not three separate human females. Beldarang gave a little laugh to see how history had repeated itself. Hopefully they would not be defeated like they were the last time. Without warning the door to Beldarang's room had been burst open. Menti walked in with Ganymede and Felak close behind. Menti especially, looked quite disgruntled.

Beldarang lifted his staff and a strange blue light incased him. Menti walked right through the barrier. Beldarang had forgotten that magic is useless against dryads. Menti grabbed the staff and flung it to the other side of the room where banged against the wall. Menti grabbed Beldarang's wrinkly old throat and lifted him out of the chair. The dryad was very upset in Beldarang's opinion. Menti demanded, "Where are Urgan, Zuladar and Yoric you old toad."

Beldarang tried to say something, but the dryad's grip was too strong and he was too old. He merely coughed as he gasped for air. Menti raged, "Tell me where they are or I am going to punch my fist through that wrinkly overgrown prune you call a face."

"Now Menti, just release Beldarang. I am sure he will comply with us. Am I correct sir?" Ganymede grinned. Beldarang nodded furiously right before Menti dropped him on the floor.

CH84

Zuladar stood there in front of the huge crowd of humans, whom were all staring at him. Being trapped in a female's body was quite strange to him. They wanted him to do some sort of dance, but he was not really sure what type of dance. The crowd became rowdy and screamed at him to take off the clothes. He kindly obeyed and took off a black glove. This seemed to make them even angrier. They obviously wanted him to take of something else. Zuladar then attempted to tell jokes.

"Did any of you ever hear about the ogre with one eye?" Zuladar asked.

"You stink, get off the stage!" One of the sageants roared. Zuladar picked up a few eggs on a nearby table. He then attempted to juggle the eggs perfectly, and the crowd seemed to become almost bestial. He couldn't understand why they were so upset, he hadn't even dropped a single egg.

"We want to see your breadbasket damn you!" One of the corporals screamed. Zuladar kindly picked up one of the breadbaskets on the table and handed it to the corporal. The corporal looked at Zuladar strangely. The corporal wondered if this dancer was holding back or if she was just plain stupid. Zuladar thought the corporal should have been happy, after all he did give him the breadbasket.

"Give us a damn snake dance!" Another corporal thundered and thus Zuladar was given a snake. Unfortunate it was, that Zuladar was terrified of snakes. He looked at the long reptile crawling up his back and he tossed the creature right into the lap of a lieutenant. The lieutenant screamed like a cat as he fell backwards on his chair and all the other humans seemed to get out of the way.

"That is it, your one dead girl." The sergeant announced and everyone drew swords and advanced on Zuladar.

"I would not do that if I were you." A calm tall purple woman with enormously large ears came into the way. She was a night elf and behind her stood a creature that seemed like a cross between an elf and a deer. The humans were taught to hate all non-human creatures. They believed themselves to be the true masters of the earth. They came forward and the elf disappeared. She then reappeared and she held out her hand and from the darkness appeared a shadowy creature that looked sort of like the elf only taller and it had big glowing blue sword. The creature had energy fizzle around it and it seemed like a spirit. It gave a mournful cry, which frightened the soldiers like pathetic infants

"It is time for all of you to feel the power of my vengeance." The dark creature raised its saber and as soon as it did every man in the tent had bolted out through the tent flap. The vengeance creature disappeared and Ganymede stared at Zuladar. There was a moment of silence and Ganymede burst into laughter. She and Menti laughed so hard at the sight of Zuladar. Zuladar was now embarrassed and wished he could crawl under a rock. The laughter ended as Menti stopped and remembered Yoric. Menti asked fearfully, "Zuladar, where are the others?"

Urgan's hand grabbed the knight's hand and twisted it. Then he took the fist the knights hand began to hit the knight with the knight's own hand. Urgan laughed as he yelled, "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself."

The knight was humiliated in front of his men as he got the beating of his life from a woman. They were enjoying the fact that their former commander, who had always bullied them, finally get what he deserved. The knight tore off from Urgan and tumbled onto the ground. Urgan simply dusted off his hands showing that he did it easily. The enraged knight ran towards Urgan. Urgan simply sidestepped and tripped the knight into a pile of manure. The knight got up and wiped the horse dung off his face. He then threw a fist, Urgan quickly ducked and punched the knight right in his flabby innards. The knight fell over unconscious.

The other men now wanted to take a round at Urgan. The chef knew that he couldn't handle all of them. He then heard his nephew's voice, "Back off from the woman pigs."

Felak shrilled in deep Nerubian voice. At first the soldiers were unafraid, then a huge brown bear came behind Felak and a mighty War Spider joined her. The humans backed off slowly. Felak took a good look at female human and made his move as he stroked the fuzz on his chin, "Well hello there beautiful."

"That is no way to speak to your uncle Felak." Urgan replied.

CH85

Yoric watched the three ogres play cards outside the enormous tent. He had to get inside somehow and see if the tauren girl was there. Whatever male pride Yoric had. It had been swallowed, digested and defecated. He quickly took a few steps up to the large ogre in the middle. He remembered what Urgan did as he swayed his hips. He took a ginger smile at the ogre. The creature looked like a tall fat human with two heads. Yoric was simply disgusted by the short loincloths the creature wore. Yoric looked up at the creature and tried his best to make his face smile. He batted his eyelashes and the ogre's seemed to blink a little.

"What you want human?" The head ogre said as he lifted his giant war club. Yoric could see a hint of desire in those four eyes the ogre bore.

"Oh um, are you the chief ogre?" Yoric said as he twirled his hair with a finger. He had once seen Lilia do the exact same thing.

"Yes!" The ogre grumbled.

"I was wondering if you and I could spend sometime alone." Yoric had now lost all his self-respect. The head ogre glanced at two others and the quickly thundered off. Yoric pretended to have dropped something and bent over, revealing his buttock to the creature. He could hear the saliva slowly dripping from the ogre's mouth. It took a step towards Yoric and the earth trembled. It took another step and a bead of sweat came out of Yoric's forehead and came down his long brown hair. Yoric reached under his dress and grabbed a handle. As soon as the ogre put his hands on Yoric's rear, Yoric pulled out the frying pan, turned around and brained the ogre in his right head, knocking unconscious. The other head was too surprised to move as Yoric conked him as well. The left head just stood there looking at Yoric, with an astonished face. Yoric thought that he should have hit it harder, until the creature fell backwards and landed on the ground with a huge crash. Yoric slowly walked through the tent flap. There in the middle sat a small little tauren girl hiding in the corner of her cage. She was bony and dehydrated. She made a sniffling noise as Yoric came towards her. Yoric tenderly stroked her forehead, calming the child down. The creature seemed to understand Yoric meant no harm.

Yoric took out a small knife and picked the lock on the cage. It was quite simple, Yoric knew his way around the gears. He gently helped the girl on her feet. Ordinarily a tauren, even a child, would be too heavy for a human, yet Muvor was so weak and thin. She was as light as a village goat. He lifted the feverish tauren on his back. Then a dark swirl of smoke appeared close to Yoric. When the smoke cleared, there stood an elderly man who had jet black eyes like Yoric and hair that was partially brown. Had the wizard been younger, his hair would have been heavy brown like Yoric. Thus the elderly man looked upon him and the tauren. He began to grow, his skin turned to scale, his eyes became cat like, his teeth became daggers and flames seemed to come out of his nose.

Beldarang, Orak, Lilia, Felak, Menti, Ganymede, Urgan and Zuladar had all been gathered. Felak seemed to stay far away from Urgan and kept his eyes away from his uncle. Zuladar seemed to be the bottom of Lilia's endless barrage of jokes. Menti, Ganymede, Beldarang and Orak were simply discussing where Yoric could be.

"Zuladar, how about we change your name to Zalima, maybe Zulupa, or even Princess Zulany." Lilia laughed.

"Maybe we should go to east and see if Yoric is there." Beldarang suggested.

"Well we cannot just stand here and hope he comes running into us." Menti stated as soon as she said that a frantic human girl came running into her with a tauren on her back, knocking Menti over. Menti looked at the face and realized it was Yoric. She also realized that Yoric was now a girl. It sort of made Menti's flesh crawl. Yoric handed the tauren to Orak and help Menti up as he panted. He pointed behind him and said one word, "RUN!"

There behind Yoric was a giant green dragon followed by an army of dead dragons, living statues, ogres, knights, abominations, ghouls, banshees, and gargoyles. Beldarang recognized his old rival in the green dragon form. The wizard felt a hint of rage as he lifted his staff ready for battle. He was interrupted from his spell as Menti hurled him across her back. The all began to run as fast as they could move.

"Beldarang, just teleport us back home already." Orak shouted.

"I can't remember the incantation." Beldarang shouted. This was an icicle of fear down everyone's back.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Orak shouted.

"It takes me a while just give me some time." Beldarang shouted back.

Menti hurled Beldarang off her back and grabbed the wizard by the collar. "Listen old man, if you don't teleport us right now I am going to break your damn neck." The mere fear caused by Menti made a giant light surge from the wizard. All of them had been incased in a dome of light. As soon as Lorax and his army had arrived, the dome had disappeared along with Beldarang and Sodak's daughter. Lorax gave a loud roar that echoed across the land.

Miles away Archmage Beldarang heard the roar and whispered. "I know you feel me, and I am waiting."

CH86

Deep with in the monastery chamber, Sodak sat brooding. He was brooding for the child he never had the chance to raise. The pain of a father, to outlive the child. Sodak was in deep mourning. Now his daughter had been bought back to life by dark magic. Sodak's pain was unbearable. The sweat dripped down his ancient back, his tongues was dry and tears dripped from his eyes into his cup of cider.

He felt so weak, for the first time, the legendary Sodak felt weak. He could not protect his mate or his youngest child. Now he was hiding in this monastery unable to retrieve her. He could imagine how Lorax would torture his infant. He could hear her screams echoing through the bowels of his mind. Life had a sense of humor, just when you believe you have reached the bottom, the bottom caves in. Sodak's breathing was slow, similar to that of a man on his deathbed. He remembered how he had lifted Muvor out of his mate's womb. Muvor was his gentlest and smallest child, yet she seemed to have a power that none of her sisters or her brother shared. Just seeing her face after a hard day of plowing the land gave Sodak a piece of joy in chest. Muvor was a part of his very fiber, the reason he would shed his blood, sweat and tears on his farm. Although Sodak had loved her equally to all his other daughters Bella, Tempa and Slarg, she had always been special. Sodak was no longer on good terms with his son Sodar though. After Muvor and Telal died, the two blamed each other for the deaths. How similar Sodak's relation with his son was to that of Sodak and his father. It is said many sons who rebel against their fathers, eventually become their fathers. There was now little, if any love between father and son.

Sodak could imagine Yoric splayed open, Urgan head sliced off and Zuladar being chewed up by a frost wyrm. Sodak closed his eyes and tried to imagine life before Lorax. If he continued to think of Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan then Sodak would surly have gone insane. Sodak couldn't imagine his family; instead he saw something else as he slipped into the land of dreams. He saw Jorus, Someg, Goram Bort I and Goram Bort II accusing him of destroying their sons. Sodak screamed in his pit of sorrow.

He felt empty inside as if a void he had long forgotten about had suddenly been reawakened. It was true; Sodak had tried to forget about Muvor and Telal. Sodak was filled with great shame. How could he have tried to leave them in the cobwebs of his mind? How could he have blamed his own son? How could he have abandoned his living daughters to wallow in his depression? He was not even there when his granddaughter had been born. He did not even know his granddaughter's name. How could he ever look Slarg eye to eye for not knowing his granddaughter? Sodak looked at his life, warrior, hero, chief, and farmer. The one thing he had failed, was being a good father. Then he heard the bang against the monastery door. Sodak slowly walked to the steel wall. Every step shook the ground, every step made the walls shudder. He painfully put his hand on the handle. He was so afraid, what if he opened it and his daughter was not there? What if Urgan, Zuladar, and Yoric were missing? He said a small prayer as he pulled the door open.

There in front of him stood Ganymede clutching his daughter's hand. Muvor was thin and weak, but she jumped into her father's arms. She was an angel to Sodak. An angel blessed with her mother's face. An angel that with a single embrace could bring tears from Sodak's eyes. How good it felt to finally hold Muvor in his arms. How good it felt to see her gentle smile. How good it felt to have her sweet scent flowing through his nasal. He felt so happy at this moment, happier then he had been in a long time.

Lorax paced around in his tent, not only was Beldarang free, but Sodak was on the loose. Two of his three greatest enemies had returned to put a thorn in his side once again. He gently stroked the orb that sat on the top of his staff. History had a way of repeating itself. He could not defeat both Sodak and Beldarang in a head on combat. If he attacked with his entire army then surly Sodak would be expecting him, he had made that mistake once before. He raised his staff and a lightning bolt stuck the ground. Dust filled the night air and as the dust settled, ten black armored gargoyles sat crouching. They opened their eyes and let out their haunting screeches. These were no ordinary gargoyles, they were the best, they were the Dubdanto Gargoyles. Gargoyles who shared blood lines with mountain gargoyles, vampires and demons. They could move through shadows and were trained heavily in the use of weaponry. Above all that, they were immune to magic. Lorax climbed on the back of one of the beasts. A shadowy portal appeared beneath them and then the mage along with his ten gargoyle warriors disappeared.

CH87

Beldarang was busy in the dormitory of the monastery, trying to return Urgan, Zuladar and Yoric back to their original forms. At first Beldarang had turned Urgan into a succubus demon. Afterwards he had transformed Yoric into a mutated wolf sheep. He tried something different on Zuladar and the troll was transformed into a one eyed cyclops. Beldarang's apprentice Thaddeus could not help, but burst into laughter. Zuladar was changed into a giant tree frog, as Urgan became a tree with arms and eyes. He almost finished the transformation on Yoric, except the woolen coat on Yoric's body.

"Let me think, maybe if I start from scratch by turning all of you into simple insects and slowly work up to sentient life forms." Beldarang mused. Menti had enough of these charades. She pushed Beldarang aside and allowed green light energy to glow from within her. Then she paused for a moment as the energy coursed through her being. She opened her eyes and sent three beams of light from the palm of her hand. The lights incased Urgan, Zuladar and Yoric as the three had returned back to their natural forms.

Felak was still laughing until he saw his uncle back in his original form. "Hello Uncle Urgan."

"Don't you dare Uncle Urgan me. So think it was humorous that I was a female." Urgan said as he got into a pouncing position. Felak immediately dashed through the door with Urgan chasing him from close behind. "Come here and let me show you what I think is funny."

Menti immediately grasped Yoric around the chest and squeezed as hard as he could. It was good to Yoric back in his male form. Things may have become awkward between her and Yoric, had he stayed a female. Yoric hugged Menti back, it was good to feel her warmth once again. He put his hands in Menti's silver blue hair and stroked gently. Yoric began to speak, "I apologize for not telling we were leaving."

"You do not have to apologize, I know who is responsible." Menti let go of Yoric and stared coldly Beldarang.

"I did what I did out of pure necessity." Beldarang replied. Menti was about to hoof the wizard until Ganymede stepped between the two. Ganymede merely stared at the wizard, studying the elderly man. Though Beldarang was an elderly man, Ganymede clearly had seniority over him.

"Sodak and Orak kept their mouths shut to help Muvor's escape. Though you should be warned. Everyone here except you, Thaddeus and Magda are our friends. More then that we trust each other. If you try to keep us separated through secrets of if you endanger our lives again, I will deal with you myself. You believe you are clever and that you have outsmarted us. You just wish to face Lorax in a confrontation. Sodak has clearly shown that he is now too old and emotional. Though Orak is quite capable a leader he is still a sea master, rules change on the land. I am taking charge you will do as I dictate and you address me every time before you use magic. You maybe old and wrinkled, but I was born long before your four fathers" Ganymede stated.

Zuladar slowly crept towards the door, it was obvious Ganymede was in an uncomfortable mood. Thaddeus, Yoric and Menti were close behind him. Ganymede spoke without even moving her head. "Take Beldarang with you, I wish to speak to Zuladar alone."

The four of them left the poor troll behind them and closed the door. Zuladar was in a very uncomfortable mood. Most likely Ganymede would yell at him for almost getting himself killed again. Zuladar took a large gulp as the elf looked down upon him, he was ready to take his punishment.

"Zuladar, how old are you exactly?" Ganymede asked.

"Twenty one to be exact." Zuladar quivered.

"What do you know about war?" Ganymede asked. She was surprised, that Zuladar had graduated from a university at such a young age.

"I know what I have read in books. I know several different strategies employed by different tacticians." Zuladar announced.

"Not that, what do you know of war personally? You said you took a life when you were fifteen. Before you took that life, how did you feel?" Ganymede asked.

"I was scared." Zuladar said.

"That is understandable. There is no longer time to think, it is now time to decide. Do you wish to stand by our side or not?"

"I will stand by your side." Zuladar answered shakily. Ganymede knew the time had come to test Zuladar.

"Pick up your staff, Zuladar." Ganymede ordered and Zuladar obeyed. Ganymede stared at the troll as she gracefully lifted her staff.

"You must prove it, let us see how you fare against Ganymede Riases." Ganymede announced as she rushed towards Zuladar and bought her staff down in an arch. Zuladar used his shorter height to dodge the staff and quickly shifted to the right. He tried to counter attack by swinging the handle of the staff towards Ganymede's jaw. The elf disappeared and the staff went through thin air. Ganymede reappeared and delivered a hefty kick to the small of Zuladar's back. Zuladar fell to the ground quickly got up. He circled Ganymede, careful not to take his eyes of her. She came at him again with a thrust and Zuladar parried. She swung again and Zuladar parried the blow once more. Though Ganymede was not trying her best, she new Zuladar was holding back. He had barely made any offensive moves. Perhaps a taste of real speed would encourage Zuladar Ganymede thought. She rapidly swung staff left and then swung it right. She kept on striking Zuladar staff like lightning and the speed of her attacks only increased. Zuladar was barely able to hold her off. This was too easy she thought, it was time to end this. Ganymede changed the pattern of her attack and made a down ward sweep knocking the troll of his feet. Zuladar used his imagination as he jabbed his staff to the ground as he fell and used it to help him flip away from Ganymede.

"So you do have fight in you." Ganymede mused. Zuladar seemed to have handled a physical assault, but now it was time to see how he would handle a magical assault. She teleported behind Zuladar and thwacked him on the back of the head. Zuladar swung around, but she had teleported again. Ganymede reappeared in front of Zuladar's eyes and delivered a stiff blow to his chin. She teleported before he could recover and jabbed him in the stomach. Zuladar stopped moving and stood absolutely still. Ganymede had disappeared again, he saw a blue flash from the corner of his eye and he knew where Ganymede would reappear. As soon as she tried to strike him again, her blow was blocked and Ganymede was stunned with disbelief. She tried the same trick, yet Zuladar had caught on and deflected every blow, but just barely.

"Stop holding back Zuladar, it is time to show me your true metal." Ganymede said as she took a night elf fighting stance and swung the staff. The staff moved as though it were a saber. Zuladar blocked it, but found his staff sliced in half. The elf swung with incredible speed and strength. She was more then the troll could fight off. Zuladar tapped into his own magic and from his finger grew a glowing green web. As soon as Ganymede attacked, Zuladar captured her in the net.

"Impressive." Ganymede mused as Zuladar tried attacking from outside the net. Ganymede knew that Zuladar had proven himself. She grabbed the broken staff in mid air. The net disappeared and she knocked Zuladar to the ground with her own staff. She held the staff under Zuladar's chin. The troll was sweating unbearably while Ganymede only had a few drops roll down her arm. Zuladar felt as though had failed.

"You have exceeded my expectations Zuladar, now go and get some rest. You have earned it." She stated and Zuladar gave a sigh of relief. Ganymede gave Zuladar her hand and helped him up from the ground. The exhausted troll then left the room.

CH88

Brother Uthman sat in the middle of his meditation beside Brother Balgus. Their minds were blank and empty, completely devoid of emotion. They ended their meditation and took a few steps outside the shrine and into the corridor of the temple. Uthman was a chipper monk than most and always enjoyed a joke or two. They gathered theirs staffs and walked down the steps and then Uthman heard a scratching sound.

"Kree, kree." The sound came down the hall. Brother Uthman realized that the air had become colder in the corridor. Whatever was causing the scratching noise; it was worth some investigation. Uthman stepped quietly towards the sound until Balgus grabbed his arm.

"We should go and tell Father Khalani." Balgus pleaded.

"Now, now, there is nothing to fear. We shall simply take a quick look." Brother Uthman coaxed. Brother Balgus felt a chill run up his spine and walked closely behing Brother Uthman.

"Kree, kree." The sound came again only louder. Brother Uthman lifted the candle and saw nothing. They continued walking further down the corridor. Darkness loomed in all corners and shadows moved for no reason at all.

"Kree, kree." The sound came from behind the two. They both turned around and Brother Uthman's candle blew out while Balgus's torch still remained. They looked around and still there was nothing.

"Drip, drip." The sound of water falling came from nowhere. They knew that there was no water system built into the mountain. They both looked around in all directions searching for where it came from. Then Balgus saw one of the drips falling near his torch. Both monks looked up to see an enormous bat staring down upon them. Saliva dripped from its cruel mouth and its eyes glowed bright yellow. The creature had the legs of a man, the feet of a bat, the head of a bat, the body of a man, the wings of a bat, claws of a bat and the gray leathery skin of a bat. The thing was covered in orcish style armor. Creature landed among the two and its hand went right into Brother Uthman. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Uthman screamed.

Brother Balgus was knocked aside as blood dripped from Uthman's mouth and stomach. The creature lifted the frightened monk into the air. Uthman groaned as the creature moved his hands in Uthman's innards. Feeling his kidney and intestine. Uthman stared into the eyes of a cruel abomination. There was no feeling, but joy and curiosity in the gargoyle's eyes. It gave just the gentlest squeeze on Uthman's intestine. The pain was so great that Uthman could not even speak. Balgus rushed in and drove fire into the hell creatures face breaking the monk's ancient vow of non-violence. The creature dropped Uthman as it shrieked in rage: it was temporarily disabled. Brother Balgus grabbed Uthman's elderly frame and ran as fast as he could.

Lilia and Magda were enjoying a breakfast of bread and meat until Balgus burst into the room hold Uthman's bleeding carcass. Uthman's eyes were blank and lifeless. His hand hung limp and his beard was a dark shade of red. Balgus bought Uthman's body to Lilia and showed the gaping hole in Uthman's gut, you could have seen the intestine, kidneys and gall bladder switched, torn and shredded in different directions. Brother Balgus begged, "Please save him."

Lilia put her hand on Uthman's chest. She stared at the body for a few seconds and sighed sadly to Brother Balgus, "He is already dead."

CH89

Lilia looked upon the pathetic monks grieving over the dead carcass of Brother Uthman. They seemed so weak and useless to her. They reminded her exactly of her father, it simply disgusted her. To Lilia, the only people worthy enough to live to live, were warriors. She watched as they wrapped Uthman's body in blue garbs. They spoke to him as though he were still alive. Balgus, the young monk, seemed especially distraught by the death of Brother Uthman. Uthman had been a mentor to Balgus, and now Uthman was gone. Balgus was taught that even after death, the soul lives on, but that did not lessen his pain. It was not the same as having Uthman beside him. Sodak looked sadly at the lifeless corpse, which had once been a good and honest man.

"I knew Uthman many years ago." Sodak spoke, he seemed somber "Before he became a monk, he was a fisherman. He never was good at fishing though. He was never a quiet man, always happy to have some fun. He was a boy trapped in adult's body. He came from a dirty slum, his mother was a prostitute and his father was a drunk. He rose above all of that, he swore that he would never become his father. He kept his heart and it never failed him. Uthman was not that smart, or strong, or charming, or clever, but he did the right thing when he had to, though not always. He once cheated me two gold pieces over a sac of fish. He didn't sleep that night and in the morning I found two sacs of fish outside my cabin with three gold pieces, and an apology note attached to it. He was my friend and my brother. Uthman, may the Earthmother give you comfort brother."

Lilia left the room after Sodak's little speech. She did not want to hear anymore babble about a dead man. She had a little nagging feeling in the back of her neck. It seemed to be telling her that she was not doing the right thing. Lilia brushed the feeling aside as she walked down the hallway. She was going down the catacombs, where Balgus had stated he had last seen the gargoyle abomination. Balgus was lucky to have escaped barely with his life, but if a harmless monk could blind a gargoyle with a torch, how hard could it be for her, the most powerful druid since Furion Stormrage. Balgus watched Lilia leave from the corner of his eye. He had no idea where she had gone, but he decided he should keep an eye on her.

Orak sniffed the air around him, and he realized Lilia was gone. Urgan and Felak must have already realized it as well. The three Nerubians quickly gathered around each other in a separate chamber careful not to alert the others. Orak and Urgan were very concerned, while Felak watched the two from a distance.

"You have any idea where she could have gone?" Orak asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Urgan shrugged.

"You don't think she went to the catacombs alone?" Felak said unmindfully. Both Urgan and Orak stared at Felak in shock and then the realization dawned on them, though it was hard to accept.

"You don't think she would?" Urgan asked.

"I think she did, grab a cutlass we are going into the catacombs." Orak replied sternly.

CH90

Lilia walked quietly through the dark, moving from visibility to invisibility. A night elf female had the ability to become transparent whenever she became immobile within the dark. The ability was quite useful at hiding, though it had a flaw. She would become visible as soon as she moved. She kept still not moving a single muscle. Her warrior honed training taught her to keep her breath calm and at pace. She kept her heartbeat steady and her staff at an angle, ready to strike. She had become one with the darkness, darkness was her element, darkness was her core and darkness was everything she would ever be. She did not need Orak, Ganymede, her mother, or Menti. Leadership didn't require showing understanding; it required a steel fist, her fist. Why would she need Orak's help, after all she was hundreds of years older than the twenty six year old Nerubian.

She carefully listened with her ears, waiting for a sound. She waited and waited in the darkness. So quiet, that she could hear a cricket chirp. Chirping continued and began to annoy her. With chirping sound how could she ever listen for the gargoyle? The chirping continued until it suddenly stopped. This made Lilia nervous, for crickets stop chirping unless they sensed danger near by. Lilia heard a roar echo through the hallways. She could hone in on where the roar had come from, for it seemed to come from all directions. Lilia felt a slight chill crawl up her spine. She banished the thought, after all, no one could battle in the dark like a female night elf. The creature was in her territory. 'No creature could ever defeat a night elf within the dark' she told herself. She felt her flesh crawl as a scratching sound came from the distance.

"Kree, kree." The sound came from far. The sound was that of claw against rock. It grated against her elvin ears. She held her breath, for should could not allow herself to move and reveal her advantage. She kept quiet and waited. Waiting in the darkness for some unknown creature she had never seen before. Just waiting for something, anything to break the silence.

"Kree, kree." The sound came from behind her this time only louder. The sound was even more painful to the ears. She felt the presence of breathing from something close by. The creature knew that she was close at hand. It must not have known her exact location or it would have already attacked. Either that or it was toying with her. She waited and then there was sudden crack of the floor tiles as something heavy jumped on the ground behind her. She heard footsteps echo from behind her. Closer and closer the footsteps came. Each one making her heart skip a beat, each one making her more anxious and each step made her feel empty inside. Her instincts told her to get out, to find light or to face the creature. Then she quieted her instincts, as she realized there was no way this creature would ever find her. The footsteps came closer until they were right upon Lilia. The creature passed her. It would have been a perfect chance to strike had it not been for the glossy dark blue armor the creature supported. It looked similar to the gargoyles she seen at sea. Though it was much bigger, it had a greenish black stone like skin, it had horns on its forehead similar to that of a demon and its wings were less crooked and gnarled.

The creature suddenly stopped in its tracks and hunched its back in a pouncing position. It made a clicking noise with its mouth and after a while it twitch its ears. The clicking was so high pitched that no human would have ever been able to hear it. Each time she heard the clicking sound, images of the world around her were displayed in her mind. Though devoid of color, it was like a sketch without paint. The creature kept turning and it kept on making this sound. The gargoyle finally turned towards her and made one last click. This time Lilia did not get an image in her head and the gargoyle stopped clicking. It slowly walked towards her. Lilia still believed it had no idea of where she was.

It stopped right in front of Lilia's face. She looked into the bright yellow eyes, which glowed like lantern fire. The breath alone made her nautious, and she got a good look at its mouth. The mouth did not look like a bats at all, it had a muzzle like a canine, weasel or bear. The hideous abomination put its face even closer to hers and Lilia tightened the grip on her staff. It seemed as if the creature was somehow smiling at her. Its long red tongue came out its mouth. There came a dripping sound from the creature's mouth as it let its tongue hang. Then its tongue rose up and came right against Lilia's cheek. The feeling of having the rough and slimy thing rub against her soft lavender skin was disgusting beyond sentient imagination. Lilia froze, the creature knew where she was, it had always known where she was, it knew that she had been hiding all along, it had sent her those images just to tell her that it knew and it had probably known about her presence before she even entered the catacombs, it had been playing on her emotions. The gargoyle was just as much a part of the darkness as she was.

She quickly broke out of her invisible form and slammed her staff against the creature's forehead. The impact of the blow had done nothing; it was like the gargoyle's skull was made of solid rock. She summoned the forces of nature at her call, and a cold wind blew through the hall as she raised her staff. She would burn this creature alive. Blue lightning sizzled from her eyes and her staff had long cords of lightning twisting around. She took aim at the creature who was still standing there, it was testing her strength. Lilia was enraged by the fact the abomination had been manipulating her. "You want my best, well here it is." Lilia snarled as a bolt of lightning crashed against the creature. The explosion from the blast blew dust in all directions. She kept on firing bolt upon bolt upon the bestial warrior. She blasted and blasted until her eyes could not even see through the dust. She watched as the dust cleared and what stood there amazed her. The creature stood there without even a singe.

Lilia felt a hint of fear as creature took the pouncing position once again. She could already imagine the creature gnawing and chewing on her flesh. It made her sick to the stomach. She had but one option left, Lilia would have to transform. Transforming was no easy task, for it required absolute concentration. Lilia felt her nose turn into a muzzle, her fingernails became claws and her flesh began to sprout long brown hairs. Her staff and clothes disappeared all of sudden. The power of the bear was hers. She could feel the incredible strength in her paws as well as the power of her jaws, which could crush steel. She charged the gargoyle with full fury and smacked the creature on the side of the head. The creature went flying and collided with the side of the wall. The impact had made the ceiling shake and dust fell down. The creature was obviously taken aback by the attack, and there was a tiny crack on its cheek.

It jumped off the wall where it had left a vague impression of its body and blasted Lilia with a cold blue light. One upon striking, the light had frozen her arm. The creature reached to its back and drew a long sword. The sword was longer than any of Govin's or Orak's. Though not as thick as Govin's blade, it was very slender, and had a double edge. The creature tried to slice into her, but Lilia was just too close. She broke off the ice on her arm and wrapped the creature in a bear hug. The creature was held helplessly in her grip, unable to swing the saber as the very stone to crack. Lilia had a bit of difficulty keeping her head away from its horn though. The creature gave a shrill cry and the cry was answered as two more of them jumped from the ceiling and cracked the tiles. They had been watching the whole time. She had been fighting for their sport and entertainment. This whole idea of coming down here alone was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done. Those gargoyles were probably making stupid jokes and wagers up there like young teenage male Nerubians at a boxing match. She let go of the creature and began to back away. She would make roars and false swipes, but the remained unfazed. They had slowly backed her into the corner. Lilia stood there, facing death.

The lead gargoyle ran at her with the power of a falling hammer, but he was tackled in mid air by a flying red blur. The gargoyle was sent sprawling into his to other friends. Lilia looked at Orak standing in front of her with four cutlass blades drawn. There was a heavy gash in his shoulder. He had accidentally cut it on the horn when he tackled the beast. Brother Balgus was up there riding on his back. Balgus had probably guided them through the catacombs. Each one of these creatures had powerful skin, freezing breath and anti magic armor; Lilia was lucky in her earlier battle. Orak roared "Come on you bastards, I your names written on my blades."

She looked at Orak in confusion. Why did he want to provoke these creatures? They all attacked at once and a sticky net fell on top of them. The creatures collapsed on the ground as Felak swung in hanging on to a thin piece of webbing. Orak shrilled, "That net won't hold them for long, so we have to run." Ordinarily Lilia would have argued, and would have told everyone to fight, but she had caused enough trouble. They all ran as fast as they could, Lilia's fur was practically flying. They had gone passed a tall pillar and Orak lifted his claw signaling every one to stop. The gargoyles came thundering in, ready for blood. They ran on all fours and moved like tigers. Lilia wondered if Orak was insane, running or fighting would have been better than just standing. The very stone on the floor cracked as the raging monster came forward, still Orak kept his composure. Then when they were ten feet away, Orak ordered, "Urgan, bring it down." The very ceiling suddenly broke and caved in and the gargoyles were buried under several feet of rock. Lilia looked to the side to see Urgan holding a piece of powerful webbing, which was attached to some of the ceiling rocks. Orak smiled, "We should probably leave, that rubble will keep them occupied for only a few hours and there could be more." Now she understood why Orak was a leader. Lilia hung her head low in shame, though she was older, she was still a child when compared to the Nerubian. Her foolishness had injured Orak. Though she had learned her lesson and Orak would never scold her, Lilia knew Ganymede would deal with her. CH91

Lilia sat there on the chair, alone in the room with Ganymede. The warden was especially angry with Lilia. The druid had attempted to go into the catacombs by herself. She had almost gotten herself, Orak, Urgan, Felak and Balgus killed. Orak himself had gotten a severe gash in his shoulder when he tackled the monstrosity. Though she and Ganymede had developed a sister like bond, Lilia had stepped over the line this time. She had been careless and arrogant in her actions to fight the gargoyle alone. The creature had expected her strike and countered it. It had manipulated her and used her for the sport of its fellow brethren.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Ganymede yelled as she smacked Lilia with a powerful backhand. The force of the blow knocked her over, but it was nothing compared to the fact that it was Ganymede who hit her. Lilia stayed silent as she slowly got to her feet. There was nothing she could say to Ganymede. She deserved more than a simple backhand. She deserved to die alone in the catacombs like the fool she was. Several hundred years of experience had not availed her in the battle.

"You go into hostile territory without telling anyone by yourself looking for a fight. Honesty, even Felak who is less than half a hundreth of your age would never do something as negligent as you have. You put every single life in the monastery at risk for your own personal glory. Look what you have done to Orak. Suppose he had accidentally punctured his stomach while saving your worthless rear. He has a child on the way Lilia, do you understand. Galima is soon going to give birth to a child and whose fault would it be if that child did not have a father. Can you imagine how it would have been like for that child? How would Galima's life be raising the child by herself? You had a job to protect these monks and you did not do it. I am more disappointed in you than I have ever been. If you were still a student in military training you would have had your back flogged a hundred times over. The only reason I am not beating you senseless is because we need strong bodies. You tried to prove that you could be a better leader than Sodak or Orak. I don't see how getting yourself killed, is a leadership quality. I had always admired you for your ambition, but this time you have crossed the line. Do you think Urgan would forgive you if Felak had been killed or would Felak forgive you if Urgan had died?"

Ganymede Kicked Lilia hard in the gullet, driving out all the air. The kick was followed by a stiff jab to the nose. Lilia felt the crimson liquid flow down her nasal. It felt warm as it dripped slowly down to the floor. The nose would heal soon, but the pain of being struck down by a woman who was almost family, that would last for a long time. Lilia let the nose bleed. The falling of the blood reminded her of how she had let every one down. The blood was her shame. She could not even look Ganymede in the eye for fear of what she might see. Though it was not enough she should have been punished more.

Ganymede lifted up Lilia's chin. She looked at Lilia closely, inspecting the druid for something. "You are to remain with the monks at all times of the day. Your duty is to make sure they are safe and no harm comes to them. Should I find out that you abandoned them; then you shall be taken back to Seleucus, imprisoned, and stripped of your magical abilities. Now go heal yourself with a rejuvenation spell and Urgan made some bread and roast for you."

"Orak, do you feel strong today?" Menti asked politely, the male Nerubian was very proud and she did not want to offend him. Ever since they had come out of that cave Orak had been looking at two sheets of paper. One was a blue print of the monastery made several hundred years ago and the other was a map of the mountain ridge. Orak stared at the two maps reading them in deep thought.

"Are you even listening?" Govin Warburn asked, but the Nerubian paid no heed to the words of the orc. His mind was not even in the room he just sat there and took a sip of some tea. Then he went back to staring at the papers. He made etch marks with his feather quill in different areas. It was as if the Nerubian had lost his mind.

"Magda can you read his mind?" Ganymede asked. Though Orak was right in front of her, he did not even turn his head.

"No, his thoughts are too organized and his will is a bit strong, I am afraid I cannot read his mind." Magda sighed.

"Well maybe we could give him a good thumping on the head. That always works for me." Thaddeus stated jokingly.

"I shall be ignored. Answer me spider, now!" Govin roared as he slammed his fist next to Orak on the table. Orak simply picked up a book and began flipping through the pages. The orc was outraged by the Nerubian's audacity, he charged at Orak, but the Nerubian quickly dodged him.

"I know what you all are saying, but please let me do my work." Orak announced rudely. "Where are Sodak and Beldarang?"

"They are guarding the entrance to the catacombs." Yoric replied, keeping a good distance between him and Govin.

"Hmm... I was hoping to discuss something with them." Orak pondered, "Umm Father Khalani there are only two passes for someone to enter this mountain through, correct."

"That is correct sir." Khalani answered.

"We are a twenty days march away from the rest of Lorax's army and the passages through the mountain will probably take them a week to get through." Orak scratched his skull, "If we attempt to evacuate, we shall find a harsh passage through the north and going south will only take us deeper into Lorax's territory. If there are only three gargoyles in our catacombs, than where are the rest? If he were attempting to attack us from beneath than he would have sent more than just three. He knows perfectly well about the two other passageways. Also if he had wanted to invade, than why are the gargoyles not attempting to leave the catacombs and come at us? The northern route will take us right through a valley. I am guessing that he bought more of those creatures with him. They have flight ability, skin like steel, armor like solid quartz, and magical immunity. If we were to go down the valley, we would be bombarded. Arrows and magic would have no affect at all. If Beldarang tried to teleport us out, I believe we may be blocked by a magical barrier. Thaddeus is the only one here with a firearm, though I doubt one rifle could even stop one of these gargoyles. He must have both passageways blocked with forces and I am guessing they must all be this new breed of gargoyle. He must have teleported them all here, not many troops can be mass teleported, for a mass teleportation he would only bring his best, and these gargoyles are clearly his best. He plans to keep us boxed in until the rest of his forces can come from the south. When that happens, he shall move his air force to the north. His forces from the south shall push into this area, and tear down the monastery. What is his goal, Doomhammer's Axe, he won't bombard us in here, he will just send up his men to slice us to pieces. He may end up destroying his prize. We have twenty-seven days to escape this place. Our only option is to somehow defeat the gargoyles. We will have to use hammers and maces, for sabers will do no good, also we just might have to create our own artillery weapons, it maybe all that we can use to kill these things."

"Well all of you have heard the information." Ganymede's voice thundered, "Yoric, you have the most knowledge on gadgetry, go help the monks make some cannons from the iron works. Urgan and Felak we shall require food for the journey. Magda, your power exceeds that of both Sodak's or Beldarang's combined and tell them I must speak to them. You shall replace them in guarding the catacombs and tell them to meet me. Menti, you and Lilia help make some steel maces with some of the monks, while Yoric and his team are making the artillery. Thaddeus, you are more familiar to firearms than the rest of us, so you shall make sure that nothing explodes. Zuladar, you shall keep watch of anything coming in, your ensnaring ability may come in useful. Orak you shall be discussing your plan personally with me. Well what is everyone standing around for? Get to work?

As soon as everyone had left Ganymede looked through Orak's paper work, "How do you know all this about war?"

"At Felak's age I joined the Nerubian navy. The title Captain is not something I got because I owned my own ship. I earned it in combat." Orak answered.

"So many years of war I have endured, yet you know more about this. I am impressed, should you be looking for a job to support Galima and your child, after all your ship burned down and the one we left on the coast belongs to the coast. Then I would be glad to arrange a meeting for you with my superiors." Ganymede nodded approvingly.

CH92

Menti watched Orak guzzle down his soup. If Orak had one weakness, it was Urgan's cooking. The Nerubian could not keep himself from spicy food. He slurped with his face in the bowl itself without any manners. When it was all gone, he put the bowl above his head and tried scooping up gravy with his mandible jaws. He put the bowl away and let out a burp, not as great as Tularan's, Urgan's or Sodak, but still easy to remember. The male Nerubian slouched back on his haunches. He did not seem worried about the upcoming battle.

"Um Orak?" Menti said shyly, usually she would yell at him. After what he pulled of with Lilia the dryad had a new respect for the Nerubian.

"Yes, urrrp... sorry." The gassy Nerubian answered.

"How come you take orders from Ganymede? Your are clearly a better strategist." Menti said feebly. She felt like she had just insulted the captain. Menti always let her curiosity get her into trouble. Orak would probably be very offended. Maybe she had gone to far as to ask the Nerubian such a personal question. In Seleucus City, Menti knew her place and would never approach an authority figure in such a way. She felt her innards become slightly weak.

"It takes more than just knowledge of tactics to be a leader, Ganymede understands that. I am not able to do what she can do. Being a leader means making sacrifices, to look after all and to be above all. I know I cannot do such things, besides I am only a shell of the Nerubian I once was. When I saw my ship burning, when I saw my crewmen dying, I lost my ability to lead. In the final moment, I was more worried about my ship than my crew. It was a small mistake, and I overestimated the sea witch's capabilities. For that one mistake, seventy-three of the finest sailors I ever knew died. I see their faces haunting me in my dreams every night, and I know their names by heart. I was their captain and I let them down. Their blood is more on my stupidity than the sea witch's thunder. Having the mind to lead is not the same as having the heart to lead." Orak sighed deeply.

"I have done worse in my days in the Nerubian Navy. I was proud, impetuous and self deluded in my own strength and skill. I had a captain myself once, I looked up to him the same way Felak looked up to me. His name Fanglar, he was my commander, he had a wife, and two children. He would invite me to his home and I ate with his family when we were on shore leave. I had become literally a part of his family. Then one night in the stormy seas, I was up in the crow's nest. I had overslept and when the hurricane snapped the mast I found myself drowning in water. I was breathing and gasping for air, but I was only sucking in the salty water. The water was so frigid, that not even a Nerubian like me could have survived long in it. It would go into my lungs and burn. I wasn't even able to tell where the ship was because of the darkness. Then a large hulking mass swam beneath me and raised me above the chaos. I woke up on a bed on the ship. I asked where the captain was. He had sacrificed his life for mine, I would have frozen to death had it not been for him. I made a widow out of his wife and orphans out of his children."

"In my hour of darkness, I searched for ways to relieve me of my pain and guilt. So nine years ago I started taking Shnicktar. You are thinking what Shnicktar is. It is a herb Nerubians once used before they started researching medicine. It clogs the mind and gives the user unimaginable joy. I did not use it, for instead I abused it. I abused it so badly, that I could not even go a single day without cutting a wound into one of my thighs and pouring Shnicktar into my blood. I kept it secret though. Even as I became the captain of my own merchant ship I abused it so incredibly. I would lock my door every night and I would open the cupboard and look for the Shnicktar. You may not believe this, but I hated myself. I wished that my mother had never given birth to me. Then one day Galima caught me using it. She tricked me into the brig of the ship and locked it. For three days I was locked in there. Galima told everyone that I was sick. For those three days I screamed, shouted and begged for more Shnicktar. I would start hallucinating, the things I saw while I was suffering with drawl, would have made you quiver. I would bang against the walls in my madness. Unlike alcohol, Shnicktar makes you remember everything you did. I was fully conscious and full of rage. Slowly the thing worked itself out of my system. Galima, being a nurse, knew that after three days Shnicktar loses its affect. She didn't tell anyone for I had once saved her life, she felt as though she had owed me. She should have let me die, just like Captain Fanglar should have let me die. Still every morning I feel a tiny shiver in my thighs reminding me that I chose to do what I did to my own body. I am not a great warrior or a hero. I am just another ordinary working class spider. Now do you still believe that I should lead?" Orak asked as a tear rolled down his eye. It was obvious he had kept that bottled in for nine years and the secret had eaten away at his soul.

"No. Though, I think that you have paid your debt. Stop blaming yourself. The only person who can forgive you now is yourself. I may not see you as a leader, but you are good friend, of that I am sure. Galima saw you in your most pathetic moment and yet she stood by you every time on the ship. You may not know this, but she loves you and nothing can change that. Tell me if you are not a good person, why does she love you still." Menti hugged the Nerubian and wiped the teardrop from his eye.

"What shall I tell my child, the markings on my thighs shall never disappear?" Orak asked.

"The only you can tell your child, the truth." Menti answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Beldarang asked nervously.

"I am sure." Yoric answered.

"Why?" Thaddeus mumbled in shock.

"Because I do not wish to be king. I wish to be with Menti." Yoric replied.

"Once this is done, you can never have your powers back." Beldarang stated.

"I know, but I am blood of Gilneas. The blood of Gilneas is the murderous king. No human can rule over dwarves. I was raised by humans and by not dwarves. Thaddeus is my cousin, so he has royal blood. He alone must rule the dwarven people. I know this is what my father would have done. Because of his crown, he lost my mother." Yoric replied.

"Are you sure cousin?" It was the first time Thaddeus had called him cousin. He looked upon Yoric with great fervor and respect.

"I am sure." Yoric extended his hand and Thaddeus grasped it. Yoric began to glow with a blue aura. His skin shined like that of a many colored fish and little sparks of light twirled around him like fireflies. The energy was so intense and made him feel so warm. The power slowly flowed from him to Thaddeus. At that moment only and Thaddeus remained. There was nothing else in their universe. Slowly Yoric began to feel weaker and his skin lost its shine. He was mountain king no more. He felt weakened and drained as if he had lost an internal organ.

"Now for your part Beldarang." Yoric said without regret. The old wizard nervously tapped his staff on the stone floor. Vines sprung out of the ground and covered Yoric from head to toe. The vines covered him until there was nothing to be seen and after he was completely covered, the vines disappeared into thin air. Yoric felt himself reborn as he tapped his hoof on the limestone.

Ch93

Something had gone seriously wrong in Beldarang's transformation. Yoric had asked to be changed either into a male dryad or a centaur. He seemed mostly like a centaur, except for one distinct part. Yoric lifted the wings attached to his lower brown furred torso. Instead of turning him into a centaur, Beldarang had turned him into winged centaur. The wizard hid behind the glowing Thaddeus Bronzebeard. Beldarang had probably made one of the biggest mistakes in his life and he feared Yoric's wrath.

"I apologize, I am old and my magic is decayed. I must have gotten my centaur spell mixed up with my bird spell." The wizard said sincerely as he watched Yoric stroke his hands through the hawk like feathers. Yoric remained silent and was completely self-absorbed in the beauty of his wings. They were soft, wavy and completely black. His eyes looked tenderly at the wings of his. They were not a curse, for they were a gift. Yoric expected to be heavier when was transformed, but instead he felt light. His bones were probably hollow like a bird's.

"I like them. Can I fly?" Yoric grinned mischievously. Beldarang gave a sigh of relief; he had expected the winged beast to trample him to death with his hooves. The wizard carefully stepped out from behind Thaddeus the new Mountain King of Khaz Modan. Beldarang looked at Yoric's plumage and marveled at what he had created.

"You have not answered my question. Can I fly?" Yoric repeated.

"I have no idea, but maybe you can. It will depend on how powerful your wings are." Beldarang said. Yoric looked around the large cavern they were in. He unfolded his massive wings. He probably had a twelve-foot wings pan. Than he beat the wings once and dust flew in all directions. The impact barely raised him above the earth. Yoric smiled as he beat them twice and his body was lifted even higher. He lost his focus and tried turning and collapsed hard on the ground. In order to help Yoric, Thaddeus tapped into his mountain king abilities. Unfortunately since he was a full bred dwarf and not a half breed, his abilities were slightly more powerful as he was sent careening into a wall by a lightning bolt.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Beldarang stated as he stroked his beard.

Menti was gently carving out a wooden handle for a mace. Yoric said he had a surprise for her, though she could not understand what. She felt deep sadness well up in her when she thought of Yoric. They were simply too different. Even though she loved him, she knew that Yoric's place was on a throne. Zuladar had said in his prophecy 'choose your heart or the crown.' Yoric had grown up a poor peddler, how could he give up a kingship.

"Menti." Yoric's voice came from the shadows. There seemed to be a bit of fear in his voice.

"Yes Yoric come in." Menti answered.

"Promise me you won't scream or yell at me." Yoric responded.

"What have you done now?" Menti chirped. Yoric stepped out of the shadows. He had the body of a centaur with wing of an eagle. Menti was simply shocked in disbelief. She could speak a single word.

"Why?" Menti asked softly as she came up to Yoric.

"I don't wish to be a king, I wanted to be with you. I gave my power to Thaddeus. I care about you Menti. I hope this does not upset you." Yoric lowered his head in shame.

"You did this for me?" Menti carefully stroked her hands through Yoric's wings. She looked upon everything he had sacrificed. His powers, his humanity, his life and a crown were all given up for her. Yoric looked fearfully to see her response. Who would have guessed this would have been the faith of King Magni Bronzebeard's descendant. She gently kissed him on the cheek. She said two words, "Thank you."

Zuladar was in a laboratory he had created himself. The troll was quite intelligent or perhaps he was just mad or perhaps both. Perhaps he was a cross between a mad man and a scientist, a mad scientist. There were different potions of different kinds in different vials and glasses. Ganymede was watching from behind, since she did have a good education in chemical experimentation as well. Zuladar carefully took the yellow vial with a metallic prong and poured it into a red vial. He had expected an explosion, but instead there was just a poof. He banged his hands on the table in rage and frustration. "I don't understand; it should have blown up in my face. This formula is worthless."

"Now calm down Zuladar. There is no reason to be upset." Ganymede strolled in and looked at the parchment of Zuladar. Ganymede was impressed by the formula Zuladar had created. It should have exploded though. Essence of dragon scale, mixed with Randion fish lard would be added to three different types of Nerubian silk. "I think that Felak's webbing is messing up your formula."

"What do you mean, I put in silk from one fisherspider, one web thrower and one war spider." Zuladar scratched his head his head in confusion. The troll had been working so hard and his rewards were fruitless.

"Felak is only three parts of a quarter fisherspider. Let me see what happens when we add the scale and lard mix without it and add some wolf bane." Ganymede mused as she combined the two vials and took a step back and it began to bubble.

"Ah nothing happened." Zuladar became frustrated and put his face near the vial.

"Wait, it hasn't finished yet." Ganymede grabbed Zuladar right before it exploded and sent the two of them through the wooden frame of the door. Luckily they survived as they hit the wall due to Ganymede's armor.

"We've done it Zuladar." Ganymede got to her feet excitedly and gave Zuladar a hand.

"We make big boom." Zuladar said in a daze.

"I know that Zuladar, are you alright?" Ganymede asked.

"We make big boom." Zuladar repeated and Ganymede took a big step back the troll had obviously taken a power blow to the head, nothing Beldarang couldn't fix though.

"Oh dear, lets get you to Beldarang." Ganymede gestured. The entire way there the troll repeated the same sentence over and over again.

CH94

"Okay Felak, today I pass a tradition that has existed in our family since the day of Jovrak Bort, which was passed to his son Felboar and his son Druga, and his son Goram Bort I, and even me and your father, Goram Bort II. Felak the time has come to put on, the apron and the oven mitt. The time for you to take your place as head of your own kitchen, has finally come. I Urgan, shall watch you from a distance. I shall not help you in this meal whatsoever, and do not feel pressure. You only have the honor of six generations of your flesh and blood at stake. Now, begin." Urgan said.

"Do I have to wear this pink apron?" Felak moaned in embarrassment. The young Nerubian was very humiliated and was happy that no one else was in the kitchen.

"That apron was given to me by my mother, your father's step mother. Are you going to dishonor her memory? This is your ninth birthday. At your age Felboar was already married." Urgan hissed angrily at his nervous nephew. This was the Bort family initiation of male adult hood. Urgan had waited nine years for this moment. Felak was nine years of age, two years past Nerubian adulthood.

"Uncle I don't really think I am ready to make a meal by myself yet." Felak mumbled. If Nerubians could blush, than Felak would have had his entire exoskeleton turn red. Felak was a good cook, but he always had his uncle helping him out. He had never cooked anything on his own. For his initiation he could just not make some slop, for his uncle expected a masterpiece.

"Alright, then leave. Hand me your mitt and your apron. You are not worthy enough to wear them." Urgan sighed angrily, the elder Nerubian was heart broken by his nephew's decision. Urgan knew that his nephew was ready, yet Felak never had any faith in his own abilities. Felak burned with shame and then something snapped within the Nerubian.

"I am afraid I require them for the meal." Felak stated as he grabbed the mixing bowl. Urgan marveled as Felak brought down all the spices from the cupboards with incredible grace. Felak grabbed the flint and ignited the firewood. The sparks danced like shooting stars going through the night. Just as quick as he had ignited the fire, Felak laid down the pot and poured in the water. The pot began to simmer and sweet vapor began to rise. At first Urgan believed Felak was making a stew and then Felak poured several cups of honey into the pot. Felak left it alone and began to chop pieces of beef from a raw piece of flesh. He cut them so intricately and delicately, that they were as small as ants. Instead of taking down the rice, Felak broke out the dough he had made earlier in the morning. He took the small pieces of meat, stuffed it into the bread and began rolling it around. Then he put bits of sesame seeds over the bread. He put the spoon into the honey water and poured the liquid over the dough. It was an impressive recipe, though Urgan would have used chicken instead of beef, for chicken was better for mixing with honey. When he was done marinating, Felak pulled the cover over the flame. He carefully placed the bread over the metallic cover and watched it rise. Urgan swelled up in pride as the bread rose all fluffy and golden. The aroma was that of a yellow rose, for Felak had spared no detail. For two hours he watched over the bread, for what good was a burned loaf and if he rushed then it would have been undercooked. Felak lifted the loaf into the air in pride after he finished in great pride. Urgan took a small bite, he chewed it carefully, moving it from one side of his mouth to another and swallowed. Felak closed his eyes, waiting for his uncle to pass judgment.

"Excellent, your father would have been proud. Oh and Felak, your claw is on fire." Urgan stated. Felak yelped in pain as jammed his claw into a beaker of fruit juice. The young Nerubian was filled with a sense of relief as pain died out. 'Some things never change,' Urgan thought. Though Urgan did want to admit it, Felak's cooking could actually stand up to his own menu. The experience had allowed uncle and nephew to bond more closely. Felak was on his final step to adulthood and had passed with flying colors.

"Now the apron belongs to you, so wear it proudly." Urgan rubbed his nephew's skull

"Can I at least change the color?" Felak groaned.

Ch95

Menti and Yoric kissed in the privacy of the kitchen room. It was the only place in the monastery the monks did not consider holy, for anywhere would have been disgraceful. Menti couldn't understand since very soon Lorax's army would tear the place down. She felt happy being with Yoric. Occasionally she would get him in a headlock and rub her fist against his skull, but it was out of friendliness. Orak had admitted it was a good thing Yoric got a second pair of legs. The sea captain was tired of carrying Yoric out of danger. Sodak on the other hand was a bit agitated since the taurens were not very fond of centaurs. The room in the kitchen was exactly designed for four legged creatures such as they.

"Menti, how long have we been together?" Yoric asked.

"I would say over a year." Had it really been that long, it seemed like only yesterday that Yoric was fumbling around with gadgets and his cheeks turning red at the sight of her. She put her hand through Yoric's horse like fur, which as soft as velvet.

"So counting the one year and a half I spent at this temple as a child, and the years I spent in Yishak and Yanshi, I should be about eighteen instead of sixteen. Hmm... guess being abandoned at birth, kind of confuses you about your age. So I guess we are about the same age." Yoric smiled

"Yoric we left my village a number of months after my birthday, I am technically a few months your elder and in a couple of months I shall be nineteen." Menti sighed.

"Does it bother you?" Yoric asked with a sigh.

"No, though uncommon with humans; dryads and elves almost always have hundred year gaps between spouses and most of the time it is the female who is the elder. Are you intimidated?" Menti giggled a little.

"Of course not." Yoric puffed out his chest, trying to be manly. Even though he was a winged centaur, Yoric still had some odd human qualities. She would have laughed at him, but that would only hurt his feelings.

"Now be truthful Yoric. There is no reason to hide behind pride." Menti coaxed as she lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. She could tell how Yoric felt very easily and could understand him.

"Alright, I find you a bit out of my league." Yoric's skin blushed.

"Is that so King Yoric Bronzebeard of Khaz Modan?" Menti grinned as she nuzzled against his shoulder.

"Absolutely, my dear princess" Yoric chirped as he bowed to Menti. Both were part sentient creature and part bestial creature. They felt an unnatural primal instinct kick in their minds. Menti and Yoric both had their hearts racing at high speeds. Yoric was shaking by the mere power of the instinct. Menti became much more curious about this. She wanted to understand what was happening as a sweet pheramone scent came from her body. Yoric was maddened by the scent, for it almost drove him insane. He almost lost complete control of his body. Never in his life had he felt so scared and disturbed. He couldn't understand why, but he walked straight up to Menti and cradled his chin. His instincts began to tell him what to do so clearly and for the first time the world seemed so clear. Menti, who was a bit more aggressive, grabbed Yoric's face with both hands and drew him quickly to her face.

"Hold it right there you two." Ganymede thundered from behind them with enraged eyes. The mere sight of the elf allowed the instinct to disappear. The two were embarrassed and ashamed so quickly, yet only a moment ago they were so happy. The eyes of the elf were angry, yet surprised. Ganymede had gotten there just in time, had she not, than who knows what would have happened. The authority of the elf fell over the two like a dark cloud. She was in command of them and she would make them know it. Her height made her even more intimidating to the two youngsters. Just her stare made them cold to the bone. "You two should be at work, not behaving like a pair of sparrows. If I catch you again than I shall be forced to discipline you both. We have only a few weeks to get out of here and you two must get yourselves together, now!"

The two of them left her without a word, she would have to speak to Menti and call Orak or Sodak to speak to Yoric. Ganymede knew how teenage lust destroyed. she would have to do something about the two before they had another mouth to feed.

Ch96

The moon was high in the sky, shining its heavenly light upon the mountains. It stood there among the stars in the pitch-black night and was surrounded by a blue glow. It was one of the two moons of Azeroth, but Yoric did not know which. The moon stood there like the face of a mother watching down upon her children. It stood there above the violence of the world. The giant circle glinted light off the clouds, creating a happy, yet sad mood. Yoric gazed up and almost wished that he could fly with Menti up there and be safe with her forever, yet according to Zuladar that would be impossible. Yoric stayed behind Orak near the back while Menti was with Lilia near the front. After Ganymede had caught, the night elf had done everything in her power to keep the two separate. Yoric sort of felt good, he was afraid of what his emotions might lead to. The centaur body came with animal like instincts. Yoric wondered what would have happened had Ganymede not stopped them. Did Yoric's father not make the same mistake with Someg? Yoric stared up to the night sky as a cold breeze went through him, completely chilling him to the bone. He looked upon the multitude of stars among the different constellations and wondered if his birth father was up there.

The group carefully walked down the mountain passage, careful not to make a sound. They also had twenty monks among them to protect. They moved with no torch or lantern to stay hidden. All faith had been turned to the elvin women and dryad. Their eyes could see well in the dark. Yoric took a bold step and trotted to Sodak, who was clutching Muvor in his massive arms. The gray tauren had a light in him that had been extinguished long ago. Yoric neared the powerful creature, and the centaur body disturbed the mighty warrior. Yoric could tell from the look in Sodak's eye that he was not in the mood to speak after all he had not seen his daughter in nearly fifteen years. The silence among them was bitter salt on Yoric's tongue. Still he knew better than to attract danger. Yoric felt alone once more until he felt something heavy jump on his back. Yoric immediately reared on his hind legs throwing the creature off. He turned around to see it was only Thaddeus. Yoric's heart was a thundering stamped and the psychotic dwarf had not helped. Thaddeus merely smiled as Yoric helped him to get on his back again.

He had come to trust his cousin over the past few days. They were like two long lost brothers. The dwarf reminded Yoric of his own self. The two would sometimes tell jokes, talk about gadgets and gunpowder. So this was what it felt to have a family, Yoric had forgotten after his foster parents had died. The bond between them was almost as strong as the one Yoric had forged with Sodak, who had referred to Yoric as a son. The knowledge that there would always be a home with people who cared about him, made Yoric feel at ease. Yoric's wings folded against his sides as one of the monks fell over. The winged centaur helped the poor monk up. The monk looked back at the monastery with glossy eyes. Yoric pitied the monk, for even if they survived, the monastery would be destroyed. Yoric could understand the pain in the monk. To live with no home makes a person feel empty. It was sort of like a drill hollowing out the pit of your stomach, leaving an empty void. Yoric turned the monk towards the direction they were supposed to be heading. The monk took one last glance at his home, which would soon become rubble and dust in the mountainside. Yoric looked upon the building carved into the side of the mountain. It was the light in the darkness and a haven for all. The gray stones stacked upon each other reminded Yoric of a something he had seen long ago, but had now forgotten. According to Beldarang, it was where he had been born. In a way this place was also his home. The dome at the top of the temple, covered in black slate gave off a little luster. It may not have been as extravagant as Urgan Bort's home, but it had its own beauty to it. The glass stained windows and granite statues added to the brilliance of the place. The steel gates in front hung open for it no longer needed to protect those who dwell within the temple. The temple seemed different, for Yoric felt as though he was telling an old friend goodbye for the last time.

Yoric stopped looking back and headed off to join his companions and left the past behind him. He never looked back, for he feared he might be drawn towards the temple once more. Thaddeus comforted Yoric by giving him a small blue box. Yoric felt some resolve of pain by Thaddeus's gesture. He opened the small container and inside he saw a small piece of pyrite. On the pyrite was the symbol of the dwarven kingdom. The ornament had belonged to his father. Yoric placed the stone in his blacksmith's apron. His time of reflection was shattered as a large bat like shadow passed over him.

He looked up to see a massive, armored gargoyle flying overhead. The eyes of the hideous fiend glowed like the stars in the night. Yoric could tell the creature's smell had alerted the three Nerubians. The leather of the wings slightly glinted and the body was in top physical condition. The icy breath of the creature came down upon them, barely nicking one of the monks. The creature flew back to prepare for another strike. The firearms blasted miserably as the gargoyle took evasive maneuvers. The creature was intelligent and able to learn. Yoric carefully unfurled his own wings and plucked Thaddeus from his back, it was time to see how well he could use his wings.

Ch97

Menti watched Yoric fly towards the gargoyle. Yoric's wings were pitch black, so it almost seemed as if he were walking on air. Menti felt helpless with the firearm she carried. If she missed then there would be a good chance Yoric would get shot as well. She looked over at Ganymede who was just staring at the situation. Menti could not even see a hint of worry on the elf's face. Menti wished that she could fly and help Yoric, but she was a dryad. She was immune to all magic, not even Beldarang could give her wings.

"We must call Yoric back immediately." Orak yelled nervously.

"Wait, the time is not yet right." Ganymede stated.

"What do you mean, we have to help him." Menti answered.

"If we call him, he would not listen to us. If we open fire, we could end up blowing him to bits. We have to wait until the gargoyle defeats him, then we shall save him." Ganymede answered.

"What do you mean after the gargoyle defeats him?" Menti asked.

"She is correct. That gargoyle is immune to magic, wears solid steal armor, can blow breath like ice, has razor sharp horns, sharp claws, stone like skin, wolf teeth and a very large sword. Yoric has no weapons at this moment, his skin is soft, and his wings are delicate and bird like. There is little chance he can win." Orak contemplated.

Yoric faced off against the winged beast. He would defeat the gargoyle abomination in less than three seconds. The creature had almost struck down his cousin Thaddeus. He was cocky and arrogant as he flew up to meet his opponent. The gargoyle grinned as it hovered there, flapping its wings, just waiting for Yoric to come up to him. The young winged centaur came face to face with the aberration and slammed his fist against the beast's chest. Yoric felt pain shoot through his hand as he drew his fist back. He looked at his hand and to his horror it was bleeding. The creature just floated around a bit and was not even scratched. Yoric was surprised by the hardness of the creature. Yoric knew he had overstepped his boundary. The creature was clearly had the upper hand. Yoric was petrified as the creature drew its solid steel saber. Yoric felt confused, for he did not know what to do.

The creature started to flap and its body gained more altitude. Just as soon at had reached five feet above Yoric, its wings curved and it glided down towards Yoric. The winged centaur barely flapped out of the gargoyle's way, but not before it sliced open the side of Yoric's right arm. The blood trickled even more and Yoric was weakened by the loss of blood. If he could not come up with a plan soon than his first flight would be his last. Yoric remembered a move Tularan had taught him and before the gargoyle could turn around, Yoric had vanished.

Yoric flew higher and higher, he knew that blow has more impact when more speed is applied. He folded his wings a little and dived down towards the unsuspecting gargoyle. Like a bullet from a rifle Yoric zoomed towards the creature. He extended his right fist and the blow hit the gargoyle in the jaw. The blow did more damage to Yoric than the gargoyle. Now both of Yoric's fists were bleeding and the right fist was clearly broken now and useless, but it had given Yoric the opportunity he needed. The disoriented gargoyle flapped in a daze as it suddenly felt something yank the saber from his palm.

The gargoyle looked up to see its own blade come down and strike it square on the head. The beast gave a roar of pain as Yoric slightly cracked it on the skull. Fearsome yellow glowing blood oozed from the skull and fell to the ground. Yoric could not stop, for he whacked and whacked the creature over several times. Each blow drew blood, but none were fatal. The gargoyle finally got some sense back and fired its icy breath at Yoric. The cold wave struck Yoric in the face and blinded him. The ice was unlike anything he could have ever imagined, for it actually burned his face like acid would. Yoric wiped of his face, and the liquid from the ice burned into his bleeding fist.

How could something so deadly be stopped Yoric wondered. He regained consciousness just in time to deflect the claw of the gargoyle. Steel crashed against hard bone and sparks were made in the air. Yoric tried his best to deflect both claw, but he simply could not keep up and he had to keep on flapping his wings so would not fall. He had to even the odds, so flew back a little. Yoric pretended to be in a daze and waited for the assault. The gargoyle fell for the ploy and glided downwards at full speed and ready to slice Yoric in half. At the last moment, Yoric veered to the left and slice the claw of the creature. The inhuman being screeched as it flew away from Yoric with a bloody stump for a hand. The speed at which the gargoyle had traveled had made it easier for Yoric to slice through the tough skin.

The creature was clearly intelligent, and it would play no more games. It would not fall for the same trick twice. Yoric sped towards the creature, ready to decapitate the creature. The thing used its fast reflexes and grabbed Yoric's hand mid air. The grip tightened and Yoric's pain surged through his arms once more. The pressure from the grip made the sword fall to the ground. Yoric tried to fly away, but the creature was simply too strong for him. It still had its enormous teeth. Saliva started to pour from its mouth as it prepared to take a bite out of Yoric's head. Then a blue light appeared on Yoric's back and there stood a night elf with long rifle. Ganymede took her left arm and wrapped it around Yoric's neck and held the rifle in the other arm. She put the barrel into the gargoyle's mouth. The confuse gargoyle had no idea what was going on as Ganymede yelled, "Eat this."

The creature's head was blown off with blood and brain flying in all directions. The blow back effect of the rifle sent both of them tumbling through the air until Yoric was able to regain his balance. Yoric felt relieved and afraid as Ganymede sat down on his back. It was a good thing that she saved, but now she would probably lecture him about running off on his own. Ganymede sensed Yoric's discomfort, "Relax, I glad that you protected the monks as well as your cousin. I understand you did not do this for personal glory. Though now would be the time to go back to the ground."

Ch98

Zuladar was riding on Orak's back drinking a cup of tea as they were traveling down the canyon. Orak did not really care though, he had better things to do than beat up the lazy, sophisticated bum. This was going to be treacherous hike, but he did not have to worry much. After all nothing was really chasing them at the moment. They couldn't really set up camp at the moment. They were too close to enemy territory. The Nerubian sea captain took a look to see that Felak was giving Lilia a small ride. It seemed kind of humorous since she was probably slightly bigger than her. Lucky for Felak, Nerubians had the gift of strength. In the back Menti was continuously whispering into Yoric's head. It was not romantic since Menti seemed a bit angry. She had found an alternative to yelling at him and alerting the enemy. Though Yoric did not really deserve it, he had put everyone's life in danger. Yoric trotted towards the front and started to walk side by side with him.

"Menti trouble?" Orak grinned.

"Love hurts." Yoric answered rubbing the back of his head.

"I have been there." Orak replied.

"Are you talking about Galima or that Queen breed spider?" Yoric asked.

"The Queen breed of course. She was twice my size, so I was easily intimidated at first." Orak answered.

"Orak, that other day in the monastery. Something came over me." Yoric asked.

"I see, well I am just happy Ganymede had stopped you two when she did." Orak answered.

"So should I just give in to my instincts or should I hold back?" Yoric asked.

"Listen, me and Galima spent one night together in the troll village. Though it was by accident that we were in the same bed. We obviously done something in our sleep and now I have a child on the way. Your not human anymore Yoric, you are part bestial. You should try holding back little. Also if you are going to be with Menti, make sure it is around others."

"Um Orak, do you think I am too young for marriage?" Yoric asked.

"Do you have a job with steady pay and a house?" The captain asked.

"No."

"Then you are too young for marriage." Orak replied.

"Thank you for the insight. One more question, why did you court the queen breed if she was twice your size?" Yoric asked.

"If you must know, like most insect and arachnids such as black widows, tarantulas, prang mantis, and yellow bellied scorpions, Nerubians are attracted to especially large females." Orak replied.

"Then how come Galima is so much smaller than you?" Yoric asked.

"I have been close friends with her for many years. Her small size does not really bother me besides Nerubians are also attracted to females with large thoraxs. Galima maybe small, but she has a huge rear for her size. The larger the buttock the more attracted we are, why do you think every males on my vessel had their eyes on her even though there were so many large females. We are obsessed with large buttocks. Though we Nerubians try to keep that a secret." Orak replied.

Lorax looked up from high above. His squad of unbeatable gargoyles was at his call. The time for playing games would have to be put aside. Already his two greatest opponents, Sodak and Beldarang had returned. If he did not stop them now then Doomhammer's Axe would be out of his reach forever. The time of making strategies and hiring mercenaries was over. Now was the time for the final battled. With a wave of his hand, the gargoyle glided towards the earth.

Ch99

The four gargoyles landed on the ground and in the sky their master floated above the clouds. The wizard known as Lorax, King of Gilneas glowed in embers of fiery red. Lightning seemed to come out of the clouds and form a circle around the powerful mage. Thousands of lights in unimaginable colors, never before seen by human eyes, the wizard glowed with power itself. His might made the heavens rumble, his power caused the very air to spark, his strength made the sky turn neon green.

So absolute was his strength, the sun itself was blanked out. The only reason there was light was because of his dark aura. Truly no creature is pure evil, but Lorax was the closest thing to achieve the goal. He had turned his own daughter into a Nagan, he had executed most of his friends, and he made slaves out of anything non-human. He was the last man ever to summon the awesome fury of the undead. The lightning, which circled around him, took shape into the form of beasts. Slowly the lightning changed from energy to flesh and blood.

One of the creations was a scorpion three times the size of Sodak. It had a cruel and sharp tail that was the very image of death itself. The armor covered the creation from its massive pincers to the hideous tail. The second of the creations was an ape on the back of a white winged horse. Beldarang knew what the creature was, for he had seen one at a Dalaran zoo. The creature was Kalmidorian gorilla. The ape was covered in thick black fur and had don knightly on its body. The fearsome fangs on creation were formidable as well as the flaming sword in its grip. The third and most fearsome of the creations opened its eyes and had power emanating from him, almost as much power as the one who created it. The raging beast bore a reptilian head with a single giant horn and had the wings of a dragonfly, long and transparent. The body was similar to that of an orc, except it had four arms. The hands were webbed like a crocodiles and the legs were just like an orc's except for long bony protrusions at the knees. It wielded four giant sabers in each hand, the very sight of him would cause people to quiver, and he then let out an earth shaking bellow.

"Scorpilligar, Gorillock, and Rexicon stand by my gargoyles until victory, I Lorax your master command it. Go forth and strike those who oppose my will." Lorax's voice thundered and Gorillock and Rexicon flew towards the earth. Scorpilligar landed on the soil daintily on all eight of his arachnid legs. The four gargoyles drew their well-crafted long swords and stood beside their new allies. Seven magically created warriors and the most powerful mage in existence stood in front of Ganymede those who followed her. According to Orak this was not even Lorax's full gargoyle force. They would have to win quickly. It was by mere luck that Yoric and she defeated the last gargoyle and now there were four as well as these three new creations. Ganymede drew her sword ready for battle. They could not face the enemy head on so they would have to split into groups. Their enemy waited for them to move.

"Sodak, Urgan, Felak and Beldarang, you four shall face down the gargoyles. Orak, Lilia, Menti, Zuladar, Govin and I shall face off against the lizard head. Thaddeus and Yoric, you two shall have to defeat the ape. Magda since you are the most powerful one among us. You, alone shall face the giant scorpion, do you think you can handle it?" Ganymede asked as Scorpilligar's pincers crackled with electricity.

"Of course." Magda smiled as her skin glowed with all seven colors of the rainbow as if answering Scorpilligar.

"Let us put all things aside Beldarang, we must work together." Sodak spoke.

"I agree, we must teach these young bloods how did things in the good times." Beldarang grinned.

"Felak, do you have the machine Yoric gave you?" Urgan asked.

"Yes uncle, how about you?" Felak asked.

"My rifle shall suit me well." Urgan responded.

The heat of battle dwelled within them all. All of them were ready for the end. Some were salesman, some were sailors, some were jailors, some had come in search of adventure, some were merely following their masters, some had come to settle old vendettas and some had come to find their destinies. Thaddeus, who had usually remained quiet, finally spoke up and started the battle. "For Khaz Modan!"

Ch100 Tyranus Rexicon the Unbeatable

Rexicon waited in the middle of the battlefield alone as the gargoyles and his two companions left for their own battles. Rexicon looked upon his opponents, two elves, one dryad, a Nerubian, an orc and a troll. Rexicon rolled his eyes and lowered his dragonfly wings, for he had expected a greater battle. This was no challenge at all, for he could practically feel the terror in each one of their hearts caused by his aura. Even though Tyranus Rexicon knew that they were no match for him, he did enjoy toying around with his prey. All four of his swords began to glow with energy. Each one was a different color and represented a different element, the green one represented the power of life, the white sword represented the power of ice, the blue sword represented the power of lightning and the gray represented the power of wind. Rexicon lifted his reptilian head and displayed his four massive orcish arms. His horn shined against the neon green sky. The bony blades on his knees were pointed and ready to stab. Rexicon was Lorax's prize creation, only his powers could ever rival his masters. Green lightning crackled as he winked at the Night Elf druid. The very air around him seemed to be at his submission, for he was Rexicon the Destroyer. Though he was not very large, he was about the eight feet in height, he looked like he could battle and win any fight. The very grass beneath him died with every step he took. Rexicon's voice boomed as loud as his master's "Give the Axe of Orgrim."

"Come and take it." The troll yelled as he pointed his spear at Rexicon. This amused him, and he opened his mouth and bit off the end of the troll's spear. Rexicon crunched both wood and metal in his maw, taste mattered very little to him. Rexicon finished the spearhead by taking a deep gulp and forcing it down his mouth. The troll stood there in complete amazement, just staring at the broken spear. The troll leaped back and drew a sword. The other five also drew their weapons and charged at him. Rexicon moved with unimaginable speed as he blocked every assault that came his way. It was like children's play in Rexicon's mind. The dryad tried stabbing him with her lance only to find Rexicon's foot knocking her out with a single blow to the gut. The blow he had given her had sent her flying nearly thirty feet away and she crumpled on the ground, but she got brushed herself off and got ready for the fight once more. The dryad was lucky she landed in a deep mud puddle other wise she would have been dead. She was also lucky he didn't kick her in the head or she would have been decapitated. The troll tried to slice him in half, but Rexicon flew up and slashed him in the eyes. The rest of the five backed away.

The troll screamed as he clutched his face, "My eyes, my eyes." Rexicon felt no pity for the troll, which he had blinded forever, for he had no feeling at all. He was born to conquer and destroy since he was an unthinking abomination to nature. It puzzled Rexicon as some of the monks came from the back and tried to take the troll away. The monks carefully tended to the troll as the headed into a small cave in the mountainside. Rexicon stood there simply waiting for a reaction. The orc disappeared into thin air in front of his eyes. Rexicon had seen this trick before and was ready. He could see the transparent orc with his reptilian eyes. He let the green skin walk behind him. Just before the orc could use his massive blade, Rexicon turned around and began to beat his dragonfly wings. The beat so fast that the sound wave caused the orc to return to his visible form drop his sword and clutch his ears in agony. The orc then rose to his feet and tackled Rexicon to the ground. The orc was too close for him to use his four blades, so Rexicon got to his feet with the orc clutching his throat. Rexicon was created to be the ultimate killing machine. Hence he did not need air to breath. He rocketed towards the sky with incredible speed. He stopped above the clouds and smacked his horn on the orc's skull. The orc fell towards the earth and was caught by a humongous crow.

The crow landed softly on the earth and transformed back into the night elf druid. The blow to the orc's head had knocked it unconscious. Tyranus Rexicon was enraged. How dare the elf deny him his kill? He took a deep breath and unleashed his flame upon the earth. His opponents scattered from him in all directions. Tyranus's rage burned trees and shrubs like brambles in a campfire. So intense was the heat that when he was done, the earth lay black and scarred. Tyranus looked to the heavens to see his master nod in approval. None shall escape his wrath, for he was Tyranus. Then for the first time in his life Tyranus was caught off his guard. A small blue light appeared in front of him and without the night elf warden appeared on top of him with a gleaming silver sword. Tyranus could read the fury within her. The troll he had blinded was probably close to her. She tried to slice of his head, but again his horn deflected the blow.

She tried disappearing again, but she could not. Tyranus stared into her eyes and looked deep into her mind. He found a frightened little girl in the recesses of her mind and he grinned a sinful grin. He made the elf relive every nightmare she ever had in her life. The elf let go screaming and was caught by the Nerubian warrior. Tyranus was now in two places at the same time. Part of him was in the elf while the other part was in the physical world. The Nerubian was confused as he held the screaming elf in his arms. The druid and dryad tried to avenge their fallen friend and rushed at him from the back. The Rexicon gave a tiny smile as he blocked both staff and lance by swing two of his swords behind him without even looking. Tyranus fired his blue sword of lightning beneath the dryad. The ground ruptured and she was buried beneath the earth.

"What have you done to my friend?" The druid asked.

"Oh nothing really, I'm just in her mind. With a single thought I can make her scream." Tyranus blinked and the elf screeched at the top of her lungs. "If I am too difficult for you then you stand no chance against my master, so give me Doomhammers axe."

"Get out." The druid screamed as she slung her rifle off her back. Tyranus took his green saber and plunged it into the earth. Vines sprouted from beneath the druid and entangled the druid. Tyranus walked up to the druid and raised all four sabers. He was blocked by four other sabers. It was the Nerubian War Spider; Tyranus liked battling Nerubians, for they matched him both speed and physical strength.

"Never have I met someone else who could wield four sabers at a time." Tyranus chuckled. Both warriors swung their sabers. Eight blades were moving all at once at falcon speeds. Neither one gained the upper hand, for they were both physically equal. Rexicon released his flaming breath upon the hapless Nerubian. He luckily ducked out of the way and sliced off all of Tyranus's left wings. The Nerubian had a good strategy, for he had grounded Tyranus. The fun was over now as Tyranus sliced off one of the Nerubian's hands with his knee blade. The pain of the Nerubian had no affect on him. In that one second of distraction. Rexicon swung all four blades and hacked off all four of the Nerubian's arms. The war spider collapsed on the ground as green blood oozed onto the scorched ground. He gave a howl of pain and said one word, "GALIMA!"

"Your god cannot save you now." Tyranus answered. The Nerubians had a strange ability to regenerate body parts. Though Rexicon knew that this was the end for the Nerubian. His master nodded, giving him permission to end the Nerubian's life. A bolt of lightning struck Tyranus from the back. He screamed for the first time in his life as his body glowed blue and his skeleton could be seen from the inside out. Tyranus turned to see the druid facing him with enraged glowing blue eyes. The air around him no longer permeated with only his power, perhaps he would have some fun with the lone druid. He had already defeated five of her friends. "You are brave, but I am Tyranus Rexicon. I cannot be defeated."

Ch101 Gorilla Warfare

The ape raised his burning sword to the approaching dwarf and winged centaur. Thaddeus saw the raw power hidden under all that armor and weaponry. The winged horse the ape rode was pure white with swan like feathers, opposite to that of Yoric's black with hawk like feather. It was and an intense moment as Yoric drew his sword. The same sword, which had stolen from the gargoyle, would now be used against the enemy. The ape rode his steed down from the sky and landed nimbly. He was truly a fearsome warrior. The creature roared at them, "I challenge thee oh infidels against his supreme overlord Lorax. I am Gorillock, Defender of the Flame. I cannot be defeated by likes of you." The creature was obviously a fanatical zealot.

"Quit monkeying around, baboon, lets get this over with." Thaddeus roared as he lifted his hands. Lightning came from the clouds and Thaddeus gripped it. The energy turned into steel and became weapons. In one hand he held mighty hammer and in the other he held a powerful axe. The dwarf glowed with power that Yoric never had and the fury, which was held by all mountain kings, now belonged to Thaddeus. The ape was enraged with eyes of burning fire

"I am an ape, not a monkey!" The warrior rushed at Thaddeus at full speed on his mighty warhorse. The armor glinted in the light of the green sky and made him look even more intimidating. Gorillock came thundering at Thaddeus at full speed. Thaddeus smiled at the creature's foolish mistake as Yoric unhorsed Gorillock by slamming his blade across the beast's chest. There was a large metallic clang as sword met armor. The ape fell to the ground on his feet. The creature raised his lion-engraved shield to the enemy and his burning sword was lowered in a defensive position as if the blow had not affected him.

Thaddeus took his hammer a chucked it at the creature. The hammer raced across the air at amazing speed as lightning crackled around it. The creature blocked the attack with his shield. The hammer crashed against the shield, and pushed the ape back. Gorrilock was pushed back further and further as his feet dug into the soil of the ground. He was pushed nearly ten feet until the hammer disappeared and a new one reappeared in Thaddeus's hand. Until now, no one had ever blocked a storm bolt. The creature laughed as his burning sword unleashed flames over the dwarf. Thaddeus screamed, as he was burned alive collapsed on his knee and then fell over on his stomach. Thaddeus couldn't feel the dirt beneath his skin for he was so badly burned. He could barely breath, and he felt incredible pain beyond imagining. He gasped for the sweet air through his burned lips. The smoke of his own charred flesh and hair made him nautious. Yoric rolled him over the pain in Yoric's eyes also hurt Thaddeus. "Cousin, please do not die." Yoric stated fervently.

"First...get him...and then...get me...a drink." It took all of Thaddeus's strength to say those words. He watched Yoric dodge the flame and fly towards the sky. The beast snapped his finger and his horse came running towards him. The creature flipped in the air and jumped on his back and flew towards Yoric. Thaddeus watched helplessly as the creature chased Yoric and fired streams of fire in all directions. Yoric barely missed each of the attacks. Thaddeus felt so helpless, he had finally met his long lost cousin. Now his cousin would die.

"Thaddeus." Thaddeus lifted his head just barely and wondered where the voice had come from.

"Thaddeus Bronzebeard Rilas, Son of Vimia Bronzebeard and Korin Rilas, get up and fight." It was the voice of his uncle Jorus Bronzebeard.

"I can't." Thaddeus gasped.

"The time has come for you to transcend your power. You have it within you. It is time to become the avatar of a mountain king. The same power, which flowed through me, and my fathers before me are yours to wield. Now wield it. Do not let my son die." The voice of his uncle demanded. Thaddeus looked within himself and found nothing. A tear coursed down his burned flesh as he looked in the sky. His cousin turned around to face the attacker. Yoric raced across the flames without getting burned and his sword slashed across the neck of the winged horse. The ape smashed his shield over Yoric's face. Both ape and winged centaur fell towards the earth. The world moved so slowly for Thaddeus. Every second was like a thousand years.

Thaddeus unknowingly got to his feet, his charred skin turned metallic silver. He had grown nearly to the size of a minotaur, though not even close to Sodak. He did not even realize the incredible blue light emanating from him, for all he saw was his falling cousin. He thundered towards the area Yoric was falling at amazing speed. The falling centaur fell in his massive arms. It was a good thing that creatures were so light. Yoric dangled helplessly and Thaddeus laid his cousin down. Thaddeus now noticed the changes in his physical body. It felt so natural to him. Gorillock crashed on the ground on his feet, ready for more battle. The ape roared as put away sword and shield before beating his chest. Thaddeus summoned his weapons into his hands, and Gorillock drew his.

The two titans clashed weapons against each other. Each smashing blows against the other. Thaddeus was impressed as Gorillock's shield and sword damaged his metallic skin. Thaddeus brought his hammer down upon the ape's shoulder and the creature howled. Before Thaddeus could bring down his axe, the creature rolled beneath his legs and sliced into Thaddeus's back. The flame of the sword melted away bits of his skin. The ape leaped on his back and began to bash both weapons on Thaddeus. The blows soon bought Thaddeus to his knees. Thaddeus fell on his face unable to throw his opponent off. All of a sudden he heard the sound he had never heard before.

"Bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud, bud." The ape got of his back and Thaddeus rolled over. Yoric was holding an unusual black rifle with chains of bullets rapped around the weapon. The thing was firing bullets at a rate Thaddeus could never have imagined. It kept on firing and striking the ape's armor. Gorillock's body shook with every bullet banging against his armor, until blood began to pour from the armor. The barrage of bullets destroyed the weakened armor. Instead of the metallic sound of bullets hitting armor came the sound of bullets hitting flesh. Gorillock, Defender of the Flame fell to the earth on his back. His fiery eyes were blank, for the zealot had fought his final battle. Yoric dropped his weapon and vomited on the grass.

CH102 Blind As A Bat

Magda twiddled with her green hair as she watched Lorax's giant, Scorpilligar, advance on her. Magda looked bored with the massive scorpion, which towered above her puny three-foot body, hissed its battle cry at her. She yawned as the great Scorpion lifted its enormous claw in the air. The black exoskeleton shined with deadly intent. Still Magda paid the arachnid no heed. Scorpilligar may have been vocally impaired, but it knew when it was being ignored. He took his massive stinger and tried slamming it into the water sprites blue body. Magda disappeared into thin air as Scorpilligar withdrew his claw in absolute puzzlement. Scorpilligar turned in several different directions looking for the water sprite.

"Hello down there." Scorpilligar's eight eyes looked up to see the water sprite sitting on the end of his tail. He snapped his claw at her only to find he had chopped off his own tail. The creature shrieked in rage as his tail regenerated and grew back. Scorpilligar was now livid with animosity towards the sprite. Though he had the largest body of all of his master's creations, he also had the smallest brain. Magda could read Scorpilligar's thought as easy as Zuladar could read a book.

"I am behind you." Magda's voice came from behind Scorpilligar. The behemoth turned around. His claws crackled with power as he fired two lightning bolts where the sprit had been. He was expecting to find charred flesh, but instead found nothing. Magda was sitting beneath the scorpion searching weaknesses. Magda cupped her hand and began to feel the arcane magic around her. A fireball soon developed in her hand. The burning flame glowed in her hand as she cracked a smile. Then a red glass orb incased the glowing flame. She attached it to the creature's sticky underbelly and nimbly walked away and hid behind a boulder. First she lifted her index finger, she lifted her middle finger and finally lifted her ring finger.

"Three." Magda whispered as an explosion blew up beneath Scorpilligar. She turned around to see the scorpion was unharmed. Its armor did not even dull from the blow. Magda was now beginning to lose her temper, but she still kept calm. She doubted that transforming into a turtle dragon would defeat the beast. Though if she could not transform to make herself more powerful, perhaps she could transform Scorpilligar to make him less powerful. Her body floated in the air as the arcane power flowed through her. She glowed with brilliant yellow light as she fired a green beam of energy at Scorpilligar. There was a puff of purple smoke and when it cleared, a sheep stood in the place of the large spider. Scorpilligar who had once been a living suit of armor was now fluffy. His black exoskeleton had been turned into black wool. The transformation only lasted a second though, as he returned to his original form angrier than ever.

Magda knew that this would go on forever if she did not put a stop to lumbering idiot. He couldn't catch her and she couldn't harm him. She knew that it had a weak and simple mind though. She drew into herself the dark magic, which sprites were forbidden to use, but only a bit. She combined it with her druidic and arcane magic and her eyes started to sparkle like stars in the sky. She looked deep within Scorpilligar's mind and calmed the raging beast. Now Scorpilligar was under her control.

Zuladar screamed as he clutched the bleeding areas where his eyes had been. He couldn't think, for all he could do was feel the pain of loosing his eyes. The dragon creature had done a well-placed slash. Zuladar calmed down as the bleeding stopped and his tissue began regenerating instantaneously. Zuladar was glad that he was a troll, for his people could heal faster than most. Though unlike Nerubians, trolls could never regenerate lost body parts. Zuladar found himself in the dark, for he couldn't see. The last thing remembered was the creature with four arms slashing out his eyes.

Zuladar could smell the monks, he could hear the monks, and he could feel the monks, but to he could not see the monks. He would never see Yoric's face blush red whenever Menti walked by, nor would he see Ganymede's long battle scar across her faces purple left cheek, nor would he see the red sunsets of his island reflected on the ocean. Zuladar came to a grim understanding, since he would never be able to read his books again. How could he go back home, how could find work and who could ever be friends with him now?

Zuladar shook off his feelings of remorse and regret. He had to help his friends somehow. He focused on what he could do instead of what he couldn't. He was still a tracker though, and sniffed hungrily at the air. Menti, Govin, Ganymede, Lilia, and Orak were nearby. Zuladar tiptoed passed the praying monks, who were too busy to notice him. Divine intervention would have been quite useful at the moment. He crawled across the battlefield and heard Orak moaning. He crawled to the sound of Orak's moaning until he could feel a cold Nerubian leg.

"Zuladar, is that you? For a minute I thought you were Death." Orak moaned.

"Orak give me your claw so I can get us out of here." Zuladar answered.

"I would if I could, but all four of my arms have been chopped off." It was then Zuladar smelled the horrid scent of blood in the air.

"Zuladar get out of here now!" Lilia yelled at him.

"Why?" Zuladar answered.

"I am why." A deep voice of Lorax's creature growled as it grabbed Zuladar's throat. "So my opponents are now a blind troll and armless Nerubian?"

Thousands of miles away in the Tauren village of Chief Sodak, sat his son on a chair in front of a fireplace. He was staring at the painting of his father, which hung above the mantle. He looked upon it with intense anger and rage, while quietly brooding in his own darkness. Ever since his mother and sister died, Sodar was the brunt of all of his father's pain. Every piece of anguish Sodak felt, he unleashed upon his own son. His son did the same to him though. If there was any love for his father in him, Sodar hid it well. He looked upon the portrait silently and then he got up.

"You, I hate you. I always hated you. You were always busy with something else than to look after me. You blamed me, your own son, for my mother's death. You always berated about the mistakes I made. Nothing I ever did was good enough for you. I wish I was never your son. I wish I was never born. You always left and I had to be the head of the family while you were gone. I took care of all my elder sisters, my mother and my grandmother. Did you ever even give me a thank you? I hope I never your face again." Sodar roared as he lifted the portrait of his father and threw it into the flames.

CH103

Lilia wiped the sweat from her brow as Zuladar was gripped in the clutches of Tyranus Rexicon. The idiot troll should have stayed in the cave with the monks. What good was a blind troll on a battlefield? If she had been stupid in entering the catacombs by herself than Zuladar was even more idiotic for coming onto the battlefield with no eyes. Lilia also had to watch out for Govin who lay unconscious on his back and Orak who had all four of his arms chopped off. Then there was Ganymede who screaming like a child, because part of Rexicon was in her head. Lilia was not having a very good day.

She focused on Zuladar in the grips of Rexicon. She had been able to destroy one of his sabers in their battle. Now Rexicon would be unable to launch lightning bolts at them. Though he could still breathe fire, he could still entangle her with vines and she had no idea what the gray and white swords were capable of. She also had to be aware of his eyes, if he looked into hers then she would end up just like Ganymede; a whimpering little child. He was also faster, stronger and more skilled at the than her. Plus he bore three sabers, he had the blades on his knees and he had a mighty horn upon his head. He had single handedly disabled Menti, Ganymede, Zuladar, Orak, and Govin by himself.

Lilia had no other choice than to harm Rexicon no matter the cost. She fired a bolt of lightning, which struck Rexicon in the back. The creature and Zuladar shook as the energy moved through there bodies. Rexicon dropped Zuladar for a second after he was done being barbecued by the lightning bolt. In that instant Orak drove his skull into Rexicon's gut. The brute force of the Nerubian sent Rexicon into a solid rock wall. The rocks on the mountain face tumbled down and buried Rexicon. It would probably hold the monstrosity for a couple of seconds.

"Orak, you and Zuladar get Govin and Ganymede out of here now." Lilia ordered.

"In case you have not noticed, my arms have been chopped off! Plus Zuladar's eyes have been cut out of their sockets" Orak yelled. Lilia knew he was right, so she grabbed the screeching Ganymede and laid her gently on Orak's back. Lilia tried tapping Govin to wake the Orc up. The creature was in a deep sleep though and unable to move. She did not have time for Govin to come back to his senses normally so she tilted her staff just slightly and a small spark of lightning touched the orc's nose. Govin was immediately awakened, but still suffering from the blow he had received to the head.

"Govin, help Zuladar and the others back to the cave." The orc merely nodded as he clutched his skull. The four retreated into the dark abyss in the mountainside. Lilia heard a bit of rumbling near the area where Tyranus had fallen. She looked in horror to see the creature rise from the rubble. Tyranus shook off the rocks like they were speck of dust. Tyranus was incredible; the creature simply had no weakness. Lilia lowered her head, she knew that in her night elf form she would not be able attack as hard, in her bear form she would be too big a target for long range attacks and in her storm crow form she would simply be to fragile.

She felt her hope fade into the darkness as he regenerate the dragonfly wing Orak had sliced off. Perhaps she would have become something more to defeat the monstrosity. Lilia felt the gentle druidic energy caress her physical body. She felt the tips her nails turn into bear claws, but her hand remained that of a night elf. Her teeth also became fangs like that of a bear, but she grew no snout. Wings sprung from her shoulder blades, but she still kept her arms. Though her body was mostly that of a night elf, she could still feel the raw strength of the bear flow through her. The agility, which was part of all night elves, was hers as well. Rexicon drew his fired his gray blade at the ground and smoke swirled all around Lilia. The smoke turned into a tornado that swirled all around, yet she remained calm. Lilia had finally merged with nature itself and she slowly made the wind disappear. Rexicon blasted her with a cold wave of ice, and froze her in a block. The power of the bear was useful as she broke out. Rexicon was anti nature while she was nature. She had completely merged with the earth while Rexicon had been created by the power of a wizard. Rexicon tried to use his green saber only to find himself tangled in weeds.

"Enough." He stated as he tore out of his prison and dropped his sabers. He took a deep breath and searing hot flames came a Lilia, and she lifted her palm. Water came out of her palm and blocked the oncoming flame thus creating a soft mist in the air. She had never felt so wonderful in her life it was as if the earth itself had become her ally. He began to beat his wing in a sonic vibration. Rexicon may have been unemotional, but he was quite intelligent. The booming sound blocked her concentration and severed her link, for in that moment he had taken the chance slam his fist into her jaw. If she had remained in her normal night elf form, the fist would have come out the other side of the head. Instead she was sent nearly twenty into a cliff. She left a small indentation of her body on the rock.

She reconnected herself to the earth, but yet again his wings began to vibrate. It seemed as if he could feel her connection. The pounding of his wings made her cringe as came forward for another attack. It was then that Lilia did something she could only do in her storm crow form; she fired a lightning bolt at him from her mouth. The quick reflexes of the creature allowed him to create a mystical shield around himself and the energy was deflected. The sound was obviously not a part of his magic, for he had to use his physical strength to beat his wings. It must have taken him much energy to beat the wings. Lilia finally figured out why he did not create the screeching sound at all times. He would only use it if she connected herself again to the world. They were evenly matched, magically and physically now.

She ran straight at him with unimaginable speed. Her movement was too quick for even him to evade as she plunged her hand into his chest. Lilia felt the warm liquid that flowed through Tyranus go through her fingers. Before she could strike him again, Tyranus blasted her with another blast of flame from his mouth. Lilia was sent sprawling, but was only slightly burned. She looked at Tyranus step back as his chest regenerated. The two clashed once more hand to clawed hand. Tyranus gained the upper hand with his extra two arms as he lifted her above his head and slammed her into the ground. Lilia came back by slashing across the face, but was thrown down again as his horn crashed against her skull. The same move had knock Govin unconscious, but Lilia managed to keep her balance. She flipped over him and landed on his back and began to slash away at his back.

Ganymede was alone as a child in the woods with no one to look after her. She felt scared as the gnolls, which had butchered her parents chase her. She screamed and screamed, but no one answered. Gnolls were a race of creatures with the face of a dog, yet had the blue body of a troll. They had two arms and two legs just like Ganymede had, but were some how faster. She looked at one of the gnolls and saw the face of Lorax's dragon creature. She felt fear drive through her heart as it lifted her against the tall oak behind her.

"Ganymede." Zuladar's voice came from nowhere. The voice seemed to bring her some comfort. It was strange though as Zuladar was not a part of her child hood. Ganymede realized she was an adult and no longer a child. She was no longer in the woods, but in on the ship where she had Orak, Tularan, Galima, Someg, Felak, Urgan, Yoric, and Sodak. In the middle stood Zuladar. Lorax's creature was standing there behind her and he looked less fearsome. Ganymede understood that this was her mind and only she could control it. She also remembered what the creature had done to Zuladar's eyes. The scenery changed from that of the ship to an empty black void. Lorax's dragon creature looked around to find himself in the palm of a hand. He looked up to see Ganymede's enraged eyes.

"This is my mind and you do not belong." She blew gently through her lips and Lorax's creature disappeared into thin air. Ganymede woke up to see Zuladar, Orak and Govin staring down at her. She gently brushed her hand against Zuladar's cheek. She was surprised his wounds had healed. Though she felt agony to see that his eyes were gone. Never again would those gentle red and orange orbs look upon the stars again. He was the only person other than Sodak to see the hideous scar on her cheek.

"Um Ganymede." Zuladar murmured.

"Yes Zuladar." Ganymede asked.

"Why is your hand on my cheek?" Zuladar responded.

"Oh sorry about that. Thanks for helping me." Ganymede said.

"What did I do?" Zuladar said in confusion.

"Perhaps some other day. What happened, where are Lilia and Menti?" Ganymede answered.

"Menti was buried beneath the earth alive as for Lilia, she is fighting that four armed dragonfly winged big horned lizard head by herself." Zuladar answered and Ganymede disappeared. Even though he could not see her, he felt the emptiness in hands.

Tyranus Rexicon lifted the beaten down body of the night elf female into the air as a gift to his master. His wounds were charred and the cuts on his body were so twisted that regeneration was impossible. She had destroyed his sword of lightning. His wind, ice and life sword were rendered completely useless. His fiery breath had been completely drained out. His powerful muscles and reflexes had been worn out. His horn and knee blades were chipped and cracked. His mental concentration was a complete mess. Tyranus had never felt pain until this day. He had fought harder than he had ever before in his life. The night elf had put up a good fight and taught him many new trick and tactics. That was his purpose, to learn and become a better warrior. Now he would snap her in two across his knee.

Before he could bring her down, his hands suddenly felt empty. He looked up to see the night elf had disappeared. He looked behind him to see the heavily armored tall night elf gripping the druid in her arms and carefully laid the druid to rest. Tyranus barely had the strength to pick up his gray sword of wind from the ground. The elf looked upon him with great anger and hate. Her body had not been physically damaged in their battle. He had only attacked her mind. Rexicon may have defeated six warriors when he was at his best. Though now he was weak and in his mind he knew he could not win. The armored night elf ran at him and bought down her sword in an arch. Her anger added to the might of the blow, and Tyranus barely blocked her.

"For my friends." She stated coldly as she sliced through both sword and neck. Tyranus Rexicon the Unbeatable had finally been beaten. Though little to Ganymede's knowledge he was not dead.

Ch104

Sodak was on the ground blasting a giant sized rifle at the gargoyles. Urgan was firing his rifle right beside Sodak. It reminded Sodak of Goram Bort I and Goram Bort II. He could always depend on Urgan and the Bort family during time of need. True they were an odd family with odd traditions and odd personalities, but that only them a bit more lovable. Beldarang, who was too weak to even fire a rifle, sat on the back of an ice creature. Beldarang probably had the most insane summons Sodak had ever seen. The creature Beldarang created had a body made of solid ice and had the physical form of a giant wolf. More peculiar than this was the ice creature blasted fireballs. How it did not melt, Sodak did not know. Felak had his own firepower as he lifted Yoric's odd gadget. The thing was black and spouted streams of flame at the gargoyles. The gargoyles did not seem to be very fond of fire.

From the corner of his eye Sodak saw his daughter trembling behind a boulder. He saw one of the gargoyles come towards her. Sodak cocked back his rifle, took his aim and blasted the creature right in the chest. The power of the rifle almost made Sodak fall over, and smashed the creature's chest. The yellow neon blood oozed out of the creature as it fell to the earth. Orak had been correct; blades maybe useless, but firearms could blast through the tough armor and hide. His daughter came running towards him and he grasped her tight. Sodak could see another gargoyle dive from the sky, for it was after his daughter. There was no time to reload so Sodak covered his daughter's body with his own. He then felt cold steel go through him. Sodak's tears fell on his daughter, and she looked up to her mighty father with fervor. The blade was taken out of him and red blood dripped from his back. Sodak looked to the sky and almost imagined his wife standing in the clouds. Sodak released one last roar as he fell on his back.

There was an ominous silence as Sodak's body laid there without life. The minotaur would never move again. Sodak who had broken Sunwing Firedragon's neck with his bare hands, was now dead. Sodak who had help Jorus Bronzebeard, and Goram Bort I defeat the Crypt Lord brothers. He was no longer of this plain. Urgan could still remember when he was two years old when had first met Sodak and when he was ten, how Sodak saved him from the jaws of a Crypt Lord. He remembered being lifted by one hand. He remembered Sodak breaking bread with his mother, father and half brother. Sodak had been like an uncle to him and now the once happy minotaur was gone forever.

"Felak, take Muvor and leave." Urgan boomed.

"But Uncle!" Felak protested.

"Now!" Urgan boomed and Felak quickly took Muvor by the hand and retreated into the caves in the mountain.

Beldarang could not believe what he had just seen. The mighty Sodak had finally fallen. The fiery eyes were as dim as night. The magical shamanistic one could feel from simply being near Sodak was gone. Beldarang had once been like a brother to Sodak and for one stupid argument their friendship was dissolved. Now it was too late to make amends. Beldarang lifted his staff in silent rage. There was still a bit of power in his wrinkly old hands. The ice wolf he had created vanished and in its place was a great black raven. Beldarang flew into the sky and chased two of the gargoyles. The twin creatures turned around and drew their blades. Beldarang had enough of these monstrosities. The two gargoyles were ensnared in the talons of the raven. They screamed unearthly sounds as the talon crunched into their flesh and destroyed them slowly. Beldarang wanted the creatures to suffer slowly.

Urgan watched the gargoyle, which had stabbed Sodak in the back fly at least twenty feet above the ground. The creature did not even have the courage to strike Sodak in the face. Urgan's fury grew and he fired a web from his mouth. The web moved through the air at the unsuspecting gargoyle. It ensnared the beast and it fell to the ground like a stone. Urgan walked up to the helpless gargoyle. The creature writhed and tried to slash Urgan. It snarled at him through the sticky net. Urgan could still see Sodak lying lifeless in his mind's eye.

The scene of Sodak dying with gargoyle's sword in his back kept appearing inside Urgan's head. The Nerubian drew the sledgehammer he had made in the monastery. He looked at the screech gargoyle trying to tear his net to shreds. Urgan raised the weapon above his head. A human may have had difficulty raising it, but to a Nerubian it was nothing. He then brought the hammer down upon the creature's skull. The impact broke the head open. Urgan lifted the hammer drenched in gargoyle blood and tossed it aside. He still felt empty inside.

The same emptiness he felt when his mother died of green plague. The same emptiness when he received a letter that his father had been executed. The same emptiness he felt when he heard a sailor tell him his brother died trying to avenge his father. Urgan Bort did not cry, for he was too in shock to cry. He imagined waking up the next morning to see Sodak eating berries. Perhaps this was all just a dream. Urgan looked over behind him, and he could smell the minotaur blood flow through his nasal. Felak had also developed a close relation with the minotaur while on board the ship. Urgan knew that he should go comfort Muvor and his nephew. Muvor especially needed him, it was not everyday that a person becomes an orphan.

CH105 Death of the Chief

Beldarang waited besides Sodak's dead corpse, hoping for him to rise back to life. He had a heard a legend that tauren's could cheat death. He waited nearly two hours, but still Sodak's body did not move. It started to rain, but Beldarang barely noticed. Sodak was old just like him, it was obvious Sodak's magic had deteriorated just like his. Sodak was truly dead, and for good. Beldarang sat down beside the dead corpse. He nudged the lifeless corpse. There was no movement whatsoever. Beldarang could not even move. How many times had he wished death upon Sodak? Now his wish had come true, how ironic.

"Beldarang, are you alright?" Ganymede yelled from the distance. Behind her came Govin, Thaddeus, Magda, Scorpilligar and Yoric. Menti came running from behind. The girl was very dirty. Her skin was lightly textured with soil. "We had to dig Menti out of the ground. Also Magda has bought Scorpilligar under her control."

Beldarang did not say anything, for he merely pointed his finger at Sodak's corpse. Menti rushed over to the dead body with Yoric close behind. Yoric touched the horn of the Tauren who had called him son. Menti was engrossed in even more pain. Her entire life she had read about Sodak, and looked up to him as a great hero. She had become closer to him almost as much as Urgan. He had taught her so many things. The chuckle of the great warrior would no longer be heard. His mighty battle roar would never grace the land again. Yoric had looked up to Sodak, for to him Sodak was invincible.

"How did this happen?" Menti croaked. The very sound of her voice showed her sorrow.

"He was stabbed in the back by a gargoyle. Urgan smashed the creature's head though." Beldarang sighed. Ganymede remembered when Sodak and she help Zuladar defeat the shadow beasts on the ship. The minotaur used his brute strength to smash his opponents. He was never afraid of anything in his life. She had learned to become a better person by following his example. She could still see him eating on the ship together. He could eat more than Tularan, but not more than Menti.

"He was the only person to ever defeat me in unarmed combat." Govin stated. Though he and Sodak had never liked each other. The orc showed his respect by giving a salute. Yoric was used to people dying in his life. He did not show much emotion. He simply put his fingers on the eyelids and shut them forever. Little did he know that from his back the axe of Doomhammer had began to glow. The invisible energy of a thousand orcish warriors began to flow around the decapitated body of Tyranus Rexicon. The headless body rose back to his feet and reattached his head. He felt different though, for he actually felt. He could feel the raindrops pound his skull. He could feel the music of different birds. He had never felt emotion before and it frightened and confused him. He had never been frightened before.

"Ah yes, Rexicon. It is good to see that you still breathe." His master's voice came from beside him.

"I shall require your assistance in destroying our little pests." Lorax grinned.

"I obey your will only." Somehow the words did not taste right in Rexicon's mouth.

Ch106

Ganymede watched in horror as both Tyranus Rexicon and Lorax come into view. Obviously off his head would not work, though Tyranus was acting quite peculiarly. He was staring off in different directions. The raw dark power Ganymede had once felt from him seemed dimmer, obviously having his head removed had driven him insane. Ganymede sized up the two unbelievably awesome creatures in front of her. Govin was right behind her, ready for another chance to attack Rexicon. Magda merely yawned in dissatisfaction while Menti lifted her lance. Yoric ruffled his wings and Thaddeus unleashed a might battle cry. Scorpilligar, who was under Magda's control, merely clicked his claws. Beldarang just stood upon the back of a giant raven with his staff held high.

"You all would not attack a helpless old man? Perhaps I should assume a more physically fit form?" Lorax grinned as his body began to change. His arms became wider and more muscled. Two horns sprouted from his head and his feet became hooves. His skin was slowly covered in grayish brown fur and a scorpion tattoo appeared on his shoulder. The form he had taken made Menti a bit upset, for it was the form of Sodak himself. "Perhaps you would like to get reacquainted with an old friend?"

"You have no right to wear his face!" Beldarang roared as he hopped off his raven. The axe of Orgrim Doomhammer magically lifted off of Yoric's back and flew to Beldarang's hand. The old wizard glowed with the power of raw magic and had the strength of four men in his grip. Beldarang rushed at Lorax only to be counter by Rexicon. The dragon warrior gripped Doomhammer's axe and punched the wizard in the face. Beldarang was sent flying backward, but was luckily caught by Thaddeus. Rexicon felt the raw energy of a thousand different orcish warrior's flow through his body

So many souls and thoughts passed through Rexicon's mind. He remembered all of his murders and all the people he maimed. Rexicon felt guilt for the very first time. An empty hole developed inside of him, and it made him want to cry. The axe glowed radiantly with green light and soon Rexicon himself was almost glowing. The voice of a thousand orcish warriors spoke as one inside Rexicon's head. They all had the same message. 'This is not right.' The message tapped a part of Rexicon, which even he did not know existed. He could see how each of the thousand warriors died in battle. Their names were so clear to him. Orgrim Doomhammer, Thrall, Grom Hellscream, Killrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Durotar and Drek Thar. All of them spoke directly to him and he was a part of them. Rexicon was reborn and had awakened to the world around.

"You see how foolish you were all to resist. Doomhammer's axe now belongs to me. Hand me my weapon Rexicon." Lorax ordered with a grin on his face.

"No." Rexicon's mighty voice echoed across the valley and vibrated on the mountainside. Rexicon turned around and face his master with a fire, which Lorax had never seen.

"Rexicon, I order you to return the axe." Lorax thundered.

"I am not just Rexicon anymore. I am Gorm Hellscream as well. You may also refer to me as Orgrim Doomhammer. You may even call me Kargath Bladefist or Thrall if you desire. I am all of them combined into one unified creature." For a moment Lorax imagined a thousand orcish warriors standing behind Rexicon. Lorax was not afraid though. Though Rexicon held the axe, Lorax knew Rexicon would not know how to use the weapon properly. Rexicon cocked back his head and roared, "For the Orcish Horde!"

Ch107

Ganymede watched in shock as Rexicon turned around and faced his master Lorax. Ganymede wondered if this was some sort of trick or Rexicon had truly switched sides. The image of Zuladar having his eyes sliced out of his head burned in her mind. Scorpilligar took Rexicon's side and the two monsters roared in defiance. Ganymede had never seen such hatred before as the one between Rexicon and Lorax. Ganymede almost believed that orcish spirits were floating around Rexicon.

"There is no need to worry Ganymede, for he has been changed by the axe." Beldarang grinned.

Govin took a few steps towards Rexicon and jumped on Scorpilligar's back and howled, "For the Horde!" Govin was ready for battle. The orcish blood was rushing through his system. His eyes were bloodshot red and his muscles were bulging. There was a bright red circle glowing around Govin's body. Govin remembered his family being butchered and his village burned. He remembered how Lorax imprisoned him within a block of ice and made him watch the whole thing. Govin raised his mighty war blade and ordered Scorpilligar to attack Lorax. The orc had reached a new madness and no one nearby could get through to his mind. He wanted blood, mage blood. The mighty scorpion thundered towards the mage disguised in Sodak's form. Govin's teeth were bare and full of malevolence. Govin leaped off the creature's back and with his saber raised in the air. The orc came flying towards the creature in Sodak's form. Lorax was surprised the orc would attempt something so stupid. Lorax grabbed the orc in midair. He held the orc by the throat. Lorax looked upon the black orcish eyes full of hate and anger. Lorax smiled as the body of the orc became cold. Govin's green skin became blue and hard. Everything from within the orc became ice. The orc was frozen like a statue, and the bloodthirsty eyes still kept the enraged look. Lorax dropped the orc and Govin shattered like a ceramic plate.

"You shall pay for the death of an orc." Rexicon growled as he blast flames from his mouth to Lorax. Lorax was engulf in flame as he came charging through the inferno and slammed into Rexicon. Rexicon was sent high into the and luckily began to beat his wings and fly away. Lorax used his power of arcane magic to levitate off the ground and chase his enemy. Beldarang took the form of a creature with the head of an eagle with eagle wings and a lion's body. Beldarang had become a griffon and took off after Lorax. Magda spread her arms, which quickly became fins and her face became more flat and merged with her body. She seemed like a giant manta ray except for tree trunk sized frog legs. Though not actual wings, Magda was able to fly with the help of her magical energy. Yoric soon followed the first four from behind.

"You made me a killer and a murderer." Rexicon roared as he bought down the axe towards Lorax. The axe was deflected by a burst of arcane magic. The axe went flying out of Rexicon's hands and into Yoric's. Lorax was intrigued by the sudden betrayal of his creature. He had not made Rexicon to feel anything, yet now before him was a creature with a soul. Rexicon's eyes shone in defiance against his former master. There was guilt, rage, sympathy, sadness and fear inside of Rexicon.

"You have served me for many years. I shall spare you if you join my side." Lorax asked his creation.

"Life under you is no life and I have never lived before today." Rexicon said with no regret and he too was turned into ice and dropped to the ground. There was a long pause between Lorax dropping him and the loud crash on the ground. Beldarang opened his mouth and little fire sparks began to collect in his maw. The sparks came together and turned into a burning sphere. The burning sphere came flying out of the griffin's mouth and at the floating tauren. Lorax mere caught the burning ball in his hand and chuckled. "While you have been rotting away in your tower Beldarang, I have been exercising my abilities. Let us both face the truth. You are out of shape old man." Lorax's voice boomed as the fireball was returned to Beldarang at a considerable force. The blow had sent him back into his human form. Magda was able to catch the falling wizard and returned quickly to the ground. Yoric saw Beldarang in the final moment. He saw the wizard's old eyes close and he heard the stop of the heartbeat. Ever since the transformation, Yoric had developed good hearing. Now he wished he never had, at least then he would have a bit of hope. Yoric knew in his heart that Beldarang was gone forever. The same Beldarang who had delivered him into the world and had given him his centaurian form. Yoric flapped his majestic wings by himself. Already Rexicon, Govin, and Beldarang were dead and gone forever, so what chance did he have. Doomhammer's axe lay lifelessly in his hand.

Thaddeus held the dead wizard in his arms, as Magda lay fainted on the ground beside him. The little sprite had burned up her magic reserves. Thaddeus looked upon his dead master and quivered. Tears rolled down the golden beard of Thaddeus like water on a brook. Thaddeus held the elderly creature, which had taught him about the world. His mentor was gone and Thaddeus felt very alone. Ganymede and Menti wished they could help the heart broken dwarf. Though Menti was more concerned with Yoric's safety. Ganymede had lost site of Yoric and she could not save him as she did before. Even Scorpilligar who had a tiny brain nudged Thaddeus gently. Thaddeus wished he could fly so he could have been up in the sky with him. Thaddeus knew that his cousin was the only person to stop King Lorax now. Thaddeus whispered three words, "Heaven help Yoric."

Ch108

Yoric looked fearfully at the mage glowing with power and wearing Sodak's face. Yoric had no one to back him now. Ganymede would not come like she did when he was fighting the gargoyle. Thaddeus would not catch him like he did in the battle with the ape. Menti or Urgan could save his hide like they had done with the Night Elf priestess. Orak would not take his place like the time when Ganymede and Lilia were hunting him. Sodak would not destroy Yoric's opponent as he had done with the dread lord. Zuladar would not stop Yoric's adversary. The mage with a flick of his fingers and captured Yoric in chains slowly drew the ensnared winged centaur towards him. Yoric felt a surge of pain as Lorax suddenly grew six-inch nails from his fingertips and slashed Yoric across the face.

"Just hand over the axe Yoric." Lorax said, surprisingly the creature knew his name.

"Don't be surprised, do you honestly think I did not know my daughter was pregnant." Lorax grinned. Yoric's eyes lit up with surprise and looked into eyes blacker than his own.

"Do you think I did not know what she had done with a Dwarf? Why do you think she was turned into a Nagan oh son of my daughter?" Lorax spoke with Sodak's voice.

"I always knew you were weak. I have watched you grow just as Beldarang once did. That is why I left you alone to tinker with your toys. You were never a threat to me. You are weakling now as you were when you were born. I may allow you to join by my side and eradicate all things non-human. I shall even return you to your natural form and purge you of your Dwarven blood. You know in your heart you do not have what it takes to bring me down. Do you know why I am doing all this? That Dwarf dared to mingle his blood with that of my child. That is all the non-humans want. They want to take our women and land from. Join me and we shall save humanity together." Lorax spoke silently.

"You turned my mother in a Nagan." Yoric was talking to himself and contemplating every word he heard.

"Much more than that, I also executed both Goram Bort I and Goram Bort II. I believe you have met their sons. Yoric, I have been tracking you since the beginning of your journey. Even when you were beating the blood elf, you still retreated from battle. You have never defeated anyone by yourself other than a deadbeat centaur and only because of your toys. You are nothing to me. Rexicon defeated six warriors by himself and I defeated him. Yoric, let us not play this out. You and I both know that there is nothing you can do." Lorax spoke.

"You want this axe old buzzard, then you can have it." Yoric tossed the axe up and drew his mechanical firearm from his blacksmith apron. He remembered Tularan's words, 'brute force does not always mean victory.' He then rapidly fired several bullets into the axe. The ancient steel axe was nothing to arcanite bullets. The bullets made several holes in the axe and released the orcish souls. The clang of metal against metal made Lorax shriek in terror.

"Nooooo!" Lorax cried as he leaped in front of the bullets to save the axe, for without it he could never complete his mission to eradicate all non-humans. The bullets went through his body and blood dropped like rain. The all-powerful mage had killed himself with his own greed. A second later the bullets stopped and Lorax realized his foolish error as he looked upon sixteen bloody holes in his chest. He had been outsmarted by an eighteen- year-old half-breed, turned winged centaur. Lorax would have shrieked, but his lungs had been ruptured. He then fell at an alarming rate towards the earth and all seemed dark after that.

Orak rushed around looking nervously in his brand new robes of silk. He had never been so excited in his life. Zuladar walked passed him with Ganymede holding his hand. The troll had been adorned in fine cotton threads as well as well as crocodile skin pants and shoes. He wore a traditional ceremonial troll turtle shell upon his head. Ganymede was no longer hiding her scarred cheek under a mask. She was dressed in a green full-length dress with purple moon crescents on her all over her dress.

"Have you two seen Galima? How does she look? What is she wearing?" Orak asked enthusiastically.

"Calm down Orak. Besides I haven't seen Galima or anything." Zuladar said jokingly as he pointed to his eyeless face.

"Sorry, about that Zuladar. Ganymede have you seen Galima?" Orak was panting.

"You must learn patience young captain. After this is over you have an interview with my superiors for a new career." Ganymede smiled nicely and put her hand on Orak's shoulder and calmed the frantic Nerubian down.

"Maybe I should check on the Felak, Someg and Sodak's mother in the kitchen." Orak responded.

"Perhaps it would be a wiser idea if you just stayed calm, try not to ruin your garments and focus on the celebration." Ganymede spoke in her wisdom. It amused her to see a calm and experienced sailor like Orak completely loose his mind. "I think I shall call Yoric and Urgan so he can keep you entertained for the time being. Zuladar could you please stay with Orak while I am gone, he could use the comfort."

Ganymede left quickly through the door. Zuladar was sipping a cup of warm milk and honey. The two sat down on the soft Nerubian stitched silk rug.

"So you're going to take the Drop today?" Zuladar chuckled.

"Beg your pardon Zuladar?" Orak asked.

"You know what I am talking about; the slow agonizing death, the excruciating torture of eternity, the..."

"I get your point. I believe this is the right thing though and I believe it is my time." Orak shook Zuladar's hand.

"Well how have you two been?" Urgan boomed as he came in carrying Orak and Galima's egg. Orak could see that his child had already developed eyes. It was so beautiful floating in the yellow fluid of the egg. It made Orak's heart melt looking upon the beautiful egg he and Galima had created. The two had finally decided to admit their feelings to one another. Orak felt so lucky that he could be so blessed. Then Orak felt a huge bump on the head and fell unconscious on the floor.

"What have I done?" Yoric yelled as he got off the Nerubian. The young centaur had run into the room so fast he had accidentally slammed into Orak.

"You have knocked Orak unconscious." Urgan grasped his head in frustration.

"Menti and Someg are going to be quite upset?" Zuladar grinned.

"Shut up. I am in serious trouble." Yoric said.

"Don't worry me and Zuladar are right behind you. All we have to do is try to wake up Orak in time for the ceremony." Urgan replied.

"Why do us three always get caught in these situations?" Zuladar moaned.

"Is everything okay in there?" Lilia's voice came outside the door.

Ch109

"Urgan, this is the stupidest idea you have ever devised." Zuladar said as they carried the box with Orak inside of it outside the door. The box was covered in soft velvet and seemed like a present. Yoric, Zuladar and Urgan took care not to break open the box. Then along came Galima and her mother. Galima was covered in beautiful red shawls and golden bangles. In Urgan's eyes she could have been a princess. Her dress was made of Urgan's blue silk and there was a little silver crown upon her head. Her mother was a large queen breed spider and was probably slightly larger than Orak. Galima looked very small beside her. It was strange since Galima looked completely fisherspider and there seem no hint of her queen breed heritage in her except for her magic. Her mother was eight feet in height and probably weighed seven hundred pounds. Galima's father came rushing down behind her. Her father a puny little fisherspider came as fast as he could. He was slightly larger than Galima. He must have been somewhere around a hundred and ninety pound and was at the very least five feet in height.

"Oh how nice to meet you Mr. Bort. Is that my grandchild in your arms?" Galima's mother pointed at the egg in Urgan's hands.

"Yes it is Madam." Urgan chirped.

"Oh Galias, look at our grandchild." Galima's mother plucked the egg from Urgan.

"Simply incredible my dear. So where is our new son? I wish to see this big warspider Galima has been speaking of." Galima's father chuckled.

"I assure he is near by." Zuladar piped as he held the velvet box.

"Maybe I should go and check on Orak?" Galima stated.

"No!" Urgan, Zuladar and Yoric yelled simultaneously.

"Why not?" Galima seemed perplexed.

"Well... you see it is bad luck. You must never do such a thing before a ceremony." Yoric piped up.

"Well if Orak needs me, tell him I shall be greeting Menti's parents and this priestess named Moonstrike." Galima said cheerfully. She felt so happy, and it would probably crush her if they told her Orak was unconscious, for they would have to reschedule the entire ceremony. Yoric was scared beyond imagining by simply hearing the name Moonstrike. He had a very large price on his head and that priestess wanted him behind bars. "Not only that, but King Thaddeus Bronzebeard shall be arriving as well with a troop of twelve riflemen. Someg has invited some elves from Midas. I think one of them has an eye on your mother Yoric. Lilia is bringing in four other druids. Garivowl, Zuladar's chief, shall be dropping by with two other trolls. Sodak's entire family is already here. Magda is bringing twenty other water sprites. Tularan has regenerated his arms just like Orak and is bringing Mika with him. There will also be an unknown gentlemen here who says he was a former friend of Beldarang dropping by. I cannot tell you how long Orak and I have waited for this day. One more thing, Someg wishes to speak with you at the moment Yoric."

"Can you guys deliver this without me?" Yoric said hesitantly.

"Of course. Galima do you know of Magda's whereabouts." Urgan asked.

"She is helping some Nerubian workers set up the tables." Urgan and Zuladar quickly disappeared with Yoric.

"Are your friends always like this?" Galias asked.

"Only Urgan, Zuladar and Yoric. Those three are always up to something." Galima responded.

"You want me to do what?" Magda boomed as the tables and chairs suddenly started float in the air.

"Please, you have to do it for Galima." Urgan moaned.

"You want me to wake up Orak by going into his mind. Do you realize that mental tampering is only allowed by sprites under the most severe circumstances? I could loose my freedom if I am caught doing this." Magda thundered and the tables and chairs began to spin around in the room.

"Please, if you don't, Galima will kill me. Menti will kill Yoric. Lilia will kill me. Ganymede will kill me. Orak will kill me. No ones going to touch Zuladar because he is blind. Someg will kill me. Molak will kill me. Basically everyone is going to kill me and Yoric. If you don't care about Orak and Galima, then please take pity on us." Urgan got to his knees and started blubbering on Magda's skirt. "You have always been so kind, courteous, wonderful, generous, unselfish, beautiful..."

"Enough already. Have some dignity please. I shall do this, but you owe me Urgan. I would like five red silk dresses, twelve white silk pants, three pairs of black leather boots, an invitation to meet the Nerubian mages since I know you have connections, four hundred gold pieces, eight hundred silvers, you must personally cook for me for six months and you shall give half of the ownership of your business to me." Magda grinned.

"I take it back you money grabbing witch. You are evil, cruel, sadistic, greedy, ruthless and uncaring. You are evil, pure evil. You are the definition of evil. You are the living embodiment of evil." Urgan roared.

"Enough Urgan. Do you really want to have Galima angry at you? You know what angry brides and grooms are like?" Zuladar clasped his hands on Urgan's shoulder.

Orak waited calmly on the roof with everyone else on Urgan's house. It was good that Urgan had funded the whole wedding through his own pocket. Orak swore to pay the salesman back someday. Tularan held the tiny elvin child on his shoulders. Someg was having a conversation with Thaddeus and Menti's parents. The priestess Moonstrike was on her knees begging for Menti's forgiveness. Yoric and Zuladar were having some laughs on the railing. Galima's parents were having some sort of group dance with Sodak's family. Months had past since Lorax was defeated and things were happier now. Though the pain of loosing Beldarang and Sodak could never be truly wiped out. Orak was happy that life was continuing. Thaddeus was taking a snooze with his fellow dwarves on rocking chairs under the son, apparently in Dwarven tradition the guests sleep before the wedding. Ganymede and Lilia sat with other night elves and drank some tea. Magda was busy keeping her sprites under control. Orak looked around for Urgan, but could not find him. The Nerubian slowly opened the door and walked on to the roof. Urgan looked terrible from what Orak could tell.

"Urgan are you okay." Orak asked.

"Of course." Urgan answered.

"Urgan tell me you did not pay for the travel expenses for everyone here." Orak stated.

"I did." Urgan answered.

"What about the food?" Orak raised a mandible.

"I paid for it as well just as I paid for the decorations, the invitations, the mail, the gift handling, the elvin priest and the music, which shall be here after the ceremony. Orak I am a very rich spider so you don't have to worry for me. I have a successful restaurant and silk store. I also have much money in the bank. Also I have many friends who owe me money. Plus I own two fishing vessels." Urgan responded.

"Then why do seem so depressed?" Orak asked.

"Ask Magda." Urgan said as he left and left Orak very confused.

"Before this wedding occurs allow me to say a couple of words." Tularan boomed and if Orak could blush he would have. "Today we are here to mark a joyous occasion. We have been through the worst pain imaginable. Though we all have to keep on going. I would like to say how jealous I am of this lucky sword swinger here. Not only does he get a captainship, he gets probably the most unbelievable nurse anyone ever knew. Let me tell you all. This spider here was not always so respectable. I remember once that he ate a soap bar by accident while taking a bath. Every time he said something, bubbles would come out of his mouth. Galima had to give him laxative and after that no one even dared to use the bucket. There was another time when the entire crew was delivering firecrackers to the Lorderon harpies. Orak accidentally lit one of them and hit their queen in the rear. We were chased out of there before we could get our payment. Orak has changed though and I wish him and Galima the best of happiness and luck."

Then the door to the roof opened once more. It was as if a light from heaven had just peered through the clouds. Galima stood in her wedding garments and seemed like an angel to Orak. He forgot all about her small size or her other imperfections. He prayed that he would be worthy enough for her and the egg she had laid. Orak watched as she walked up to him and held his claw in her.

"Do you two feel true love for one another?" The priest stated. Both Orak and Galima nodded."Do you both swear to be two pieces of the same rock?" The priest stated and once again the two nodded."Then you are both today and forever Arachnoid and Arachnia. May you both prosper in all your endeavors." Both Orak and Galima rubbed their foreheads together in solemn joy.


End file.
